A past forgotten
by Sarin Todd
Summary: Rory meets Jack when they are children, but Gotham leaves no one unscathed. How will Gotham change them, will they ever be the same, will they survive? "Just you and me Ror, against the world."
1. Chapter 1

***Authors note***

Note to all readers. I am currently editing this fanfic, just spacing it better. Not a rewrite, this is a completed story. Thanks

I was 10 years old when I first met Jack, I had just moved from Boston to Gotham, uprooted by my drugged up mother to get away from my even worse father, and dumped in some new school where I didn't know a soul. But I spotted Jack right away in the playground, sitting by himself on a bench staring at nothing. I strode over and sat down opposite him, his eyes didn't move so I sat and waited until he noticed my arrival.

"I'm Rory." I said which only made him turn his head away further, pretending I didn't exist.  
"What's your name?" I asked not deterred by his rudeness. Looking at him he was skinny for a boy, his clothes too big for his small frame and dotted with holes and rips. His hair was blonde but dirty making it look brown, his skin in stark contrast was so pale he looked frozen. His eyes flashed back to me and he narrowed them at me, such dark cold eyes for a child.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice.  
"You still haven't told me your name." I told him. "If you don't tell me your name I'm just going to name you myself." I shrugged my shoulders, and his eyes looked uncertain but he remained silent.

"Fine, I'm going to call you-" I started.  
"Jack." He said quickly, his eyes going back to staring at nothing again.  
"Jack." I said a small smile on my lips. "I was going to call you Rupert." I was said watching his face for a reaction and was rewarded with a smirk that quickly disappeared.  
"Well Jack we're going to be best friends." I told him which he didn't even react to. I was going to be this boy's best friend even if it killed me. I had a good feeling about him.

The next day I joined Jack back on the benches at lunch, he looked a little surprised at first but quickly became oblivious to my existence again. I slid over a brown bag without a word and opened my own. He looked at me and the bag with suspicion.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"A bomb." I smiled as his eyes slid over to me for a second before going back to the bag, still making no move to open it.  
"It's food." I said taking out my own sandwich and biting into it happily. "I make my own and you didn't have one yesterday." I said nudging the back closer to him. He still didn't look like he trusted me or the bag for that matter. But he opened it, watching me as he did but I just smiled at him.

"Why would you bring me lunch?" He asked taking out a sandwich and turning it over in his hands looking it over.  
"Because we're best friends." I told him, confident in my childhood logic. "That's what best friends do."  
He dropped the sandwich back into the bag and pushed it back to me.  
"I don't want it." He said turning away again trying to ignore me. He was going to learn quickly it would take a lot more than that to deter me when I decided something.

"Well I made it for you. Do what you want with it." I said pushing it back to him, he left it untouched but at least he didn't push it back. We sat in silence as he stared off and I ate happily. Soon the bell rang and I stood up leaving to go back to class.  
"See you later Jack." I smiled and walked away, we didn't have classes together so as I left I looked back quickly and caught sight of him picking up the brown paper bag and taking it with him.

I smiled happily, glad he hadn't shoved it into the bin which I half expected him to do. In class I couldn't stop fidgeting waiting to see if Jack had eaten what I made yet, if he liked it or not. I hoped he liked it. All I could find this morning was peanut butter and mum was asleep on the couch, bottle still clutched in her hand when I left. I had dragged a blanket from her room and draped it over her but I doubt she even noticed. I had also put a clementine in his lunch bag and a carton of juice. It wasn't much but it was all I had. When the bell finally rang I practically sprinted out of the room and headed for the bench, I was out before even Jack and I went and sat down waiting for him to arrive.

I turned around and watched the door as other kids all ran out, looking around for Jacks face. I finally spotted his blonde brown curls making his way over to the bench and as he sat down I watched him patiently waiting for his verdict. It was obvious he wasn't going to start the conversation.  
"So, did you like it?" I asked as turned away still not acknowledging me.  
"I threw it in the bin." He said turning his eyes to me briefly. "I don't need you making lunch for me." He said coldly and my eyes nearly filled with tears until I looked closely at him.  
I smiled and his eyebrows furrowed as I did.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.  
"Nothing, ok I won't make your lunch." I said hiding my smile behind my hand. His face turned away again and I nearly burst into giggles. "But you have peanut butter on your cheek." I said after a little while and his eyes widened as he furiously wiped at his cheeks that soon turned pink. My smile was so big it hurt my face.  
"It tasted gross." He said finally. He reached into his pocket and took out the clementine that I had put in. "I don't even know what that is." He said sounding a little embarrassed.

"It's a clementine." I explained taking it and began peeling it. "It's like a small sweet orange." I finished peeling it and split it in half putting it back down in front of him. "Try it, it's good." I said watching him staring at it. He began chewing the inside of his cheeks as he watched it. I took half of it as he watched it and peeled off a section slipping it into my mouth.

"See." I said smiling. "It's yummy." I purposefully looked away from him, pretending I was watching the other boys kicking a half deflated ball around on the grass. I could see from the corner of my eye his hand quickly shot out and took the other half. I kept looking forward, he probably wouldn't eat if I kept staring at him. We sat in silence until the bell rang I caught him slipping the last piece into his mouth.

I gave him a smile as we both got up and he gave me a wary look as I walked with him back into school. We got a lot of looks from the other kids and I held my head high ignoring it, I was young but I already knew how cruel kids could be. It's why I picked Jack to be my friend, he wasn't like the other kids. I'm not sure he was so happy I chose him but as I walked past his classroom and continued on to my own I nearly didn't catch what he said to me before he disappeared inside.

"I liked the weird orange." I marchedoff to class feeling happy.

I was breaking down Jack, soon he would have no choice but to be my best friend. I had went to his class at the end of school hoping to walk home together but he had already left. I went to the shop on my way home and with the $10 I took out of my mum's purse this morning I bought some food. Only what I needed, I don't know when mum ate but all I ever saw her doing was drinking so she must eat somewhere else. I hoped she would still be too drunk to notice some missing money when she woke up.

I bought some bread, ham for sandwiches, some more cartons of juice and a whole bag of clementines. I stowed these in my room as soon as I got home, not wanting my mum to eat them or see that I was making lunches for someone else. I hid them all under my bed, I already had it planned out. I would make the lunches in here in the mornings and hide them in my bag so she never spotted them. Not that she was ever conscious in the mornings or particularly care what I was doing, but just in case.

I went to check on her after I hid it all under my bed, and she was still fast asleep on the sofa. I went back to my own room and tried to do my homework, but it was no use I just didn't understand this new work, I hadn't done well in my old school, and this new work just baffled me. I had never been very smart, as my mum told me all the time. But at this new school all my teacher did was give us a book, tell us what page to read then give out homework. I gave up half way through and when I went back to check on mum again, she had already got up and left. I looked through the house for her but she had gone. Didn't even say goodbye. I sighed going to bed, but at least I can see Jack again tomorrow. There might be one person in this whole crappy town who might care.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks I kept meeting Jack at the bench, he kept acting as if he could care less that I was there but I noticed he looked at me more as the days went past. He still didn't talk a whole lot but that was ok, I did enough talking for both of us. I talked about anything I could think of, I told him any funny stories, plots of books I had read from the library, I wasn't very smart but I loved to read it was the only school related thing I enjoyed. Apart from seeing Jack. Of course.

Jack didn't really put much into conversations but I could tell he was listening, I would watch his face for the little expressions. A quick tug on his lips as he surpressed a smile, the rise and fall of his eyebrows, the glances back and forth. I was just happy I had someone to spend time with who actually listened, even if he would never admit he was. He kept eating the lunches I brought him, eventually even eating them in front of me instead of stowing them away and eating in privacy. But he still needed me to peel the clementines I kept bring him, his nails were stubby and bitten down. But sometimes he would just chew his way through the skin which was gross but made me laugh.

I had thought moving schools and towns was a nightmare, but being with Jack, an outcast like me was comforting. I never mentioned my mum in any of my stories and Jack never asked about my parents, but I did wonder about his. Were they like my mum too busy being drunk to make him a lunch? I wanted to ask but I felt like asking him would just make him go back into his shell like a scared turtle. I had only just made him stat peeking out I didn't want to scare him away.

So I kept jabbering on as he sat listening. Soon I started running out of things to tell him so I started telling him stories of my own, ones that I had made up myself to entertain us. I never told anyone but I wanted to be a writer when I grew up or work in a library, being around books all day or writing them was my dream. The school had a small library but I was quickly making my way through the fiction section much to the librarian's amusement who would warmly greet me when I went in. I had been going in every night this week, mum had a new boyfriend who looked at me funny so I stayed at school as long as I could, putting off going home until I absolutely had to.

I could never find Jack when I began walking home, I waited around a few times or ran to the front of the school quickly, but I could never see him. He might even live in the opposite direction to me, but I kept wanting to see him at the end of the day. Best friends walk each other home, or at least know where the other lives. It had been weeks now and I hadn't seen him at the school gates once.

This time though I would catch Jack, I made an excuse to use the toilet just before the end of my last class of the day, saying it absolutely could not wait and I was about to pee my pants. The teacher sighed as the other kids laughed but let me go. I took my bag and darted out of the room, and was waiting outside Jacks class room. As the bell rang loudly overhead I could hear the chairs squeaking backwards over the floor and loud conversations erupting as the other kids filed out of the classroom fast.

I looked for Jack but I couldn't see him anywhere, I was confused I couldn't have missed him I looked at everyone who came out. I peeked inside the classroom and sure enough he was still at his desk, packing away his things as slowly as he could. The teacher was still sitting at the desk and gave me a curious look.

"Can I help you young lady?" He asked and I smiled in return.  
"Just waiting for Jack." I said and Jacks head shot up as his eyes found me.  
"This Jack?" His teacher asked baffled and I nodded. Jack packed his things a little faster then and his teacher looked on as we left together. So I hadn't been missing him he was just so slow I had assumed he had already gone.

We walked in silence and he was pulling on his bag straps.  
"Why did you wait for me?" He asked sounding annoyed.  
"Because Jack, we are best friends, friends walk home together." I told him as we continued walking. So far we had the same route home. He suddenly stopped on the pavement and when he did I also stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Why do you want to be my friend so badly?" He asked and for a second I didn't know what to say, it was a strange question to ask so I had to think over it a little.  
"Well, why not?" I asked smiling at him. Thinking it was answer enough I went to walk again but he was still standing there so I took a couple steps back.  
He stared at me in silence and feeling a little bold, I took his hand and wrapped my fingers around it. He looked startled and winced back but I kept my grip firm and tugged him forward.

"Come on." I told him and kept hold of him. His eyes were as wide as sauce pans as we walked and I could feeling his hand getting clammy. I started telling him about telling my teacher I was going to pee my pants and the other kids in class and soon I could feel him relax the slightest bit next to me, but he still stared at our intertwined hands. After a few minutes I was getting closer to my house and was about to turn into my street when Jack broke our hands apart.  
"I live there." He said nodding his head in the direction of the house on the corner. Just a minute away from my house.

"We're practically neighbours." I said excited as I stared at his house. It was bigger than mine which was just one floor but his house looked a little scary. It was dark and uninviting, black paint peeling on the porch and one of the widows was even smashed, now covered with a piece of cardboard. I had never really noticed it before but now looking at it I couldn't believe I hadn't.  
"I live just down there." I said pointing to my house. He didn't look very impressed but I couldn't blame him. At my house the grass was uncut, the windows were dark and the curtains were permanently closed. It looked abandoned in all honesty.

"We should walk to school together." I said scuffing my foot on the pavement.  
"Why?" He asked me not looking up at me.  
"Well it's what-"I began but he cut me off.  
"Best friends do?" He finished, I wasn't annoyed at being cut off though, and I just smiled.

"Exactly!" I laughed as he shook his head.  
"You're impossible." He said trying to sound mad but I could see a little smirk tug at his lips.  
"I know. I'll meet you at 8:30!" I said and I ran off, leaving no room for argument from Jack. I looked back once and he was still standing there. I waved and he gave me a small one back and then began walking into his house.

I slowed down when he was out of eye sight and looked to my house, my smile fading. I wondered what state I would find my mother in tonight. Drunk? High? Not even home? All possible. I took out my key and let myself in, but I didn't hear any movement from inside. I went straight to my room, avoiding any 'guests' my mum might have over and shoved a chair under my door handle, just in case.

I took out my books from today and didn't even bother to try and do the homework, I knew I wouldn't understand it. Maybe Jacks good at homework… I'll have to ask him. I hopped straight into bed and decided to sleep early, this way I was ready to leave at 8:30 and Jack wouldn't have to wait around for me. I just hoped he was there and would wait for me. I went to sleep just thinking how strange we lived so close. This was surely meant to be.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock quietly beeping. I has set it low because one too many times my mum has stormed into my room and broken my alarm clocks waking her up. She couldn't wake up to take care of her own child but could hear a faint bell in the early morning. Typical. I quickly shut it off and began getting dressed for school, it was only 8:10 by the time I was dressed and had mine and Jacks lunch bags made, but I didn't want to miss Jack going to school.

I left my room and my mum was in the kitchen slamming cupboards open and closed. I was shocked to see her awake that I stood for a few minutes just watching her. She finally turned around and seen me standing there looking at her.  
"What are looking at?" She sneered fixing her top with had slid off her shoulder. I didn't say anything just stood there silently.  
"Why don't we have any food in this god damn house?" She asked and watched me for an answer. Like as a child I was supposed to be doing a full grocery shop for us.

"I don't know." I answered, not knowing what else to say. She looked like she gave up on her search and sighed loudly.  
"No food babe?" I heard from behind me and I jumped around, it was one of my mums ever changing boyfriends. He was so close and I hadn't heard him come up from behind me. I moved quickly and he looked at me. "Why so jumpy kid?" He chuckled to himself and boo-ed at me which made me flinch away again.  
"Leave her alone Mike." I heard my mum say but I kept my eye firmly on this man, even though I was surprised she spoke up for me.

"I'm just joking around with her." He told her, moving away from me and into the kitchen. "Don't be such a bitch." He spat as he got closer to her. I could see she flinched too, she looked just as scared as I was. Mike began to slam open cupboards just like my mum had. She looked over to me and motioned with her head towards the door, mouthing go. I nodded at her and made my way out the house quickly. My mum didn't always have my best interests at the forefront of her mind, but I knew they were in her heart. She loved me, but she was terrible at showing it sometimes. I just hoped this boyfriend like the others wouldn't last long.

As soon as I closed the front door I could hear them shouting at each other. I quickly made my way down the pavement going to Jacks house on the corner. I could see him sitting on the pavement waiting for me. As I got closer I shouted his name and his head looked up slowly.

"You're late." He said getting up and dusting his trousers off.  
"No I'm not." I said not even having a watch to check if I was or not.  
"Whatever. Let's go." He said beginning to walk off. I caught up with him and tried to keep up with his long strides, he said such long legs, like a giraffe! My little legs had a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down." I tried a couple of times to tell him but he just scoffed each time and said  
"Not my fault you got tiny legs, hurry up." We made it to school and we were even early. The giant clock on the front of the school showed we were ten minutes early, Jack was still walking and I could see he was headed to his classroom.  
"I'll walk you to class." I beamed at him and he didn't show any reaction, just walked. He was grumpy this morning. I didn't let it deter me though and just stayed by his side. He got to the open door and walked in without saying anything. I watched him go to his desk and sit down. His eyes slid over to me by the door and he quickly averted them and looked out the window. I smiled and was about to leave when I see his teacher sitting at his desk looking between me and Jack.

"Hello." He said politely and he smiled standing up.  
"Hi. I'm Rory." I said as he walked over.  
"Are you and Jack friends?" He asked me and looking at Jack I could see he was watching us, but trying to act oblivious.  
"We're best friends actually." I corrected him.

The teacher smiled and apologised. "Sorry, best friends then. Which class are you in?" He asked me.  
"Mr Bolden's class." I replied.  
"Do you like it?" He asked me and I gave him a suspicious look, was he trying to get me in trouble? But I decided to answer honestly.  
"No, I don't." I said and he nodded to me and gave Jack another look.  
"Right, well you better to get to class, the bell is going to ring soon." He said walking back over to his desk.

"Bye Jack." I said and he gave me a small nod as I left. I smiled and could see more kids were beginning to walk into the hallways. I made my way to my own classroom and couldn't wait for the first break of the day. I wanted to tell Jack all about my mums weird boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rory?" I heard and I looked up slightly confused at the lady who stood next to my desk. She was a short woman with a bob of red hair. I mean actually red hair, fire engine red hair, with bright blue eye shadow that went right up to her eyebrows. Striking… I guess.

"Yeah." I said unsure as she beamed down at me. The rest of the kids were shooting looks in my direction, we were supposed to be taking a quiz so I hadn't even realised she entered the room, until she was practically on top of me.  
"Come with me." She said, a smile still plastered to her face, I looked at her unsure, was I in trouble? I slowly got up but she pointed past me back to my chair.

"Bring your bag sweetie." Was I being kicked out?! Had someone died?! I looked to my teacher but he was engrossed in his book, completely ignoring the fact one of his students was leaving. I walked back and grabbed my bag off the chair, my mind racing. I couldn't leave now I still had Jacks lunch safely stowed away in my bag next to my own, I still had to make him my friend. I followed this strange woman out of the classroom and as I pulled the door closed behind me she quickly spun around. So quickly it frightened me.

"You know Jack Napier, correct?" She asked as she bent down so she was at my eyelevel. I nodded as I looked at her confused, what did any of this have to do with Jack?  
"You're his friend?" She asked and I nodded again, unsure of where was she going with this.  
"Well he has had trouble making friends in his own class so we're moving you into his. Is that ok with you? You can say no if you like." She asked the smile gone and concern etching into her blue framed eyes. I finally smiled this was brilliant news! I nodded my head frantically.

"When do I move classes? Can we do it now?" I asked hopping back and forth on my feet, we would be even better friends if we were in the same class. We could pass notes back and forth, work on projects together and maybe he could even help me with my homework! Best day ever.

"Sure honey." She smiled but she looked confused as she walked with me down the hall and knocked on the door I had been waiting at the other day for Jack. The teacher came and opened it and as they whispered to each other I scanned the room for Jack. He was in the back in the same spot he was this morning, right in the corner seat furthest away from the window. I smiled at him but he hadn't looked up as he was busily doodling, I assumed in a notebook. I felt a small hand on my back as the woman gave me a small push into the room and shut the door behind me. Everyone's eyes were on me, all except Jack who refused to look up.

"Everyone we have a new student joining our class from class 2F. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked giving me a supportive smile.  
"I'm Rory." I said cheerfully which finally made Jacks eyes rise from his notebook. I smiled at him as he looked at me confused, I was tempted to wave but I thought better of it. The whole class was quiet as they stared, what else was I supposed to say? I looked to the teacher and he also looked at me expectantly.

"And I like reading?" I asked hoping that was sufficient information. He nodded and pointed to the front row.  
"Would you like to take a seat?" He asked grabbing a piece of chalk from his desk and walking over to the blackboard.  
"I was hoping I could sit next to Jack." I said and before he could reply a podgy boy shot up from his seat next to Jack.  
"I'll swap Mr. Jenson!" He said racing to the front row and practically jumping into the seat I had been instructed to take. I stared at him for a few seconds, a little surprised.

"Oh well alright then, you can take the desk next to Jack, Rory." Mr Jenson said finally turning back to the blackboard. I made my way to the back and passed the confused kid's faces as they kept their eyes on me, right up until I took my seat. Everyone sure was acting weird. I got to the desk and realised it had been moved over away from Jack so I gave it a sharp tug over again and sat down happily.

I turned to Jack who was still looking unsure at me, but his eyes quickly went back to his notebook as he began scribbling again. I expected more of a reaction but I guess it'll do for now. I turned my attention back to the blackboard where Mr. Jenson started explaining a maths problem. I began taking out my notebook and pens when I scrap of paper landed on my desk. I looked to Jack and he was watching me, nodding his head at the paper. Swapping notes already! This is going to be so much fun! I quickly covered the note with my notebook and slipping my hand under it took out the note. I could of just taken it and read it, I was in the back row, the teacher probably wouldn't even realise but I liked acting as if I was about to be caught. I had never swapped notes before!

'What are you doing here?' It read and I marvelled at how neat his hand writing was. I quickly scribbled back my reply, taking care to make me handwriting legible.  
'A weird lady asked if I wanted to join this class. This will be fun!' I drew a smiley face next to my reply and folded it over again.

Mr. Jenson's back was still turned so I slipped Jack the note, trying to be covert but he only rolled his eyes and snatched it from me. I could see his eyes scanning it, earning another eye roll as he scrunched up the paper and put it in his backpack. Was the note giving over? I expected it to last longer, but I could see Jack had went back to his drawing, I leaned over in my chair a little trying to see it better. His arm was covering half of it but I could see it was a drawing of the kid who was anxious to move from Jack and it wasn't exactly complimentary either. I stifled a giggle at it which turned into a cough to cover it up which earned me a strange look from Mr. Jenson.

I smiled sweetly and he turned back around, Jack glanced up at me and I pointed at his notebook and puffed out my cheeks. That earned me a badly concealed smile and a slight blush. He removed his arm and I could see the picture better, and while it certainly didn't portray the kid in a good light, it was funny. I smiled broadly at him and gave him a thumbs up, he was actually really good at drawing, whilst all I could draw was stick men and even then they still sucked. I turned my attention back to the board and before I knew it the bell rung.

I watched the other students practically sprint from the room whilst Jack hadn't even moved yet. I grabbed my bag and stood up waiting for him, he looked at me sighing to which I only smiled more.  
"Come on." I hurried him which he didn't like and I think moved extra slowly because of it.

We finally passed the teachers desk and he was still looking at the two of us confused.  
"Thank you for letting me join your class Mr. Jenson." I said politely to which he smiled at.  
"Always happy to welcome new students Rory. Must be happy to have a friend join the class Jack." Mr. Jenson tried but Jack just gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders looking out the door.  
"We're best friends." I assured him which made Mr Jenson smile and I felt Jack tug on the arm of my shirt, dragging me out of the door. He released me as soon as we passed the door and kept walking forward straight out of the school into the yard.

"Stop telling people we're friends." He said grumpily when we finally reached the benches.  
"Why it's true isn't it?" I asked, a little worried what his answer would be.  
"Not everyone needs to know." He said finally and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Ok, then I won't tell anyone else." I said, then after a thought. "Unless they ask." I added.

"Who would ask?" He asked rolling his eyes and slumping down onto the bench.  
"I don't know, people." I answered. I followed his eyes and he was once again watching some of the kids from his, well I guess our class now running around. His eyes looked like they were following the kid from before, in all his chubby glory. He gave me a bad feeling, just a gut reaction but also if Jack didn't like him, I'm sure there was a good reason. I could see the notebook Jack had been drawing in peeking out of his bag and I poked his arm which made him wince back, surprised at the contact.  
"Can I see your drawing again?" I asked and for a second he didn't answer, he just looked at me weirdly. I raised my eyebrows at the long pause.

"Why?" He asked, suspicion across his face.  
"Because it was funny." I answered simply and bounced up and down in my seat. "Lemme see lemme see lemme see!" I whined and he sighed loudly and taking out the notebook chucked it onto the table in front of me.  
"Knock yourself out." He said turning away from me again, but I could see his eyes darting back to me again a few times as I opened it.

I skipped through some of the pages and there were doodles of all kinds of things. I skipped past them to the one I had seen before and giggled as I looked at it. It certainly wasn't flattering but it was funny. I was about to hand it back when a shadow fell over our bench.  
"What's up freak?" I heard and recognising the voice it was the kid from class before, the one so eager to move away from Jack. He was standing in front of Jack with 4 other kids at his back, all looking on smirking. Jack just stared at them not saying a word, after a silence the boy scoffed and turned his attention to me.

"My names Ryan. Why are hanging out with this weirdo?" He asked making a move to sit next to me, I quickly set my legs up on the bench so he couldn't sit down. He gave me a puzzled look as he looked back to his friends who shrugged back at him.  
"This seat is taken." I told him sourly.  
"By who? Freak's imaginary friend?" He laughed at his own joke turning to his friends as they joined in. But I only narrowed my eyes as I replied.  
"By anyone but you." I told him and I lifted my chin at him. Hoping to look at least a little bit more confident than I felt. "And Jack's not a freak, he is my friend so shove off chubby." I said giving Jack a smile when he looked up at me, wearing the faintest of smiles.

"What did you call me?" He asked taking another step towards me.  
"I called you chubby. And I told you to shove off." I stood up which only served to remind me how short I was for a ten year old as he towered over me.  
We stared at each other and suddenly I felt myself being shoved back. As I was still standing in the space between the bench and the table I fell hard with my legs caught. My head hit hard off the concrete as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Ryan she's a girl, you can't hit girls." I looked up and I could see his friends tugging him back, then Jack jumping up and tackling him to the ground. I could hear the other kids start shouting, 'fight, fight, fight!' A huge circle began to form and I felt someone help me up off the ground and sit me back on the bench. Looking I could see Jack on top of Ryan punching him repeatedly in the face, Ryan's friends were trying to pull Jack off him but he kept hitting. I looked on a little shocked, both at how strong Jack was and how quickly he sprung to my defence.

After a few seconds the world stopped spinning and I got up. I put my hand on Jacks shoulder and he stopped looking up at me, his eyes were wild but once he seen the tears streaming down my face he got up off Ryan. He grabbed our bags including his notebook and began to walk me away.  
"Where are we going?" I asked once we had pushed past the circle on onlookers.  
"Nurses office." He grumbled keeping his hand on my arm. I sniffed using the sleeve of my jumper and tried to rub away the tears.

"It doesn't hurt that much." I lied rubbing the back of my head where I landed, there was a bruise but there but no blood.  
"Well I need a bandage." He said lifting his hand up so I could see it. There was blood smeared along his knuckles and a bruise forming along his first two fingers. I stared a little shock, why wasn't he crying? I hit my head and I'm practically bawling.  
"Did you do that from punching him?" I asked poking his finger a little to which he winced at.

"He moved his head and I hit the ground instead of his stupid fat face." He stretched his fingers and hissed, that can't feel good. We walked the rest of the way in silence and before Jack could even raise his hand to knock the door flew open and we were ushered in.  
"I could see you coming Jack." The impatient nurse said sternly as she directed him to a chair. She looked a little surprised at me.  
"Oh hello, I didn't see you. Come in short stuff." She greeted and I narrowed my eyes, short stuff?

"Are you with trouble over here?" She asked me as she went into a drawer in her desk.  
"Jack stood up for me." I told her as she began writing in a little notebook. "Chub- I mean Ryan pushed me over and I hit my head." I told her as I began to feel along the back of my head again, wincing as I found the bump. She made a twirl motion and after I did she parted my hair to have a look, making a tutting noise as she did.  
"Well you're not bleeding, do you feel sick, have a headache?" She asked and I shook my head no. She reached into a little fridge and took out an ice pack. Handing it to me she said, "Stick this on the back of your head and you'll be fine." I took a seat next to Jack as she fixed him with a stare.

"Now you, young man." She began taking his hand and giving it a look. "I'm going to start reserving a seat for you soon." Which made me smile but Jack just stared out of the window.  
"Can you not stay out of trouble?" She asked as she began to take out some antiseptic liquid and put it onto a cotton pad.  
"Apparently not." He answered cheekily but the nurse didn't look offended. But she did put the antiseptic on his finger a little too happily as he hissed and gave her a dirty look.  
"Don't sass the nurse who treats you." She replied as she began to clean the blood away.

"Will Jack get in trouble?" I asked quietly.  
"Did he start it?" She asked and I shook my head fiercely which made me feel a little dizzy.  
"Then no, just tell the teacher what happened. Although it's quite the change for Jack to not be the one starting fights. Always looking for trouble this one." She tutted as she put a bandage around his knuckles.  
"There you're good to go." She said as Jack took his hand back and stood up, I got up also and went to hand her back her ice pack. But she shook her head at me.  
"Not you shorty. You stay." She said putting me back into my seat.

"But…" I tried but she held up her hand.  
"No but's." She said sternly and I looked to Jack who was still standing there, giving him a pleading stare to which he rolled his eyes at and sighed loudly.  
"Actually nurse I'm feeling sick." He said sitting back down next to me.  
"Oh really?" She asked rising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, it could be the plague." He said sarcastically. She looked at him and back at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well ok then." She said putting away the things she had used on Jacks hand. "I'll have to inform your teacher, are you two in the same class?" She asked and I nodded a little, wiping my nose which wouldn't stop running. She nodded and pointed to a door next to our chairs.  
"You two go into that room there, from the look on your hand Jack I'll have some kid's nose to fix up no doubt about it. Best to keep you both apart." She got up and left the room leaving us to move our things into the adjoining room. It was a small room which I hadn't even noticed until she pointed it out to us.

Jack had grabbed my bag and put them down next to the table that was pushed up against the wall. He sat down on one of the chairs and let his head fall backwards as he stared at the ceiling. In the quiet I felt a little awkward, trying to think of what to say to him.  
"Thank you for defending me." I said quietly still holding the ice pack to the back of my head, a painful reminder of what happened before.  
He kept his head staring at the ceiling. "No problem, he had it coming anyway." He said and we fell into silence again. I looked around the room, trying to find something to talk about but the walls were blank and the only window had a heavy blind over it.

"I liked your drawings." I told him pulling the notebook out of his bag again. "They're really good." I said flipping through the pages once again. He didn't answer me or stop me so I kept looking through. There were doodles of everything, there were catapults and some troll looking monsters on one page. On another there were caricatures of the students and teachers, none of them all too flattering. And dispersed throughout were little paragraphs of notes and equations. In comparison to mine which was filled with everything the teachers said, not that it helped I still couldn't follow most of the work.

I kept flipping through the pages giggling at some of the drawings. I got the back and was about to close it when I seen a half finished sketch and it kind of looked like me. But it wasn't a mean drawing like the other people he had drawn, it was different. It looked like me, but it was a nicer version of me. It didn't have my messy hair or my big ears, it made me look, well kind of pretty. Was this how Jack seen me? I gave him a quick glance but he still hadn't moved. I smiled to myself as I looked at it more but I was quickly shocked out of my daydream when I heard a howling coming towards the nurse's office.

Jacks head snapped forward and towards the door as he heard it too. I slammed the notebook shut and pushed it a little away from me, sure my checks were burning but Jack wasn't paying attention to me anyway. The door finally opened and I was thankful we were shut away in a different room, I didn't want Jack to go for him again, even though I was thankful for the first time.  
"It's broken! I'm sure it's broken!" We could hear and it was Ryan's whining voice. Jacks eyes went dark again and I felt a little uneasy, he looked so angry it kind of scared me a bit.

"It was that freak, Jack." He said half talking half crying, Jack just kept staring at the door, narrowing his eyes. "And his weird little friend." Ryan added sobbing like a baby. That made Jack shoot up from his chair knocking it completely over. I grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged him back a little, his head spun to me as if he had forgotten I was there. I gave him another tug and he gave me a loud sigh picking up his chair again and sitting down, not happily though. Ryan gave a long story about how he was minding his own business and we came over and started bullying one of his friends, when he stood up to us that was what had started the fight.

"Well how did his friend end up hitting her head?" The nurse asked when he finished spinning his tale. There was a long pause and I listened intently wondering how he was going to explain that.  
"Jack must have done it." He said after a while and that made me roll my eyes. Why would Jack push me over just too then bring me to the nurse's office and stay with me? It was ridiculous. I could see Jack flexing his hands into fists as he stared through the door, as if just his gaze could set it aflame.

I didn't know what to say to him and I didn't want to make him any angrier so we sat in relative silence. The only noise was the crying and screams coming from Ryan when I guessed the nurse began treating his nose. I had the impression he was some tough guy, not so tough when he gets a boo-boo though. After a while we heard the nurse call Ryan's parent and soon enough he left, I was thankful for the relative peace now without his crying. A little while later the nurse came in bringing in a chair and sitting down next to us. She was looking at Jack and I think he could feel her eyes on him but he didn't turn to look at her.

"You know you nearly broke his nose?" She asked him and he didn't react, he only stared at the wall.  
"His mother told me on the phone she intends to bring this to the headmaster's attention." She said but he still wouldn't turn to her, she sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "You could get kicked out of school." And that made me finally speak up.  
"But he was defending me!" I said standing up outraged. "Ryan pushed me off the bench making me hit my head. And he was calling Jack a freak and he's not!" I was surprised when tears sprung to my eyes. "Why is Jack the one getting in trouble?" I asked my voice breaking on a sob. The nurse looked at me a little stunned obviously not expecting me to be so vocal in Jack's defence, and Jack even shot me a quick glance when I stood up.

"It's not fair." I said quietly taking my seat again, a little embarrassed I was getting so worked up.  
The nurse hummed thoughtfully for a second before she spoke again.  
"Well that's what you need to tell the headmaster, maybe a little less loudly." She said giving me a small smile which made me blush, I hadn't meant to be loud. "He'll also speak to some of the other students, try and piece together what happened. You two and Ryan have two very different stories. So he'll need to ask some of the other children how it really happened." She stood up from her chair and came over to me, she looked at my head and took the ice pack away.

"The swellings went down now, you should be ok. I'm sending you both back to class, there's about 3 hours of school left and Ryan was picked up by his mum so you two should head back." She then turned to Jack and with a smile asked him. "Unless you still have the plague of course."  
He smiled a little but quickly hid it. "I feel much better." He said picking up our bags and handing mine to me.  
"Well thank god for that." She said leaving the room giving a quick laugh. We left the nurses office and made our way to our classroom, Jack dragging his feet, no doubt wanting to stay in the hallways for as long as possible.

"I liked her." I said as we moved at a snail's pace back to class, referring to the nurse.  
"She's ok, I guess." Jack said shrugging his shoulders, but I think he likes her too, if only a little. As we finally got back to class I nearly walked past it to my old classroom. I mentally slapped myself and followed Jack into the room, we were greeted with stares and some quiet whispers. I shut the door behind me and Mr. Jenson didn't say much as we went to our seats. As we sat down he finally started speaking again.

"So everyone get into your pairs and talk about what you want to do your project on." I heard from him and everyone got up and started walking to their friends, chatting in small groups, as me and Jack sat quietly at our desks. Mr Jenson came and took one of the seats on front of Jack.  
"So we're doing pair projects for the weeks homework, I assume you two want to be a pair?" He asked and I nodded giving Mr Jenson a smile. "Good. Well here is the list, you can pick anything from it to do your project on, but you both have to contribute to it. The nurse also informed me of what happened and that you two have been in there since first break, so if you need to pop down to the lunch room I'm sure they'll still have something to eat." He smiled and pulled out two passes from his pocket but I shook my head.

"It's ok I have a packed lunch." I said bringing out my brown paper bag and setting it down in front of me.  
"Ok so Jack do you want to go down and get something?" I also brought out Jacks and put it in front of him. "I have Jacks too." I said and Mr Jenson looked a little curious and I scrambled for an excuse, I didn't think Jack would like it if our teacher knew I brought him lunch. It was after all our secret.

"Just because Jacks bag was full so he asked me to put it in mine, so it didn't get squished." I said but Mr Jenson's eyes drifted down to Jacks backpack, which only had a notebook and a pen inside, there was room for a dog in there, never mind a small lunch bag. But he didn't push it he just put the passes back inside his pocket and nodded. "Ok well let me know what you two want to work on when you decide." He said and walked back to his desk at the front of the room.

I started unpacking my bag and could feel my stomach rumbling, I was starving and my stomach wasn't afraid to let me know. I was already halfway through my sandwich when Jack finally began to pick at his. To busy myself I took the list Mr Jenson had given us and looked it over. It was a history project and there were eras from all over history on the sheet. The pharaohs of Egypt, important events of WWII, Ancient medicine, Industry through the ages, medieval monarchs, even the Titanic was an option.

"Which do you want to do?" I asked Jack as I finished reading the list.  
"I don't care, whatever." He said not even bothering to look at the list. This was our first project we would be working on as best friends, there was no getting me down on my mini parade.  
"The medieval monarchs sound good." I said to which I got no response. "Or the pharaohs, they did all kinds of weird stuff, like putting organs in jars when you die." I said hoping to appeal to the fascination boys seemed to have with gross stuff. It worked as he looked over at me.

"They did that?" He asked, great so if I want Jacks attention I have to talk about organs in jars, good to know. But I carried on regardless, it felt nice to have his attention.  
"Yeah, they would pull out the dead people's brains through their noses with this long hook." I only knew all this because we were learning about it at my old school before I left, so I already had a head start.  
"Well that could be interesting." He said which made me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that could be interesting." He said which made me smile.  
"Should we do it at your house?" I asked but he quickly shook his head. Which made my heart sink. "Could we do it at the library?" I asked but again he shook his head.

"It closes after school." He said and I scrambled for anywhere else we could go. "What's wrong with your house?" He asked curiously and I played with the corner of the paper I was still holding trying to look casual while my heart beat like a jack hammer in my chest.  
"Well there's nothing wrong with it, it's just well erm." I tried my mind floundering for an excuse apart from my mums a raging alcoholic who likes to live in mess and sleeps with a bottle, gripping it tighter than she ever held my hand. For an insane second I thought what if I told him the truth.  
"My mum doesn't like people over." Which was kind of the truth. Not the real reason but not a complete lie. He nodded a little but I felt a little guilty. I shouldn't lie to him, we were best friends, or at least on our way to that.

"We could just do it at lunch?" He proposed and that's what we did. For the rest of the week we worked each recess and lunch on this project. For some reason I thought Jack would be the lazy one but he was really interested in actually researching our project and working on it, he was really smart too. I ended not doing nearly as much work as him, to my surprise. And by the end of it we had a really good project, but I could tell Jack wasn't excited to present it even though he worked really hard on it. We told Mr Jenson he had a sore throat and couldn't possibly speak in front of the class, and I would have been stupid to think he actually believed it but he let it slide.

I presented the project by myself which I didn't really mind that much, I didn't have a problem speaking in front of people. And we got a B+ which was the highest grade either of us had ever achieved. Not even the sight of Ryan coming back to class could dampen our spirits. He made a big show of showing everyone his cuts and bruises, acting like he wrestled a lion.  
"Why was he off for an entire week?" I asked Jack as we went to our bench.  
"I dunno." He replied, obviously not as interested as I was.

"One of the girls in class told me his family took him to France. To get over his 'mental scarring' whatever that means." I said swinging my legs wildly under the table. Jack kept up his silence, which I was used to, it meant I could talk for longer.  
"I've never been on a plane. Have you?"  
"No." He replied starring at the grass.

"We should go on a plane." I could see his eyes flicker to me for a second before he looked away again. I got up and went around the bench and sat next to him.  
"Why are you sitting so close to me?" He said leaning away but not moving.  
"Will you take me on a plane one day Jack?" I asked looking up at the clouds. For a second all he did was sigh.

"Yeah, I'll take you on a plane someday."  
"Promise?" I asked him holding out my pinkie. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's a promise, but I'm not pinkie swearing it with you. I'm not 5." He said hands shoved firmly in his pockets.  
"Come on Jack pinkie swear!" I said trying to wrestle out one of his hands. But he was stronger than me and stubborn too.

"Just take my word for it. I'm a man of my word." He said a little too seriously for what I thought was playing around. I stopped for a second and looked up at him. He was looking into my eyes and he looked so serious, so serious in fact I decided not to push it.  
"Fine." I said pouting. "But you better take me on a plane one day Jack Napier or I'll never forgive you." I turned away from him, deciding I was going to give him the silent treatment. That would show him.

After a while I thought he was enjoying the silence too much so I decided his punishment was over. I nudged his shoulder and nodded over to Ryan.  
"Looks like someone is trying to avoid you." I said, watching as he stared over at us, silent and angry. Jack looked up and could see he was watching us.  
"He is angry he got his butt kicked but too scared to come over and get it kicked again." I said as Jack kept watching him. "He isn't worth thinking about really." I said, regretting even bringing him up. The way Jack just kept staring at him was starting to make me nervous. I looked over and Ryan was staring back, all of his friends just as puzzled as I was.

"Jack?" I said, but he gave me no reply. "Come on Jack stop being weird." I tried again but it was like he was locked on. This went on for another minute, but Ryan was the first to look away, one of his friends nudging him so hard he nearly fell. As soon as the eyesight was broken Jack got up, I panicked slightly thinking he was going over but he turned to me.  
"The bell is about to ring, let's go." He said but I was surprised so all the came out was a 'huh?'

"The bell dummy." He sighed when I still didn't move and grabbed the strap of my backpack lifting me off the bench. As soon as he did the bell rung, which was odd because Jack didn't even have on a watch. I didn't have much time to think about it as we got back to the classroom, as I listened to our teacher. His voice soon became background noise as I watched Jack drawing, as he filled in a scrappy page with drawings I nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell rung and everyone began to run out of the class room.

"Remember I need to forms back from your parents for parents evening." He yelled at peoples backs. Soon Jack and I were the only two left.  
"Ah, have you two brought in your forms?" He asked us to which Jack flat out ignored him and walked away. I on the other hand was stuck like a deer in the headlights.  
"Um well, you see…" I began not sure what to say. "My mum is actually sick at the minute, you know really sick, very contagious." I said shaking my head, Jack stifled a laugh as he stood in the doorway.

"Ok then. What about your father can he make it?" He asked and I felt my heart jump, not expecting him to ask that. My dad?  
"Erm no." I said very quietly.  
"Why not?" He asked, sounding tired as he took off his glasses and folded them into his pocket.  
"He's dead."  
There was silence as my words hung in the air. Jack didn't even giggle from the doorway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rory. On your forms it didn't mention that-"He began but I quickly interrupted him. "Its fine sir but I have to get home now." I said as I left the classroom. Jack trailed behind me as I made a beeline for the front doors of the school. Needing some fresh air, feeling like I couldn't breathe properly. As soon as the doors swung open and a cold breeze enveloped me, I filled my lungs until they were fit to burst and then slowly released it. The air was cold as it hit me, but I was grateful to be out of the stifling building and have something else to think about.

"You alright there Rory?" I heard Jack ask from behind me. I turned around and put a bright smile on my face.  
"Of course." I lied, hoping he wouldn't ask again. "Are your parents coming to the parents evening?" I asked, even though I knew the answer, but wanted to conversation off me.  
"Pft, they never have before." He said putting his hands behind his head as we began to slowly trudge our way home. My feet dragged more than usual as I thought about going home. I didn't want to go back, see my mother passed out on the couch, wonder if that random guy was going to pop out of some room and tell me he was going to be my new daddy. Or even worse go back to completely empty home, wondering whether mum would be home tonight, or tomorrow, or even the day after that. I suddenly stopped in the street my feet refusing to take another step. Jack soon realised I had stopped and turned around to me.

"What's up?" He teased. "Your shoe get stuck in quicksand or something."  
"Or something." I replied as my voice cracked and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Shit no. Why are you crying? Don't do that." He said clearly uncomfortable as a tear rolled down my face, I quickly swiped at it, even angrier at myself for crying.  
"I'm not crying!" I defended as more tears rolled down. Jack stood uncertain for a while, shifting on his feet not sure to do in the middle of the street with a girl crying.

After a minute he came over to me and put his arms awkwardly around me, he hugged me and for a second even I was surprised he did it. I was a little embarrassed but soon fisted my hands into his hoody and clung onto him as I let myself cry. It had been so long since I had been hugged by someone, I couldn't even remember the last time. So even if my cheeks were burning in embarrassment I stayed there until my tears subsided and I felt Jack step back. I coughed and gave my face a final wipe.

"Thanks. Even though I wasn't crying." I said with a disgustingly noisy sniff.  
"Course not." Jack replied, shifting from foot to foot. "So erm, do you want to talk about it? Or something…" He said looking everywhere but me.  
"Or something." I replied, not wanting to tell him that I dreaded going home.  
"I think I have the perfect 'or something' wanna see it?" He asked as if a lightbulb had went off above his head.  
"Sure what is it?" I asked following as he began walking in the opposite direction to my house which I was grateful for.

"Just follow me." He said as he strode ahead, I had to keep up a fast walk to keep up with his long legs. "Won't take us too long."  
"Ok, but I have to be home before the street lights come on." I told him, even though I wasn't even sure my mum would be around to not care when I came home.  
"Relax Rory, don't you trust me?" He asked not turning around. For a second I thought about it, did I trust him? He was my best friend after all.  
"I trust you." I said after a small silence, he nodded his head and that was the last thing we said. We walked in silence after that, me a little surprised that I did trust Jack. I wonder if he trusted me too.

We finally reached the 'spot' after another twenty or so minutes of walking. I wasn't overly impressed when we got there, it was just a big abandoned building in the middle of the narrows.  
"Are you sure this is the right place." I asked looking around a little scared, I knew this was the bad side of the narrows, somewhere 2 kids shouldn't really be.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but wait till we get to the roof." He grabbed my sleeve and dragged me inside the building. I could tell it was an apartment block from all the doors, but it looked incredibly unsanitary, there was rubbish everywhere, and I could even hear rustling of rats.  
"Are we even allowed in here?" I asked whispering, afraid of being heard.  
"Who's going to stop us?" Jack joked opening a door to a set of stairs. "Come on slow poke." He began sprinting up the stairs, his long legs carrying him soon out of my sight.

"Jack wait for me!" I cried running after him, but my legs being not nearly as good as his at taking the big steps. He poked his head up a stairs above me and smiled down at me, his hair was falling around his face and I could hear his laughing echoing off the walls. It made me smile even as I wheezed up the steps.  
"Come on Rory! Or you'll be old by the time you get up here." He teased from above me, and I'm sure he would of laughed as I pouted, mad at his gangly limbs. I trudged on, thinking there better be something good at the end of this or I might push Jack off the roof.  
Finally I could see Jack standing at the top of the stairs itching to open a door. I looked at it but I couldn't imagine anything spectacular behind it, but it must be to make Jack smile so much.

"You ready Ror?" He asked.  
"Ror?" I repeated. Raising my eyebrows at Jack.  
"It's a nickname stupid." He said rolling his eye at me.  
"Well that's not fair I can't shorten Jack to anything." I said wracking my brain for something to call him.  
"Sure you can. You could call me J." He said but I made a sour face, that's a totally different name and it didn't suit him.

"I'll just call you Jack." I told him. "So we looking behind this door then?"  
"Wait now, I kind of want a nickname now, and I gave you such a good one." I could tell he didn't actually want a nickname he was just teasing me prolonging the big reveal.  
"How about Jack the Joker, open the door." I laughed pushing past him and he quickly grabbed me around the waist.  
"Hey short stack, not so fast." He said turning me back around.

"It's my spot I go first. And I like the name." He said turning around to open the door.  
"I am not calling you Jack the Joker, I'll stick with Jack I like it best."  
"Whatever you say Ror." He smiled pushing his shoulder against the door, making it squeal open.  
"Welcome to one of my hide aways." Jack said opening his arms, presenting Gotham's skyline to me. It was amazing, you could see miles ahead from up so high. It made the stairs worth it that was for sure.

"Wow." I said dumbly, just looking at the view. "Some hide away."  
He stood beside me, proudly smiling at my shocked face. "It's ok." He said putting his hands behind his head and looking at the view with me.  
"Why were you upset?" He asked after a while. I was surprised to hear him ask, but I didn't say anything. "Is it because your dads dead?" He asked bluntly.  
I nearly laughed, I wished he was.

"No." I said hoping that was enough but Jack kept looking at me. I turned to him and huffed. "My dad's not dead." I said and he raised his eyebrows.  
"You lied? I'm impressed, I believed you." He said turning away from me. "Why'd you lie?"  
"I only wish he was dead." I said angrily. Jack went over to the edge of the roof and sat down letting his legs dangle over the side. I was going to tell him it was dangerous but decided to go sit next to him.

"I wish my old man was dead too." He said as I sat next to him. I scooted closer to him as I looked over the edge. We were very high up.  
"My dad isn't a good man." I said quietly. After a few beats Jack put his hand in mine and I looked at our intertwined fingers confused.  
"So you don't fall off." He said smiling. "My dad isn't a good man either." He said quietly. I didn't say anything so he kept going. "Most of the time he isn't even at home. Either passed out in some bar or shooting up on something down some alleyway."  
"Sounds like my mum." I confessed quietly.

"When he is home though…" Jack trailed off looking over the city. I could tell it was hard for him to open up to me. I took my hand back and he looked confused. I rolled up my sleeve and showed him a small circle shaped scar on my forearm.  
"My dad didn't have an ash tray so he put out a cigarette on me." I rolled it back down and looked away. Jack was silent for a minute then pull his legs up beside him, he pulled his trousers up to reveal a long white scar on his calf.  
"Mine, cut my leg so he could take me to the emergency room and get some pain medication. He did it a couple of times before they caught on and cut him off." He rolled his trouser legs back down and not to be outdone I pointed to one under my chin.

"Threw a glass at my mum while she was holding me, chunk of it stuck under my chin. Took her hours to get it out." I rubbed at the scar. "She wouldn't take me to the emergency room, too afraid they would take me away." I said sadly but then joked. "How would she get child support then? But she went back to him, again. Like she always did." I laughed but it was forced, Jack didn't join in.

"It's why we moved." I said seriously. "He was getting worse. He was angry all the time. At my mum, at me. My mum was out one night, working. And he came home, drunk asking where she was, calling her names I didn't even know what they meant. I didn't know where she was and he got angry. Saying she was with some man and I was lying for her, said I was just like her. He beat me so bad I was black and blue." A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered how much pain I was in. How he wouldn't stop hitting me.

"When my mum got home I was just on the floor, crying. He was waiting for her, he nearly killed her. We hid in the bathroom and called the police, they took him away. We were both in hospital for a couple of days. When we got home she packed a bag and we left. For good." I swiped at the tear on my cheek and we sat in silence for a while until Jack took my hand again.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you like that." His voice was full of sincerity, I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
"I know you won't Jack." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'll get on a plane and leave this town. Where should we go first?" I asked him.  
We spent the rest of the evening talking about the places we would go, the things we would see. Jack of course wanted to go to Egypt, see the pyramids. I wanted to go to Rome, see the old coliseum, and see the temples of old gods. We laughed at all the weird and wonderful things we would encounter, until any thoughts of my past and my dad were gone from my mind. I imagined my future with Jack and how wonderful it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and I became closer over the years. Whether it was through our shared past, our similar struggles or just my sheer determination. We just became closer, sharing every day with each other. We stayed in each other's classes through the whole of middle school and we had just started high school in each other class too, whether good luck or they were afraid Jack would become a school shooter, I'm not sure. But it worked out in our favour.

It was the end of our first day of high school, I didn't want to go home and neither did Jack, so we went to his 'hideout' in the woods. It was an old tree house Jack had constructed from scrap wood and power tools he stole from his dad. He had told me before he got into drugs and drinking he had been a carpenter and had taught Jack a few things when he was younger. The tree house wasn't a piece of art but it was sturdy. We went there most nights, neither of us wanting to go back home. He didn't want to go on the off chance his dad was there, I didn't want to because my mum's new boyfriend was particularly aggressive and since I was now 16 I wasn't 'jail bait' anymore.

He had tried a couple of times to sneak into my room but I had a lock put on my door. Jack was the one who came up with the idea, for protection. But also so he could sneak in my window some nights and not have to worry about being caught. We never really did much, well we were teens but we only went all the way once or twice... Or more. Neither of us really knew what we were doing.  
Most of the time he would help me with my homework, I would make him do his, and most of the time he dozed off before he even finished it. Jack was smart but uncommitted, which I was fine with, it meant we shared most of our classes together.

We were in the hideout and I was reading a book he put his head in my lap and began puffing air to my face. I smiled at him trying to distract me. But kept my eyes on my book.  
"Ror. Ror. Ror. Ror." He tried as I ignored him. He grabbed my book and closed it when I wouldn't give him the desired amount of attention.  
"Jack! I didn't save my page!" I slapped his arm and went to grab the book.  
"Page 296." He said putting to book out of my reach.

"You are such a brat." I said pouting and folding my arms.  
"I need to talk to you." He said seriously but I looked down at his face and he was smirking.  
"Oh important matters of state, I have no doubts." I said in my best serious voice. "You couldn't possibly let me finish the chapter where Henry was about to propose. This is of the upmost importance of national security and life as we now know it." I rolled my eyes when he nodded.  
"What Jack, was this great discussion?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You like high school?" He asked smirking. I laughed, we had spent the entire day together there was no news.  
"It was alright." I said to him, indulging his conversation, I could finish my book tonight. "I miss middle school though. Classes were easier, the teachers weren't as serious, less people. What did you think?" I asked back.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a fan." He said sighing. "I might dropout." I instantly slapped his shoulders.  
"Jack Napier! Don't you dare leave me alone in that hell hole!" I shouted swatting him until he laughed.

"I thought you liked it!" He protested grabbing my wrists so I couldn't hit him anymore. I still struggled through to be difficult.  
"I'll hate it if you leave!" I said pouting and giving up hitting him. He let go of my wrists and I was tempted to give him one last swat. But he would wrestle me to the ground, he always won wrestling matches which annoyed me to no end.  
"Are you going soft on me Ror?" He teased tickling my sides. "Will you be miserable without me?" He laughed tickling me more until I collapsed in giggles too.  
"You're so stupid Jack." I joked when he stopped.

"You're not seriously going to drop out though are you?" I asked but he just shrugged.  
"Why stay? I could get a job, finally take you on a plane like I promised." He said staring off into the tree tops outside. He always did that when he was thinking, look off into the distance. He also chewed his cheeks which I told him was a bad habit.  
"You could stay and get a better job. Finally put your inhumanly large brain to good use." I poked his head making him smile. "What kind of job you going to get as a high school drop out? On your first day?" I said, I wanted him to stay for selfish reasons but I had a point.  
He groaned and flopped down so his head was on my lap again. "Stop making sense." He whined.

"Who would keep you right then?" I teased. "Stay. You're supposed to be miserable in high school, part and package of life." I reasoned. He looked into my eyes and was silent for a minute.  
"Ok. But only for you." He said and I smiled.  
"Thank you." I started running my fingers through his hair, it was cleaner than it used to be, now you could really see how blonde he was. He hated it was always threatening to dye it blue or green. I told him how lucky he was, that I would kill for blonde hair, instead of brown and boring. I let his golden strands run through my fingers and teased out any knots I found. He refused to brush his hair unless I did it for him, he could be such a child. He also refused to let anyone else cut it. I had to cut it for him, the first time he had to wear a hat because I messed it up so much. He wasn't quick to forgive me for that, but I got better with practice. Now it looked semi ok, could even pass that he got it done by someone trained. I was kind of trained, through sheer years of experience of his hair.

We sat in a comfortable silence, Jack dozing off while I played with his hair. I kept talking and he hummed and ahhed in the right places. He had mastered the art of pretending to listen so well, I couldn't tell the difference.  
"Oh I need help with history." I said stopping my fingers in his hair. He groaned when I stopped.  
"I'll do it for you, just keep with the hair." He said moving his head to get me to start again. I took my hands completely out his hair which made him huff.  
"I can do it myself. I just need some help." He stared up at me, mad I had stopped. I knew it was relaxing for him and if I wanted him to do something I needed to restrict it from him.

"I'll help you with it tonight." He said closing his eyes.  
"Or we could do it now and get it over with." I tried.  
"But then I would have no reason to come over tonight." He smiled raising his eyebrows at me. I laughed and shoved him off my lap.  
"You are such a child." I said as he fell off my lap.  
"And you are a buzz kill." He laughed grabbing my feet. My eyes widened.

"Jack Napier, don't you dare!" I yelled as he took my shoes off.  
"But I'm a child Ror." He tormented me with his fingers close to my feet.  
"Jack no!" I squealed, I hated my feet being tickled, more than anything.  
"I might grant you mercy…" He trailed off and I pouted hating that I wasn't strong enough to get him off my feet.  
"I might kick you in the face." I said trying to free my feet.

"I would love to see you try. Is this you trying? I can't tell." He laughed holding my ankles easily.  
"What do you want you tyrant?" I laughed.  
"Oh I want a lot of things. How about your body?" He said looking me over.  
"You're such a pervert!" I yelled as he gave my foot a tickle.

"Don't be so disrespectful to your master!" He yelled laughing.  
"You've gone power mad!" I joked, my stomach starting to hurt from all the laughing.  
"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." He said trying not to smile.  
"How about we go to Denny's and I buy you some food. Oh powerful one." I tried and he thought it over. He had bought me lunch at school so I was already going to buy food tonight but he didn't need to know that.

"Tempting offer Ror. Tempting offer." He scratched his chin using my foot and I wiggled my toes making him smile. "Ok, I accept the offer of your surrender." He let go of my feet and I instantly shoved them back into my shoes.  
"Still a child." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Sorry Ror, did you say something?" He asked.  
"Nope, not a peep out of me." I lied smiling. He rolled his eyes and was about to go down the ladder but I beat him to it. "No way Mr. I'm wearing a skirt." I said already climbing.  
"That's half the fun!" he whined as I smiled. Such a pervert. "You're no fun." He joked.

"Then why do you hang out with me?" I asked when I got to the bottom. Jack hardly used the ladder and just jumped most of the way.  
"Well you won't leave me alone. 6 years of this torture!" He teased grabbing me around the waist and twirling me around.  
"Oh please." I giggled holding onto his arms. "You wouldn't survive without me!" I teased as he let me down. He grabbed a hold of my hand and began to tug me through the woods.  
"You know that I know my way." I said to his back and he lead the way.  
"You wouldn't survive without me." He shot back, smirking as he did. I shot him a glare and smiled.

"Brat." I said and let him lead me through the woods. He did this every time, a habit from when we were kids and I kept losing my way staring too long at squirrels or chasing down a butterfly. I really was a hazard to myself. We made it out of the woods but Jack didn't let go of my hand as we walked down the streets, I didn't mention it. He still got embarrassed like when he was young, so I let him do it and didn't say anything. I didn't mind it at all, it was nice. And also because Jack looked terrifying walking down the street, so it helped stave off cat calling or asking me 'how much for a good time?' A creepy chill went down my spine thinking of the creepy people who thought going up to a young girl was perfectly reasonable. I got closer to Jack and he smirked down at me as we walked through the narrows.

"Scared?" He teased nudging me.  
"Actually yes." I confessed. "It's creepy."  
"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, no one will hurt you while I'm around." He said puffing out his chest. I poked his side making him deflate.  
"My knight in shining armour." I said sarcastically as we continued down the street.  
"Where did you get money from anyway?" He asked me.

"Took it from my mum's boyfriend's wallet this morning." I said. He looked down on me mockingly shocked.  
"Rory Johnson stole money!" He said gasping. "I'm starting to believe I'm a bad influence on you." He laughed but then asked. "How much did you take?"  
"$50." I tried innocently.  
"He might miss that." He said sounding concerned.  
"He is so drunk all the time I doubt it." I didn't care if he did anyway. He was a complete creep and I hope he knows I stole his money. He would be too drunk or stoned to do much.  
"Maybe you should put it back." He said stopping me in the middle of the street.

"No way. If he does miss it I'll give him it at the end of the month when my money for financial aid goes in." I tugged Jack to keep walking.  
"Come on Jack don't be such a worry wart. Seriousness doth not suit thee." I joked and he smiled.  
"You're such a nerd." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. He usually kept his sweet side to when we were totally alone. I think it was because he was worried. He gripped my hand tighter confirming my suspicion. He knew my mum's boyfriend was a real piece of shit. Hence the lock and staying over most nights. He had stayed longer then either of us thought, I gave him 2 weeks tops and Jack said 3. He has been there for 6 months, and won't go no matter how much I beg my mum. He has an ok job and keeps my mum on a steady stream of drink, so she keeps him around.

We arrived at the Denny's and it was actually dead which was unusual. I looked around and could see why. Ryan and his group was taking up two tables in the corner, being loud it was hard to miss them. I was about to pull Jack out and go somewhere else when they spotted us  
"Oh look the freak show has rolled into town!" I could hear shouted at us and felt Jack stiffen next to me. His eyes took on a murderous glare when he looked over and seen Ryan. Ryan's family was in the gang business, so he acted tough now. With a group of friends who stayed hoping for some kind of gain in the business, backing him up Jack wouldn't win in a fight. Especially if his friends jumped in.

"We can go somewhere else Jack." I tried next to him gripping his hand hard.  
"Let's just sit down." He said trying to keep his voice calm. I tugged on his hand and led him away but Ryan wasn't letting us go that easily.  
"Why don't you come over here Rory, I'll fuck like a real man can!" He yelled and if it wasn't for my iron grip on Jack he would of went over there even though he was out numbered.  
"Jack ignore it!" I said but he balled his hands into fists. I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes. "Jack." I said simply staring into his eyes. I had to stand on my tiptoes to look into his eyes. But he looked.

"Let's see what's under that skirt Rory!" Ryan shouted out again.  
I felt Jacks jaw tighten under my fingers. "Block it out." I whispered. I kissed him and felt him relax the tiniest bit. "Don't let him under your skin." I smiled keeping my face close to his and he nodded. He took my hand again and we went to sit at another table.  
"Ok what does master want to eat?" I said teasingly giving his feet a nudge with my own.

"I like how that sounds. Has a certain ring to it." He tried but I could see his eyes sliding back over to the table with Ryan and his gang, laughing hysterically.  
"Don't get used to it." I joked and added. "Brat." I waited until his eyes came back to me and smiled. "So what you in the mood for?" I asked him as the waitress eyed us with our menus up, universal sign for we're still deciding.  
"I've kind of lost my appetite." He said sourly.  
"We can get it to go, or go somewhere else." I offered but he shook his head.

"I'll just get something small." He said putting his menu down. The waitress came over and I scanned the menu quickly.  
"What can I get for you folks?" She asked sounding annoyed and bored. Which I would be too.  
"Can I get a burger and onion rings?" He said and as he seen me scanning the menu frantically he took it out of my hands and put it with his own handing it to the waitress. "She'll have a burger and fries." He finished and I glared at him. "Any drinks?" she asked.  
"Two chocolate milkshakes." Jack said before I had the chance.  
"Nice choice." She said uninterested.

"I hate when you do that." I told him as the waitress left earshot.  
"What were you going to order?" He asked smirking. I didn't answer him, it was exactly what I wanted but he wasn't getting the satisfaction.  
"Shut up." I said instead smiling at him. The waitress brought us two milkshakes and as she left I could see Ryan was looking over at our table still. I made myself look away, I didn't want him to know he was getting on my nerves. I began babbling to Jack about the new classes and asking if we should join any clubs.

"Why would you want to join a club?" He asked trying his best to give me his full attention.  
"Make more friends." I said thinking.  
"I already have you." He said and I was about to say aw but he ruined it. "And you're enough to make me want to kill people." He said and I slapped his arm.  
"So ungrateful for my amazing company." He was about to take a drink of his milkshake so I grabbed it out of reach.  
"Ungrateful brats don't get dinner." I said try to be serious and he used his freakishly long arms to reach it anyway.  
"Don't make me come over there." He growled jokingly.  
"Oh is that a promise." I winked as he took his milkshake back. He suppressed a smile and was about to say something when the waitress came over with our food.

"One burger with fries, one burger with onion rings. Enjoy." She said flatly. We both instantly began eating, we hadn't eaten since lunch and I was ravenous. Jack had said he wasn't hungry but he finished before me. He even began eating my fries. I wouldn't finish them myself so I let him, but usually I would slap his hand away. Girl got to protect her fries.  
We finished quickly and I was acutely aware of the constant stare of Ryan. It was like he was obsessed with Jack. Maybe he was. I asked for the bill but the waitress pointed over to Ryan's table.

"He already paid." She said and walked away. Jack and I looked and Ryan winked and made a kissing face aimed at me. Jack nearly knocked over the table standing up so quickly. He was over there before I had the chance to stop him. Fuck! I thought going after him.  
I tried grabbing his arm but he shook it off.  
"Freak." He greeted as Jack came up to his table. A few of the guys stood up ready to fight but Ryan told them to sit. I came up beside him and Ryan turned to me.  
"Rory, looking gorgeous." He said very obviously looking me up and down.  
"Not even if there was a gun to my head Ryan." I said as he laughed.

"We got a problem here?" Jack said standing in front of me.  
"I don't know freak, do we?" Ryan asked, very confident with his 8 guys backing him up.  
"You want to take this outside?" Jack asked his hands curling into fists.  
"You're not my type." Ryan laughed, the rest of his gang laughing with him. "But Rory, she's a fine piece of ass." He said wolf whistling which the rest of them echoed. I knew he was only doing it to provoke Jack, but it was still disgusting. And Jack was falling for it. Jack grabbed Ryan by the collar of the shirt and yanked him up.

"You really want to do this Jack?" Ryan asked, a smirk on his face. That even I wanted to punch off. "Can't promise Rory won't get hurt." He smiled at me. "I can almost guarantee she would actually. Some of these guys are animals." He laughed even though Jack tightened his grip on Ryan's collar. "But maybe she's used to that." He laughed and Jack shoved him back into his seat. Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the restaurant. He didn't stop his power walk until we were well away. I was gasping trying to keep up, suddenly he let go of my hand and went to the nearest wall and punched it. Hard.  
"That fucker!" He yelled, punching the wall again. I let him do it, it was better to let him get his anger out. He would fuck up his knuckles though. He came back over to me and took my face into his hands. I put my hands over his.

"I want to kill him Rory. I was to punch him until he stops moving and his face is caved in. I don't want to stop until my hands are covered in his blood." He said and even though it kind of scared me when he said things like that I just nodded, I put my forehead against his.  
"And then when you finished, you would be in prison for the rest of your life, without me." I tell him, putting things into perspective. "Or his father would kill you. And I would have to live the rest of my life without you. You wouldn't do that to me Jack would you?" I asked him and he took a deep breathe.

"No Rory. I'll always protect you." He said a still hard edge to his voice.  
"That's right, you promised me." I remind him. "6 years ago when we were younger and I'm holding you to that promise Jack Napier. Don't you dare let me down." I said and he nodded kissing my forehead for a long second. He took a couple of deep breathes and then swung his arm around my shoulders and walked me home.  
"Want me to come in?" He asked not wanting to let me go.  
"You know you want to sneak in my window later." I said going on my tip toes to reach his lips. He smiled down at me.  
"I'll go get my history books, meet you there." He said kissing me back and going to his house, we still needed to finish our homework after all.

I let myself in the house and was immediately greeted with shouting. I was about to go into my room when my mums boyfriend Derek came barrelling down the hallway. My mum was close after him but he got to me and fisted a hand in my hair pulling it sharply.

I screamed and grabbed onto his hand.  
"Where the FUCK is my money?! You fucking whore!" He screamed in my face and I winced in pain as he pulled my hair again.  
"Let her go Derek!" My mum was crying but stumbling to get to us.  
"Give me my money and I will!" He shouted again.  
"I don't have your fucking money!" I lied screaming as he yanked my hair. "Get the fuck off me you drunk fuck!" I yelled but that only made him angrier. My mum was pulling on his arm.

"Let her go she said she doesn't have it!" Mum tried, but she was too wasted to be any help.  
"The whore has it. Where is it? Do I have to strip search you?" He began to push my skirt up and I punched him right in the jaw. He released his hold on my hair and I took a couple of steps back. He looked shocked and felt his lip which was split.  
"You fucking bitch." He said quietly and I booked it to my room. Knowing when he gets quiet he gets even more furious. I managed to pull my door but he barrelled into my slamming it shut again.  
"You'll pay for that one." He said trying to loosen my grip on the door.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed into his face. He finally loosened my grip and slammed me against the door.  
"You fucking steal, from ME. Do you have a FUCKING death wish?" He wrapped a hand around my neck and chocked out the smart ass reply I was going to say. I began to dig my nails into hand and he was wincing at the sharp scratches he finally let his hand go from my throat but then he punched me across the face, sending me sprawling to the floor. I didn't expect a punch that hard and I held my cheek on the floor.  
"Steal from me again and you're dead!" He yelled from above me.

He left and I tried to pick up my bruised pride. I opened my door and as soon as the lock clicked into place I breathed a sigh of relief. Well I sure as shit wasn't giving him the $50 back now. I went over to my mirror and could already see a purple bruise forming. I dabbed my concealer on it but it shone like a plum. Jack is gonna flip. I wonder if he'll believe I fell. Oh god I sound like a battered house wife. I gave up trying to hide it. Maybe some creative hair style? As I was wondering this I could hear a faint tapping on my window. I hadn't turned the light on yet but I could see Jacks face squished against the glass. Glad to see he is feeling his usual self. Although it wouldn't last long. I thought about not letting him in but he wasn't the type to give up. It's like looking in a mirror.

I opened the window easily and he climbed in, as gracefully as his gangly arms would allow. He dumped his history book on my bed and collapsed onto it.  
"You deciding to live in darkness?" He asked when he seen my light wasn't on.  
I toyed with the idea saying we had a power outage but Jack wasn't stupid. I stayed silent trying to think what to say.  
"Rory?" He asked, his laugh dying out. "What's wrong?" He sat up now sensing it.  
"Don't freak out." I tried lamely.  
"Why would I freak out?" He asked standing up and going to the light switch. I closed my eyes as the light flooded the room.

Silence hung in the air as he stared at my face, seeing the dark purple bruise forming. He took a step towards me and cupped my injured cheek.  
"Who?" He asked simply.  
"I fell?" I tried but he just kept his steady gaze.  
"Who?" he asked repeating his question.  
"Derek." I sighed. "He found out I had taken his money and it got physical." I said quietly, knowing stuff was about to get even worse. "Jack he is off his head, just let it go?" I asked but he wasn't looking at me. He suddenly turned and wrenched my door open and stomped out.

"Derek." He called as he began looking through the house.  
"Jack." I tried but he wasn't listening to me. Maybe I should let him beat the shit out of him.  
"Who the fuck is that?" I heard Derek shout. Jack froze in the living room and waited for Derek to come out. He did a minute later, looking at me as he did.  
"Who the fuck is in my house?" He asked putting a fist up to me.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said threateningly. My eyes slid to Jack who was standing as still as a marble statue.  
"Who the fuck are you." Derek asked as he followed my eyes to Jack.

"Your worst nightmare fucker." He said quietly and launched into Derek. I stood back out of the way of flailing limbs. Jack was straddling him immediately and not giving him time to even process it. He began punching him in the face repeatedly. Derek began shouting and try to deflect the punches but Jack was hitting hard and fast. He got up when Derek had stopped blocking him and gave him a few good kicks for good measure. I touched Jacks shoulder and he came back into my room. My mum stood down the hallway, she had seen everything but she just went back into her room, ignoring the scene. I didn't blame her. I gave a final look to Derek just to make sure he wasn't dead. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"And it's not your house fucker." I said quietly to his unconscious form.

I closed the door and locked it securely. Jack was standing next to the window in silence. I stood waiting for him to say something. Anything.  
"I didn't kill him." He said.  
"No you didn't." I answered him taking a few steps towards him.  
"I want to." He said and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned in my arms and wrapped his arms around me too.  
"I can't even protect you." His voice hard and angry.

"You're here now Jack." I said tugging him towards the bed. "I'm done with today." He nodded in agreement and laid down with me. I laid next to the wall and turned to face Jack. He was facing me and he swept some of the hair off my check and stroked the bruise.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked, although it looked bad, it didn't hurt as badly, but still hurt a good amount.  
"A little." I said truthfully shifting closer to him.  
"Thanks for letting me punch him." He said and he was right I hadn't even tried to stop him, not really.

"He deserved it." I said coldly. "Hopefully he finds a nice ditch to die in."  
"Hopefully." Jack repeated. He got up briefly to turn the light off and then crawled back into bed, bringing the cover up too.  
"History is due in a week." I said thinking about our forgotten assignments.  
"It's been a hundred years in the making. It can wait a few more days." Jack said making me smile. He pulled me close and I let out a content sigh cuddling into his chest and letting him run his fingers through my hair. I went to sleep that night instantly. In the arms of the boy I loved. What more could I possibly want.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day my mum was nowhere to be found, neither was Derek. Hopefully she went out to find someone new, but she is a fool when it comes to men. She probably went to some hovel Derek called home and is patching him up. She has had to do it so many times for herself and me that she was practically a nurse by this point. She could maybe make something for herself if she actually tried, but she's loved the bottle more than anything.

I tried not to think about her as I got dressed for school, Jack was adamant to stay in my bed all day but I threatened to leave without him and he begrudgingly tagged along. He decided not to change but did use my deodorant before we left. He even shoved my face under his arm to smell it, I punched him as he laughed he could be so gross at times.  
As we began walking to school I was increasingly aware of the bruise on my face, I had covered some of it with makeup but if you looked at my face it was fairly evident. I even contemplated staying off, but it was the first week, it would set a bad precedent especially for Jack who already wanted to drop out. I sucked it up.

"What should I say if anyone asks about my bruise?" I asked Jack as we neared the school.  
He gave me a funny look. "The truth?" He offered.  
"What? My drunken mum's high and also drunk boyfriend punched the fuck out of me because I stole his money?" I tried and Jack smiled.  
"Does sound a bit off." He agreed but he shrugged his shoulders giving no other advice.  
"I'll say we were mugged and you beat them all to bloody pulps." I grabbed onto his arm. "I'm bringing you into my web of lies and deceit." I said laughing as he mocked shock.

"Rory Johnson. Your lies are getting out of control." He teased and nodded his head. "I'll play my part in your lies, it's my duty as your boyfriend." He said and I raised my eyebrows, we never really officially labelled ourselves, but I wasn't too mad at it. He held up his bloody fists. "I already look like I fought someone." His knuckles were grazed and bruised from the wall he punched, maybe Derek's face too. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his sore knuckles.  
"My brave knight." I said holding onto his hand. We entered the school and went straight to our first class of the day English. Jack went in first and the few student who were in had went quiet. Jack went straight to the back row and two guys flew out of their seats. Jack took the seat next to the wall and pulled the desk next to him closer, I took the seat and sat down next to him.

"I don't think you're allowed to move my desk." I said to him. Whenever we were around other people he took on this persona like when I first met him. Closed off and angry, of course I knew it was an act that Jack thought he needed to put on. But it pushed so many people away. Unless you're ten years old and persistent. I wondered if I was the only one to climb over his walls. A chatter began again after we sat down and the professor came in a few minutes later. He instantly went to the blackboard and began to write his name on it with chalk. Mr Medley.  
"Good morning class. Welcome to your second day, I am Mr Medley and in case you were unaware this is your English lit class." He turned around and scanned the classroom. His eyes came to mine and Jacks desks pushed together but didn't say much about it. Jack had already took out a notebook and was scribbling pictures as usual. I watched as Jack drew but kept an ear and what Mr Medley was saying, hopefully he thought Jack was just really into his class already.

He was speaking about poetry and it's place in society.  
"Miss Johnson, who is your favourite poet?" He asked and my eyes jumped to the front of the classroom. I began racking my brain for any poet I knew of but only one came to my mind. He raised his eyebrows and I blurted out.  
"Nikita Gill?" I tried shrugging my shoulders.  
"Interesting choice." He said. "Why her?" He folded his arms and leaned against his desk.

"She was the only one I could think of." I admitted and there was a small ripple of laughter among the class. I blushed slightly and when I heard Jack snigger next to me I went an even deeper shade of red. He does pick his moments to actually listen to the class. Mr Medley raised a hand to quiet the class and when they stopped he began again.  
"There are many well-known poets you could have chosen. Edgar Allen Po, William Shakespeare, Robert frost, Robert Burns or Atticus. Why that poet?" He asked and my feminist inside me began to rage. But I kept a calm voice.  
"Are you asking why I chose a female poet?" I asked him.

"I'm asking why you chose her specifically." He defended but I pressed on.  
"Maybe because the English literature professor when naming famous well known poets he only named men." I folded my arms and sat back in my seat. "Maybe because he needs to catch up on the last hundred years of poetry." The classroom was deathly silent and the only sound was Jack scribbling on his paper while he smirked.  
"Are you saying the male poets are lesser?" He asked.

"I'm saying it's easier to be a well-known poet when only 50% of a population can be recognised as one and 15% of that population can even read or write. And you should know one of those 'well known poets' is also known for stealing a lot of his work." Mr. Medley nodded his head.  
"Which of Nikita Gill's poems is your favourite?" He said ceasing the battle of the sexes. For now.  
"A thousand versions of you." I said, that was the poem at the forefront on my brain having read it a few days ago and being obsessed by it.  
"I don't know it." He admitted and went to open a modern poetry book but I jumped in.

"You have shed a thousand skins to become the person you are today.  
And if you ever feel overwhelmed by the many people you once were, remember, your bones have grown, but what makes them has never changed." I finished and Mr Medley nodded at me.

"Very well done." He said and began clapping, everyone else joined in except Jack. He was sitting back looking at me with a smirk.  
"Any other poets anyone would like to bring up?" He asked and a few hands raised in the air. I tuned out the class and Jack passed me a small note. I felt like a ten year old again and smiled at the gesture. I unfolded it and it said simply, 'Nerd.' I looked to him and he smiled, I had to resist the urge to punch him and instead elbowed him gently. I spent the rest of the class tuning in and out of the different poets mentioned. At the end of the class the bell rang and I moved my desk back to its original place. As we filed out Mr. Medley called my name.

"Rory, can you stay behind?" He asked and I looked at the door where Jack stood.  
"I have to get to my next class." I tried but he persisted.  
"Don't worry just for a minute." He followed my gaze and said to Jack. "You can wait for her outside Mr. Napier." But Jack didn't move.  
"It's ok Jack, I'll be out in a minute." I smiled and he nodded letting the door close as he waited on the other side.  
"You like poetry?" Mr. Napier asked me sitting on the edge of the desk.  
"I like all kinds of literature." I said simply.  
"I'm expecting good things from you Miss. Johnson." He said, switching between Rory and Miss. Johnson, I wished he would pick one. But I nodded and stood there awkwardly.

"I couldn't help but notice the bruise on your face." He said looking to the purple mark on my cheek. He nodded to the door. "You can tell me if you're in trouble Rory." I bristled at the indication it could have been Jack.  
"I don't like your insinuation Mr. Medley. Jack was the one who defended me, he has never raised a hand against me and he never will." I turned around to head for the door but stopped as I touched the handle. "But thank you for your concern." I said a little more gently feeling guilty for my angered first response. I pulled open the door and shut it behind me. Jack was waiting right outside the door and fell into step beside me.  
"What did he want?" He asked as we walked to history.

"Just telling me I can't move my desk." I lied as I took his hand in my own.  
"You know I could hear everything right?" He said.  
"Then why did you ask." I retorted knowing the doors were about as thin as the walls. He shrugged and squeezed my hand. An unspoken thank you for defending him. We headed to our classes for the rest of the day and I was relieved when 1 o'clock rolled around for lunch. When we went down to the cafeteria Jack got two trays.  
"You can pay for lunch money bags." Jack said as we joined the cue and he handed me a tray. I was reminded of the Denny's fiasco last night and my eyes went to see if Ryan was anywhere in the cafeteria waiting to try and start a fight. Thankfully I couldn't see him.

"That's fine by me." I said as we picked out some food. We paid and then sat down at a table which cleared quickly. Jack didn't seem to notice but I couldn't help myself.  
"Does it not bother you?" I asked him but he didn't look up.  
"Does what bother me?" He said shoving chips into his mouth.  
"That people just flee when they see us?" I asked, casting a paranoid glance around us.  
"Not us." He says and gets a serious look on his face. "It doesn't bother me." He reached a hand across the table to mine. "Everyone is just afraid of you, you're very intimidating Rory." He smiled and I took my hand back laughing with him.

"Oh look it's the Joker again." I said smiling. He never took anything very seriously. Except when it came to my safety, that was paramount to him. We ate the rest of the lunch laughing, but no one was brave enough to take the seats close to us. I tried to not let it bother me, at least it meant we always had a seat. We had about half an hour left of lunch period but then we had a free hour.  
"Jack I'm going to the library to get started on that history assignment." I told him as we put our trays away.  
"Urgh you and that history assignment." He whined.

"I want to get it done and out of the way." I insisted. "You need to do it too." He went to walk away from the library but I grabbed his jacket. "Come on Mr. Napier accompany your girlfriend to the library." I used the term he had used before and he smiled when I did, but still didn't look very convinced. So I appealed to his sweet tooth. "I'll buy you sweets after." I tempted and he took a few seconds.  
"Fine." He conceded leading me into the library. We went to an empty table and he sat down pulling me onto the seat next to him. He made no move to take anything out of his bag but I pulled all mine out. I began writing some notes and Jack was playing with the end of my hair.  
"You should do some work too." I whispered to him in the quiet library.

"I don't want to." He said in his normal voice, not as scared as the wrath of the librarian as I was. The fool.  
"No one wants to. It's not called fun work." I whispered, having a small giggle at my terrible joke.  
"That was bad." He groaned but smiled.  
"Come on work or not sweets." I said getting back to my notes.  
"The deal was to come into the library, no deal was made for actual work." He quipped and a shh came from somewhere in the depths of the library. The wrath of the librarians has begun.

I lowered my voice. "You promised to help me with mine." I reminded him. "Do yours at the same time." He begrudgingly got a notebook out. It was already open at a page with a small picture drawing of me from today. I was angry and a small speech bubble was next to me. 'Down with the patriarchy!' It said and I laughed looking at it. The whole poem was also next to it in fast but neat handwriting. I corrected some of it and then took the page out of the notebook. The loud rip earned another shush.  
"That's my page." Jack said as he held out his hand.  
"Mine now." I whispered folding it over and sticking it in my pocket.  
"Now she's a thief." He laughed and I winked at him.  
"You know it." I turned back to my work and amazingly Jack did some too.

I kept asking questions and had him read through what I had. He made some corrections and told me things I could put it. Helping me and nudging me in the right direction but not giving me the answers. I think Jack would make a great teacher one day, especially with troubled kids. Who knows what the future holds? But if I had any say in it, Jack would become a respectable man I could be proud of. He can do anything he puts his mind to, it's just the 'putting' part he has difficulty with. We spent the rest of lunch and our free period working on our assignments, Jack had completed his even before free period was over. He spent the free time scribbling pictures and recreated the drawing of me with the poem next to it. He also put a big label above it, 'Thief' with a huge arrow pointing to me. I smiled when I seen it. I managed to finish my assignment as the bell sounded and Jack and I packed our things to head to the last lesson the day. Maths. Which I hated. This class Jack didn't actually mind, he was good with numbers.

As we got to the classroom two students vacated seats as before and Jack pulled the desk next to his own. I could see this would be a recurring theme through high school. Even more so if anyone told Jack no, he had a problem with authority figures telling Jack what to do. Jack actually listened as the lesson progressed even taking some notes. I tuned out and instead thought about what would happen when I got home. Would Derek be there? If he was there what would I do? He won't have taken his beating gracefully. Would Mum be there? If not where would she be? If she was what would she say, anything? Nothing? I hated not knowing what was going to happen, uncertainty was what got to me the most.

I didn't even realise the bell had rung until Jack gently nudged me.  
"Come on Rory." He said as he packed away his notebook. I brought myself back to the present and went to collect my things but realised I hadn't even taken anything out. This might be why I'm going to most probably fail this subject. Also my brain does not compute numbers. E=Mc squared to the power of its all Greek to me. I grabbed my bag and followed Jack out of the classroom. I had begun to drag my feet though as we headed out of the school.  
"You that eager to stay here?" Jack asked as he waited for me outside holding open the door.  
"Don't want to go home." I said as I joined Jack. He put an arm around me.  
"Want me to walk you in?" He asked and I nodded letting him guide me. "I can stay if you need me to." He offered but I shook my head.

"You need to go home and shower, change your clothes." I sniffed him. "You stink." I teased.  
"Ok." He smiled and sighed. "We should just move in together." He said off handed.  
I took a few seconds. "Was that an offer?" I asked.  
He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Well it would be easier. No sneaking in your window, no worries about other people being there, we'll be together all the time. Sounds good to me." He was staring straight ahead and was obviously a little uncomfortable.

"How would we afford it?" I asked him. "I don't think our financial aid combined would cover rent. Not to mention all the other bills we'd have to pay."  
"Is that a no?" He asked. I would love nothing more than to move in with Jack, it's a step I had always seen us taking at some point. But I didn't think we would take it until we were finished with school. Maybe we would have jobs or move out of Gotham. But I wanted out of my house, it was always depressing to go back there and the only reason I stayed was my mum. But maybe she needs to stand on her own two feet, and if she falls she needs to be able to pick herself up. I can't spend the rest of my life looking after her, I was the child not her. I looked up to Jack and smiled.

"It's a yes." I said and he looked surprised.  
"Are you sure? What about bills?" He said backtracking.  
"We'll work it out, I'm sure we could get some kind of help with bills from the school." I said thinking he was regretting asking. I voiced my concern.  
"If you're regretting asking me—" I said but he swept me up in his arms and kissed me.

I laughed through the kisses. "So no regrets?"  
"None." He said while keeping me up in the air.  
"You can put me down." I laughed as I held on to him.  
"Never, you might run off." He smiled kissing me again, this time it was a long and passionate kiss, he finally put me down and I was happier than I think I had ever been before. Mine and Jacks life would soon be really starting.

The whole way home we talked about possibly aids and grants we could get from the school or a government service. I was 16 and Jack just turned 17 so it was legal to move out of the parent's household, they would take our circumstances into account too, volatile home environments are sometimes enough cause to become independent. We agreed we should talk to a counsellor at the school together tomorrow, she would know the types of forms and such we would need to fill out. Jack even said if that doesn't pan out, he would drop out and get a job to support us. But I vetoed that decision I wanted Jack in school to reach his potential, if anyone was going to drop out it was probably going to be me. A head in books but no real life skills, I could probably get a job as a cashier somewhere, I would clean toilets if it meant a life with Jack. Just us. No threats looming over us. No locked bedroom doors. Us starting our life together, the life I had wanted for us since the day I met him 6 years ago.

When we got to our road, Jack walked with me back home. He checked through the house but no one was there.  
"You sure you're going to be ok?" He asked me wrapping his hands around my waist. "I could always shower here." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"Yeah and my mum comes home halfway through and see's you butt ass naked." I said giggling at the image of him screaming like a girl wrapping the shower curtain around him.  
He groaned and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "This is why we need our own place." He sighed and kissed me again, he pulled me closer and held me tighter.

When we pulled apart I dragged my hands off him and gave a little push. "Go shower and change, you stink." I said smiling. "Come back tomorrow morning." He gave me puppy dog eyes but I pushed him again to the door.  
"Go into your room and lock the door, you hear me?" He said seriously before he left.  
"Yes sir." I said giving a mock salute.  
"Oh sir. I like that." He laughed as I shoved him out of the door. I closed it and laughed.

Such a pervert. I locked the front door just in case Derek came without the key, if my mum lost hers then boo for her.  
I took a quick shower while I could and immediately went to my room and locked the door. I even put the chair under the door handle like I used to when I was younger. It made me feel a little safer. Thinking of Jack I thought he was only down the street but so far away. Soon it'll just be us, it'll be a shitty apartment and we'll hate it. But we'll be together and that'll be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I had a good night's sleep that night, even with the uncertainty in my head. So good in fact I forgot to set my alarm and I only had five minutes to get ready. I jumped out of bed and was halfway through getting dressed when I looked to the window and there was a face watching me. I screamed and dropped to the floor hyperventilating. I could hear laughing and looking up it was Jacks face. I huffed getting up and opened it up.

"Modesty is out the window Rory, I've seen you naked you know." He said between laughing, he poked his head in and I was tempted to shove him back out.  
"I didn't know who it was." I said my mood sour.  
"Anyway you're late, I came to check on you." He said still smiling. "Didn't know I was getting a show out of it." I glared at him and stuck out my tongue and he bit the mid-air which made me smile.  
"I'll be two minutes." I said as I pulled on a top and grabbed my bag. "I'll meet you out front." I said going to my door but Jack stopped me.

"Come out the window." He said stepping back. I didn't move for a second.  
"Why the hell do you want me to come out of the window?" I asked him. "I haven't done it in forever, mum doesn't care. She's not even home." I said going up to the frame.  
"Come on, it'll be like old times." He held his hands out to help me down and looking at his face I couldn't say no. I jumped into the frame and let him help me down.  
"Just like old times?" He asked me.

"It was easier back then." I said shutting the window behind me. We went around the front of the house and I gave it a final look over. It didn't look like anyone came home last night and I didn't hear anyone. I'm an abnormally light sleeper so even if she was by some miracle sober I would have heard my mum coming in. Guess she stayed somewhere else last night. Hopefully away from that Derek prick, but I hold no great hopes. Jack and I made our way to school, we even got in early and decided to go to the counsellor right away, but at the desk they told us she doesn't get in until 10. I asked if she knew of any kind of financial aid students could get if they were living independently.

I could see her eyes keep drifting down to my bruise on my face, which even though less swollen was still very visible. I just smiled and she handed me a couple of leaflets to read through and asked us to come back at 1 o'clock to see the counsellor. Through classes Jack did the back row and pushing desks together. I kind of accepted it now. I was reading through the pamphlets through the classes, once I read one I would pass it to Jack. I don't know if he actually read them because he seemed to finish them awfully quick, maybe he was just a faster reader than I was. We had about 5 leaflets in total and I was making notes as I read through them. Things to bring up to the woman we were seeing at one, this way we wouldn't waste time. I think most teachers thought I was avidly taking notes on their lectures but I was really taking notes on the type of help the government gives to young adults to support them.

Usually Jack was uninterested in things I wrote down but he was watching me as I wrote, pointing to things and asking questions and writing his own. The first half of the day flew by and we were meeting the counsellor in what felt like no time. We arrived 10 minutes too early and I couldn't stop fidgeting, pulling the hem of my shirt, biting my nails, squeezing jacks hand and tapping my feet. If I had been watching myself I would have looked like I was on something. But it was such an important meeting, it would tell Jack and me whether we could really do this. Whether we could move out and start a life together, today was the first crucial step in what I hope would be a very long journey for us.

At exactly 1 o'clock like a popping out cuckoo she came out in the hallway and invited us in. I made Jack go in first and I followed him, we sat on the plastic chairs and waited for her. She was younger than I expected, early 30s at the oldest. She had curly red hair that was swept up messily into a bun, tendrils creeping out and framing her face. Her eyes were made bigger by the huge glasses that balanced on her nose. She had many sweeping layers on top of her clothes, looking more like a free spirit hippy than school councillor.

"My name June. So what can I do for you two today?" She asked with a smile.  
"I'm not pregnant!" I blurted out quickly. Her smile didn't falter though she just laughed.  
"Ok, is that the problem?" She asked and I covered my face with my hands, cheeks scarlet. Thankfully Jack jumped in, giving me a weird look before he did.  
"We were hoping you could give us some advice actually." Jack said, barely holding in a laugh. "We are planning to move out of our family homes and want to move in together. But being in school and independent of our parents, we don't know if we could handle it financially without some kind of aid." He surprised me with how well he explained it while I still held my face in my hands.

"Can I ask why you want to move out?" Her smile was gone now and she looked very serious. Both Jack and I turned deathly quiet. Both unwilling to let this lady into our private lives. "Does it have anything to do with that bruise on your face Rory?" She asked, her voice was very sincere and concerned. I didn't say anything but I nodded my head and I could feel Jack slip his hand into mine. She looked into my eyes and nodded. "Ok, I understand." She started moving papers about on her desk and brought up some pamphlets. "Have you read any of these?"

"Yes." I said my voice cracking, I cleared my throat and rooted through my bag for the questions in my notebook. "We wrote down some questions to ask." I explained and handed her the notebook, not trusting my own voice. She nodded as she went down the list, making small humming noise.  
"These are good questions." She said and I felt a small piece of pride. "All very important questions too. I can see you're quite serious about this." She was still looking through the questions as she told us and we both nodded, even though she hadn't looked up.

"Can we do it?" Jack asked.  
"It'll be difficult." She said sternly, which didn't suit her soft voice. "You're in for a very hard time if you're sure you want to do this." She looked to us and we both nodded enthusiastically. "But it's possible." She smiled again and started tapping away at her computer. Jack looked at me and had the biggest smile on his face and I smiled back happier than I had been in a long time.  
"Now there's some forms I'll need you to both fill out. Since you're both over the age of sixteen you don't need to involve your parents. And if your homes are both as…" She looked to my cheek. "Strained. I think it would be best if we didn't involve them." The printer whirred into life and began spitting out pages and pages. My eyes widened as it went on and on. Only stopping when half a forest was stained in ink. She took the thick stack and handed it over with a smile.

"You'll need to both fill these out for me. And since you're with the school we'll help you find somewhere to reside. If not it would be a safeguarding issue. Leave it with me and I'll get some preparation things sorted out but if everything goes well we could have you out by the end of the week." She smiled and my mouth fell open.

"The end of the week?" I asked shocked.  
"Is that not good news? Do you need more notice?" She asked but I shook my head.  
"I would be ready to move out today, I'm just surprised it could be so soon." I smiled and squeezed Jacks hand. "A week." I mouthed and he smiled with me.  
"Rory." June said turning serious once more. "Would you like to press charges?" She looked pointedly at my cheek. "That doesn't look like a simple opposing opinions." I could feel Jack tense next to me and I stroked his hand. "I would wager this isn't the first time it's happened either." Her voice was sad and I nearly felt tears come to my eyes by the concern.

"No." I said simply. It would do no good and she was right it wasn't the first time, but hopefully it would be the last. "We just want out." I said and tried to smile. "Thanks June for all your help." She nodded and got up from her seat.  
"I'll keep in touch and let you know how it goes." She said and we both stood up following her out.  
"Thank you." Jack and I said in unison. As we made our way out of the office and back into the hallways I could barely hold my excitement.

"One step closer." He said wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer.  
"I want to pack right now." I said sadly. "I just want out."  
"Soon Ror. Soon." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"You're right." I sighed and held onto him. "Soon."

We spend the rest of the day talking about what we think our new place will look like, where it will be, what colour the walls will be. Just both so happy that a dream we had was now coming true. We knew it would be hard, money would be tight and it'll be a long road. But we just wanted to start.  
"I don't want to go home yet." I said to Jack as we left school.  
"Want to go eat?" He asked but I shook my head.  
"Let's go to the treehouse. Pack up some of the pictures and stuff."

"Can we get food first? I'm starving." I laughed at Jack.  
"You just ate lunch like three hours ago." He rolled his eyes.  
"Three hours is a life time Rory!" He began to walk away in the direction of the shops.  
"Fine!" I called catching up with him. "You're like a petulant child." I scolded and let him take my hand.

"A petulant child that you're going to live with." He smiled triumphantly.  
"What will I do with you?" I said and I let him lead the way.  
We came out 15 minutes later, I had bought a lockbox and Jack had a bag full of sweets. He didn't listen when I told him they would rot his teeth. Just smiled revealing a full set of pearly whites. 'I got enough.' He told me as he grabbed bars of chocolate.  
We took our time getting to the tree house. Jack took my hand to lead me through, like he always did and helped me up the ladder when we got there. I took the lock box out of my bag and began to look at our little wall.

There were so many memories up on the walls.  
Polaroids of us up on the wall, some of them from when we were 13 and some more recent ones. I looked at them as I took the pins out, these were some really fun times we had up here. I could see the camera hanging up by its strap and took it down showing it to Jack.  
"Does it have any film left in it?" I asked him handing it over. He looked at me a little confused but took the camera and turned it over in his hands.  
"A few, why?" He asked handing it back.

"We should take some pictures of us in the tree house, in case we don't come back." I set the camera up to take a picture of us. "Ok Jack, say we're moving out!" I smiled and Jack complied wrapping an arm around me.  
"We're moving out!" We both shouted in unison laughing. It snapped the picture and grabbed it as it shot out, shaking it. It developed and I smiled at the image of us.  
"Another one for the wall?" Jack asked as he laid back, a twizzler hanging out of his mouth.

"I'll put it in the lockbox." There was more on the wall, some movie ticket stubs, some of Jacks drawings, school papers we did really well on together. I took them all and stowed them away, safe in the box. I weighed the camera in my hands and fiddled with the dials.  
"What are you trying to do Rory?" Jack asked sitting up next to me.  
"Can I put a timer on it?" I asked looking all over it. Jack sighed and took the camera out of my hands.  
"You can for 10 seconds why?" He handed it back and laid his head on my shoulder.

"We could balance it on a branch." I said pointing across to the next tree over. "And take a picture with both of us in it and the tree house. Then we'll never forget It."  
"Rory." Jack said turning serious. "There is no way I'll ever be able to forget this place." His face was inches off mine, he lingered there for a second and then kissed me taking the camera out of my hands.

"But sure, if you want." He jumped up and began to balance the camera. I blushed and shook my head at him. "Ready?" He asked looking back and I gave him a thumbs up. He pushed a button and jumped back next to me. I posed nicely but Jack grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, making me giggle and fling my arms around his shoulders. I heard the shutter go off but I stayed where I was. Letting the laughter die down I looked into Jacks eyes.  
"I don't ever want this to ever end." I whispered and closed my eyes laying my head on his chest.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Jack whispered back holding me close. We stayed there for a while, just being together and being close.

Nothing could ruin tonight for me.

Nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

When we left the treehouse Jack decided he would go home and pack some of his things. Bring what he wanted and stay with me until it was time for us to leave. He said it was for protection, but I knew why I said yes to the idea, I wanted him with me. The idea of us living together was so close I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me for even one night.

"I'll be half an hour?" He said kissing my cheek.  
"I'll leave the window unlocked." I called as he jogged away to his house and I made my way to my own. I had the biggest smile on my face, but just before I turned down my drive I stopped in horror. "Dad?" I stared at his car sitting in the driveway in shock. A black van that haunted my nightmares at times, chasing me down as I ran away from it, it's giant doors biting at my back trying to tear me apart.

"How?" I asked myself, shuddering thinking about the last time I seen him. 7 years ago. I wanted to run and find Jack, but the thought of my mother alone in there with that monster. The thought propelled me forward, as I slid my key into the lock I could already hear shouting from inside. I balled up my hands in fists and tried to be as brave as I could as I opened the door. Summoning my inner Gryffindor. The door creaked loudly as I went in and for a second it was all silent. Who am I kidding, I'm a Hufflepuff through and through. I shut the door behind me as my hands shook. The whole house was holding its breath with me.

I wished I hadn't returned at all, I wanted Jack. Just as I was about to go with my gut and run back out the door, I heard hurried footsteps. Bare feet on the laminated floor, slapping as someone ran down the hallway towards me. My mum soon ran around the corner, her clothes were torn and bruises were already visible, her hair dishevelled, her wide eyes framed by smudged mascara.  
"Rory!" She yelled as she ran towards me. She grabbed my shoulders and hauled herself behind me. I was confused but then I heard heavy boots stomping down the hallway. The hard soles slamming into the floor, the chains and studs he wore clanking together noisily, I had that sound memorised.

"Here she is Chuck. Se-see she's fine. Just fine." I heard my mother's shaky voice behind me. I turned to look at her and she had tears running down her cheeks, her mouth stretched into a worried smile and a cut on her cheek. Oh mum. But she wouldn't look at me. I turned back and there he was, standing on the other side of the room. The curtains were drawn, only a small line of light dared enter. I couldn't see his face, he was just a shadowed figure staring at me. But I knew that shadow and it was him. My father.  
"Tell him you're okay Rory." My mum urged me, pushing me forward slightly but I was frozen. My throat didn't dare let me speak and even if it did my mind was blank. Except for the fear. The memories. The scars.

"Rory. Come on, talk to your dad." She begged, the desperation in her voice evident. But I was so scared. I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted him to be gone, and I wanted to be out if his line of sight. But at the same time I couldn't tear me eyes away from him. It was like looking at a hurricane heading straight toward you and not being able to run, just stare at it waiting until it rips your life apart. We all stood in silence, staring at one another. Until the hurricane spoke to me.  
"Hey princess." He said, his voice as deep and gravely as I remembered it. He took a few steps toward me, I tried to move back but mum was close behind me, blocking any chance of escape. I hated how she held onto my shoulders, using me as a human shield. Wasn't she supposed to protect me, not offer me up to the wolf herself?

"Rory…" She tried but was cut off.  
"Shut up!" He bellowed at her. That's when my tears finally broke through and my vision was now a blur. Memories flooding my mind. I could hardly see as the tears kept running, but I was able to see him reach me and kneel down in front of me. His black hair slicked back, a grey and black beard, scars littering his face. I heard my mum finally rush back and away. I wanted to run away, be anywhere but here, the scars of my past burned on my skin as if to remind me of what he could and had done when he was angry. The cigarette burns when I didn't answer a question right or when I did. The broken ribs from when he pushed me down the stairs for waking him up crying. The deep scar on my back when he cut me for breaking his favourite glass, the cut made with the shattered fragments.

Many more scars littering my skin as reminders of his temper, how his mood could swing at any minute. One minute he calls you princess, the next you're punched for a mistake only he knows you made.  
"Aren't you happy to see your old dad?" He asked and I tried to smile through my tears. Knowing the correct response.  
"Of course daddy." I answered, my lips quivering and tears still dripping down my cheeks.  
"Is that why you're crying princess? Because you're so happy to see me?" He asked and I nodded, trying not to anger him. I have grown since I last seen him, 7 years of it, but I still acted like a child. I didn't know any other way to act around him.  
"Well why don't you give daddy a big hug to show how much you missed me?" He said, his words were sweet but his voice dangerous.

I was shaking but I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the muscles in his shoulders and his ice cold skin. I felt like I had just let a snake coil around me, ready to sink in his teeth or grip my so tightly he breaks my bones until I can't breathe.  
"Se-see Chuck, she I-is so happy t-to see you." My mum stuttered and I mentally begged her to be quiet. She always managed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. I had learnt from a young age how to act around my dad, how to tiptoe around him as if walking on already broken eggshells. He was a bomb, armed and it wasn't if he would explode it was when. There was no use trying to diffuse him, it was all about getting out of the blast zone. But mum had always been her own kind of disaster.

"She wouldn't have to miss me if you hadn't taken her away from me." There it was, the tone of his voice that was the sign that he was beginning to turn. His voice so low and dangerous it gave me goose bumps. I could feel him gripping me too tight, pulling me so hard it was beginning to hurt. "My own flesh and blood." He growled, I winced screwing my eyes shut. It was best to stay silent, anything could push him over the edge. And right now, the edge was a very dangerous place to be.  
"B-but it wasn't m-my f-fault." She stuttered her voice a cry. I heard her gasp slightly, he must be staring her down, this was going to end badly. If only she would stop talking, stop trying to win him over. It's like she didn't know how dangerous it was to be the centre of his attention. But she had to know. She had even more scars than I did.

"Then whose fault was it?" He asked. My mind began to race, we had to get out of here, call the police, run a hundred miles away. Something. Anything.  
"It was that social worker, the girl, Clara something! She made me leave, told me…" She tried but he interrupted her, his booming voice more powerful than her meek cries.  
"Well we wouldn't need a social worker if you, for once, in your fucking life, could have kept that giant mouth of yours. SHUT!" He stood up but kept me by his side. Memories of that night came rushing back.

His drunken yelling. Glass smashing. Cuts and bruises. Mum locking us in the bathroom. Her crying down the phone. Wood splintering. Screaming. Dad smashing mums head on the tiled floor. All the blood. Him turning on me. Telling me it was my fault. But I hadn't done anything. Throwing me against the bath tub. Me crawling in it to try and get away. The police coming. Dragging him away as he fought them. I thought she was dead, she didn't move and the blood creeped around her head like a chilling halo.  
That was the first time mum admitted the truth. No more falling down the stairs, no more accidental burns on the stove, no more lies to protect him. Just the ugly painful truth.

He was arrested and mum ran away with me as soon as a trial was mentioned, with her gone and no witness he only got a fraction of the time he should have had. We had hidden for seven years, but he had finally found us and now we were going to pay the price for leaving him.  
"Baby, I w-was doped up. I-I had no, no idea w-what I was even saying!" She sobbed, stumbling over her words, but they didn't appease him. He held me tighter, whether he meant to or not he was already hurting me. Suddenly he shoved me and I fell to the floor with a thump. I heard mum scream as he stepped over me and grabbed her.

"You knew, you bitch! You knew EXACTLY what you were saying!" He yelled in her face, wrapping a hand around her throat. Why couldn't you stay quiet mum?  
I got to my feet as he shoved her up against the wall. His hand cutting off her screams and her breathing, she clawed at his hands but he only gripped her tighter.  
"I was in prison. You know how many times those fuckers jumped me, tried to shiv me? How many beatings I took when the papers said I beat my wife and kid? Do you?!" He was screaming questions but she couldn't answer with his hands wrapped so tightly around her throat. Her feet were flinging underneath her, but he didn't stop, her eyes were bulging and her face was turning red.

Why wasn't he stopping? I needed to do something. I grabbed the closest thing to me with some weight, my school bag lay by the door and I flung it as hard as I could against his back with a yell. I knew he felt all five hardback books inside it because he suddenly went very still.  
He released his grip and mum flung herself as far away as she could, desperate to get away from him as she gulped in air. I felt instant regret as he turned to face me. His eyes were burning with rage, his face red and angry. Contorted into a mask I feared more than any bogey man.

"Princess. Was that you?" He asked, his voice dark.  
"Yes." I answered my voice cracking.  
"Why did you do that?" He took a step towards me as he balled up his hands into fists, his knuckles cracking.  
"You were hurting mum." I sobbed.  
"Chuck, leave her alone, don't hurt her!" My mum yelled her voice hoarse. She tried to pull herself off the floor but couldn't get very far. He ignored her as she kept his eyes on me. He kept walking towards me, my steps back so much smaller than his.

"That." He said pointing to mum. "Is my wife."  
I suddenly hit a wall and had nowhere else to go, I whimpered when he closed the space between us. I pressed myself against the plaster as if it could swallow me and keep me safe.  
"I will do what I want to her, because, she belongs to me. You know what else belongs to me?" He stabbed a finger at my forehead, making my head hit the wall behind me. I began to sob as he towered over me.

"You. You belong to me. I made you, it's my blood running through your veins." He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me a few inches off the floor. "Do you understand?" He asked loudly, like thunder in my ears. I nodded, sobs racking my body.  
"Good girl." He released his hold on my shirt and I stood unmoving. We were all silent for a minute, until a slap resounded through the room. A second later pain burst through my cheek. I knew it was most likely coming but that didn't make it hurt any less. The past repeating itself. Looking at my dad he was pulling his arm back to smack me again. I ducked out of the way as his hand swung around and he hit the wall instead.

I scrambled to my left and tugged on the door handle to my room. I can get in there and lock the door, even climb out of the window and call for help.  
But as I tugged the handle, it wouldn't open.  
That morning ran through my mind, I had left out of the window, I hadn't unlocked my door.  
My eyes went wide at the realisation and I could already see my dad heading my way. I dodged his fists as he pitched toward me, I got the ground and crawled through his legs. I heard a growl of frustration from above me, but I wasn't quick enough, he managed to grab the back of my shirt and hauled me to my feet. I caught sight of my mum, off the floor and holding herself upright.

"Mum! Run! Get help!" I screamed at her before I was thrown to the side crashing into the coffee table. I heard the sound of her bare feet slapping against the floor, but looking up she wasn't running to the door, she was charging at dad. She began hitting him with her tiny fists, like a petulant child. She wasn't doing much damage but it gave me enough time to get to my feet.  
He easily shoved her out of his way and he came towards me again. His mouth was curled in a snarl, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

I regretted hitting him with my bag, hell I regretted ever coming home today I thought as I ran into the kitchen, my shoes slipping on the laminate flooring. The too big shoes tripped me over and I slammed into a counter top, I could hear dad close behind me so I began flinging everything I could into his pathway. Cups, cupboard doors, chairs, plates everything. It was no use cowering to him now, he was angry, I only hoped to slow him down. Get out of the blast zone.  
I ran around the kitchen table and then back into the living room, my shoes forgotten in the kitchen floor along with every other utensil we owned. He was still making his way out of the jumble of chairs and broken porcelain, I grabbed my mum and helped her up but where could we go? My eyes darted around wildly and then I heard someone call my name.

"Rory?" I heard again, the voice coming from my room. I froze as I realised it was Jack. My dad heard it too because he stopped in his tracks listening.  
"Rory!" Jacks voice was getting louder. I looked into the kitchen and locked eyes with my dad. I sprung into a run and headed for the door. I banged on it desperately.  
"Call the police!" I screamed through the wood. Suddenly my dad was beside me and he fisted his huge hand in my hair, yanking my away from the door.  
"Who the fucks in there?!" He yelled into my face, I screamed at the pain in my head and tumbled backwards. He let go of my hair letting me fall to the floor in a heap. "You got a boy in there? Huh?" He turned back to the door as the lock clicked open, he pushed it shut when it opened and kept his hand there, easily keeping the door in place as Jack tried to open it form his side.

"Rory?" Jack called out again confused.  
"This is a family matter boy." Dad told Jack through the door. "Stay out of it."  
"Rory!" I could hear the panic in his voice and it made my chest ache for him. Dad grabbed a chair and shoved it under the handle, like I used to do when I was little. He turned back to me.  
"Just like your whore mother." Dad told me quietly. I stumbled away and I could feel my mum grab onto my hand. We were in this together now.

"This is why you shouldn't have left." He began walking towards us, and we stumbled back keeping the distance between us, keeping our eyes on him. But too late we realized he was walking around us, to the front door. He locked the door and threw the key into the shadows.  
"You have ruined our daughter." He shook his head as he looked at us, huddled together. "Don't worry princess, daddy still loves you. I'll beat the rebellion out of both of you, and we can forget about all of this. We can go back to the way we used to be. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He was smiling at us, deluded that this was a brilliant idea. "We can even stay in Gotham, I've been here for a couple of weeks, meeting new acquaintances, setting up some deals. Gotham is my kind of town. How else do you think I found out where you were." He opened up his arms and beckoned us to go toward him.

"Come on." He said, his voice gentle but his eyes betraying his true intent. My mum took a step toward him, like a moth to a flame, but I pulled her back toward me.  
"Not interested." I said, my voice filled with more confidence than I felt. His face was momentarily confused, before it clouded over in rage.  
"Rory. Princess." He said through clenched teeth. "Don't make me angry." His hands were now fists, his knuckles white.  
"Rot in hell." I whispered and then I ran.

Pulling my mum along with me, we ran down the hallway. I didn't have much of a plan but I had adrenaline in my veins which was ruling my decision making at the time. We did have one small advantage of knowing the house better than he did, I could navigate this place blindfolded. There was a small basement underneath us, it only housed some boxes of junk but it did have a strong door that locked from the inside. I pulled mum down the hallway as we heard heavy boots thundering towards us. She seemed to catch on to where I was heading and sped up. As we got to the basement door we flung it open and only had a second to close it before he caught up with us. He caught the door just as it was about to close and slipped his fingers through the crack.

"Mum help me!" I yelled and she flung herself against the door, he screamed in pain as the door crushed his fingers and quickly pulled them out. I pushed the door into the frame and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief and smiling at my mum. I was about to tell her what a good team we made when the door shook. He was throwing himself against it, dust flew off the wall as he slammed into it. The door was strong but the frame trembled as he began to kick and punch.  
"Once I get my hands on you bitches! I'm gonna kill you, ya hear me! You're dead!" He screamed as he kept up his assault on the door.

We backed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom watching as the door shook. His yelling was incoherent but his battering on the door only seemed to increase. I hadn't realised it before but my great adrenaline plan had one major flaw, we were backed into a corner. Nowhere to run nowhere to hide. I walked away from the stairs, sinking down into a corner furthest away from the door, I didn't feel like watching the door tremble like I was.  
Mum came and knelt beside me, she took my hand in hers.

"Rory, my baby. I'm so sorry." She sobbed and I let her pull me into her arms. I clung onto her and cried with her as she rocked us back and forth. The here and now out ranked the past, all the times we had fought and screamed at each other melted away. We were united in fear and rebellion against the monster under our beds we both feared.  
He was still trying to get in, every bang made me wince. Terrified that each crash against the door would be the one that finally broke through, our only defence gone. He would come down and do what he promised. The realisation hit home that if he did get that door down, he would kill us both. No escape this time.

I would never see Jack again, we would never move in together, the start of our life ending before it even had the chance to begin. I thought of Jacks face and kept it in my head, replaying his smile over and over. Trying to ignore the creaking of the door, the sound of it giving way, feeling mum gripping me tighter, the tears running down my face.  
But that's when I heard it, so quietly at first I thought it was my imagination. But in the distance, sirens. Mum heard it too as her head snapped up. We both listened as they got closer, they were close to us but then the basement door finally gave way, the splintering of wood as we screamed. The remnants of our last defence falling down the stairs, broken into tiny shards. He began to descend down the stairs, stepping on the splinters of our momentary protection. He didn't seem to hear the sirens, or he didn't care about them. His eyes easily found us in the corner as we screamed. Trying to scuttle back against the wall, nowhere left for us to go. He smiled as he watched us, terrified. He walked over and knelt down in front of us.

"Found you." He smiled and then his hands shot out grabbing onto my arms and pulling me out of my mums arms.  
"No!" She screamed grabbing for me, he backhanded her and she smacked her head off the wall, crumpling to the floor.  
"Mum!" I yelled but she wasn't moving.  
He pulled me away and grabbed my face. "Look at me!" He shouted but I kept crying and screaming.  
"Look at me!" He shook me hard, and I finally opened my eyes whimpering as our eyes met. He shook his head as he watched the tears stream down my face, my lips trembling.

"Rory!" I heard from the stairs and I turned seeing Jack on the stairs.  
"Jack." I couldn't believe I was seeing him. How? I tried to go to him but my dad had a rough grip on me, not letting me go anywhere. He looked to the stairs and now the sirens were loud, right outside. Soon flashlights were shinning down the stairs.  
"Down here!" Jack yelled and seconds later men began to pour down filling the stair case. Suddenly there was a sharp pinch at my neck, I hadn't seen the knife until he held at it my throat. I cried out but he pulled me against him, facing the police. "Shut the fuck up." He said into my ear as I whimpered, the small cut already bleeding, I could feel it dripping down my neck. I looked to Jack and he looked so angry, he was held back by a hand on his shoulder but I could feel his rage.

"Let the girl go." A voice said, I couldn't make out any faces behind the flashlights, I could only see Jack, that's all I wanted to see. I kept staring into his eyes, praying he would hold me in his arms in just a few seconds. "No way out of here except through us." The voice said again. Dad pushed the knife harder against my throat making me scream as more blood dripped down.  
"Let me out of here! I'll kill her, I swear I'll do it!" He was gripping me so tight I thought I would burst. "I'll fucking slice her in two. You fucking hear me pigs?" His voice wavered slightly, not so tough when guns were pointed on him.  
"Let her go or we'll shoot you dead. Those are your options." A different voice said, gruffer than the first. "Is killing her worth your life?" It asked.

"Chuck." A small voice said beside us, it was mum. "Give Rory to me." She took my hand as gently as if handling glass. She pulled me slightly and my dad let me go, just staring straight ahead. I collapsed into her arms, she held her hand to my neck and we stayed on the ground as she held me close.  
"That's it Chuck." The first voice said again. "Now drop the knife." Dads eyes darted between the stairs and the knife as he seemed to weigh his options.

He apparently thought he had a chance as he raced toward the stairs in a one man cavalry charge. There was a single gun shot as he was engulfed in a wave of swat vests and Kevlar. For a brief second I was hopeful, was our nightmare over, was he dead? I stared at the moving blackness, but then I heard him screaming, the flashlights illuminated the scene. He was on the floor, arms cuffed behind him and blood seeping out of his knee as he screamed.  
I felt a hand grabbing me and Jack was beside me, his hands holding mine. Rough and calloused, but gentle in their own way. I instantly felt safer, he was here now. He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I held on even tighter to him.  
"You're ok." He said simply kissing my forehead and wiping the tears from my eyes. "I've got you now." He waited for me to nod and then helped my mum to her feet.

A man came over and wrapped my mums arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you girls outside." It was the same voice from the stairs, the first one. He was a kind looking man, thick brown hair which was slightly beginning to grey even though he didn't look old enough, a bushy moustache that nearly hid his smile, but not quite. He began to help her out of the basement and I held onto Jack, waiting outside were two ambulances and who knows how many police cars. Before we left the house I seen the destruction that had happened. Broken chairs and plates scattered everywhere, ripped furniture and fist sized holes in the walls. This place could never be a home to us again, too much had happened tonight.

Before we got to an ambulance, we could see my dad being shoved into a police car, or at least they were trying to, he wasn't going easy. He only got louder when he spotted us coming out of the house.  
"You're dead! You hear me?!" He struggled against the officer holding him. "My guys will cut you into tiny…" We were spared the rest of the threat when he was finally shoved into the backseat and the door slammed on his screams. But my imagination could colour the rest of what he was saying. I shuddered as I watched the police car pull away, Jack held my hand through it all. An anchor keeping me still as waves crashed into me.

A woman invited me into the ambulance with a smile and wave.

"Your mum is in the ambulance next to us." She told me, I looked and sure enough the police officer was handing her over to a paramedic. He turned to me and gave me a small sad smile as he walked away. I tried to not worry about her too much, I was more worried she would run off. Again. She has a way of repeating mistakes over and over again. But this time I wouldn't run with her.  
"Come on in." The paramedic said to me, waking me from my thoughts. "Are you family?" She asked which confused me for a second until I realised she directed the question to Jack who I was still holding onto. But before he could answer I jumped in.

"Yes, he is." I said tugging him into the ambulance with me. I wasn't about to let go off him.  
I sat down on the stretcher with Jack next to as the ambulance lurched into life. The paramedic gave our intertwined hands a curious glance.  
"I'm guessing you're not cousins." She joked as she began to poke and prod me.  
"We're moving in together." I told her for some reason, feeling the need to defend my relationship with Jack.  
"Don't worry about that now." Jack said rubbing my hand with his thumb. I rested my head on his shoulder feeling very tired.

"What's her name?" The woman asked Jack.  
"It's Rory." He answered, I liked the way my name sounded coming from him.  
"Rory? My name Tracy." She shook my shoulder slightly. "I need you to stay awake for me. I need you to tell me what hurts." Tracy, as I now know, said to me.  
"Everything hurts." I said hoping she would let me sleep.  
"She's usually more articulate than this." Jack joked and I smiled into his shoulder.  
"You're funny Jack." I yawned.

"Is your Jack a bit of a joker Rory?" Tracy asked and Jack laughed nervously.  
"I don't know about that." He said quiet, shy all of a sudden.  
"Ow!" I yelled as Tracy poured some antiseptic liquid onto my neck. I looked at her offended, but she smiled in response.  
"Guess that hurt?" She asked innocently.  
"Where did you get your medical licence?" I mumbled shifting closer to Jack, as if there was anywhere else to go in the small moving space.  
"Nasty cut." She said looking at it.

I let her but kept a close eye out for any unidentifiable liquid that might sting. "How did it happen?" She asked. She was probably just making conversation, trying to keep me talking more than a morbid curiosity about what actually happened. She watched the scene as my dad was dragged out, it didn't take a genius to guess what for. But I still didn't want to say the words, there was still a shame about being related to someone who could do something like this, to his own family. To his own child. Weren't parents supposed to love their children unconditionally, not try to kill them? I didn't reply to Tracy, just turned my head into Jack shoulder as tears slipped from my eyes. Jack bent his head and kissed my hair.

"It's ok Rory." He whispered.  
"You two sit tight ok?" Tracy said as she popped her head through to the driver. Soon we were going faster and the sirens wailed above us.  
"Might as well beat the traffic." She said sitting back down opposite us. "What's the use in a siren if we can't use it?" She joked. I kept clinging to Jack as the ambulance raced through the roads of Gotham. We spent the rest of the ambulance ride in silence, except for the screaming sirens and occasionally beeping horn. We got to the hospital quickly enough and Jack helped me down. Tracy had put a bandage on my neck but said they would want to take another look when I got to the hospital and probably dress it a little more securely. When we parted ways Jack and I thanked her as she left us to a nurse who showed us to a cubicle to wait for the doctor. I hopped up onto the bed and Jack stood in front of me, letting me lean on his chest.

"I was terrified." He admitted stroking my hair.  
"Me too." I sighed and fisted my hands into the sides of his shirt. "I never want to be that scared again." I sniffed as tears slipped past my eyes and fell onto his shirt.  
"You won't have to be, I'll never let you out of my sight again." He knelt down in front of me. "I'm so sorry." He apologised. "Can you forgive me?" He asked eyes full of tears.

"No." I said and the hurt in his face was evident. "I can't forgive you, because you did nothing wrong." I clarified. I pulled him back up to his feet and held onto his hands. "You saved us tonight, you couldn't have beaten him by yourself. If you hadn't called the police, we would be dead." I looked at his knuckles and they were red from banging on the door, trying to force it open.  
"I love you Jack." I cried when he wrapped his arms back around me.  
"I love you Rory." He held me close as I cried.

It was a couple more hours until the doctor said we were ok, mum was resting in the room next to me. He wanted to keep us both in over night, for observation. He told Jack he could stay too, since he showed no signs of leaving willingly. Jack laid down with me in the uncomfortable single bed.  
"We'll need a bigger bed when we have our own place." I said to him, the lights were off and the hospital corridors quiet.  
"I don't know, this is kind of cosy." He laughed wriggling closer to me which made me smile too.  
"No way, you move too much in your sleep." I said poking him in the side.  
"At least I don't steal the covers." I gasped at his accusation.

"That's rich, you're the only cover stealer in this bed." I laughed when he pulled the blanket off me.  
"Case in point." I whispered pulling it back over to me. He pulled me close.  
"I'll put up with your blanket thievery as long as you put up with my sleeping acrobatics. Deal?" He asked holding out his hand. I slipped my hand into his.  
"Deal." I said not letting go, but neither did he.  
We fell asleep pretty quickly, both tired from the nights events. We would have to deal with the real world tomorrow, but tonight it was just the two of us.  
In a narrow hospital bed, holding onto each other. Both alive and that was its own kind of miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning came all too soon. When I woke up I cried out in pain. My whole body ached. My skin was just a map of pale skin and stark bruises. In morbid curiosity I poked one and cried out when I did. It was so long since I was this beaten up that I had almost forgotten how much it hurt the next day.  
A nurse came in and gave me a sympathetic look as she took in my battered form. "I bet you feel just awful." She patted my shoulder and smiled as she looked at Jack snoring in the corner on a chair. "Rough night?" She asked and I simply nodded, but in my head I thought rough life.  
"Can I get you a cup of tea?" She asked and I then heard the accent, it was faint but English.  
"I would love one thanks." I said, trying to smile.

"Should I get one for sleeping beauty?" She joked but I shook my head.  
"He only likes coffee." I looked over to him, he never was a morning person, or a reasonable human until at least noon.  
"I'm sure I can find some coffee somewhere." She gave me one last smile and went out. I sighed and inspected my body once again. There were bruises all over my arms and chest, even a nasty one on my cheek and an even nastier cut on my neck. But the doctor said I would be fine, thankfully and for once nothing broken. Last night I was woken up when I heard talking outside the door. From what I gathered it was the police wanting a statement but thankfully the nurse on duty had kept them away, saying it was far too late and to stop harassing her patients. I hadn't met the woman which might have been a blessing in disguise, but I was thankful to her for giving me a night to rest. But I knew the police would be back today, and they would most likely want to talk to me.

The nurse brought in our drinks a few minutes later, resting Jacks on the table next to him.  
"Do you know how my mum is?" I asked just before she left. "She's next door."  
"She's still sleeping. But she's fine, bruised but she'll be fine." She smiled as she shut the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. We had gotten off pretty lightly in comparison to the past, maybe because Jack called the police when he did. Maybe because we actually fought back this time. Who knows. I sipped my tea and watched the sun steadily rise from my window. I thought about waking Jack up, but he probably needed his sleep, the hospital bed was not the comfiest thing to sleep on. I felt him moving in the night but he looked comfortable on the chair, somehow. I had drained my tea and even tasted his coffee but the sour taste made me gag, how does he drink that stuff. It tasted like hot oil and sugar. I put it back next to him, good luck Jack.

I was at a loss to what I should do. I couldn't sleep anymore, my body hurt too much as it was. As I was looking over my bruises I thought about what mum was feeling. I left my room and slipped into the one next door. She was sleeping soundly in the bed, her body and face as bruised as I was. I thought about waking her up but what would I say? We never had the greatest relationship, last night we did band together but does that dismiss the 16 years before? Did I blame her? For choosing him over me, for protecting him and putting me in danger. I realised that maybe I did. I left the room without waking her, I didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me?" I heard from the hallway. I turned around and the police officer from last night was standing there. "Rory?" He asked and I nodded my head. He looked a little different without the black vest and normal clothes on.  
"Is your mother awake?"  
"No she is still asleep." I said clicking the door shut.  
"Would you able to tell me what happened last night?" He took out a notepad and for a second I wondered if he was planning to have the interview in the hallway. I walked over and opened the door to my hospital cubicle, I stepped in and held the door open for him. He ushered himself through, I sat on the bed and then he pulled up a chair from the side. The loud squeak woke Jack up with a start. His eyes landed on Gordon and he instantly bristled.

"What do you want?" He asked with a sneer.  
"Jack he is one of the officers from last night. Don't be so rude." I reprimanded him.  
"Detective Gordon." He held out his hand to Jack to shake but Jack walked right past him and came to my side. Gordon just smiled and sat down, getting his notepad and pencil ready.  
"Rory, we should go." Jack said giving my hand a tug. I knew he didn't like the police, one too many run ins with them but I stayed where I was.  
"I need to tell them what happened last night." I said quietly, Gordon just sat silently and patiently.

"You don't have to tell them anything." He tugged on my hand again, not with any force behind it, just a small 'come on'.  
"I want to tell them." I moved on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He looked reluctant.  
"I won't be here long." Gordon said and Jack shot him a glare before hoping up and sitting next to me. I smiled at Jack and mouthed a thank you. He rolled his eyes and glared into a corner of the room. I nodded to Gordon to go ahead. He took out a small recording device and clicked it on.

"So, Rory?" He confirmed and I nodded. "In your own words could you tell me what happened last night?" He asked setting the recorder nearer to me and had his pen poised at the ready. I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him about the abuse when I was little, how we ran away the night he nearly killed us and tried to start a new life, that it worked for a while. But last night he found us and tried to kill us again. Jack even told his side of the story, that he tried to get into the house but was locked out, so he found a neighbour and rang the police. Then he broke a window and got into the house seconds before the police broke down the door. The rest Gordon knew and stopped the recording. I swiped at the tears that fell as I finished telling him. Gordon had a sad look on his face, bushy eyebrows drawn as he finished the last of his notes. He stopped the recording and put it into his pocket. He was silent for a minute before he looked up to me.

"From what you've told me Rory, and the danger I think your father still poses to you and your mother I think it might be best if left Gotham." He said sadly but I nodded along.  
"That's probably for the best." I said holding onto Jacks hand. "Mum, me and Jack." I smiled but Gordon didn't smile back and he shook his head.  
"I'm talking about witness protection Rory, and you wouldn't be able to go with Jack." Gordon stowed away his notebook too and stood up. "There's too much that could go wrong, when you break up what would he do?" He held up his hands. "It's not my decision but that's what will happen."

"I'm not letting you take Rory without me." Jack leapt off the bed and squared up next to Gordon, he didn't back down to Jack who though scrawny had strength, and an intimidating stare.  
"Son, it's not my decision." Gordon tried but Jack was shaking his head.  
"Bullshit, you're not separating us!" He yelled and I grabbed his arm pulling him to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged my tightly.  
"We are in this for the long haul. You can't take her." Jack kissed the top of my head and I nodded into his chest. Agreeing through tears.

"I'll see what I can do, if there is anything." Gordon tried leaving the room.  
Jack held onto me tightly. "I won't let them take you away from me." Jack promised. I nodded.  
"We're in this together." I held onto Jacks t-shirt and held on for dear life.  
"Just you and me Ror, against the world." He whispered.

"Hello? Rory?" A nurse came in the room carrying a little chart a little while later. She shut the door behind her and came over to the bed where Jack and I were sitting.  
"The doctor tells me you're all ok to go home." She smiled and I tried to smile back.  
"That's great." I said trying to be enthusiastic.  
"Just keep an eye on your injuries, if any of your cuts get really red or painful tell us, or you become sick and dizzy, ok Hun? Also keep an eye on the cut on your neck." She ripped off a sheet of paper and handed it to me.  
"Will do." I tucked the paper in my jean pocket and before she could leave quickly asked about my mum.

"She is ready to go too, she'll need to rest for a couple of days. I was just going to go in to tell her." She left the room and I looked over to Jack.  
"You ready to go?" I asked him, the silence freaking me out. He nodded and jumped off the bed. He was angry but he didn't want to talk about it. It was best to let him think for a while, if I pushed him he would only get more angry. I just let him know I was there, I threaded my hand into his and squeezed it.  
"Let's go home." I said quietly hugging his arm. He nodded and we walked out. We waited briefly for my mum, Jack even got a wheelchair to wheel her out. We got a taxi and the ride home was in silence. As soon as we pulled up on the curb, Jack pulled out some money and paid. We all stood silent for a while looking at the house. It was a mess.

Not only by the fact it was an untended and old house, but now. The big window in the front was smashed, I think that was Jack. The door was slightly open, hanging on by a hinge. However bad it looked from the outside though, inside was bound to be worse. We trudged along the path, Jack helping mum who was slightly enjoying the attention I think. He put her down on the sofa and I stood shell shocked by the state of the house. Glass was all over the floor, the curtains were ripped, the kitchen looked like a bomb site. Chairs were scattered through both rooms, plates too. The chair was even still propped up under my door handle, I kicked it out of the way when I seen it. The walls were scuffed, even holes punched out, all the furniture was in their own way ruined or beat up. I didn't even feel a slight twinge to even try and clean it up. Why bother?

The place I had called home for a time, was ruined. We didn't have the money to fix any of it. We wouldn't even be here any longer if what that detective said was true. Witness protection. I looked over to Jack, he was covering my mum with a blanket. He didn't like her at the best of times, but he was taking care of her, better than I was anyway. He came over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug, he wiped away at my tears when I wasn't even aware I had been crying. He hugged me tighter and looked over the destruction with me. I pulled him into my room while my mum slept, I wanted to talk to him and not be overheard. She might still be bruised and bloody like me, but she's still nosy.

I shut the door gently behind me and threw myself down on the bed, it hurt but I was exhausted. I wanted to talk to Jack, or for him to talk to me, but I didn't know what to say. Then a shirt was thrown at my head, I grunted too tired to move it.  
"Change your top at least." Jack said from above me.  
"Are you trying to get my naked Mr Napier?" I teased laughing.  
"I think that objective would be to get you out of your clothes and keep them off, not re-dress you." He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're no fun." I took the shirt and threw it back at him. "I'm too tired."  
He threw it back just as quickly. "You stink, and you're covered in blood."  
I stuck out my tongue which made him laugh from above me. "I don't stink." I replied but sat up anyway. I was covered in blood though. "Fine." I stuck my hands under the hem of my shirt and stopped when I noticed he was staring. "Turn around." I said but he just laughed.  
"Nothing I haven't already seen." I smiled but tried to look serious.

"Mr Napier I don't know what you're implying but I am a lady and shall be treated as such." I tried to toss my hair but it mostly ended up on my face. Then I felt my shirt pulled off in one fluid movement. I squealed and covered my chest.  
"Jack!" I giggled as he threw the shirt on the floor and picked up the clean one but didn't hand it over. I gave him a look but he still kept a hold of it.  
"You didn't want this a second ago." He teased holding it in arms reach but I had my arms folded across my chest. "Maybe I was trying to get you naked."

He laughed and I felt bold. I stood up with my arms by my side, we were face to face and he looked shocked for a moment. I put my hands under the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, he let me and stood there quietly. I pulled him onto the bed with me and held his face in my hands for a minute.  
"Just you and me." I whispered and he began to kiss me.  
"Against the world." He said against my lips. I pulled him closer to me as we kissed, needing to feel him there with me. He began to unbutton my pants and I did the same to him.

We spent the rest of the morning tangled in sheets and being with each other. I dragged myself from the bed a couple of times to check on my mum but they gave her some pain relief so she was asleep for the rest of the day. As soon as I got back into bed Jack would wrap me in his arms and hold me close.  
I didn't know what the rest of the day or the rest of our lives held, but I would be ok if I was with Jack.  
We could face it all together.  
Me and him, against the world.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rory." I felt someone shaking me but I turned over.  
"I'm tired Jack, we'll go to school later." I replied, but the shaking continued.  
"It's me, not Jack." Through my sleepy haze I could tell it was my mum shaking my shoulder. I turned back over and pulled the cover off my face.  
"Are you ok?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"The police are here." She said and looked to my door. I shot up and started grabbing clothes, but looking next to me the bed was empty.  
"Where is Jack?" I whispered hoping he hadn't left.  
"He was the one who answered the door. But he looks very angry." She said watching me shove on clothes. "Do you not have a nicer top?" She asked when I got up. She shook her head. "Ok, never mind."

She went out into the living room with me in tow, it was still as messy as when we got back. There was a few officers standing outside, but there was two police officers sitting on the settee and one standing up with Jack standing in front of him. They were just standing toe to toe glaring at each other. I coughed but neither of them looked my way, but one of the officers stood up from the sofa. I recognised him instantly.  
"Detective Gordon." I turned to my mum. "This is my mum." She held out her hand and shook his, turning his hand over in the process and sighing when she seen his ring on his middle finger.  
"Figures." She whispered to me and I rolled my eyes, still hasn't changed.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs Johnson." He smiled.  
"Miss Johnson." She corrected him to which he blushed. "It's my maiden name."  
"I'm so sorry, of course." He fumbled for a minute and then introduced the other man who was now standing. "This is Mr. Baker." He held out a hand and I shook it, as my did mum while I kept an eye on Jack who still hadn't moved.  
"He will be helping today. We need to sort a few things out." He sat back down and I pulled two chairs that weren't currently broken to the sitting room. I held on out to mum but she went to the sofa and sat in between Detective Gordon and Mr. Baker who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Jack." I said when he still didn't move. "Jack." I said more firmly and he finally listened to me and turned around. I pointed to the seat next to me and he came over. The man he had been staring with had a smirk on his face and went to sit down on the arm chair.  
"That is detective Wentworth." He said signalling and I nodded at the man. We sat in silence staring at one another until Detective Gordon spoke up.

"We need to discuss what will happen now." He said and Jack moved his chair closer to me, holding my hand as he clenched his teeth. "You can't stay in Gotham." Gordon said looking between us as he shook his head. "Your ex-husband is a very dangerous man, he was on our radar even before last night. He was already getting involved with unsavoury characters." I gripped Jacks hand harder at the mention of my dad, still scared even when he was in a cell somewhere. "Are you willing to move?" He asked and my mum piped up immediately.  
"Of course, where to?" Mum said cheerfully.

"Mum." I said and she looked over finally connecting the dots of Jack.  
"Oh." She shut up and leaned back into the couch.  
"I'm not willing to go without Jack." I looked into his eyes and he nodded. "It's both of us or neither." The detective in the arm chair scoffed, finally deciding to speak up.  
"And what happens when he drops you like a hot potato and moves onto the next girl." Did he just refer to me as a potato? Jack tensed up next to me and I put my other hand on his arm.

"Don't Jack." I said quietly but he still stared at the other man. If only looks could kill.  
"It's not plausible." A small voice said, I looked and it was Mr. Baker speaking. "You are both so young that we couldn't ensure you two would stay together, or one would move away or even back to Gotham. Then it places everyone's life in danger." He had basically echoed the other man's statement just more politely. At least he didn't refer to me as a potato.

"Jack and I have been with each other every day since we were ten years old. That's more commitment than a whole lot of married couples." I argued but Mr. Baker shook his head.  
"It's just not plausible." He held up his hands. "I'm sorry, there is a system in place and protocol that we must follow."  
"Then no deal." I said and stood up with Jack. "Thank you for your time."  
"Rory, please wait." My mum had stood up now and her pleading eyes made me stop. "Let's just talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? I'm not leaving without Jack." I still had a hold of his hand.  
"Rory, your father is very dangerous. You need protection…" Gordon tried but I interrupted him.  
"We need protection, me, my mum AND Jack." Jack wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "He was the one who saved us last night, he broke into the house and found us first. Surely, he is in danger too. You're not separating us." I was about to go back into my room when detective Wentworth stood up.  
"Actually, we can." He said folding his arms.  
"Let's just try and keep this…" Gordon was again interrupted when Jack finally spoke.

"You can't." Jack glared at Wentworth.  
"You're both under the age of eighteen. It's not your choice little lady, it's your mothers." Wentworth looked incredibly pleased with himself, I thought about letting Jack loose on him.  
But I looked to my mum, sure she would be on our side.  
"Mum." But she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Mum." I said more carefully but she wouldn't look at me, only at the floor.  
"I'm sorry Rory. I have to think what's best for us." She said quietly and my eyes went wide.

"Mum!" I yelled but she stayed seated now silent.  
"This isn't best for us. This is best for you." I took a few steps back, feeling betrayed by my mum. "I need Jack." I said a little more quietly. She stood up and tried to come to me but I kept the distance between us. "Stay away from me." I was disgusted that she would betray me like this. She knew how important Jack was to me.  
"Men come and go Rory." She tried but I barked out a laugh.  
"That's you mum. Jacks been here for me through everything. We would be dead right now if it wasn't for Jack." I tried but no one else in the room was listening to me. I felt a hand on my arm and looked around to a police man. "Get off me." I said shaking his arm off and Jack pulled me closer.

"Don't touch her." He put me behind him, squaring up to the officer but two hands grabbed my arms and tugged me backwards.  
"Jack!" I yelled as my hands were pinned behind my back.  
"Wentworth, there's no need." I heard from the sofa but Jack suddenly sprang towards us.  
"Get your hands off her." He punched Wentworth and he went flying to the ground, but there were more officers coming in now, they had grabbed Jack and I and were steering me outside.  
"Get off me!" I was screaming trying to get them off.

"Rory!" Jack screamed to me.  
"Jack!" I yelled back. I tried to duck out of the officer's arms but they had a tight hold.  
"Rory, please." Gordon appeared in front of me.  
"Please, just let me say goodbye?" I begged Gordon, he nodded to the officer holding me and I sprinted through the house back to Jack. There was two officers holding his arms as he screamed and fought against them. I ran to him and took his face in my hands.  
"Jack, it's me. It's me." I whispered stopping his screams. Gordon came up behind me.  
"Give them a minute." At Gordons word's they let him go and he wrapped his arms around me.  
I looked at Gordon and mouthed a 'thank you'. He nodded and stepped us away giving us some privacy.

"Rory." Jack cried and I held onto him.  
"Why is this happening?" I cried as I sobbed onto Jacks shoulder. "This isn't how it was meant to be. Not for us." I could feel Jacks body shaking underneath my hands.  
"Ror." Was all he could say, his voice so quiet and full of pain, he held me tighter to him until we couldn't be any closer.  
"I don't how to say goodbye to you Jack." My tears were falling and staining his shirt, my hands around his shoulders holding on for dear life.  
"I can't say goodbye to you Ror. I need you. You've made me life worth something. I can't let the best thing in my life leave." He gripped me so tight it hurt but it was the furthest thing from my mind.

"I don't want to leave you Jack. It's supposed to me you and me, against the world. Right?" I tried to keep my voice strong, for Jack.  
"You're right Ror, you and me. I love you." He buried his face into my neck.  
"I love you too." I whispered into his ear, my voice cracking slightly. I felt a hand on my arm.  
"It's time." Gordon said, his eyes shining with tears.  
"No." I sobbed holding onto Jack. "We need more time." But Gordon shook his head. "I'm so sorry Rory, you have to leave." The officers ripped us apart, both reaching for the other, screaming each other's names. I cried as the dragged me away, I kicked and screamed the whole way, how could they do this to us? They managed to shove me into a car and slam the door, I screamed in anger as they locked it.

"Rory, please calm down." I looked to the voice and my mum was sitting on the other side. I felt a rush of hate as I looked at her.  
"Don't talk to me." I spat as I pulled desperately at the handle.  
"Rory-" She tried.  
"How could you do this to us? You know what Jack means to me!" I banged my fists on the window, trying to break it, do anything, get out of this car, get back to Jack.  
"It's just puppy love, you'll grow out of it." Her words were quiet as I hit the windows but I heard her.

"How dare you." I said as I ceased my assault on the door. "I love Jack and Jack loves me. I know that may be difficult for you to understand, seeing as you only go for men that treat you like shit. But what we have is more than you ever will, and I'll never forgive you for this." I felt a sharp sting as she slapped me, a small gasp escaped her lips when she realised what she had done.  
"Oh, Rory – I'm…" She reached out to me but I flinched away from her.

"You're just like him." I said referring to Dad. And from her eyes I could see those words hurt her more than any slap could.  
I ignored her, hoping she was feeling just a fraction of the pain I was feeling now. I was about to kick the window when the car began to drive. I screamed at the driver, telling him to stop but he ignored me, not even glancing in the rear view mirror.

I looked to the house and Jack came sprinting out, past the officers and was at the car in seconds. He pulled at the handle but it was locked.  
"Jack!" I screamed and tried the door again but it was no use. He ran to keep up with the car, punching the glass as he did, I cried as we both tried to get to each other. I began to pound on the glass so hard my hands were bruising but I kept going.  
I could see Jack was struggling to keep up, as the realisation hit him tears were in his eyes.

The car was going too fast now and Jacks fell behind. He fell to his knees and I screamed as he kept getting smaller and smaller in the back window. Soon he was just a small figure in the middle of the road.  
I cried and cried until no more tears would come, I just stared out of the window, watching the world move and pass me by in a blur. All I could think of was Jack, the time we had together.

The first day we met, his reluctance to even speak to me. Making him my friend by sheer determination. Best friends by stubborn resolve. Bringing him lunch. Joining his class. Him showing me his secret hideaway. Showing each other our scars, looking past the broken skin and seeing the history underneath, understanding. Going through school together. Being outcasts together. The first time he told me he loved me. The childhood promises he still had to keep. The imaging's of our home together. Of all the place's we said we would go. The first night we spent together, and all the ones after that. The mornings I woke up in his arms. All the times he protected me, defended me, saved me.

I held tightly onto all these little moments, the memories of Jack, the only thing they couldn't take away from me.

I would find my way back to Jack. Today, tomorrow, even if its years from now.

I'll come back, he'll find me. We'll be together. Our story doesn't end like this…


	11. Chapter 11

I stood by the open grave as the freezing wind blew against me, creeping under my cuffs and collar, sending shivers up and down my spine. There were no tears on my face though, not one ounce of sadness as I watched them lower the coffin that held my father into the dirt.

I wouldn't have believed it was him if I hadn't seen his corpse in the funeral parlour, they had asked if I wanted to see him one last time. And I did, not to cry over him or say goodbye. I wanted to know he was really dead, the heavy smell of bleach had helped the smell of blood, but I could still smell it. There was a large stitched up wound on his neck, another inmate had stabbed him, that's what the police told me. I don't know why he did it, and I don't care either, I was just glad he was dead.  
The preacher was reading verses out beside me, I don't know who it was for though. I wasn't religious and I was the only one there, my mother had died a few years before, her liver gave out and she died in hospital.

I had cried at her funeral, I wished she could have been here to see this though. She died still living in fear of him but at least it was over for me. I could try and have a normal life, whatever that was anyway.  
"Would you like to say any words?" The preacher asked me but I shook my head.

"You can begin." I said to the gravedigger standing to the side waiting. And I stayed watching the dirt slowly cover the coffin. I stayed until the grave was completely filled the preacher long since left, but I needed to know he was in there and he wasn't getting out. And even after I stayed staring at the plot. The gravedigger had finished but he walked over to me, the one lonely person present. He put his weathered hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry pet. He's dead." His words surprised me. "And if not." A smile came to his face. "Well he ain't getting out."  
"Thank you." I gave him a small smile.

Only when I was alone did I release my clenched fists. Half-moon imprints stung on my palms but I hardly felt them, I was too relieved. I allowed myself a small smile, it wasn't everyone's idea of revenge but I was glad I had outlived him, even though I could feel my conscience even now tugging at my heart strings. But I didn't feel a wave of sadness that he was murdered. I just felt happy. I finally felt free.

I finally forced my feet to move away from the grave, when the wind became too cold. It was finally over. I was beginning to shiver a little as I tried to rub some warmth into my arms. I was looking at some of the names on the headstones as I passed them making my way back to my car. I was looking forward to going back to my hotel room and sleeping. I hadn't been doing so much of that lately. Too many memories keeping me awake and scared to close my eyes. But now I was betting I could rest easy for the first time in a long time.

I began to leave the cemetery with a spring in my step. I didn't come back to Gotham just to see my old man dead and buried, although that was cathartic. I had much more important business, and his name was Jack Napier. I was smiling at the thought of seeing him again. He would remember me, I just knew it. I had been gone a long time but Jack was never far from my thoughts. It would be so good to see him again. Even if he had moved on from me, I just wanted to see him happy, even if he had found that with someone else. I was nearly at the gate when a name caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks as I took a few steps back.

Edward Smith, John Tailor, Lucy Carter, Jack Napier. My eyes widened at the name, no, not Jack. Not here. Tears began spilling down my cheeks as I looked at the stone.  
There's plenty of Jacks though, and Napier can't be that uncommon but looking at the date I knew, it was my Jack.

'Jack Napier  
1980-2000'

"Oh no, Jack." I whispered as I stood next to his headstone. I sunk down to my knees. How could Jack be dead? He was so young, only 20 years old. Dew began to seep into my trousers but I stayed where I was, staring at the stone in disbelief. Tears were running down my face but I couldn't even believe my eyes.  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not for us.

"I was supposed to come back Jack, you would be waiting for me. We would finally have a life together." I don't why I was speaking to the grave, but the words kept tumbling out.  
"You weren't supposed to die." My voice cracked on a sob and I took the tissues out of my handbag and wiped my face.  
I couldn't believe he was dead. The last time I seen him. He was so alive, screaming running after the car. Banging our fists on the glass. The heartbreak tore through me, the last time I seen him I had believed somewhere deep inside me that I would see him again. We would be reunited again. But we wouldn't, he was dead.

"Why couldn't you stay alive Jack, for me?" I cried clutching the grass. My heart was breaking all over again. "I was finally home."  
I looked at the gravestone again and there was nothing else written apart from his name and date. Why was there nothing else? Jack wasn't just a name and a date. He was so much more. And he was loved. By me. I had just arrived too late. I tried to move but my eyes just stayed staring at the ground. Nobody had been here to clean it in years, I would bet the last time it was clean was when it was put here, five years ago. I took the tissues I had and I kept wiping it until it looked like someone cared enough to keep it moderately clean. I could come back tomorrow and clean it properly, this would do for now.

I hadn't heard from him in years but I was in witness protection away from my father. I wasn't allowed to call or write. I had tried, sent letter's ten years ago to his old address but I never got a reply. It was a long shot he would still be living in his childhood home. He probably did end up moving. But he stayed in Gotham, never got out. Now he was just another name in a full cemetery.

I pushed myself up, finally. "I'll come back tomorrow Jack." I said to the stone. I would clean it up, make it look like someone at least cared.  
Rain began to spit so with a final goodbye I ran to my car and headed for the hotel. So much for the idea of a peaceful night's sleep.

**Authors note.**  
So years later... let me know what you guys think


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as my car pulled into the carpark for the hotel I was staying at, I finally let myself cry. None for my father, but for Jack. I couldn't believe he was dead, he was so young. Why didn't I come back sooner? Maybe if I had? How could I have not of known?

I knew why, no one knew where I was, who I was anymore. How would they tell me?  
Witness protection really is all it's cracked up to be. New state, new name, new everything, they even gave us a dog, Buddy, a name I did not pick out myself. Rehab programme for my mum, and for the first time in my life she was clean, fate would have it 10 years later she would die of liver failure. Gave up the alcohol and drugs but not soon enough. I was mad at her for a long time, after how she separated Jack and I. But when people are dying, the past doesn't really matter anymore. I couldn't stay mad at her forever.

But Jack, it had been so long but I always hoped I would come back and he would still be here. Waiting for me I guess.  
I know it sounds terrible but what if I had come back and he was married and had kids running about it might have just broken my heart. I wanted him to be happy, but I always figured he would be happy with me. Or even worse he was drugged up or drunk I would have hated him for that. Now he is in my memories as the boy I knew. Not tainted by Gotham, or by growing older, a little like peter pan I guess. And I was Wendy, only now I was older. I wonder what he would think of me now… I'm not the same Rory he knew way back when. Maybe he would have changed too.

I dried my eyes and quickly checked my face in the car mirror checking I didn't look like too much of a wreck although I felt like one. I had already checked into the hotel this morning, it was a crappy little room but it would do for now. I didn't really come to Gotham with any kind of plan. I was just so relieved to hear my dad was dead that I quit my job, moved out of my apartment, packed up and headed over. It was kind of easy to do when your life could fit in one suitcase.

I never thought past what would happen now. Especially now there was no Jack. My plan was to find him but I already had, just not the place I wanted to. I didn't really know anyone in Gotham, I had nowhere to go, no one to see. I'll have to look for a job, and a more permanent residence. But that can wait, I thought as I finally got out of my car, I locked it and searched around in my bag for my room key. Just before I opened the door I looked around me, it was weird but I felt like there were eyes watching me, but that was just my paranoia. Still felt like I was walking with a target on my back. But dad was dead, there was no one after me anymore. Pull yourself together Rory.

I flung my bag onto the floor and fell back onto the bed, relieved that my bogey man was now 6ft underground. I had requested they bury my dad deeper but apparently they do 6ft and that's it, they also don't let you get in the grave yourself and dig. I had asked. I would have chucked his body in a volcano if I a choice. I also requested more nails to really shut the casket but also apparently, they don't do that either. No harm in asking. I smiled a little, which was a weird reaction for coming back from a funeral but I felt free, I could start using my real name again. The witness protection called me Annie, which I hated, Annie Fitzgerald. But now I could be Rory again. I never got used to my fake name, I had to pretend to be partially deaf because I would never answer to it. I didn't particularly socialise anyway. No-one even came close to Jack, so I kept to myself, no one would fill his shoes for me.

I was always waiting until I could come back here, but I was too late. I would go see Jack's grave tomorrow, I thought kicking off my shoes, say the things I wanted to say. Maybe go dance on my dad's grave if I had time. Morbid as a thought it was, I was considering it. Set the ground on fire. Pour a ring of protective salt. All a big fuck you to him from up here, in the world of the living. Which he was thankfully no longer a part of.

I looked over to the bathroom and debated whether to sleep or have a shower, but then again I was hungry too. I could order a pizza, eat it in the shower and then collapse into bed. Or I could cut out the shower and just eat then sleep. My lazy side won as it so often did and I found the yellow pages in the room to call a pizza, it was shoved under a table leg to keep it stable. I called the first one that sounded familiar and hoped it wouldn't be more than the $10 bill I had scrunched up in my pocket. They said it would be about 15 minutes, I asked if it was more than 15 minutes would it be free, but he said no it would only be late. Good to know everyone in Gotham had their sense of humour still.

As I waited I tried to not let my thoughts stray too much to Jack but he was still at the forefront of my mind. After all these years. I guess he always would be. The boy I loved, dead. I furiously wiped at the tears that ran down my face. I can't keep crying all the time. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it instead. I was going to turn into Miss Havisham at this point. Wear the clothes I had on the last time I seen him, run around Gotham looking for him all the while wailing like a banshee.

But I'm too dirt poor to be so crazy. Soon there was a knock on the door and I could smell the cheesy goodness of pizza. The boys cap was pulled down low covering most of his face. I handed over my money with a curious glance and without even bothering to give me change the delivery boy walked off. Rude. But I shrugged him off, that was normal for Gotham. Opening the box, I started to devour the pizza. It was good, like really good pizza. I went back to the yellow pages and ripped the advertisement out of it and stowed it away in my handbag. For emergency pizza.

I finished the whole thing, guess I really was hungry. Or I was eating my feelings… It was either or. I tossed the box to the other side of the room, too lazy and sad to dispose of it properly.  
As I crept under the too scratchy sheets in the motel room I couldn't control the tears that came. Tears of relief that the nightmare I had called my father was gone, but it was bittersweet because I lost Jack, my Jack. Now I really had no one. No parents, no friends, no family, no one to care whether I was here or not. I cried myself to sleep but for the first time in a long time I slept without nightmares but I did dream of Jack. About how it used to be, but now would never be again. A past forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning as the sun shone through the gaps in the blinds, I tried rolling over but I nearly rolled off the bed entirely. I sighed in defeat and threw the covers off in an effort to make myself get up. But I just stared at the ceiling, not really thinking of anything, just staring. I knew once I got up I would have to deal with the reality of everything, but maybe if I stayed here just staring the world would pass me by unnoticed.

But as I stared I could hear steps outside my door, and as a figure passed by the window an envelope suddenly slid under the door.  
That's weird I thought. Maybe it was the manager delivering a note, but why not just knock and talk to me? Well whatever. Resigning myself to the fate that the world was sending me a message demanding I move, I got up out of bed slowly. I went to the door and opened it just a crack but the person had already left.

Weirder. I shut the door and locked it suddenly feeling a little paranoid. I picked up the envelope and turned it over in my hands. No name, no stamp, nothing. It wasn't even sealed. Puzzled I took out the contents and it was a card.

It read 'Deepest sympathies for your loss.' With a daisy, huh my favourite flower. But deepest sympathy? I looked in the card but again blank. What the hell was this? A blank card slid under my door?

Did someone know I was back in Gotham, figured they would send me a card about my dad? Anyone who knew me knew of the story that made me leave Gotham in the first place, wouldn't they know how much I hated that man? I tossed the card in the trash trying to figure out who would send it to me in the first place.

Let's not get too crazy Rory. Well start off with the people who knew I was back in Gotham. The motel manager, well he could have seen me in my car and I was in black. Maybe he put two and two together, figured he would try and be nice? But then why blank? Or maybe it was the church, but I didn't leave an address there, just that I was attending the funeral and I was the only attendee. This was all a little bizarre. Not a great welcome home, but then again neither was finding the one person I wanted to see 6 feet under. I shook off the thoughts, best way to find out is just to ask and I was heading out anyway. I quickly changed my clothes and again looked at the card in the trash bin, at least it was a daisy.

As I left my room I locked the door and feeling a little paranoid checked the lock again, it was shut alright. I made my way down to the front desk figuring I would straight up ask the manager, he didn't look like the type to do something thoughtful but maybe I was wrong. I dinged the bell on the front desk and the manager poked his head out from the back of a room off the reception. His eyes looked hopeful but when I smiled at him he immediately said "No refunds." And then returned to his room apparently done with me.

"No I didn't want a refund." I said and I could hear a sigh from the room. He came out looking weary and very annoyed.  
"Look doll face, no refunds, no new sheets and any rats you find just hit them with a stick they'll leave soon enough just don't touch them." He said looking me up and down. Feeling a little disgusted not only with how he was looking at me, but with what he said.

"Not any of that either, even though I'm more than a little disturbed. How many rats have been reported here?" I asked but then thought better of it. "Actually I don't want to know, I was just wondering did you post an envelope under my door or maybe seen who did?" With this he looked very nervous.  
"What was in the envelope?" He asked a sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
"It was just a sympathy card." As soon as I did he looked even more nervous.

"Oh Christ mickey is gonna kill me, I told him he would get his money. Oh Christ." I could see he was beginning to panic so I tried to calm him.  
"I'm pretty sure it was meant for me. I was at my father's funeral yesterday. I just wanted to know if you were the one who gave it to me." I said and as soon as I did his look of panic turned to anger.  
"Why the hell would you, I was, I thought I was gonna be murdered! Christ, I could sue you for undue stress ya know!" He shouted coming right up to the front desk and trying to stare me down. I'm sure it would have been more threatening if not for the 6 inches of height I had over him.

"I could sue you for having rats. I'm sure Gotham's safety inspector would love to come have a look, and when he shuts your crappy motel down, how are you going to pay this, mickey? Don't try and scare me shorty." I said faking more confidence than I had, I didn't even know if Gotham had a safety inspector, I doubt it but it was the first thing I could think of.  
"Yeah whatever, just get lost will ya? I want you out by the end of today." He said as he went to walk away.  
"I have a week left shorty, I'll be staying what I paid for. Unless you want to refund me?"  
"Have it your way." He said slamming the door closed and apparently not coming back out.

I huffed and left making a beeline for my car. What an asshole. So definitely not one who left the card. That leaves the church, and I was heading that way anyway to see Jacks grave, which felt like such a strange thing to say. I tried not to think about it too much, I drove to the church stopping on the way to get some washing up liquid, some sponges and a big bottle of water.

As I pulled in to the church and went into the graveyard it was empty, that was nice, I felt oddly awkward doing this. I walked past my dad's grave trying not to look at it and headed straight for Jack. I found the simple headstone and just knelt there for a while. I couldn't stop reading "Jack Napier 1980-2000." He was only 20 years old, how does someone die at 20? His life should have been just starting, and it's been 6 years since.

What was I doing at 20? Finishing college and caring for my mum as she began to deteriorate. As I began to lose my mum, I had already lost Jack. I could have screamed right there, so mad I didn't know and even angrier that I didn't get to say goodbye.

I felt like tears were about to start again but I didn't want to cry, not here so I began cleaning instead. Squirting the washing liquid onto wet sponges and scrubbing the stone in front of me. I scrubbed until it shined, looking like new again. I finally poured water over it again, letting all the bubbles flow onto the grass and sinking in. I felt a little better knowing his resting place was clean, although it didn't really change anything. He was still gone.  
"I'll come see you again tomorrow Jack. I miss you." I said, I knew he couldn't hear me, not really but it did make me feel a little better. As I got back into the car I remembered mine and Jacks old hideaway.

I bet I could find it again, sure it was in the woods but it wasn't that far away. I actually felt excited to see what had happened there, it held so many happy memories of Jack, and it might make me feel a bit better. I wasn't sure how to get there apart from the way Jack always took me, so I drove back to same spot he took me from. And that was from the corner of the street I used to live. I hadn't been back here in years, I hadn't been allowed, but here was where it all happened, but I didn't want to think about that time. I parked the car on the corner and set off for the wood leaving my old street behind me where it belonged.

It was still morning about 11a.m so I shouldn't run into anyone, except maybe some dog walkers but I doubt it. Gotham wasn't a friendly place, would more likely run into someone hiding a body out here than a friendly chap walking his dog. I hope I don't run into either though. Isn't it weird that dog walkers and joggers always find the bodies? Food for thought.  
I knew the trail Jack lead me through by heart from here, we had walked it so many times I could probably close my eyes and walk there.

But it was so strange walking the trail all these years later, I felt more like a ghost. Hoping to see Jack haunting all the old places that remained in my heart. It also felt wrong to be walking there without Jack in front of me, holding my hand, leading the way as if I needed him to still guide me. Like he was the only one who could find our hideaway, a gateway only he held the key for. That's one of the reasons I loved Jack so dearly, he made everything feel like a grand adventure, but I knew I was safe with him, he would always protect me from all dangers, imagined and real… He had proved that.

Before I knew it, I was at the old hideaway. It looked so much smaller now I was grown, before it looked impossibly high as if I could touch clouds, now I could see it couldn't be more than 10 feet off the ground. I was impressed it was still there, the old wood still making a small home. I couldn't help but want to see it inside again, maybe the wood planks had rotted, maybe I would fall through but I didn't care I needed to see it. I climbed the small ladder that led to the little square house. It was surprisingly solid getting up, I wasn't sure the wood would hold a grown woman but apparently Jack was a better builder than I thought.

As I hoisted myself up the last bit I can remember how Jack would hold my hands and simply lift me, as if I weighed nothing at all. Would have been funny to try and see him do that now, we would both fall. I smiled as I thought about it, the last time we were here was the night I left. But we couldn't have known it was going to happen, we thought we had all the time in the world. I got up into the little tree house, it hadn't changed since I had been here last. It felt empty though without Jack here, he was missing and I felt that.

The walls were barer than I remembered them. But then the box in the corner caught my eye, I scooted over to it and opened it with the small key lying nearby. The box held all the times we had been here and all the memories came rushing back to me.  
Some polaroid's from the camera Jack had 'found' which really meant he had stolen it, from who I had no idea, I only cared about making memories with him.

We had taken pictures with each other and then pinned them up on the wall and my heart hurt a little looking at them all. Locked away in a box all these years, safe. One was of me smiling and Jack looked confused trying to figure out where the camera button was and then the flash scared the crap out of him. I smiled remembering how he nearly dropped it after that, cursing at it. Another was of us both smiling, Jack had told me to say cheese before he took the shot so I shouted Swiss!  
Which made him roll about laughing afterwards, seeing Jack laugh would always make me happy. Sometimes he smiled and there was this sadness behind it, but in rare moments he would laugh and it would light up his face, I loved those times.

Another I had sneaked a kiss on his cheek and you could see how embarrassed he was, after that he put the camera down and rubbed his cheek. "What did you do that for stupid?" He had asked me. "Oh, come on Jack, don't be like that. Come on we can take another picture. Please?" He had let me take another few of us making faces at the camera and then he had kissed my check. I felt my cheeks go red and he had said see how you like it. But I remember then we were just looking into each other eyes and we kissed again. I felt my lips tingle just remembering it, it was so sweet neither of us knew what to do after like a couple of embarrassed kids we laughed and acted awkward about it. I laughed remembering it. We were a weird odd little pairing.

I smiled looking at the rest of the pictures of odd things we did together, me reading a book, Jack climbing the trees above beating his chest like Tarzan that had made laugh to no end, especially when he nearly fell trying to act all tough. There was one that I had almost forgotten about, I could remember the moment though clear as day seeing the picture. It was getting dark out, our foreheads were resting against each other, and that was the first time Jack had told me that he loved me. He had whispered it so quietly I didn't know if he had said it or I had imagined it. But I said back 'I love you too Jack.' And I could feel him smiling which always made me smile back.

I looked on the back of the picture and I could see in my handwriting 'first time Jack and I said I love you.' Jack had asked why I wrote that on the back and I said so we'll know the moment it happened. He had rolled his eyes at that but stuck it on the wall still. There was other things in the box, some old ticket stubs, too worn now to even see the movie name. An old paper Jack and I had written and got an A on, the bright red pen still there proclaiming an A-, I think the minus was due to Jack nearly starting a fight with some kid in the class who whispered when we presented our project. Jack had always had a short temper, it just got shorter and shorter until little things would set him off. Even things I did would sometimes make him mad, but he was never violent, not with me anyway. He would just walk off until he calmed down, come back and hug me, grumble an apology and then forget it ever happened.

I didn't mind I knew I could annoy him I was surprised he put up with me for as long as he did. There were some drawings Jack had done and I had stolen, sometimes ripped straight out of his notebook. One of me fighting with our English teacher with a poem next to it, one of an old bully as a pig, a drawing of us both together, a beautifully drawn picture of me. Jack hated it and always tried to get me to take it down, but I loved it. There was also pictures of the last night we had spent here. 16 years old and hopelessly in love with each other. I sighed as I remembered. Seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Our hideaway, the one place no one would find us. Now it didn't feel like the impenetrable fortress it had been, it just felt like an old forgotten tree house in a wood. Abandoned and lonely. I took the box, wanting to keep the old memories with me no matter where I went. Maybe some other kids will find the treehouse. Make it their own little hideout. Mine and Jacks time up there was long gone. But it was nice to remember the good times with him, all our secret memories. I think I'll get a frame for some of the pictures. I hadn't any when we left. We just had to abandon everything, including Jack.

I descended from the hideaway, giving it one last look before I went. I'm not sure if I'll come back, I want to preserve it in my memory and not let anything else ruin it. If I came back some other kids might be using it, maybe it would be blown apart from the strong winds, who knows? I'd rather keep it how it is, with fond memories.

When I was halfway back through the trail though I could have sworn I was being watched, I had turned around looking in all directions but nothing caught my eye. I had even tried to walk and suddenly stop to see if I heard any extra footsteps but nothing. I was alone here, probably being paranoid, again. I used to take medication for my anxiety and paranoia, it was the constant fear of being found by my dad again, and it never really left me. And even though he was dead and buried, I still felt like someone was following me, it might take a while before I feel safe in Gotham but it would happen, eventually.

Once I was out of the woods I hoped in my car and turned the heating on full blast, looking at the clock I had been out for about three hours and I was frozen to the bone. I should have really taken a hat or a scarf, now I was really feeling the cold. I held my hands up to the radiator to warm my fingertips, they felt like they were burning they were so cold. I didn't know what do with myself now though, it was about two according to my car clock, maybe I should head somewhere get some lunch and then make a plan of action.

If I was going to stay in Gotham I'll have to get a job or something, I'm pretty sure that asshole motel owner if going to kick me out by next week so I need somewhere else to crash. I started the car and drove off, deciding the first place I come across that looks decent I'll stop and treat myself to a hot lunch maybe even go crazy and have a desert. It didn't take long to find somewhere though, five minutes later and I found a row of nice little cafes. Gotham may have it share of crappy places but it has it has its little diamonds too. I picked one that wasn't too busy and ordered a burger and fries with a coffee. The best thing was the coffee kept being refilled as a waitress passed me. I had pulled out a notepad and pen from my bag and began writing a plan down.

1\. Find a job.  
2\. Get a place. *No cockroaches, rats, suspicious mould or be a scene of a crime.  
3\. Buy some actual furniture.  
4\. Survive.

That looked like a good enough list for the time being. The sad thing is it took me 10 minutes to make it, and it was only four things. I decided I would get a start on it tomorrow, buy a paper and look through some ads, failing that just go pester some places asking if they're hiring. People have said in the past I can be charming, we'll just have to put it to the test, see if I can charm myself into a half decent job.

I checked the clock on the wall and it was about 4 I didn't realise I had been here so long, guess I'll head back to the motel and search my room for rats. Fun. I ordered another burger and fries to take with me and headed for my car, maybe I can bait the rats out with fries catch the little buggers and evict them. Maybe box them up and leave them for the rat master himself in reception. That would teach him, attach a note saying love from mickey.

That would be hilarious, cruel also but mostly hilarious. I chuckled to myself as the evil plan formulated in my head, no way would I actually do it… But doesn't mean I can't entertain the idea in the privacy of my own imagination. He was an ass before, give him a small heart attack maybe he'll be kinder. As I was driving back I kept thinking about that card, I should have stopped inside the church and ask them about it but I can always go back. Plant some flowers next to Jacks grave…

Am I becoming a little bit obsessed? Is it weird to keep visiting the grave of your first love who you haven't seen in about 10 or 11 years? What if his family visited, which would be strange since I had only ever met his mum and dad, neither were very happy experiences. But maybe he had a wife, maybe she would visit while I was there. That would be awkward. Maybe I shouldn't go back. But surely there would be more written there if any family were around to actually care? Dearest son, beloved husband, well liked cousin? I put it out of my mind, if someone was there then it might be nice to reminisce with someone who knew Jack. Even if he had moved on… But in the back of my head, in a purely selfish place, I hoped he hadn't. Was that terrible? Maybe.

I headed out and back to the motel. I made sure when I returned to avoid reception all together, I did not want another encounter like this morning that was all kinds of drama I wanted no further part of. I had enough going on right now. I got up to my room and as I pulled the key out of my bag, I noticed the door was slightly ajar. I know I locked the door, I had checked it. In panic mode I burst into the room, and instantly dove under the bed bringing out my suitcase, I ripped open the secret pocket and checked, thank god, my money stash was still in there. I sent up a small prayer, even though I agnostic, thanking whoever and whatever.

After I calmed down a little my sense began coming back to me and I froze, what if they're still in here? I zipped up my money and placed the suitcase back under the bed as quietly as I could, I checked under the bed and nothing there. I began creeping through the room, checking behind and in anything a human could inhibit, if anyone is in here they are getting a lamp to the forehead. Hopefully it'll be enough because I'm lacking in weapons options, I should really buy myself a gun or at least some kind of blunt object that hurts when flailed around, like a baseball bat or something.

I checked everywhere but there was no-one, nothing was taken, nothing was touched. But that's when I noticed it propped up on my bed. The card from this morning. It was no longer in the envelope but it was out of the trash and on the bed. Was this some sick joke from the manager? Get me back for scaring him so he scares me back? Asshole has a key it must have been him. I picked the card up ready to march down and give him a swift boot up the ass but then I noticed it had writing in it now.

At first I didn't want to read what it said, but curiosity killed the cat and got the better of me. I looked inside and it said 'Jack misses you too.'  
I dropped the card to the ground, what the hell was that? How could he have known I visited Jack, I never said a word about it or even that I was going there. Then I remembered, I had said at the grave today that I missed Jack. Was someone following me? Listening to me? What the hell is going on?!  
I grabbed the card off the ground, angry and upset someone would do this to me I ripped the card up and threw it in the trash again, good luck now, you sick fucks. Someone HAD been in my room and they had done that.

Obviously they weren't interested in taking anything or my suitcase would be gone, they just wanted to scare me. And I don't even know who they are, I don't know who sent the card in the first place. I'm only getting more questions instead of answers. Should I even stay here anymore, is it safe? Then I remembered my lockbox. The Polaroid's of me and Jack, I took them out quickly, I wanted to see Jacks face right now.

Instantly when I took them out I smiled at him, even though he is gone he still makes me smile. I flipped through them again, laughing at the faces we pulled and remembering how happy it was. Somewhere in the laughing I began crying, then laughing again then crying. I was a mess right now. I didn't know whether to be happy remembering Jack or sad that he was gone. I just missed him so much. I just wanted him to be next to me, he would be able to calm me down and make everything ok again, he always could and I need that now. I just wish I could have that again. I once again went to sleep crying, not sure if I even wanted to wake up tomorrow…

When I woke up the next morning I shot out of bed, I could see it was only 7a.m but I didn't care I was going to see Jack. It's the only thing I can think of to do, I grabbed the burger I had ordered yesterday and decided it would do for breakfast, leave the fries for the rats. I didn't want to spend the day sitting in that motel worried someone was going to come back again and drop off another card. I wanted to see Jack and if I can't well then, I'll just go talk at him, that was how it was when he was here anyway, he just listened and occasionally nodded. I practically speeded through Gotham with only talking to Jack on my mind, I might get a few speeding tickets but they didn't know where I lived, it was fine. I got to the church in record time and I practically jumped out of my car only remembering to lock it when I was nearly out of distance but I heard the beep beep.

I jogged to the grave and reaching it I instantly dropped to my knees, suddenly exhausted. I didn't even care that the grass was still wet with dew. I took a few deep breaths, calmed my heart rate down.  
"I wish you were here with me Jack." I placed my hands flat on the grass as if I could feel him.

"And I'm so angry that you're not. I hate that I wasn't here for you, that by the time I came back for you, you were already long gone. I loved you with all my heart Jack, I really did. I hope you knew that, I hope you know that I still do, I probably always will. I went to our hideout in the woods, the one you showed me a lifetime ago. It was a little less magical then I remember but that's because you weren't there, it was your place after all and you're gone. But I went inside it, didn't fall through the wood. I found a load of old Polaroid's from that camera you "found", and they are adorable, I have them with me, thought it best to take them, have something to remember you by. To remember us by." I finally took a breath and got into a more comfortable sitting position. Pushing back the tears I carried on.

"God Jack, I miss you so much. I would give anything to have you here with me. Even ten-year-old you that hated me at first." I laughed at the memory. "You did not want to be my friend, but you relented in the end, I wore you down. Then we were friends, then we were more than friends, an odd kind of couple and then… And then I had to go. I didn't want to leave you, I tried running away 14 times in the first three weeks. I never got very far before I was escorted back, but I wrote to you. I don't know how many letters I sent but you never replied. I honestly thought I would come back and we would just pick up where we left off. Guess it was kind of silly to think like that but it kept me going. Especially even after my mom died, she did get clean though. Only took her 16 years but she did it in the end, she died about 5 years ago. A year after you. I don't even know how you died Jack, what happened after I left? You should be here to tell me." I was beginning to get angry with him, angry with a ghost.

"We had plans Jack, I might be late to them but at least I showed up." The tears fell then, I wasn't angry at Jack, not really. I was angry at myself. That I left coming back here so long. I wasn't allowed to, but maybe I should have tried more. At 18 I was old enough to make my own decisions but I was caring for my mum, trying to keep her with me. And then just trying to make her comfortable.

I stayed by the grave, just thinking. Feeling every emotion all at once, and at the same time nothing at all. There was a cough behind me and I whipped my head around at the sound.  
The same grave digger from a couple of days ago stood behind me. He smiled at me and I got to my feet.

"I think you're at the wrong grave doll." He said, his voice solemn eyes drifting down the row of graves. But I shook my head.  
"No. I knew Jack in school." I turned back to the stone. "We were old friends. We hadn't talked for a long time." I said sadly.  
"That's a darn shame that is." He said. "He could have used a nice friend like you."  
"You knew Jack?" I asked surprised.

"Knew of him." He said, which confused me. Knew of Jack? What did that mean? I was about to ask but someone shouted Ed, his name I assumed.  
"I have to go, duty calls. I'm sorry about your friend."  
"Ed!" I called before he walked away. "Sorry just quickly, does the church send sympathy cards to mourning families?" I asked and Ed looked at me confused.  
"No, unless they are part of the congregation, but even then." He shook his head.  
"Ok, thank you." I smiled at him and he walked away and I stared at his back as he left. Still confused. Why do I never get answers, just more and more questions.

I turned around to the grave.  
"What were you doing while I was gone Jack?" It began to rain so I flipped up my hood and headed to the car. I sat in the car, thinking over what Ed had said. 'Knew of him.' What kind of trouble was Jack getting into? Did it really matter now?  
Jack wasn't coming back. I would never see him again. Did I really need to know every detail of his life after I had left? I shook my head and started the car. Let sleeping dogs lie Rory. Don't go kicking up dust on things long since done. We had our own problems in the present anyway, if the motel manager and the church didn't send the card. Then who the hell did?

When I got back to the hotel that night I didn't even bother turning on the lights, I just crawled straight into bed and cried. I don't know how long I cried for, somewhere in between the sobbing I managed to at least get some sleep.

But if Rory had turned on the lights she would have noticed the card ripped up from earlier cello-tapped together again and another sentence for her to read. She would have seen the figure of a man in the corner who watched her cry and slipped out when she fell asleep. But not before he stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead… "Goodnight Ror."


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning feeling worse than when I went to sleep. My face was still wet with tears, I felt gross still in the clothes I had been in all day and I think I was overdue a shower. I dragged my body from the bed, the only thing on my mind a hot shower. I grabbed my shampoo and towels and prayed the shower wouldn't be cold. At first it spluttered when I turned it on but it began to flow steadily and even heated up.

As I peeled away my clothes I tried to think of what I was doing today, might as well start job hunting. I can't really put it off much longer. I stayed longer than necessary in the shower just thinking but soon the water began to cool and I hopped out before I turned to ice. I wrapped the towel around me and brushed my teeth, I wiped the fog from the mirror and for a second I thought there was someone standing behind me. I whipped around but it was just a towel on the back of the door. I'm getting way too jumpy nowadays. I finished up in the bathroom and went into the room, I dragged my suitcase from under the bed and tried to find my 'hire me' clothes. They were basically black pants and a somewhat 'smart' shirt, but any shirt without pictures or words on it seemed smart to me. They were the nicest clothes I had which wasn't a difficult feat.

As I began brushing my hair I looked up and noticed something on the table. I went over wondering what it was and for a second I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked over to the trash bin and sure enough it was empty. The card was sitting on the table. Cello-tapped back together. I looked inside and there was the message from yesterday 'Jack misses you too.' But there was also another message written just under it in the same handwriting 'You don't see me but I see you.' I nearly began crying in fear, this sick joke was going too far now. I decided now really was enough, I grabbed a lighter from my bag and lit it burning the end of the card. There was a sense of satisfaction watching the fire creep over the card.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, then I felt a burning on my fingertips. Yelping I dropped the card and when the carpet also began smoking I stomped the card out with my slipper. Shit I thought looking at the patch of scorched carpet and the remaining ashes of the card. At least I burned it? Now I have to find something to cover up my pyromaniac accident with, or I could just leave it? Kind of goes well with the rest of the décor in here. A kind of run down hotel aesthetic. Who the hell made greeting cards so flammable anyway? It was as if they infused them with gasoline nowadays. I gave one last look to the burnt card and gave it another stomp with my slipper and decided I was done with it now. I'm going out, out into the big scary world which is a damn sight less scary than being terrorised by a zombie card. I got dressed quickly and even dried my hair a little bit before locking my door, rechecking the locks and decided today would be the day Rory would get a job.

This is harder than I thought as another store turned me down. I had been to five stores, three dinners and even a coffee shop that was full of hipsters and still no one is hiring. Or at least not hiring me maybe more apt. I huffed and tried to be positive. Pull myself up by my bootstraps and try again. After another store gave me the up and down gaze and a no, I decided to take a break. I caught sight of the little café I was at yesterday, is it really a café if it serves burgers? Never the less I made my way over, just before I entered though I could see a news stand with today's papers. I decided to grab a copy and scan the wanted section maybe someone was looking for a hopelessly under qualified for everything, bucket of anxiety, 20 something women? Weirder things have happened.

I quickly paid for my copy and ordering a coffee inside the café, I decided to have it outside, fresh air and all that. Even a small patch of sunlight had broken through the clouds to shine down, and if that isn't a metaphor for how my day has been going I don't know what is. I scanned the first page quickly to see what Gotham was up to but all this was doing was procrastinating actual work.

"Sorry 'Joker' I'll have to read about you and your friend Batman later." I quickly flipped through the pages before finding the wanted section. I grabbed my pen and proceeded to go through looking for all the ads that said little to no experience required, no matter what the job. As I was busy circling the ads a shadow then fell over my table. Looking up and squinting in the sunlight there was an oddly familiar face looking back down at me. A little older, of course, but I couldn't forget those kind blue eyes and moustache.  
"Gordon?" I asked "Jim Gordon?"

His face broke into a huge grin as he sat down in the chair opposite me. "I knew it was you!" He said happily his eyes twinkling.  
"Little Rory, you've grown up so much since I last seen you."  
"You've not changed a bit Gordon." I reached across the table and took his hand, he looked a little surprised but soon relaxed.  
"That is kind of you to say. You always were a kind girl." He chuckled, who knew what memory had flashed through his mind. His other hand came out his pocket and patted mine.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Finally a familiar face." I said. He nodded along but then his warm eyes went wide as he looked at me.

"Rory- no Annie? You can't be in Gotham." Gordon said panic in his voice. I kept a close hold on his hand which confused him.  
"Gordon, calm down." I said looking around at the people now watching our table. He followed my eyes and sat back down, a little embarrassed.  
"I'm out of witness protection." I said when all the eyes decided we were providing no further entertainment. I smiled a little at him, touched that he still felt like he needed to protect me, somethings don't change and I was happy for it.  
"Why, what happened?" He asked, his brow furrowing.  
"He's dead." I said simply. Gordon's eyebrows shot up quickly but then furrowed once again.

"How could I have not heard of that?" He asked confused.  
"It was only a couple of days ago that they buried him." I shrugged. But it was humorous to watch Gordon's eyebrows shooting up and then furrowing back down.  
"You went to his funeral?" He asked surprised.  
"Only to make sure he was dead." I sipped at my coffee that was a little cold by now. "And to make sure they dug a deep enough hole."

He nodded solemnly, Gordon understood all of this. He was, after all, one of the officers who responded to the 911 call to my house that night. He had seen everything, he was the one who got me into witness protection. And the one who also let me say goodbye to Jack. I would never be able to forget Jim Gordon, not only for being one of my heroes that night, but for the way he helped us even after his duty had ended to us. He checked in with us, making sure we had what we needed, he got my mother into rehab, made sure I got into a good school and stayed out of trouble. He had kept an eye on me, watched over me from the shadows. He didn't know that I noticed him, but I did. He filled the void my father left. I'd never be able to forget that. I always felt safe with Gordon, really safe, which I haven't felt a lot in the past few years. But I hadn't seen him for a few years now.

"I understand." He said and I knew he really did. "What about your mother?" He asked. "I followed your case for a while, last I heard she was getting treatment." I smiled and nodded, not letting on I knew it was due to him.  
"She got clean, totally and completely. But she died a couple of years ago, liver failure, she didn't quit soon enough." I said, my eyes slightly blurring from unshed tears.  
"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry. You've had it rough kid." He said and I couldn't bear the sadness in his voice so I smiled at him. "It's ok. I knew she loved me, she just didn't always make the best decisions." I shrugged, I had made peace with my mum before she died. I held no regrets or resentment for my mum now.  
"What's been happening with you Officer Gordon?" I asked to get off the subject.

"Well actually, it's now commissioner Gordon." He rolled my eyes when I gasped exaggeratedly but the smile on his face was huge.  
"Commissioner! Someone has been moving up in the world!" I laughed as he shook his head at me.  
"So Rory, are you back for good, or is this a pit stop on your way?" He asks but I'm not even sure of my answer.  
"I don't know to be honest. So far nothing has really went to plan, I'm starting to wonder whether coming back was really a good idea." I instinctively began nibbling on my nail, a habit I had tried to kick too many times but still couldn't.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked looking concerned.  
"I don't think you can help per say. But you might be able to tell me about it. I came to reconnect with Jack and well I…" I tried to think of how to say it. "I came across his, his headstone." I finished a lump forming in my throat. When I looked up Gordon was nodding, his face tight.  
"I was the one who investigated his death." He admitted. "I was hoping you hadn't seen it yet. I would have liked to tell you myself." He cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. "That must have been hard for you Rory. I'm sorry." I pushed my water towards him and he took a long drink.

"You must have questions." He said finally and I nodded.  
"I just want to know what happened that night. Was it an accident?" I asked, kind of hopeful it was some act of fate but Gordon shook his head and my heart dropped. Maybe the gravedigger was telling the truth about Jack.  
"He was around the wrong kind of people. A small part of the mob at the time, but they were trying to prove themselves. Thought they could play with the big dogs and they found out they couldn't. We think Jack was killed to prove a point, but we couldn't find his body." A silence hung between us as I tried to take in all this new information. Jack really was dead. I shook my head sighing.

"Oh Jack, how could you be so stupid?" I said not realising I had said it out loud until I felt Gordon in front of me. I looked up and he was kneeling in front of me, he pulled me into a hug and surprised at the gesture I began crying. It was surprising but I realised how long it had been since I had been hugged like this. A holding on for dear life, hug. I didn't want to let go kind of hug. But as he pulled away I felt a tissue being pushed into my hand. As Gordon sat back down I took a deep breath and tried to smile, even though I felt like I could cry a river. "At least now I know." I said my voice breaking slightly. Gordon pushed my water back to me with a little smile and I took a small sip, and took another deep breath to calm my heart down.

"Anyway," I said trying to change the subject or else I would just keep crying "do you know anyone hiring?" I asked trying to sound cheerful. "If I'm going to stay here in Gotham I'm going to need some steady employment." He nodded and stepped into the new conversation as I dried my eyes.  
"Nothing comes to mind right now. But I'll keep an ear out. Do you have a number I can call you on if I find anything?" He asked and I instantly grabbed a pen and tearing a corner off the newspaper wrote down my room number and the line number. I was about to hand it to him but I took it back and flipped it over. "Better give you my mobile number, I won't be in the motel any longer than absolutely necessary." I shook my head just thinking of the hell hole. He took the piece of paper from me.

"What motel is this?" He asked looking concerned.  
"The stop and drop." I said the disgust in my voice evident.  
"That bad?" He asked looking interested.  
"Worse than bad. Not only is the owner an absolute cockroach. But there's some sick minded people living there." When Gordon kept looking at me but not speaking I clarified.

"It's just some sick prank, but someone is sending me cards. They say 'deepest sympathy' and at first it was blank and I threw it out. Then I woke up the next morning after I had been to Jacks grave and it was propped up on my bed, and it said 'Jack misses you too'. Then I tore it up and thought no more of it, but I woke up in this morning and now it's on my desk, all taped back together with another message in it. 'You don't see me. But I see you.' Or something like that. I was so mad I burned it." I said realising the whole story had just kind of tumbled out of me. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked but Gordon shook his head a grim look on his face.  
"Not much Rory, I'm sorry to say. They haven't threatened you and you did burn the only evidence." I kicked myself for burning the card, letting my emotions rule my decisions instead of my head.

"They broke into my room isn't that threatening?" I asked but his face didn't change.  
"You can't prove it. I'm sorry I wish I could say something different." Seeing his eyes so downcast made me feel guilty for bringing it up. I was being a real downer today.  
"Don't worry you don't make the rules you only enforce them. Commissioner." I teased hoping to lift the mood. He gave me a small smile.  
"If you like I can come look at your room? Maybe seeing the commissioner will scare these guys away. Get their sick kicks somewhere else." He suggested.  
The image of Gordon seeing where I was living at the time suddenly filled me with shame. Maybe this is what it felt like when you have your parents around at your first flat. Trying to prove you were ok without them.

"No, it's ok. I won't be there long anyway." I said fiddling with my hair.  
"So room 214?" He asked looking at the scrap of paper I gave him. I nodded and hummed a response. He fished around in his jacket and pulled out a card, quickly scribbling on it.  
"If you need to get a hold of me, call this number." I took the card and it was a nice crisp white, it felt professional. The kind of card you get done in bulk, that takes nerve. I flipped it over in my hands looking at.

"Oh big shot commissioner has cards." I teased again. I looked and he had scribbled out the office number and wrote a different number below it. "Not at the office?" I ask.  
"That's the number for my deputy, I give out his number because I usually don't want to talk to people. Call the number under it or my mobile, you are bound to get me on one of them." I nodded and looked at his crude writing.  
"Is that a six or an eight?" I asked trying to decipher what could have been hieroglyphics for all I knew. Whose writing was this messy? He laughed as I squinted trying to figure it out. He read out the number and grabbing a pen I wrote the number on the back of the card. I put the card in my jacket pocket and patted the pocket.

"I'll keep it safe and sound." I promised.  
"You better." He warned warmly. "I don't just give out my card to anyone."  
"Oh believe me commissioner, I feel special." I laughed.  
"If you keep calling me commissioner I'll arrest you. I can do that. I'm the commissioner." He tried to give me a hard look but it didn't last long before he smiled.  
"Ok Gordon." I held up my hands. "Please don't arrest me, I'm too young to go to jail." We both stood up and he gave me another hug.  
"In all seriousness, if you need me day or night. Call me." He said and I nodded into his shoulder. "Even if you think it's nothing or you just want to talk. I'm here for you Rory. Now you're back in Gotham I am making it my personal mission to keep you safe." He said and I had to blink away tears again. I have never cried so much in one week, god damn.

"I'll call." I smiled as he pulled away and held up my three fingers in a salute. "Scouts honour."  
He nodded but then looked at me. "You were never a scout." He laughed.  
"In spirit Gordon." I said as he began to walk away. He turned and waved making a phone gesture with his hand. I returned the gesture like some weird sign language between us as he vanished into a s ea of Gotham's faces. I stood rooted to the spot for a second waiting to see if I could see him again but I couldn't. I picked up my paper and decided to head back for today. I was emotionally exhausted and I felt like maybe tonight I could sleep without crying. Maybe.

I finally felt like I had a friend in this town. And from a place I didn't expect. But it was nice. I had always liked Gordon, he was the kind of father I had always wanted but never got. Maybe that was what made him so good at what he did. People trusted him, he just had that aura about him. 'Don't worry, trust me.' I could've poured my heart out to him if I had more time. He must be great in an interrogation room, he would have the truth out of me in two seconds flat. As I began to walk I realised I couldn't face going back to the motel right now, I was tired but hell I would rather take a nap on a bench. I looked at my watch and realising it was only 11 o'clock I groaned. It was still early I should not be this tired.

I was walking aimlessly but then I could see another store, a clothes store. I walked in ready to charm their socks off to hire me. But as soon as I walked in a mannequin caught my attention. Which is a weird thing because I hate them and their faceless faces. But I was more interested in her outfit than the none face, it was a set of black pants and a white blouse. Simple but it looked so, so, professional. I wanted to hire this mannequin. I looked down at my own clothes. Black jeans and a plain top didn't scream hire me as much as I thought they did. I wrestled with myself in my head. I really wanted the outfit, but it might be too expensive.

Could I really afford more clothes, but maybe these would help get me hired.  
Would black pants and a fancy blouse really matter in my job search?  
But I thought, you know what. Fuck it. Life is too damn short, buy the fucking outfit. I steeled myself as I looked at the tag for the outfit, but I still groaned when I looked at the price. Why must pretty things be expensive? I would have to survive on ramen for the foreseeable future but maybe not long if this outfit does its job. I got the clothes confident in their hiring ability and also not wanting to chicken out, went straight to the cashier. The teen on the register gave me an up and down look as I handed her the clothes but I ignored it.

I thought bitterly to myself, sure you may be young and pretty but at least I can legally drink. A small victory. But a victory none the less. I handed over the money and took my bag. Bring it on today. I'm ready for your bitch ass.

My mood quickly soured when I realised I didn't actually have anywhere to change. The motel was a trek back and I didn't have my car. I tried searching for somewhere when I found a public toilet. Gross but necessity demands it. I wasn't usually prissy about public toilets, but I once found a woman shooting up in a cubicle and since then I usually held my bladder till I got to a familiar toilet.

I braved it today though. I got into the cleanest looking cubicle and hanging my bag on the door handle quickly shimmied out of my clothes and folded them, placing them on the cistern of the toilet, which looked like the cleanest place. I then got my new clothes out and taking a minute to admire them I bit off the tags and jumped into them. I already felt like a professional. What a difference an outfit can make. I put my old clothes into the bag and walked over to the sinks. I was happy I was alone as I shook and swayed in my new clothes, feeling the fabric over my skin. It was very nice, very fancy. I took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, dear lord get me out of these toilets.

I nearly ran out of the toilet in my new clothes and with the bag containing my old ones. As soon as the air felt cleaner I took a gulp of it but I could still practically taste the toilet air. That was nasty. I decided to wander in and out a few shops and as I did I took some free samples of perfume, pretending to test them but actually dousing myself. They are here to be tried, I'm getting my free samples worth here. I also 'tested' out some make up. I was a little embarrassed when I came across an employee but I guess she was used to it because I didn't get a second look. Lucky her with her job, that she hates apparently. I was just 'sampling' some lipstick when my phone buzzed. I quickly finished and answered it without checking the number, afraid it would ring out and I would have to spend money ringing back.

"Hello?" I said while rolling my lips together.  
"Rory?" As soon as I heard the voice I smiled.  
"Hey Gordon, did you miss me already?" I asked cheekily. I began heading out of the store when he replied.  
"Of course. But also I may have already found you a job." He said and I looked at my watch surprised.  
"Gordon it's been an hour how have you already found something?" I asked shocked, I walked about all day for nada, zip, and zilch. He had 60 minutes and he is already done.

"Well I was thinking about it when you mentioned needing employment but I wasn't sure if it was still open. I wanted to check before I got your hopes up." He said.  
"And I'm guessing it is still open?" I said hoping he didn't call just to tell me no.  
"It is. I rang them already and got you an interview." He said sounding proud with himself. Which he should be.  
"That's so great Gordon, thank you! When is it?" I asked excited.  
"In an hour." He said happy but my face fell and I spluttered.  
"An hour?! I'm not prepared!" I said but looking down at myself, this was a weird coincidence I was dressed for the event. "You know what." I said with more confidence than I felt. "I'm going to go for it. Where is it?" I asked trying to fool myself into some optimism.

"Wayne enterprise. It's just a secretary position right now, but who knows?" He sounded so hopeful I couldn't help but feel a little rub off on me.  
"It sounds great Gordon, I'm really grateful you got me an interview. Ok Wayne Enterprise, one hour. I'll be there." We said goodbye and I hung up the phone. Well fuck. Where the hell is this place? After asking numerous pedestrians I managed to wind up at Wayne enterprise, with ten minutes to spare for my interview. Punctuality is important, I thought out of breath. I went to the front desk not sure where to go after I got to the building.

I explained I was there for an interview and she smiled and said she'll call up if I would like to take a seat. Would I have to be this polite if I worked here? I'm not sure I could be. Maybe this is a mistake. But before I could run away tail between my legs I could hear someone calling my name. "Rory Johnson?"  
I looked for the source and a lovely man smiled at me. He held out his hand as I approached. I shook it hoping he didn't realise how sweaty my palms were.  
"Lucious Fox, lovely to meet you Rory." He said his voice deep and comforting.  
"Mr Fox, lovely to meet you too." I said suddenly shy. He smiled and began to walk back the way he came and I followed like a little lost puppy.  
"Gordon tells me a lot of good things about you." He said as we reached the elevator.

"Did he?" I asked.  
"You sound surprised." He said as pressed a button.  
"A little, I didn't know he rang personally." I said feeling my cheeks burn.  
The doors dinged shut and I felt the familiar whoosh as we began to go up.  
"Oh yes. Told me I would be crazy not to hire you in fact." He laughed and I thought is this what it feels like when your parents brag about you? I didn't hate the feeling.

"And I just had to meet you after that." I watched the floor numbers light up as we passed them.  
"I hope I live up to his recommendation." I said, suddenly a lot more nervous. Now I don't have to only impress Mr Fox but also Gordon.  
"The commissioner is a good judge of character by my reckoning. I'm sure his praise is not misplaced." He said smiling but suddenly I felt like he was way off this time.

The elevator stopped and I realised we were really high up. Like jump off and you can read the paper before you hit the ground kind of high. I wasn't afraid of heights but god damn I didn't have a death wish, not today anyway. I stayed away from the floor to ceiling windows and follow Mr Fox as he went into an office.

He held the door open for me and I took a seat. Sitting on the edge of it, feeling very small in the big chair. Mr Fox came around the desk and sat in his chair, which I couldn't help but notice looked bigger than my own. A practical throne. He sat back in it and laced his fingers together looking into my eyes. I tried to smile but it might have come off as more of a grimace. I felt like I had temporarily lost control of most of my body's muscles under the scrutiny. I bit my lip trying to appear confident.

"So, miss Johnson." He began and I already felt like a spotlight was shining on me.  
"Please call me Rory." I said cringing at the use of my last name.  
He nodded politely and made a little note on his paper. Did I fuck up already?  
"What do you know of Wayne enterprise?" I thanked my lucky stars that I had googled it before trying to find the address.

"I know there are quite a few branches of Wayne enterprise. There is Wayne tech, Wayne pharmaceuticals, Wayne Biotech, Wayne chemicals and Wayne shipping to name a few. And also the Thomas and Martha Wayne foundations." I said surprised I managed to remember more than one.  
"Very good. As a secretary you will need to be familiar with all the departments, of course." He said and I realised he was expecting an answer so I rushed to answer. "Y-yes of course." I replied mentally slapping myself for stammering.

"I would just like to say it's not an easy job Rory." He said leaning forward.  
"In complete honesty with you Mr Fox, I'm probably very unqualified for this job. I know you've only given me the interview because Gordon asked you too, which I'm grateful for. But I'm a hard worker and a fast learner, all I need is a chance." A silence fell in between us as he looked at me. He smiled and then said "We'll be in touch." I nodded and all I could think was I ruined it, I'm not even sure how. But I fucked up. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Mr Fox walked me back to the elevators and he smiled as the doors closed separating us. As soon as they did I slapped my forehead. I began mentally berating myself and I nearly didn't notice the elevator stop as someone stepped in. He was a nice-looking man in a suit, very tall and muscly though for a business man.

I stepped away a little, to get my bubble of space back. He looked over at me and he smiled, I smiled back to be polite. When the elevator whooshed back into life he must not have been paying attention because he tripped a little and then I felt hot coffee spill all over my chest. I gasped at the temperature as I felt like my boobs were in lava but then the price of my outfit made me forget the pain. What about my money?!

I quickly began wiping with my hands but I was doing more harm than good and I already knew it was ruined, no amount of soap will get it back to its whiteness. I nearly began cursing but I heard a chuckle beside me. "I'm so sorry, I can pay to get that dry cleaned." He began but I wasn't in the mood. "Dry clean? This stain won't come out with dry cleaning." I sighed, giving up wiping and accepting the blouses fate.

"Well I can buy you another blouse, it doesn't look like Gucci." He joked but suddenly my anger reared its head before I could reign it in.  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "I'll have you know I just bought this, this morning actually and because you weren't paying attention you've ruined it." I realised I was arguing with this man in an empty lift but I couldn't stop. "The worst thing is you think you can throw money and fix it. What if you had scalded me with your crappy coffee? You realise I have to get home looking like this right? But it's fine because if you throw enough money at the nice burnt lady she'll shut up." I shook my head. "You rich pretentious guys really get on my nerves." I finished.

"Miss I'm so sorry, please I'm Bruce Wayne let me-"He began but I stopped him.  
"I don't recall asking your name." I back sassed and soon the elevator dinged and I stepped off leaving him in the elevator staring after me. I wanted to go back to the motel and throw something into the wall. Something ideally cheap and replaceable. But hey I'll work with what's available. Doubt I'll be getting my security deposit back anyway, what with the giant singed patch in the carpet.

As soon as I got out of the building my phone began buzzing. I tried to ignore it but I knew one of the only people who had my number was Gordon. He would be calling to see how the interview went, the one he personally set up and talked about how 'great' I was, the one I messed up. Everyone knows 'we'll call you' means 'we won't be calling you'. And then that arsehole in the elevator, just who does he think he is? Rude and pretentious spring to mind.

I had been staring at my phone so long it had stopped ringing. I must look like a crazy person, standing in the street staring at a ringing phone, I shoved it back in my bag. I'll call Gordon soon, just not right now. I wandered to a convenience store, ready to drown my sorrows in ice cream, chocolate, of course. I walked up and down the aisles aimlessly, putting off going back to the shitty motel for a little while longer. Eventually after getting some impatient looks for the cashier I wrapped up and was about to check out. But then I walked down the wine and spirits aisle.

Looking at the bottles, my face reflected back in the smooth glass, the clear liquid a promise to forget, bleary mind and memory. Put off the pain until tomorrow, drown my sorrows and feel comfortably numb. My hand reached out but then I stopped myself. As the child of two alcoholic parents, I knew that was all bullshit, if comfortably numb looked like my dad beating my mum and me, I didn't want any part of it. I also knew how soon it could turn into a serious problem, one bottle soon turns into two and then three. And pretty soon you need something stronger, just to take the edge off, then you are downing a bottle of whiskey a night wondering what went wrong. It was a slippery slope and one I did not intend on falling down. Not today at the very least. We've embarrassed ourselves enough for 24 hours.

I left the aisle empty handed and went to the cashier, who looked relieved I was finally leaving. I made my way out with a bag full of sweets just like Jack used to do and chocolate ice cream, there was enough for a party, too bad I didn't like parties, or people. Come to think of it I didn't even have any friends, except for Gordon but he doesn't seem like a party goer. Speaking of Gordon, I need to ring him back. Not that I wanted to, maybe in 2-3 years when I felt better about what happened.

I fished my phone out of my bag and dialled the number Gordon had given me. It wasn't even the fourth ring when Gordon answered. "Rory! I was about to call, how did it go?" He asked sounding excited, which only made me feel worse.  
"It was, erm." I trailed off, wondering for a second if I should lie. "It was terrible to be honest." Oh honesty, seems like a bad decision but ok. "I didn't get the job, I can't remember what I said but it was wrong. And this arsehole spilt a full cup of coffee all over me and my new clothes in the elevator." I hope he heard the pout in my voice. "My blouse is ruined, and then he had the cheek to say it was cheap or at least implied it." I huffed and waited for his response, dreading disappointment.

"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry." He said and I already felt better, his fatherly voice making me feel cared about, like I was important. "Maybe it went better than you think. Who knows. Who spilt coffee on you, are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, but my blouse is not. His name was Bruce something or other." I said, already getting pissed off again just thinking about his smug face. "I wasn't really listening."  
"It wasn't Bruce Wayne was it?" He asked and I paused thinking.

"Yeah, Bruce Wayne, how did you know?" I asked but as soon as the words left my mouth I realised.  
"Bruce Wayne, of Wayne enterprises." I slapped my head suddenly overcome with embarrassment.  
"Oh no no no no. I called him pretentious! I was so rude!" I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I didn't realise it was that Wayne." I tried but Gordon just chuckled at me.  
"How could you not realise? His name is on the side of the bloody building!" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Gordon you shouldn't be laughing." I tried but I laughed too. "Oh well if I hadn't mucked up the interview that would of done it wouldn't it ha-ha." I sighed, back to the drawing board. But laughing about it with Gordon made me feel a little better.  
"Well Gordon any other places you don't mind me embarrassing you at?" I asked, only half joking. "I'll keep an ear out and you're not embarrassing, just not great at interviews." He laughed, I don't think he'll be letting me forget this for a while. "You could come grab some dinner with me? I'm just heading home now; Mary's casserole is delicious." He tried.  
"I'll take a rain check. Thanks for the offer though Gordon." I said as I looked around, realising I wasn't sure where I was anymore.

"Ok Rory, well I'll call you tomorrow." He said.  
"Ok Gordon, I'll be waiting." I said distracted. He hung up and then I realised I could have asked him if he knew where I was. But I'm a big girl now, can walk home and everything all by myself. Although realising I was lost, my conviction weakened a little. I was about to call Gordon back but I could hear a wolf whistle, and like a cat my back went rigid and my eyes went wide. It was bad enough being whistled at in the day, with people around. But at night it turned into less of a nuisance and more like a threat. I didn't want to but I kept walking, I was only getting more lost, but there was no way I was walking backward toward the whistling that was tempting fate.

I tried to breath slowly, it's a whistle in the night Rory, keep your calm girl. But there it was again, another whistle and it was closer, were they following me?  
I looked behind me and three guys were walking behind me. One of them seen that I looked back. "Hey sweetheart, why don't you come and talk to us?" I turned back around and walked faster. They were all laughing now, which only made me angry. Then I realised I recognized that voice, from school. Was that Ryan? The bully?

I wanted to look back again but I wasn't going to invite anymore cat calling. I cursed myself for not having anything to defend myself with, no Taser or pepper spray not even a whistle. Just as I was debating whether to go into a full sprint or put my keys in between my fingers and punch, one jogged up beside me.  
"Hey sugar didn't you hear us calling?" He asked as if the cat calling was a genuine attempt at courtship.  
"Leave me alone." I said arms folding in front of me, trying to give off some real fuck off vibes.  
"Oh she doesn't want to talk to us." He shouted back at his friends who laughed in response, I could hear they were closer now.  
"Little bitch is too good for- wait." He stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Rory? Shit, it is you as well. Guys its Rory from school!" I tried to pull my arm away but he had a tight grip. His friends caught up pretty quickly. I could see now the one who grabbed my arm was Ryan and his friends looked familiar but I didn't know their names. One of them asked "The one who's Dad went all psycho?" He came closer to my face, looking at me, I recoiled but they still kept a hold of me. "It sure is, used to hang around with that freak Jack too."  
I felt a sudden wave of courage.

"Yeah it's me. Hey Ryan, it is Ryan right? Remember when Jack punched the shit out of you? Good times." I smiled and my courage fled as soon as I looked at his face. His features contorted in anger and his friends each took a step back. His grip tightened until it was painful and I winced.  
"Oh I remember." He yanked my arm pulling me closer until his face was right in front of mine. "Believe me I remember." He then began pulling me down an alley way, his friends following like trained dogs. I tried to resist but he was stronger than me, like back in school.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and he let me go. I went to run but Ryan's friends were right behind and each grabbed an arm. Neither of them looked at me, I began to think this isn't the first time they've done this. They turned me around and Ryan was rolling up his sleeves.  
"I know Commissioner Gordon! Let me go and I'll forget all about this." Ryan stilled for a second but then shook his head.

"Good old commissioner can't help you now. No one can." He laughed as he flexed his fists. I felt the guy on my right waver. "Ryan if she knows him maybe we should just forget about it." He tried his voice even more uncertain more than mine. But Ryan shook his head.  
"You don't question me. This is payback." He said and I silently thanked the guy on my right, even if he was saying it to save his own skin, I still appreciated it.

"Hold her tight." He said coming towards me and I felt a powerful punch right to my stomach. I doubled over but they kept tight hold of my arms keeping me upright. I coughed and tried to get some air back into my lungs.  
"You know Rory, you always were too confident, too loud. I hate that in a woman." He said grabbing my face. "Such a shame." He let go and there was a jab to my ribs which made me cry out.  
"But Jack liked it didn't he? You two were always with each other. That freak ruined you." He said as they lifted me up higher making me stand on my two legs. I gave him the most venomous look I could.

"He isn't the freak here." I managed to get out. There was silence until Ryan turned around and punched me right across the face. My cheek exploded in pain and I cried out.  
"Shut up!" He spat. The force of his punch had knocked me to the right and I felt myself pulled back to the middle, perfect place for a good beating.  
"See if I had my way. All this fight would have been beaten out of you a long time ago." He laughed slapping my cheek, and then punching it. I cried out again, but I had worse off my dad, this was his warm up most nights. I could take it.

"You know, when you left. Jack went even crazier than he was before." He laughed looking at his guys when they remained silent, they soon laughed but even I could tell it was forced. But he didn't seem concerned.  
"He even got a job with my old man. Jack, that little weed becoming part of the mob. HA!" He punched me in the gut again but I could tell he was becoming distracted with his story, they weren't as powerful as before. But I was also distracted when he mentioned Jack. He could tell I was interested as he watched me.

"I told my dad not to take him on, he was a rat." Ryan shook his head and inspected his knuckle which had started bleeding. "But oh no. My dad said he could see potential. Oh the things Jack would do for a quick buck." He came right up to me then as I braced for another blow. He grabbed my face and smiled. "He would kill an entire household just for disrespect. He would keep a man alive for days just to torture them until they were as insane as him. Would use anything he could get his hands on to kill with. One guy swears he seen Jack kill a man with just a piece of paper."

I tried to pull my face away and in my head screamed "That's not my Jack!" and "Lies! All lies!"  
"That's what my dad could see in that freak, the potential for a cold blooded killer. He made everyone else look like a saint in comparison. Because that sick twisted bastard liked it. He liked to kill, got all excited when there was blood everywhere. The freak enjoyed himself, maybe even got off on it." That's when I realised there were tears running down my face. He let go of me and I let my head drop so I was looking at the ground.

"Not my Jack." I thought but then in the silence I realised I had said it out loud.  
"What did you say?" Ryan asked but the guy on my right stopped him.  
"Come on man, she's had enough. She's just a girl." But then I heard a gun being cocked and the guy began shaking.  
"Come on man, stop playing!" He yelled.  
"Who the fuck said I'm playing Ben? You wanna disrespect me!? Do it again you piece of shit I dare you!" He yelled and even I was scared, although the gun wasn't even pointed at me. Yet.

"Ryan, I'm sorry ok. Do what you want with her." I felt his grip tighten. Thanks for trying, although you threw me under the bus at the end there. But Ryan's attention was still on Ben, I guess his name was. I thought fuck it, and spoke.  
"I said, not my Jack." I said it louder this time and sure enough I got his attention.  
"Not your Jack?" Ryan laughed and then I felt the gun smack right into my temple. I screamed in pain and was rewarded with a punch in the gut to silence me.

"Your Jack was a sick twisted psycho. Just like your old man. You really do have the worst of luck don't you." He laughed.  
"Well I ran into you tonight didn't I?" I said feeling stupid but needing to try and stick up for myself. A stupid decision with a gun out but, no one ever said I was smart.  
"You got a death wish? Huh Rory, do you? Jack did. That's why I killed him." My eyes snapped up, Ryan? Ryan was the one who killed Jack?  
"You son of a bitch!" I yelled straining to get near him, scratch his eyes out, just anything to cause him pain.  
"Oh there's the old Rory! Fighting a fight she just can't win." He laughed as he watched me.

"Jack fought at the end too. But he got cocky, needed taking down a couple of pegs. Needed to be taught a lesson, do you want to know how I killed him?" He tucked the gun back into the waistband of his jeans, smiling at me as I snarled.  
"I have to admit, I may have enjoyed slicing him up a little too much. Could see why the freak liked it." He grabbed my face and stuck his thumbs in my mouth at the corners. "I got my knife and right here" he stuck his stubby little nails into the sensitive skin where my lips joined "and I sliced his face right open." He dug his nails in until I could taste blood.

"Always said Jack was too serious, needed to smile more. Then I shot him and we dumped his body in the river. Nice send off for a rat don't you think?" He let go of my face and I spat out the blood that was in my mouth, hating the metallic taste.

"We watched him sink to the bottom and then we partied the night away." He laughed slapping his knees. "That was a night to remember, wasn't it lads?" I heard some half-hearted laughs from beside me. I was seething pure hatred inside, here I was face to face with the man who killed Jack and I can't do a damn thing. Can't even defend myself, just hope I don't suffer the same fate as Jack. But I never was much good at keeping my mouth shut.  
"You're a monster." I spat.  
"Excuse me?" He asked, his laughing stopped.  
"You heard me." I raised my head to look him in the eyes. "You. Are. A. Monster." I said clearly pronouncing each word. "Would you like me to say it again since you're clearly slow?" I smirked.

"I'm not a monster Rory. I killed the monster. You should be thanking me." He returned my stare and I could see his temper rising.  
"You want me to thank you for killing Jack?" I asked in disbelief, than I laughed. "You're slower than I thought."  
"Watch what you fucking say to me." Ryan warned me, Ben grabbed my arm tighter, warning me as well, but there was no stopping me now. Maybe I do have a death wish.  
"What? Am I hurting your feelings?" I asked pouting, which made my lip bleed more but I didn't care.  
"You know, you and Jack are so alike, neither of you know when to quit." Ryan pulled back his fist and aimed it at my stomach, I coughed as he punched me, trying to drag some air back into my lungs. I don't know whether I was just in more pain or whether that punch was harder than the others.  
"At least-"I wheezed as my throat burned. "At least I know Jack went out, not taking any of your shit."

"He called your name." Ryan said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "At the end, when he was out of his mind in pain and I was about to put the dog out of his misery. In his babbling I could hear him saying your name." The alley was in silence now. He was thinking of me as he died?  
"Something about missed chances and how much he missed you." He went on.  
"Shut up." I whispered, my lips trembling.

"It was pretty hard to hear you know, his face being as cut up as it was." He chuckled.  
"Shut up!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face thinking of Jack in pain, Jack was hurting and he thought of me. And I was god knows where not knowing he was out there in pain.  
"Jack cried too, just before I shot him. Was sad to watch." He bent down back to my level.

"Imagine Rory if you stayed in this cesspool of a city. If daddy didn't go all shining on you and your whoring mother dearest. You and Jack would of dropped out of high school before you graduated, who needs a diploma when you got love right? You would have got knocked up and had a shotgun wedding before you hit 18. You and that freak playing house and happy family. Then you're working 7 days a week at two different jobs just to make ends meet and pay for Jacky's drinking and gambling habit. The sharks start to circle after a while though, Jack gets in too deep and ends up where he is right now, at the bottom of Gotham harbour. You spend the rest of your miserable life paying off his debt and raising his little demon spawn who just keep repeating history like a sad broken record. So way I see it Rory is, I saved you from a life sentence."

He stood up and his goons finally let go of my arms, and I let myself fall to the ground. Exhausted physically and mentally. I don't think I could get up now even if I tried.  
"Thank you." I said as he passed which made him pause. "Thank you for robbing me of any life I could have had with Jack. I'll never forgive you so you better watch your back."  
He smirked as he began walking away again. "I'll guess I'll see you around then Rory."  
"Count on it." I promised but he was gone.

I don't know how but he wasn't going to get away with what he did to Jack.  
Not this time.  
He would pay for this.


	15. Chapter 15

When Ryan and his boys left I was bruised and bloody from the encounter, I guess somethings never change. I stayed where I was for a while, partially because I was trying to process what had happened and what they told me. But mostly because everywhere hurt, nothing felt broken except my pride. I was pretty good at self-diagnosing my injuries after my childhood. A father who raised me on violence and a mother too scared to take me to a hospital. This particular beating only scored a six out of ten, hurts pretty bad, but I've had a lot worse.

Using the bin bags surrounding me I managed to stand myself up and hobble out of the alley. I stopped at the pavement to catch my breath and check Ryan and his goons were well and truly gone. When I was happy I was alone, I had a look at myself. Well if my blouse wasn't already ruined before it definitely was now. Getting coffee out, a miracle. Blood? Pure fiction.  
The blouse is as good as dead, which is how I feel. But the pants? I thought hopefully but as I looked down I could see the knee was torn and then ends were in ribbons. Not even the pants survived. I sacrificed a week of food for an outfit I wore once, for one failed interview. I gambled and I lost, story of my life. Ryan was right, I really do have the worst luck.

Finally feeling like my legs could operate normally, I began walking back the way I had come, determined to find my way back I had my handbag with me, but abandoned the food in the alley. Let the rats have at it. Being late as it was there as hardly anyone out. Even if there was I doubt anyone would look twice, never mind help someone who looked like they were caught in a stampede of fists, lest they are dragged into it too. That was fine with me, I didn't want help, I just wanted to be left by myself. I also had a lot of information to process about Jack.

Was Ryan telling the truth? Did jack join the mob, did he kill anyone? Most disturbingly, did he enjoy it? I couldn't believe it, Jack lost his temper and lashed out, but there's a big difference between lashing out and murder. I shouldn't believe a word that comes out of that bastard Ryan's mouth. But there is something in the back of my brain, 'what if?' Maybe my leaving took a bigger toll on Jack than I thought, but the mob? That was ludicrous. Jack was smart, he could learn most things he tried his hand at, mechanical, physical, mental, it didn't matter he could pick up these things. Surely he wasn't that desperate, not desperate enough to kill. But then Gordons words came back to me and the Ed's. Ed knew of him, but not personally. And Gordon said he thought Jack joined up, all roads lead back to that. Oh Jack.

Just as my mind was beginning to run away, familiar things came into view and I began making my way to the motel, finally knowing where I was going. I was actually happy to be going back, was I suffering from a concussion? I wouldn't be surprised. Thankfully Ryan didn't mug me as well as beat the living crap out of me. So I still had my bag, I dug around for my keys and unlocked the door. Considering the events of the past week, I should have checked through the room, make sure there was no monsters under my bed.

But honestly how much more could someone do that hasn't already been done? Mental mind games, check. Insulting my grief, check. Scare me, check. Beat me up, double check. In other words, bring it the fuck on. I pulled out my phone and see a couple of calls from Gordon, I should call him back but I'm pretty sure my jaw is swollen enough to make talking difficult. Even on the off chance he thought something was amiss he would come around acting all police officer on me, god love him but I cannot handle that tonight.  
I was planning to go straight to sleep, but my vet training kept nagging at me, clean out wounds, promote healing, the dangers of infection. And some of my cuts were pretty dirty, which was understandable, I did receive them down an alley which I doubted was too concerned with hygiene.

I dragged my suitcase out from under the bed and dug around for my first aid kit. It was in here somewhere and I knew it was fully stocked due to my clumsy tendencies and frequently injuring myself. I finally found it and took it with me to the bathroom. I washed my hands, clean hands clean wounds. I ran my arms under the shower quickly, the water was cold but that didn't matter. I checked my legs but it was only grazed. I took out some antibiotic cream and started dabbing it on some of the cuts, I winced at the sharp pain. Why did the after math of injuries usually hurt more than actually receiving them? I guess it's just one of those things that make zero sense.

One arm done, but as I looked at the other there was a nasty cut on my wrist. Probably from a piece of glass or something. Looking at I knew I had to seal it, but maybe it's a residual effect from my mother but I didn't want to go to a hospital and have to try and explain what happened. I was qualified to stitch it up myself, sure I was trained on animals but it's mostly the same thing. I dug around in my first aid kit and pulled out some surgical glue, pretty handy stuff to have with you. It was less painful than stitches and twice as fast but it still stung.

I knew from experience, I had hurt myself so many different times that I was practically an expert at self-surgery by now. I gritted my teeth and winced as I squeezed some glue over the cut, it was cheap glue so it had no numbing cream on it, and it stings like a mother fucker but hey, it works. I held the cut together for five minutes which seemed like a lifetime and finally let it go, the cut stayed sealed and I wrapped a bandage around it just in case it re-opened. Glue was good but it has it limits. I got into bed feeling a little like a DIY craft project gluing myself together. I fell onto the bed and finally let my eyelids close and fall asleep.

Who is knocking at my door at this ungodly hour? I thought as the knocking continued. I thought about ignoring it as I had been doing but it seemed to get louder. I stared at the door, daring it to make another noise. The knocking ceased but I heard some clear their throat outside.  
"Rory? It's me." The unmistakable voice of Gordon drifted to me. Well I kind of have to let him in. I tried moving my body and last night events flooded back and I cried out in pain. I must have screamed because Gordon's voice became panicked.

"Rory!? Rory I'm breaking down the door!" He yelled and I had to jump towards the door before he booted it down. I got it open just as he was about to use himself as a battering ram. Although now I was in a lot of pain I opened the door and hobbled back to the bed.

"No need." I said quietly. "Come on in Gordon." I had the curtains pulled together and the lights were all off. My sad attempt at hiding my injuries. He stepped in cautiously.  
"What was the scream?" He said looking at my room suspiciously.  
"I hit my toe off the bed getting up. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you." I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it to my chest. He sighed in relief and held up the bag.

"Well I brought doughnuts, thought you could use a pick me up from your interview yesterday." He put the bag down on my bedside table and his hand went to the lamp. I tried to reach forward before he could but I wasn't quick enough. I could hear his sharp intake of breath as it flicked on and he seen me.  
"Rory? What, what happened? Who did this to you?" He knelt down in front of me and took my hand. I knew he had probably done this a thousand times to witnesses but it was nice feeling cared about.  
"Gordon…I can't tell you." I said quietly and he squeezed my hand.

"Rory, you can tell me, I'll protect you." I nearly laughed out loud, I think Gordon thinks I'm still a 16 year old girl who needs him. Maybe I do.  
"I may have been from Gotham for a while Gordon, but I still know snitches get stitches." I held up my forearm for him to see my bad gluing job, but the bandage was still there.  
"Ok Rory. Well don't tell me who, but what happened. Walk me through it." He got up and sat beside me on the bed. I didn't want to tell him but he aimed his big blues on me and I could feel the words tumbling out before I could stop them.

"I was on the phone to you and I got myself lost, then there was these men who were cat calling me." I rolled my eyes remembering it. "They got angry I didn't respond and then this happened. I got myself home, cleaned up and now you're here with donuts and a really worried look on your face." I rubbed the little place between his eyebrows getting rid of his frown. "That's better." I said to him smiling, but he didn't smile back. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I began to fidget.

"What donuts did you bring me?" I asked trying to break the silence. I reached for the bag but his hand took mine. I looked into his face and the expression he wore made me tear up.  
"Gordon?" I asked.  
"I've done a really shoddy job of taking care of you." He said choking up.  
"No Gordon, I'm just a trouble maker. Trouble follows me wherever I go. Please don't feel responsible for this." I grabbed onto his hand with both of mine.

I could see his eyes roaming over all my injuries. "We should take you to the hospital." He said standing up.  
"I've taken care of myself, all fixed up." He began to protest when something slid under the door. It took us by surprise and for a second neither of us moved. Taking a closer look I could see the envelope, the same as the one before it.  
"No way." I said quietly. Gordon looked towards me. "Is it the same as the one you received before?" He asked and I nodded silently not taking my eyes off it.

He sped towards the door but I think we both knew whoever had left it was long gone. I didn't take my eyes off the card until Gordon came back in. Afraid it would jump up and wrapped around my throat. Gordon bent down and using gloves picked up the card.  
"Not sealed." He said mostly to himself. "Lack of saliva means no DNA." He turned the card over in his hands. Maybe hoping he would find some clue. He slid the card out and turned it to me. "Same as before?" I nodded seeing the same design I had set on fire just the other day. He nodded back and opened it up.

A small pressed daisy fluttered to the floor and my mind went back to a sunny afternoon years and tears ago. Jack and I were sitting in a field on the outskirts of Gotham, we had taken two busses just to get here and waste the day away. Jack laid down while I picked daisies, making a daisy chain crown.  
"Why do you like daises so much, they're just weeds?" He asked me.

"They're my favourite flower, and weeds are flowers that aren't meant to grow somewhere. Just because something's not meant to be there doesn't mean it's any less beautiful." I smiled.  
"Girls usually like expensive flowers." He told me. "But you're not like most girls."  
"You don't even know any other girls." I joked with him and we both laughed the afternoon away. He even let me put the daisy crown on him at one point.

As the memory fades I feel my heart-breaking thinking about Jack. I'd give everything just to see him once more. But then the daisy makes me think, how does this person know all these secrets between me and Jack, all these stolen moments we only shared together? I quickly explain the daisy to Gordon.  
"How does he know all these things Gordon? How could he possibly know?" I ask.  
"I don't know Rory, don't worry, we'll catch whoever is doing this. Now we have evidence." He put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a little calmer, like a boat caught in the storm that has finally reached the harbour. He reads the inside of the card and I can see him tense him up immediately.

"We need to get you somewhere safe. Now." Gordon took away his hand from my shoulder and I felt like I was dragged back out to the storm.  
"Gordon?" I ask my panic rising. "What did it say?"  
He doesn't look at me though, but with a sigh hands over the card. I take it from him and feel my hands slightly shake as I do. My eyes go to the card and I begin to read.  
"Jacks dead and you will be too." I try to take a calming breath. "Get out of Gotham or the Joker will get you." I re-read it over and over in my head. The Joker? Who the hell is that? I know I've been out of Gotham for a while but, really?

"Who is the 'Joker'?" I ask Gordon but he has begun pacing.  
"Gordon?" I try. "Jim? Earth to commissioner Gordon!" I say louder and he finally looks up.  
"What's so terrible about this 'Joker' he sounds like a pun?" I was tempted to just brush off this threat. "I already got knocked out what more could he do to me?" I asked but Gordon shook his head.  
"You don't understand Rory, the joker is unhinged, and he is extremely dangerous." Gordon says running his hands through his hair. "What the hell does he want with you anyway?" Gordon took a long look at me not saying anything.

"Gordon you're scaring me." I said quietly.  
"You should be scared." He said exasperated. He put his hands on his hips and began pacing. "Ok you're not staying here. Pack a bag." He pulled out his phone and began dialling numbers. A little unsettled at how scared Gordon was I didn't argue. I pulled out my bag from under the bed and put what little was out back in. I was packed up and ready before Gordon had even finished his phone call.

"It's Gordon, I need to call in that favour you owe me. No, not for me, a friend. Yes, just the one room." I watched him as he began nodding away. "Safest room in the place. Thanks Rodney. Yeah I'll bring her now." I watched him hang up and now I could see how old he really was, his face was lined, his hair greying.  
He turned to me and I tried to pretend I wasn't staring. I lifted my bag off the bed and began to drag it behind me.  
"We can send for the rest of your stuff when you're safe." He put his hand on my shoulder and began to steer me out.  
"This is everything." I said nodding to my bag. He looked at the small bag.

"That's it?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "My whole life fits into a carry on." I thought but I said instead "I pack light." Forcing a small smile on my face.  
"Yes, well it's just as well you do." He took me out of the motel and I was a little glad to be shot of the dump. I gave one last look and hoped I would never have to come back here ever again. Except if it was with a bulldozer or a Molotov. I childishly stuck out my tongue at it, good riddance to bad rubbish. I thought as I got into Gordons car.  
"Can we turn on the sirens?" I asked as we pulled out trying to lighten the mood. He smiled a little.

"I don't have sirens." He said as he began to pay attention to the road.  
"And you call yourself a police officer!" I said giving him a small jab in the ribs.  
"Hey you, I'm driving. I'll arrest you ya know." He laughed at me when I stuck out my tongue.  
"You ain't got nothing on me copper." I turned on the radio and classical music started coming out of the speakers.

"Really Gordon. Mozart?" I laughed when he turned it off and went a little pink.  
"It calms me." He defended. I looked at the window as the building blurred past.  
"Gordon?" I said, he hummed a response. "Am I going to be ok?" I asked, I watched his smile slip away and the worry return. He didn't say anything for a second.

"Yes." He said, reaching over a hand while still watching the road. "I won't let anything else happen to you. If the Joker wants you, he'll have to go through me first." He tapped my knee and said a little more quietly. "Let the bastard try."  
"Where are we going?" I asked to change the subject.  
"An old friend owes me a couple of favours, he owns a hotel, so we're going to put you up in there for a while. Not for long don't worry. Just until we get you safe and the Joker in Arkham where he belongs." I watched out the window as the roads became unfamiliar to me.  
"And he won't find me there?" I asked feeling uncertain.

"Rodney, my friend, he is a retired cop. If the Joker is after you, which I hope he isn't. Chances are he would be getting old Intel and hit one of our safe houses, you're not some witness though, so you're going to the safest place I can think of." I thought over what he said.  
"Wouldn't I be safer at the police station?" I asked thinking of all the guns in there. Seemed safe to me.  
"I'm not taking a chance the Joker has someone on his payroll, or their family at the end of a gun." My eyes widened. "He would kill someone for information?" I asked.  
"He would kill them for fun." He said solemnly.

"I told you Rory, he isn't someone you can reason with. He burns his money, literally, piles of it turned to ash. He has no family we can find. The only people he could be considered close with is his henchmen and they're just as crazy as he is and they drop like flies. You would have to be crazy though, to be so devoted to someone who'll kill you for one wrong move. But still the mentally unstable flock to him like moths to the flame." He shook his head as he spoke about him. I think Gordons had some personal run in's with this guy to be so passionate with his hate for him. "I'm not a religious man Rory, but he as close to the devil as a human can get." He trailed off and I didn't know how to respond to what he just told me. The devil? That's a bold statement and Gordon has, I would wager, seen some pretty despicable people in his time. Thieves, rapists, murderers. And this man is one who can make him pale by just saying his name. Maybe Gordon was right, maybe I should be scared, very scared.

We arrived at what I was guessing was the hotel a couple of minutes later. It didn't look like a hotel but I could see a little neon sign saying 'rooms available'.  
"A hidden gem?" I asked hopefully as Gordon lifted my bag out of the back seat.  
"Better than where you were before." He said as he carried my bag.

"Let's be honest, under a bridge was better than where I was." I tried to joke but talking about the joker had taken away Gordons sense of humour. I followed behind him, feeling paranoid I glanced over my shoulder. I couldn't see anyone watching me, but then again they wouldn't be wearing a sign now would they. That would be too easy. I turned back around and stepped into the warm hotel. The door banged shut behind me and I jumped slightly. A threat on your life makes you slightly tense. Gordon waited for me to catch up and walked me to the desk. He cleared his throat and a man behind the counter turned around.

"Gordon!" He smiled broadly. He came around the counter and grabbed onto Gordons hand shaking the life out of it. "It's been too long!" His voice was loud and he seemed even louder in the little empty lobby.  
"It has Rodney," Gordon agreed, gesturing to me. "This is your new guest." I smiled at Rodney as his eyes moved to me.

"Jesus, what happened?" He said sounding concerned looking at my bruises.  
But he smiled sweetly and shook my hand just as vigorously as he had Gordons. "Any friend of Gordons is a friend of mine." He said and I smiled through the pain.  
"Thank you." I said quietly, feeling a little shy in front of the giant of a man.

He looked like a retired police officer, just had the look of quiet protection, it's hard to describe but I felt a little safer in this man's hotel. I felt if I looked behind the counter I would find a shotgun and a police radio, mementos from his old life, just in case. As I had been imagining Rodney in his hey days, he and Gordon had been quietly talking amongst themselves and I could hear a jingling of keys. Like a mocking bird drawn to something shiny my head swivelled as I looked around. They had already begun walking away deep in conversation.

I hurried after them and without a bag to weigh me down I caught up quickly. They blocked the hallway so I trailed behind them and couldn't hear their conversation, which seemed very unfair as I would bet my last pop tart it was about me. I followed behind them through the quiet hallways, we passed multiple doors but there was hardly any noise coming from them, were they empty? At the end of a maze of corridors we finally stopped at a door. Rodney handed a key to Gordon and shook his hand again.  
"I'll be at the front desk." He said to Gordon and coming to me he smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You need anything let old Rodney know, I'll do what I can." I patted me and began walking away again. I said thank you and turned back to Gordon.

"Well let's have a look shall we?" Gordon said sliding the key into the lock. He pushed it open and hefted my bag in behind him. I followed and took a look at what would be my home for the foreseeable future. It was nice. There was a small hallway to hang coats and it opened up to a kitchen dining room situation. A small counter separated the two. There was two doors to the left which I assumed led to a bedroom and a bathroom.  
"It's cosy." Gordon said neutrally.  
"I like it." I said finally letting myself relax a little.

"It's not the Ritz. But it's safe." He said setting my bag down.  
"Oh yes because I was staying in the four seasons before." I chuckled and stood next to him. "It's great Gordon, thank you."  
"Stay out of trouble for one night?" Gordon teased me.  
"No promises." I laughed but he gave me the 'look'. "Or maybe I do. I solemnly swear I won't go looking for trouble." I held up my fingers in a scouts promise.  
"You don't need to look for trouble, it usually finds you anyway." He sighed slightly but a small smile, he straightened out his jacket as he got ready to leave.

"Now I need to go take care of a couple of things. But I will ring you later and if you don't pick up I will assume the worst, come back here and cuff our wrists together. You don't want that, I snore like a dying wilder beast according to me wife." His smile grew talking about his wife.  
"Oh god, how does she stand it?" I asked a little curious.  
"Ear plugs." He laughed and I smiled big enough to split my lip open again, which stung.  
"Glad that the romance in your marriage hasn't died Gordon." I laughed and then a tissue appeared in front of me. "Thanks." I began clearing up my lip. Curious where the tissue appeared from, where does he keep this amount of things?  
"You settle yourself in, take it easy. And keep your phone on. Loud." He said fixing me with a stare before he began to leave.

"Air horn settings, captain!" I saluted at his retreating back. He waved as he shut the door. I didn't move for a few seconds. 3, 2, 1. RING. I picked up immediately.  
"I was just checking." He said innocently.  
"Your lack of confidence hurts. I'll talk to you later." I smiled and hung up. He was almost too predictable. I put the phone in my pocket and decided to explore my new territory.

I began with the door which I thought might be the bedroom, dragging my bag behind me. I was right, bedroom. I immediately shoved my bag under the bed, out of habit. I never bothered to unpack, call me a cynic but I always move on pretty quick. At least it seems that way.  
The bed was big though, at least a double, I fell on top of it and it was so nice and soft I could of stayed there forever. But before I could shackle myself to it forever I began to hear a banging from next door, listening a little closer it sounded like a headboard against the wall. Then there was some talk of cowboys and a lot of moaning… I decided to give them some privacy. I escaped so they could finish whatever it was they were doing.

I came back to where I started and decided to investigate the kitchen. It had a large counter that separated it from the dining/ sitting room area, I was tempted to jump and slide on the counter but best not to wreck the room just yet. It was a simple kitchen, a small grill and oven combination, two electric hobs above it, a fridge freezer and on a counter a kettle, toaster and microwave. It was a hotel but I would love to live here, permanently. It was well-furnished, more than most apartments.

In the sitting area it had a nice big couch and a decent sized T.V. I picked up the remote that sat next to the television and decided to give it a whirl, it flickered slightly and then came to life. I was nicely surprised, a nice room AND a T.V that worked, this is a palace compared to the motel. If Gordon hadn't swung a favour I knew I wouldn't be able to spend more than a couple of nights here, it wasn't a penthouse of course, but it was in a nice part of Gotham, was well furnished, lots of space. I'm a lucky girl to have a friend in Gordon that's for sure.

I'll always be eternally grateful that Gordon is back in my life after so long apart, but I'm just not sure I'm worth all the effort he puts into keeping me safe. He leaves me for one night and I come back a bruised and cut up state. He shouldn't have to keep me safe, I'm not the little girl he saved 10 years ago I'm a completely different person now. There's no more monsters under my bed, but he was still protecting me, going above and beyond for me. But why?

Is there still some part of him that makes him think I still need protecting? Or is there something else, this Joker character he talked about? Or does he feel guilty, about Jack? I remember asking Gordon to keep him safe, all those years ago, did Gordon even remember that now? Is he fulfilling the promise he couldn't keep, keeping me safe because he couldn't do the same for Jack? I hope Gordon knows I don't blame him for Jack dying. Ryan told me what happened, or at least his version of events. But none of that was Gordon's fault. Jack made his choices and they were stupid choices, joining the mob, what was he thinking? Knowing Jack he wasn't thinking.

He didn't deserve to die, but he had to know he was playing a dangerous game. I still blame Ryan, he was the one who put a bullet in Jack and only god knows what else. All I know is he'll get what's coming and he'll regret what he did to me and Jack. But Jack, Jack was a fool for getting involved with those kind of people. I'll miss him every day as I have for the last ten years, but no one could have kept Jack safe from himself, he was his own worst enemy.

I realised I had been staring unseeing at the T.V and turned it off, trying to get back to my train of thought before it derailed and drove me down memory lane. I got up and decided to see what was behind door number two, I investigated and low and behold a bathroom. It was a simple bathroom but I had struck gold, among the coal a diamond shone, the brightest star in the night sky, a lighthouse in the storm of my life, a beacon of hope and tranquillity… yes, a claw tub bath. I hadn't had a relaxing bath in who knows how long. I looked at it longingly, could I, should I?

I tested my luck and turned on the hot tap and was rewarded with a pleasant stream of hot water. Caution to the wind I'm having a bath! I went to my room and pulled out of suitcase ignoring the vigorous knocking on the wall, you two love birds have fun! I got my toiletry bag with all my bath products and ran to the bathroom with a spring in my step.

I may look like a crazy person getting so excited for a bath, but having a hot bath where everything is submerged except your head is one of the experiences in life I live for. I riffled through my bag and got out the bottle of bubbles saved for such a joyous occasion and poured a ¼ of the bottle in with reckless abandon and giggled as it began to foam. I realize I'm getting a little too giddy over a large vat of water but find happiness where you can, and if not in a bath tub than I ask you where? I kept adding various bottles of whatever smelled good, hoping chemicals wouldn't react with each other, and only when there was a danger of flooding did I turn the water off. I marvelled at my creation, a vast steaming bubble kingdom lay ahead of me and it was mine to rule with an iron fist or a quiet dignity, which ever I saw fit.

I stripped like a streaking teen and was about to dive in when I remembered the phone. Having Gordon handcuff me while I was as butt naked as the day I was born, save some bubbles, would not be avenue I have any interest in exploring. Not in this or the next lifetime. I found my mobile in my jeans which had been thrown to the wind, and put it within arm's reach and next to a towel. I just hoped he wouldn't call during Rory time, bath time is sacred and I will be miffed if he kills my buzz talking about crazy clowns and bloody bats.

No Rory, stop no thinking about anything but this bath. I cleared my head and focused on not slipping, didn't want to end up concussed naked on the floor. The hot water burned as I slid into the tub, a good burn, a hotter than hell but twice as fun kind of temperature, which was my go to. The bubbles tickled as I settled in and I was giddy with relaxation which is an oxymoron but who cares its bath time. I had to drain some of the water so it didn't overflow and wreck the bathroom. What a good first impression, 'Hey thanks for the free ride, I flooded your bathroom, Noah's ark style.'

I lay back cautiously looking at the phone, worried it would ring and at the exact moment I would go momentarily deaf and not hear Gordon's phone call. I really didn't want to be handcuffed to Gordon and I have zero doubt in my mind that he would follow through on his threat and bless his wife but snoring so loud ear plugs are required? No thanks. That poor woman must really love him.

I smiled thinking about them as parents. They seem to be the embarrassing for the fun of it kind of parents, making big shows of affection to gross out their children, to kiss and wait for the collective 'EW!' I could see Gordon making his daughter bring her boyfriend in, he would casually flash his badge and gun, just to let him know; mentioning how easy it is nowadays to make someone disappear. His wife accidently leaving the baby photo albums out. And open. Open on the page where there just so happens to be a picture of said child 2 years old butt naked, except a nappy on their head, photo caught mid run. Both of them insisting on a hug and a kiss before they left for school, never missing a recital or school play, being at every single game and cheering loudly for their little stars, getting angry if the referee dared say their angels were anything but perfect. The type who help with homework and are just as clueless, who nag about their grades because they know your potential. Every bump and grazed fussed over, every cut a surgery and never being the reason behind them… The kind of parent I never had.

I teared up thinking about how nice it would have been to have such 'embarrassing' parents, to actually of had a childhood that wasn't filled with fear. Embarrassing or not, they're there for their kids and that's more than a lot of kids get, and all I or Jack ever wanted.  
The bath really does bring out the reflective side of me, must be the steam. Just as my mind began to wander back off to dangerous territory, my phone began to sing me the song of its people on full volume. I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"HELLO!" I practically screamed, to an, I have no doubt, confused Gordon.  
"Rory is everything alright?" He ventured carefully.  
"Yes, sorry, just was lost in thought and got a shock." I explained as I tried to relax again.  
"I did tell you…" He began.  
"Yes and you also threatened me with snoring, I've been terrified." I laughed and could hear his smile in his voice.

"See, it works every time. So what did you need Rory?" He asked which left me confused and made me stop mid bubble beard.  
"Gordon, you called me remember?" I told him, momentarily doubting myself.  
"Did I? Oh yes, yes!" There he got it. "I have some information on, well you. Not you really, but to do with you. It'll be easier to show you, I'll come round now, I'll be 10 minutes." He said in a distracted rush.  
I looked sadly at my bubbles, I can't give them up so soon!

"No Gordon, the sky, the sky is well, dark. Dark sky time. It's night. Night time." The potential loss of bubbles was making me dumb. "Go home, kiss your wife and gross out your kids. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow." I said thinking back to my earlier train of thought.  
"I won't pretend to know what you mean. But ok, I'll be round tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep and enjoy your bath." He said which made me paranoid, did he bug my bathroom?! Of all places?!  
"How did you-"I began but Gordon quickly replied.  
"I can hear you splashing the water. Unless you're on a boat." He said.

"No boat Sherlock, just a bubble bath." I said still suspicious.  
"Then enjoy your bath, Watson." He laughed and said goodnight.  
I was glad Gordon kept his sense of humour, if he was a downer I would have probably skipped town, he does make me smile. That reminded me actually of something Ryan said, "Jack needed to smile more." Just thinking of it made my body once again ache thinking of the beating I took.

Looking now I could see all my injuries at once. The cuts and grazes on my legs, the bruises on my arms, the cut on my wrist, the black and blue bruises. I didn't even want to look at my face right now, I knew it wasn't a pretty sight from the reactions I had been getting, but then again it usually scared small children and animals. I smiled, good to know my sense of humour was undamaged by the attack, but my pride, like my face, was still recovering.  
I felt along the cut on my wrist. It was sealed shut still, that glue works wonders, but there would be a scar, it'll add to my collection. You can't make it through life without acquiring some bumps and bruises. I have a couple of faded scars from my childhood, courtesy of my father, but plenty down to my own clumsiness or bad luck.

I sat in the bath for a while longer, only thinking about getting out when the water began to cool. Getting out I looked like a prune but at least I smelled good. I dried myself off, thankful for the fluffy towels and I padded through to the bedroom and got into some pyjama's. But suddenly I felt very awake. I looked at the clock and it was about half eleven. Well since it's there I can watch the T.V, channel surf until I felt tired or found something half way interesting. I jumped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote. The T.V clicked on and I began circling through the channels, news, dolphins (rapists of the sea you know), the magical mop, news, football, jerry springer, news. I stopped at the news just as it finished on the weather, might as well catch up with all the latest Gotham news.

"Welcome back to Gotham news, I'm your anchor Julie Drew." She smiled revealing a mouth full of perfectly straight and white teeth. They looked about as natural as her boobs or nose. But you do you Julie. I tuned her out as I compared our boobs, mine were normal, average? But they looked like an under developed teen stuffing her bra in comparison to the melons strapped to Julie's impressive chest. I stopped mid boob thought when I heard her say 'The Joker'. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned it up.

"Gotham continues to be terrorised by the chaos caused by the mad man only know as 'The Joker'." A picture came onto the screen and I had to pause it to take it all in. Neon green hair hung in dirty greasy strands over his face, a painted white face with a blood red smile, the red smile following what looked like scars that marked his face. Black surrounded his eyes, making his eye sockets look like dark holes. But those eyes, those scars…I turned off the T.V unable to look anymore.

A chilling feeling came over me, a feeling of recognition, where had I seen his face before? Wouldn't I remember if I had? It's not something I could forget in a hurry, it certainly leaves an impression. Maybe it was just a passing resemblance, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Who knows, all I know is I'm tired now and my mind has begun a revolt and is working against me. I need to go to sleep and restart myself. I dragged my ass to bed and as my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep. Guess I was more tired than I thought. But my dreams soon turned to nightmares, running from clowns, running from Ryan and his goons, unsure of which monster chasing me scared me the most.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke with a start, terrorised by nightmares all night made for a very unsettled night's sleep. I grabbed my phone which laid next to me on the nightstand, 7:59am.  
Why am I awake right now? I lay in bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Was it worth going to sleep when I knew I would just be back into a nightmare? My mind seemed to enjoy torturing me and when something scared or upset me I would dream about it incessantly. I really wondered whether it was some form of self-torture or a mental condition, maybe a bit of both. I decided facing the world was slightly less frightening than cross country running clown edition.

I crawled out of the warmth of the cocoon I had made myself last night and dragged my ass to the kitchen. I was a little sad to leave the bed, it was the comfiest thing I had slept on in a long ass time. The really nice thing about the kitchen though was it came partially stocked, there was some tea bags and coffee samples in the cupboard, a pint of milk in the fridge and some bread next to the toaster. I decided on making myself a cup of tea, it always made everything seem better, less scary. Or maybe it was the fact a mug full of potentially scolding water made a formidable weapon.

Whichever it was I felt better regardless. I went to the window of the sitting room and looked out onto the view of Gotham. It wasn't breath taking but I could see the sun rising, and hey it was a step up of the view of the narrows. I have no complaints about my move of location, maybe Tahiti would have been nice but nothings perfect. I smiled, maybe I'll bring up Tahiti to Gordon, see how that goes down. But joking aside it was nice here, it was warm, there was no suspicious mould, I didn't have to worry about my toes being a rat's dinner and so far no cards. I quickly tapped the wooden windowsill, touch wood there was no cards. I glared at the door, daring it to prove me wrong. After a few minutes there was nothing and I felt victorious. I took a victory sip of my tea and suddenly there was a loud knock, I nearly chocked on my drink. I was about to go over but a key slid in the lock. My eyes widened, who the hell had a key? I don't even have a key! I gripped my mug hard, ready to throw it on whoever walked through the door, and I could feel my heart pound as the door opened.

"Good morning Rory." Gordon sung cheerfully as he came through the door.  
"Gordon! You scared me half to death!" Of course Gordon would choose the worst possible time. I tried to glare at him but his warm eyes instantly melted my icy defences. I released my death grip on my tea and lifted it up. "Cup of tea?" I asked.  
"Uh yes thanks, a tea would be great." He was fiddling with a folder distractedly.

"Gordon, sit down, you're making me nervous." I said as I went about making him a cup of tea. He did as I asked but he looked like a kid with a secret they're dying to tell. I eyed him warily from the kitchen, what has him so on edge? Was it what was in the folder he was holding? Is it to do with what he wanted to tell me he found out last night? I truthfully didn't want any more drama on my plate, I felt along the scar on my wrist, I think I've had more than enough to deal with since returning to Gotham. I finished Gordon's tea and brought it with my own to the sofa. I placed it on the coffee table in front of him but his eyes were firmly fixed on me. I felt a little silly in my sushi pyjamas, they didn't feel manila folder news appropriate.

"Ok Gordon, best to tell me before you implode." I said as I sipped my tea.  
"There is no easy way to say this Rory, so I'll just ask." He looked at me waiting for, I think approval to be bold? I nodded and he carried on.  
"Do you know how your father died?" As he asked I could feel my entire body tense up and freeze. For a minute I didn't answer but I finally found my vocal cords again.

"Yes, he was stabbed in a prison fight. Why are we talking about him?" I could feel every barrier and mental defence shoot up talking about my father. It wasn't a comfortable subject.  
"I've discovered who killed him Rory." I cut him off with a bark of laughter.  
"Lovely! Who was it, I'll send them a fruit basket." I stood up and began pacing. "Or at least the prison equivalent." I could feel Gordon watching me from the sofa.

"Rory, I think you should sit down." Gordon voice was calm and it made me feel even more agitated.  
"I don't want to sit down. Why are we even talking about him? He is dead and buried, good riddance to bad rubbish. He is burning in hell where he belongs." Tears crept into my eyes, but I refused to cry over that poor excuse for a father, or for a human being for that matter. I'm not a scared little girl anymore, he can't get me now. Even if he did somehow manage to crawl out of his coffin I would beat his ass and personally escort him back down to hell.

"I really don't want to talk about him." I said to Gordon, the fire in me dying and the sadness over taking. I wiped my hair out of my face and tried to take some deep breaths. "I need to though, don't I?" I asked Gordon who nodded on the sofa. I'll never know how he stays so calm during times like these. He looked as unwilling to talk about it as I did. I made myself sit back down next to him and downed my tea, hoping to warm the cold knot that had formed in my stomach. I also took Gordons seeing as he wasn't going to drink it. "Ok." I steeled myself and waited for Gordon to continue.

"There's a couple of things you need to know first." He finally opened his mystery file and using my coffee table began laying out the contents. I watched as he did, there was photos, newspaper clippings, sketches, print outs. When he finished it looked like a creepy puzzle I had zero interest in solving. I glanced over the coffee table, not looking at anything in particular but one photo caught my eye. It was a photo of The Joker, it was different from the one on the news, but he had a unique look there was no mistaking it. But those eyes.

"This is the Joker?" I asked pointing at the picture.  
"Yes that's him. We don't know his real name or anything useful. We only know what he wants us to know and that is not a lot." Gordon sounded very frustrated, which I could understand. Must be hard to have a criminal controlling the show. I looked over the rest of the things and a sketch caught my eye, it wasn't the Joker and I picked it up to look closer.

"That is Batman, also unknown. He is a vigilante, we think he is on our side, but we're not always sure." The sketch wasn't very detailed.  
"Not a big fan of cameras?" I asked and Gordon sighed.  
"That's the best we've been able to do." He took the sketch out of my hands and turned it over. "He isn't very cooperative." He put the sketch back down on the table.  
"You guys really went crazy while I was gone." I picked up a bag that said evidence on the front, it was clear and inside was a slightly burnt playing card. I raised my eyebrows at Gordon.

"That is his calling card." He said shaking his head.  
"The Jokers?" To which he nodded. "Wow he really embraced the name huh?" Turning it over I could see it was the Joker card, a creepy jester mid dance. I put it back down and decided show and tell was over.

"What does this have to do with who killed my father?" I asked irritated.  
"Because the man who killed him was the Joker." Gordon said and I blanked for a second.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, Gordon nodded and reached into his jacket pocket. Guess show and tell isn't over, he pulled out some more pictures and went to hand them to me but hesitated.

"These are… Graphic." He warned but I held my hand out.  
"I might frame them." I said sarcastically but he gave me them. Looking I could see they were stills from a CCTV camera, from inside the prison. They were a little grainy but I could see what was happening clearly. It was my father in a cell, the next photo showed a guard in his cell but his back was to the camera, then he was standing over my father who was on the ground and the shiv was clear in his hand. Then the guard was gone and my father was a body on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I took a long look and then handed them back to Gordon, who stowed them back in his jacket.

"They are too grainy how can you tell it's the Joker?" I asked sceptical. There was no way he could I.D the joker from the shots of his back.  
"The man in the cell next to your father, told us he seen the guard and said he had bad scars over his cheeks. At the time I thought he was just telling us anything. But after yesterday, I took a chance and compared the prints on the shiv to some partials of the Joker we had and they were a match." When he finished I had to try and digest this new information.

"So the Joker, this terrible criminal, killed my father." I said to which Gordon nodded. "I'm not sure where you're going with this though. He killed my father, great. What does it have to do with me?" I asked my voice sounding cold even to me.  
"We have no idea." Worry creased his brow. "If you didn't receive that card yesterday, I wouldn't even guess you and the joker were connected in any way. But the threat of him and the fact he was the one who killed your father. It's too much of a coincidence to just write off. I'm worried you might be his next target." I could hear the concern in Gordon's voice.

"But why would he target me? I've been gone for years. Why now?" None of what Gordon was telling me made sense. If the Joker is some criminal genius, why would he be after me? I haven't been in Gotham for ten years. I was just a girl who lived her once.  
Maybe it wasn't about me, was it something to do with my father? Was he still fucking up my life, even in death? I was stupid to believe his death would mean I was free, can't escape your blood.

"We don't know." Gordon said bringing me back to the present. "The Joker, he doesn't think like we do." Gordon looked like he was now a million miles away.  
"What am I supposed to do Gordon?" I gestured to my still painful injuries. "It's fairly obvious I can barely defend myself." Gordon nodded and reached into his jacket.

Why do men have so many pockets? I'm lucky to find tiny pockets that barely fit a pack of gum, we have fake pockets. Women get fabric lies while men have pockets galore. Why do they need so many? What do they fill them with? Gordon proved my theory by pulling out a slim box and handed it to me. That wouldn't fit in my pocket, I thought enviously. I stared dumbly at the box now in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked still preoccupied with pocket thoughts.  
"It'll help, open it." He encouraged and slowly I took off the lid, half expecting it to explode.  
When there was no explosion I looked inside, and puzzled I reached in and pulled out a tazer? I looked to Gordon who looked very happy with himself.  
"You bought me a tazer?" I asked dumbfounded as I twirled it around in my hands.

"To help you defend yourself. I would have got you a gun but as an officer of the law I have to recommend you go through the proper channels for a firearm. Which I encourage, but in the meantime you have this." He smiled and I thanked him for the weird but thoughtful gift. I didn't know what confused me more, that he got me a gift or that it was a tazer.

"Do you know how to use one?" He asked me.  
"Sure, point and shoot." I shrugged then aimed it at nothing making 'pew pew' noises. Gordon shook his head and made me read the booklet that came with it. But I was giddy with the power now and wanted to use it.  
"Got any criminals who need dealt with?" I asked hopeful.

Gordon smiled at me and shook his head. "None come to mind."  
"Oh come on, you be good cop and I'll be electricity cop." He shook his head and laughed at me. I was actually having fun so I continued, standing up tazer in hand.  
"Then I shall become a vigilante! They'll call me tazer girl." I said striking a super hero stance.  
"And the first person you reveal your secret identity to is the police commissioner? Rookie mistake tazer girl." He stood up and shook his handcuffs at me.  
"We'll work together! Match made in heaven!" I laughed as I jumped over the sofa.

"Well you only have one tazer round so it'll be a short partnership." He said sitting back down.  
"You only trust me with one!" I asked shocked that my super hero career was already at its end. "I'm insulted." I said plopping back down on the sofa.  
"I'm hoping you won't even need the one." He said seriously which sobered me a little.  
"Thanks Gordon." I said again putting it back in its box and to the side. "I hope I won't need it either." At the end of the day it was a weapon and I didn't want to in a position where I would actually need to use it. Hopefully I wouldn't, but I did feel a little safer knowing I wasn't defenceless.

"And Rory, you know. I'll do everything I can to protect you." I smiled at his words but I could tell by his face, one man and a girl with a tazer wouldn't be much of a match against a psychopath who regularly escaped and outsmarted the police. We weren't enough.  
"Thank you Gordon." I said anyway, thankful he was still going to try and protect me. "I really shouldn't have come back to Gotham. If I had stayed hidden, I might be safe." I said my voice shaking a little.

"We can't know that Rory, the Joker, he would have found you wherever you were." Gordon said solemnly. "But now you're here, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." He said taking one of my hands in his.  
"Still protecting me after all these years Gordon." I gave him a small smile. "I'm a lucky girl."  
"You're safe with me Rory." He said, but for the first time since I had known Jim Gordon, I didn't believe him…


	17. Chapter 17

After Gordon left I was alone with my thoughts, which were going into overdrive. I was also left with strict instructions that I wasn't allowed to leave this room. Anything I needed I was to ask Bill for and he would make sure I got it. Which was boring but hey at least I don't have to cook, no risk of burning the building down. I was also to check in with Gordon every few hours, so he knew I was ok.

And while I'm on hotel arrest he is going to see what he can do, which wasn't much when he said he doesn't trust some of the men in his department, well not fully, not with my life. I have to wait and try not to go completely crazy, which was proving difficult. I was feeling like a sitting duck just waiting to be shot. I was more of a doer, I'm not used to sitting around like a damsel waiting patiently to be rescued. But to be fair I would rather go toe to claw with a dragon than the Joker. At least I know where I stand with the dragon, which is preferably out of the line of fire breathing.

But the Joker? Do I thank him, sure he killed my father and truthfully I was glad he did. But then again I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me too… Which is confusing. I had never met this man, never crossed his path, what axe could he possibly have to grind with me? And he seemed like he was going out of his way to target and or harass me. Unless I was guilty by association and he was intent on killing every piece of my father including half of my DNA.

If he thought killing me would have any adverse effect on my father even if he was alive he was mistaken. He had tried to kill me once himself. I wonder what he did to piss off someone like the Joker, must have been bad. Sure I wanted my father dead, but I suffered years of abuse from him, and the rest of my life in constant fear of him. But I'll probably never know, and hopefully the Joker doesn't get close enough to answer me.

My mind went back to what I said before. I shouldn't have come back to Gotham. I should have stayed away. But then I had an idea. Why don't I just leave? Remove myself from the equation. I disappeared once before, with a little help from Gordon I could do it again. But I had just gotten a little of my old life back, was I ready to drop it all again and run? What was better, a new life or no life at all? There's nothing keeping my back this time, or should I say someone. Jacks gone, he died. Sure there's Gordon and I would miss him, but he would understand. He might even be working on it right now. And that's what the person on the cards wanted right, 'Get out of Gotham quick.'

Well hell maybe I should. Leave Gotham, go somewhere no one knows me, create a new me. I came to Gotham for two reasons, to make sure my dad was dead and buried, and to see Jack… One out of two isn't so bad. Everything here reminded me of Jack anyway, all the places we used to go, and it reminded me of what I had lost.  
I think I have to go, it'll be better this way. One more night and then I'll leave. Might as well have one more restful night in a nice hotel, I won't be seeing another one for a long while. With my almost non-existent funds and my luck finding a job, I'll most probably end up in a few more shit holes before my luck turns.

Turning my thoughts from my bleak future I focused on the here and now. And here and now was hungry. And as I was under room arrest, I couldn't leave to get anything to eat. Gordon told me to ring Bill if I needed anything so that's what I did. It didn't take long for him to pick up.  
"Hey Bill, it's Rory, yeah Gordon's Rory. I was just wondering if you had any food I could steal." I asked hopefully.  
"Sure thing what you in the mood for?" He replied cheerfully.  
"I'm not a fussy eater, so whatever is fine for me. I'm like a rat I'll just eat anything." I didn't want to be a bother. Well any more than I was already.  
"I was getting a takeaway anyway, it's no problem." I was a little surprised.

"Takeaways are open at lunch?" Really I was just looking for a pop tart.  
"Rory it's nearly six o'clock, the day get away from you or something?" He laughed but I pulled out my phone just to check. Well blow me over he wasn't lying. I had spent most of my day in my own head.  
"I guess it did." I said a little distracted.  
"So what can I get you Gordons Rory?" He asked shaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Just whatever you're having please."

"No problem, I'll bring it up." He hung up before I could thank him. For a brief second I panicked I had missed a call from Gordon, with the threat of handcuff still hanging over my head. I checked my phone but there was no missed call. I guess the day had gotten away from him too.  
I wandered back into the sitting room and looking at the coffee table I could see Gordon had left his folder he had brought this morning. I wandered over and decided I might as well read up on the guy trying to murder me. I assume Gordon brought them around for me anyway, might as well browse them to stave off the insanity.

I sat down and picked up a couple of the papers scattered on the table, the first thing I picked up was an incident report from the Gotham police department, very official looking. It detailed a bank robbery in which millions were stolen from their vault. Another was a witness statement, it said they all wore clown masks and killed each other until only one was left, and he escaped on a school bus that was driven through a wall? How odd. There was a sudden knocking at the door and I hoped it was food, to which my stomach agreed. I felt guilty that I didn't want it to be Gordon because I had only begun reading what he left, I didn't want him round to get it anytime soon. I checked through the peephole and Bill stood there patiently. I opened the door and smiled.  
"Want to come in?" I asked, hoping he would decline.

"Can't, I have to man the front desk. But here's your food." He passed me a bag and waved as he left.  
"Thank you!" I shouted to his retreating back. He wasn't a man of very many words I thought as I shut the door and went back to the coffee table. I took out some of the boxes of Chinese food and began wolfing down their contents regardless of what it was. I wasn't lying before I really wasn't a fussy eater, I'll eat most anything you put in front of me if it smells good.

I got back to reading while still eating, I picked up a carefully cut out newspaper clipping. The headline was 'Creepy clown's crash charity celebration.' Some nice alliteration there. There was a picture of the Joker flanked by men in clown masks carrying guns. It was grainy and was obviously taken on a phone, but it was clear enough. The article said they had been looking for Harvey Dent, who the event was dedicated to, but he had been taken into protective custody just before. It talked about how this was the latest in a string of Joker attacks. Well he has been a busy little physco hasn't he, where does he find the time to terrorize ordinary citizens like myself?

I'm surprised I'm a blip on his radar of crime and terror, seems the only target he has are criminals, mayors and judges from what I'm reading. I picked up an evidence bag that held a Joker card. It was the creepiest jester I have ever had the misfortune of seeing. Its beady little eyes followed me. Unnerved I placed it face down on the table. Enough of that, there was a little note on the back of the evidence bag.

The handwriting was terrible but I managed to make it out, 'The Jokers calling card, left at all crime scenes he is responsible for. Specific card taken from Bank robbery at Gotham bank.'  
He has a calling card, didn't serial killers usually leave those? Is he a serial killer, I know from the papers in front of me he has killed people, no doubt about that. But what is he classed as? A spree killer, a serial killer, a terrorist?  
I pushed that question to the back of my mind, so not the issue at hand Rory. This psychotic clown is gunning for me and I'm trying to classify his crime specific name. Because that'll help when he is stabbing me to death won't it. Good job Rory, survival instinct 0 useless knowledge 1. It is a wonder I have survived this long.

I kept going through what was on the table. More clippings, more crimes and more victims faces. One of them stood out to me though, Rachel Dawes. She looked so young, probably around my age. I looked at the article, it said the Joker kidnapped the young assistant district attorney and is the main suspect in the explosion that killed her, injured six other officers and nearly killed Harvey Dent. They had arrived at the scene those few minutes too late. I continued reading and a name caught my eye, 'Commissioner Gordon was one of the first at the scene but has declined to comment at this time.'

Oh Gordon. Was this why he was trying so hard to protect me? Because he couldn't save Rachel? That big lux, I'm not her. We looked a little similar, brunette hair, hazel eyes but she had a look about her. She looked like she didn't run away from danger, she looked the stubborn type to run in all guns blazing, daring someone to fuck with her. I used to be like that once upon a time. Not scared of anyone, but that little girl, she vanished when her own father tried to murder her. I had never known fear like I felt that night. And I've never felt that kind of fear since.

I wish I was still that fearless kid, now I'm just the scared adult. And that's what I planned to do tomorrow. Run, run as fast as my legs can carry me and not look back. Leave Gotham behind me like I should have done all those years ago. Get far away and far enough that the Joker or anyone else wouldn't be able to follow me. To cement my determination to leave I decided to have one last soak in the tub, pack what little I have and be ready to go.

Just before I hoped into the bath, Gordon rang me. Perfect timing as always.  
"How has your day been? Sorry I haven't rang sooner." He said sounding tired.  
"It's been fine, don't worry about it." I decided against telling him I had spent the last few hours reading about the Joker. "I've just been channel surfing, lazing about." I lied.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked and I smiled thinking about the feast I had demolished.  
"Yeah Bill brought me some Chinese take-out. It was really good." I teased.  
"That's not very healthy. Did any of it resemble a vegetable?" He huffed.  
"You're only jealous, if you're interested I have some leftovers."

"I can't, Marys made meatloaf." He didn't sound very enthusiastic about his home cooked meal, but to me it sounded really good. Been years since I had a home cooked meal that I didn't cook myself. Way too long in fact. I was sad I would never be able to take Mary up on her offer of a home cooked meal before I left. But I had to keep my resolve or I'll stay here forever and get myself and the people I actually care about hurt.  
"Do you need anything? Books, magazines, a dvd?" Gordon asked, trying to make my prison a little easier. But a gilded cage is still a cage. And I felt trapped.  
"No I'm ok. Just about to hop in the bath so I'll call you tomorrow." I don't mention my plans to leave, he would only worry. And by worry, I mean probably arrest me. He is an officer of the law, I'm pretty sure he can do that.

Then it'll be a real cell with no takeaway and I'm guessing I would be an even easier target. A fish in a barrel, a sitting duck. Wouldn't it be funny, father and daughter both killed in cells on separate occasions but the same killer. Well not funny, kind of depressing.  
I said goodbye to Gordon and stepped into the bath. Letting the steam take away my problems and let my mind become a comfortable fog. I stayed in there until I had reached a prune like appearance, only then did I get out. My hands resembled oddly coloured raisins and I've never been happier about a deformity.

I went to sleep with my mind firmly made up. Tomorrow was my last day in Gotham and I was leaving. Will it be a massive mistake and get me killed? Maybe. But so might staying and doing nothing. Might as well take a chance. Who knows? It might be the best thing I've ever done, true the bar isn't set high, more like a step over kind of bar, but this might be the thing that raises it. Positive thinking Rory. Who knows, maybe things are finally looking up?

Isn't hindsight 20/20…


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up with the same determination I went to sleep with. I'll tie up any loose ends and off I go. Didn't seem right to leave a second time with unfinished business, leave reasons to come back to. First of all my bags, and by bags plural, I means bag singular. It was already mostly packed but still some odds and ends. I brushed my hair and teeth and packed the brushes away. I was going to steal the weirdly shaped soap in the bathroom but it seemed more than a little cheeky. Complimentary or not I'll leave it.

I changed into some normal comfortable clothes and packed away my , if only I could stay in them forever. But I had shit to do today. After I was ready to go and so was my bag I dragged it to the door, it seemed heavier today, maybe it knows my plans. Thinking of my guilty conscience, I thought of Gordon, the one person who would be saddened at my departure. The only person I really knew anymore in Gotham. Or at least the only one who didn't want to kill me. I took my phone out to call him but I started having second thoughts. Maybe I shouldn't go, Gordon did say he would protect me. But he also probably told Rachel he would protect her too. But he does have my back and I do trust him, but removing myself would solve the problem. Ok. No. We decided this yesterday, I'm going. The best defence is a good offense, at least I think it's that way round.

I called Gordon with my iron determination, and thank whatever Gods are out there it went to voice mail.

"Hey Gordon, it's me, Rory. I'm not sure how to say this but I think its best I leave town. I know you want to protect me and believe me I appreciate it, but staying here is only putting you and me in danger. It's safer for everyone if I leave. Don't look for me Jim, let me go. I'll call when I'm settled somewhere new, let you know I'm safe. Thank you for everything you've done for me Gordon, good bye." I hung up and tried hard to keep a stiff upper lip.

Crying wouldn't help me now. I had told Gordon I was leaving now but I still had things I needed to do. I left the room and dragged my suitcase down the winding halls of the hotel. I don't know if it was intentionally confusing so guests would get lost and stay longer or accidentally a maze. But I hit a few dead ends before I finally found the lifts. If they weren't here I would probably throw this ton heavy suitcase down whatever flight of stairs and hope for the best. But thankfully I pressed the button and it soon appeared. I was however surprised when the lift opened and revealed Bill. He looked just as surprised as I was to see him.

"Rory? I was about to come and ask what you wanted for breakfast." His eyes went to the suitcase next to me. "Going somewhere?" He asked.  
"Err, yes, Gordon wanted to see me." I said lamely. The doors were about to close when Bill stuck his hand out stopping them. I wished he hadn't.  
"Well you better get on then." He said suspiciously. I dragged my bag onto the lift and stood there awkwardly, caught out in such an obvious lie.  
"Are you going to tell me where you're really going?" He asked as he pushed the ground floor button.

"Will you ring Gordon?" I asked as the lift jolted into life and begun to descend.  
"Yes." He said, not bothering to lie.  
"Then no." I replied with a pout.

"He is trying to protect you." He told me.  
"He'll only get hurt if I stay." I said quietly, willing the lift to go faster.  
"He'll be heartbroken if you leave." Bill tried but the doors opened and I began to leave.  
"Better than dead." I said simply as I walked out.

I could feel Bills eyes on me all the way until I was well out of the I didn't look back. As I walked around the back to the car park I could see my rental waiting patiently for me. Gordon had someone bring it after he brought me here himself. I was just happy it had all four wheels still on it. I shoved my suitcase in the boot and slammed the trunk. One more errand before I took the car back. One last place to visit. I needed to say goodbye to Jack. I took the fastest route I knew to the church but thinking took a short detour. If it was my last time here I wanted to leave something for Jack. If not for what it was then for the thought behind it. I remembered a conversation I had with jack when we were younger. For some reason we had begun talking about funerals, and what we wanted at ours.

"I want everyone to dress up as me, no wait wait! I want the circus! Yeah clowns will bring in my coffin. There'll be those girls with the long fabric drapes up on the church roof, and the priest will be a fire breather!" He had been spouting out his random ideas as they came into his mind. But I was listening and thinking about my own.

"What about you Rory?" Jack asked me noticing I had been unusually quiet.  
"At mine? Hm. Well I'm not sure but I want everyone to bring actual plants, not flowers. Isn't it weird to bring flowers that are already dying to a grave so they can wither and die there? Why not bring something to live?" I mused and Jacked nodded in agreement and began going on about his ideal funeral again.  
"And I'll have a magician make my coffin disappear!" He yelled excited.

Playing the memory in my mind as I walked past the church brought a sad smile to my face. Soon I was beside Jack's grave. With a potted plant and a child's gardening tool kit in hand. My detour took me to a small store. I couldn't find an adult gardening kit so a child's would have to do the job. Even if jack wasn't here in body, I couldn't help but feel he was here in spirit. Even if only a little bit. And if not it made me feel better.  
I took out the tiny trowel and slowly began to dig a hole for the plants.

"Sorry I couldn't bring the circus Jack." I said out loud. I knew the constant downpour in Gotham would keep the plants nice and watered, and maybe even someone will tend to them once every blue moon. It would be nice to have a part of me here, watching over Jacks grave, they may even thrive in my absence. I nearly laughed out loud when I thought how Jack would react to the purple pansy's I had brought. He would hate them. He would say they were too girly and he hated purple. He would want big ugly rocks instead, anything but purple flowers. I did find a small rock which I placed next to the flowers, there you go Jack, there's your rock.

Standing up it looked nice, my little kit hadn't been too bad. I left it on the bench nearby, in case someone else feels inspired to plant something. Looking at the grave again I thought about Jack, even if he was here he would let me plant flowers. He always let me have my way in the end. And this definitely felt like an ending to me.  
"Goodbye Jack." I whispered, I kissed my fingers and touched his name etched on the stone. "Sorry I was late." I left the cemetery tears burning my eyes.

I waited until I got to the car and then let it all out. I cried for Jack, I cried that I was leaving Gordon, I cried because I was scared and I cried for the life I could never have with Jack. The life stolen from us, the life we should of shared. I didn't stop until I was sure I couldn't cry another tear. I calmed down and dried my face on my sleeve. Ok Rory, you've cried, now follow the plan. I took the rental car back to the store, and didn't even argue about it being late, I just wanted to leave. I left and tugged my luggage behind me. I recognised where I was and decided to walk to the bus station, I could use the air. Especially when my foreseeable day and night would be stuck on a bus, little ventilation and probably next to a too friendly man with wandering hands and soon to broken fingers. Joy.

My pocket began to ring as I walked and I knew who it was even before I looked. It was Gordon. Of course. I debated whether to answer or not. My heart won over my head and I picked up.  
"Gordon?" I answered dreading what would follow.  
"Rory! Thank god! Where are you?" His voice was rushed and breathless.  
"Did you listen to your voicemail?" I asked but I could guess.  
"What? No I'm at the hotel, and you're not here. Are you safe?" His panicked voice sent stabs of guilt into my heart.

"I'm fine Gordon." I said my voice cracking.  
"Where are you? I'll come get you." He said and I could already hear him walking.  
"Gordon I'm not coming back. I'm leaving town." I said and I could hear him stop walking, but he stayed silent.  
"Gordon?" I tried. "Jim?" My voice broke on a sob.  
"But you're not safe out there." His voice was gruff, an ocean of emotion just below the surface.

"I'm not safe here either." I thought I was out of tears but obviously not as they streamed down my face. "It's better to leave Jim. Get out of harm's way, right?"  
"But he'll find you Rory. I know this psychopath. He'll follow you and he'll find you wherever you go. Stay Rory. Stay and I can at least try to protect you." He pleaded.  
"I have to try Gordon. I can't stay here anymore. But thank you Jim, for everything you've done for me. Past and present. But I don't belong in Gotham anymore. It was home to me once, but now it's just a place I used to live. I have to move on." I said and begun before he could say anything else.  
"I'm at the station right now and catching the first bus out of town. I love you Jim, I'm so sorry, goodbye."

As I hung up the phone I regretted picking it up at all. I felt terrible leaving things with Gordon like this but what was I supposed to do? Stay and get him hurt? He wasn't the young man he still pretended to be. It's better for everyone for me to leave. He'll thank me for this one day, maybe. I composed myself for the second time that day. And decided to take another impromptu detour. I walked back to Bill's hotel, my mind wouldn't give up on the folder Gordon had left me. Possibly the answer to avoiding the Joker could be sitting on that coffee table. Isn't it better to know your enemy? I decided I really did need it and it was worth the risk.

I checked the car park first but Gordon's car wasn't there. I sighed in relief. Hopefully he gave up and went home. But I know him better than that, he was probably setting up check points at the bus station. I poked my head in the lobby of the hotel but Bill wasn't at the front desk, he must have went out for food. Being as quiet as I could I found my way to the room I had been occupying, I would be able to find it now I wouldn't need to come here again. Typical.

I silently prayed that Bill hadn't come to clean the room, or planned to in the next ten or so minutes. I tried the handle and success! It had been left unlocked, I slipped in and dragged my case behind me, shutting the door I took a breath. This whole stealth thing was nerve wracking. I quickly went to the coffee table and gathered all the things Gordon had left me putting them carefully in the folder. I slipped them in my luggage, trying to keep them unrumpled. As I zipped up my case I was about to leave but then I heard footsteps approaching the room. I knew this was going too smoothly, something had to go wrong. What fun would life be if everything went well for Rory? Let's just throw a box of wrenches into her plans.

I held my breath and wondered who it could possibly be? Bill to clean the supposed vacant room? Gordon to pick up the file? Had the Joker finally found me? Was it another guest? The last thought seemed to most improbable. I had heard but not seen another soul in this hotel. Maybe it's a ghost hotel, maybe I'm Mel Gibson and I've been dead this entire time? That would be indeed a box of wrenches. I prayed the footsteps would leave me to my ghostly business. But even the afterlife had it out for me.

They stopped right outside the door, but they didn't try to come in? The door handle remained still as I looked at it puzzled, what are they doing? I take a few steps closer to the door, maybe it's another ghost guest needing directions out of the purgatory that the hallways were. But as I did something slipped under the door and glided right in front of my feet. A yellow unsealed envelope. I didn't need to look inside to know what the card inside was, I've had enough of this god damn card bullshit. I step over the card and flung the door open, ready to confront whoever it was. But no one was there, just an empty doorway. I looked down the hallway and caught site of someone as they rounded a corner.

"Hey!" I yelled and I took off after him. As I got to the corner he had vanished behind, I could see a door labelled stairwell. Son of a bitch, stairs?! I wrenched the door open, thoroughly pissed off at the cardio I would soon be subjected to. But he was there waiting for me. A man I had never seen before. He was tall and thin, sickly thin. His skin was grey, his black hair slicked down, and his eyes hollow and wide. He had a huge smile stretching his skin. He begun to laugh as I faltered tripping over my own feet. Not really sure what to do when I actually caught up to him. I realised I should probably make a plan before I dive into situations, some girls never learn. I take a step back but then I see a gun in his hand. He follows my eyes and lifts the gun, pointing it straight at me. I take another step back, really regretting my moment of courage, I don't want to die in a stair well.

"I have a message." He says into the silence, his voice echoing off the concrete walls. It took me a minute to process the gun in his hands and then what he was saying, but then gun at my chest still reigned supreme on my focus. A message, from who? Did it involve a bullet? If it did I didn't want it, let that bitch go to voicemail. I wanted to ask but he continued on.

"He knew you would come back, he knew every move you would make. He is so smart." His smile grew as he spoke, his eyes going wild.  
"W-who?" I tried my voice small. "Who is so smart, why, why did he send you?"  
"Why Mr J of course." His whole body began to tremble with laughter, this man was clearly very ill both physically and mentally. He was insane. I wanted to reach out and help him, but the gun was still pointed at me. Suddenly his manic laughter stopped dead and it was silent again. He found my eyes and with no emotion said "That's the end of my message." His fingers switched off the safety with the smooth practice of someone who had done this a hundred too many times before. His face cracked back into a huge grin. I tripped back over my own feet as I stared down the barrel. Flight kicking into overdrive. Get out get out get out my head screamed. And then there was a gun shot. And it hit its target…


	19. Chapter 19

Gordons p.o.v

"I love you Jim, I'm so sorry. Goodbye." Rory's voice was full of sadness and it broke Gordon's heart. "Rory-." He tried but she was gone. Gordon had been standing in the hotel room but all her stuff was gone. He quickly left not bothering to lock the door behind him, he needed to get to the bus station as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe Rory would leave like this, it wasn't like her.

She was usually so smart. Going off by herself? It wasn't the smart move.  
Gordon got into his car quickly and turned on the sirens, they're there, he might as well use them. He sped off for the bus station, how could she be so reckless? Out there he can't protect her, she has no idea what she is up against. This maniac, Gordon knew him as well as anyone could. He wouldn't let her go, he would find her. Who would protect her if not him? He needed to find her and stop her making the biggest mistake of her life, hopefully he wasn't too late.

* * *

Rory p.o.v  
My scream echoed off the walls, and so did the gun shot, ringing in my ears long after the trigger was pulled. I lay in stunned silence, wondering where I was shot. Is the adrenaline stopping me feeling the pain? I opened my eyes carefully, scared the maniac he might be standing over me, waiting for me to open my eyes so he could shoot me again. But there was no one there, and the only noise was my laboured breathing, he must have run off.

I lifted myself to a sitting position and looked down at myself. No blood, no bullet holes. He must have been a terrible shot because I was fine and I was right in front of him, I allowed myself a small bark of laughter, finally some luck. I looked to where he had been standing but he wasn't there anymore, but on the wall.  
Is that blood? How did that get there? I looked to the floor and there he was, sprawled and covered in blood. I screamed and scrambled back to the door, his eyes were locked onto me and he was still fucking smiling! That creepy horrific smile, his eyes wild and wide. He shot himself in the temple?! I closed my eyes trying to block it out. What was that, why would someone do that, who did that?

All these questions raced in my head, I needed to get out here, I needed to get out of her right now. I didn't even get to my feet, I just grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open. Desperate to get out of that stair well. I swung myself around the door and slammed it shut. But I could still see the man's face as clearly as if he was still in front of me. Those dead eyes. That grin. I shakily got to my feet and leant on the wall for support. What do I do? Should I call the police? But there was only one person I needed right now, I needed Gordon. He will know what to do, he always does, and he'll help me. A plan began to formulate in my head, one that threw my concrete plan out of the window. But honestly it was never so concrete to begin with.

I raced to my room and immediately went to my bag, I rifled through until I pulled out my phone. I was about to dial Gordons number when I realised, something was off, the room wasn't how I left it, somethings changed. But what? That's when I heard voices in the sitting room. I walked through carefully but the room was empty, but I could see the glow of the T.V. Did I leave it on? But I don't remember turning it on… I grab the remote to switch it off, but my gut was telling me something was wrong, very wrong.

My finger was on the power button but suddenly 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen. As they began the show and two anchors appeared behind their desk I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and it was a voicemail off Gordon. I instantly dialled my voice mail and waited impatiently for the lady to tell me I had a message.  
"Rory? Rory, I'm at the bus station. Please don't go, let's just talk." His voice sounded like a fathers should. "We'll talk about it. Please Rory trust me, just trust me…" Suddenly there was a loud noise and it cut out. Gordon? What was that? I went to call him again but my eyes suddenly jerked up to the screen, what did she just say?

"Details are still coming in, but we can confirm an explosion was heard at the Gotham bus depo and police have cornered off the scene. No official statement yet, we'll have more for you as the details become clearer."  
But the bus depo, that's where Gordon was, is. The voicemail was that why it cut off. Is Gordon…  
"Casualty numbers are as of yet unknown, but police have said survivors are unlikely. Numerous blasts point to multiple explosives being used. Stay tuned for all the latest information…" I dropped the remote and could already feel tears streaming down my face, my hands began to shake.  
"Jim…" My voice cracked on a sob as his face flashed in my mind.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, a hand went to my mouth muffling my scream. I clawed at the hand but then there was a sharp scratch on my neck. My arms felt too heavy to hold up anymore, my knees buckled and I felt the arms lowering me gently to the floor.

"That's it, don't fight it." I heard a voice say, it was deep and guttural. I had never heard it before. But everything was starting to fade, my eyelids closed as a face came briefly into my view. A terrifying face, two black holes for eyes, a bone white face and a blood red smile stretching across his face.  
"Found you." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

Bruce Wayne p.o.v

Unfortunately, Bruce Wayne was no stranger to the inside of Gotham general hospital, but he was used to being in his bat suit whilst here. His normal business suit made him feel exceptionally unprotected.  
"I'm here to see Commissioner Gordon?" He said to the nurse at the front desk. She looked up at him and a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"Oh Mr Wayne!" She shot up out her chair. "I'm so sorry but its family only." She said apologetically, brushing her hair out her face and smoothing out her uniform. Bruce leaned on the desk and flashed one of his charming smiles, looking to her name tag.

"Paige? That's a lovely name. See Gordon is one of my very best friends and I'm so worried, he is basically the only family I have left." He let his face looked pained and could hear a sympathetic aw from her. Reel her in Bruce. "Do you think you could sneak me in for just two minutes? I would be eternally grateful Paige."  
"Mr Wayne. I really shouldn't." she had begun to wring her hands together eyes darting up and down the hallways. He could always bribe her? He reached for his wallet but she came around the desk and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Just two minutes, ok?" She said, blushing as she led the way. He didn't think the touching was really necessary but ok. She stopped in front of a closed door and released him. Bruce gave her a wink as he slipped into the room and could hear her giggling. He rolled his eyes when the door closed and went straight over to the bed.  
"Oh Gordon." Bruce said genuinely shocked to see the Commissioner hooked up to monitors, tubes and wires hiding the bruised and bloodied man underneath. His skin was covered in blood and dust. The monitors beeped and buzzed every couple of seconds, Bruce took a look at his vitals and they weren't great but he was still alive under there. But he didn't look good.

The door opened, and an older nurse walked in, she looked at Bruce and rolled her eyes.  
"Mr Wayne, what a pleasant surprise. Which nurse shall I be firing today?" She asked, her voice sounding bored as she took out a pen and began scribbling on a chart.  
"She was powerless to my charm, go easy on her, Linda is it?" Bruce smiled reading the name tag but this nurse was immune and was more annoyed than charmed.  
"Nice try. You're lucky I need every able body in this hospital or I would." She shook her head as she looked over at Gordon. "Poor bugger." She said quietly.  
"Any idea how many casualties?" Bruce asked.

"Too many." She said looking away from Gordon.  
"Can I do anything to help?" Bruce asked sheepishly, ready to do what he usually did, throw money at a problem until it was fixed.  
"Volunteering to put on a piny and serve the little old ladies their pudding Mr. Wayne?" She mocked.  
"Maybe not then." He admitted. Bruce knew when he was beat, it was like talking to a female Alfred.  
"Then get on out before I kick you out." She sounded stern but had a small smile and she began to herd him out. "I'll have someone call if anything changes. But only because your mother practically built this hospital." She said and Bruce quickly took out one of his cards and handed it to her.

"Are you sure it's not my dashing good looks?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Not even a little Mr Wayne. Now get out of my hospital." She was already leaving to pick up more files, more patients waiting for her sunny bedside manner…  
"I thought it was my hospital." Bruce quipped.  
"You can have it when I'm dead." She walked off and left Bruce in the hallway.

He decided he should leave and try and get any data from Gordon's phone which he had swiped off the bedside drawer. He passed Paige on the front desk still and flashed her another smile and wink, she hid her grin behind her hands and giggled as Bruce left. He would hook up the phone to his computer system in the Bat cave, hopefully it wasn't too destroyed to get at least some data off it. Bruce hopped in his car and sped out of the car park, eager to begin his search for what the hell happened at the bus depo and who exactly was responsible.

As soon as he arrived at his mansion he ran into the house leaving his car on the gravel outside the front steps. He passed Alfred as he crossed over the threshold.  
"Shall I park it, sir?" Alfred asking as Bruce handed him the keys.  
"Please Alfred, I'll be in the Bat cave." Bruce called over his shoulder as he rushed through the house.

"Very good sir." He heard Alfred say before he reached the entrance to his Bat cave. He rushed down the stairs and instantly began to take the ruined casing off the phone, he only wanted the technology inside. He'll buy Gordon another. He was surprised to see the inside was nearly untouched, he looked at the brand. Ah Nokia, no wonder. He should have them build him a Bat suit.  
Bruce plugged it into his computer, built by Bruce himself of course. It began to search and categorize the contents of the phone. Bruce decided to start with recent texts that was where he usually found most evidence. People were too careless with texting. But Gordon apparently was smarter than that, there was only one text thread. Between him and his wife.

'Jim sweetie, bring home some milk xoxo'  
'Ok honey'  
'Jim sweetie, Johnny has a game tonight xoxo'  
'On my way now honey'  
'Jim sweetie, dinners nearly ready xoxo'  
'I might be a little later tonight honey'  
'Jim sweetie, get home now'  
'Yes dear, leaving now.'

There were various other domestic related texts between them and some strange uses of emoji's. It was blissfully ordinary and mundane, something Bruce hoped he would have one day. But in finding who bombed the bus depo it was not helpful in the least. Bruce decided Gordon was still old school and used his phone to actually talk to people. Dinosaur. He went to his call log and that's where most of the data was.

A name came up that he recognised.  
"Rory." He remembered her from the elevator, and the unfortunate coffee spilling. He grimaced remembering the telling off he received. He typed her name into the police database he was permanently borrowing, they needed a better firewall.  
He sifted through various faces until he found her, it was a little dated, but she didn't look much different. He clicked on her and a proverbial gold mine opened up. He decided to print off all the information, preferring a paper copy to sift through, felt more detective like. Alfred was coming down the stairs as the paper began to print.

"Coffee Mr Wayne?" Alfred asked, already placing the cup down in front of Bruce.  
"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said distracted already leafing through some of the papers, reading some of what was written.  
"Wouldn't think you would be planning on sleeping like us mere mortals, especially with the bombing as the bus station. Terrible business that." Alfred shook his head thinking about it. With Bruce distracted and paying him no attention Alfred looked to the printer as pages spilled out. Being a curious fellow, he picked up on of the freshly printed pages. It was a newspaper clipping that he recognised instantly.

"The Johnson family?" Alfred queried, which caught Bruce's attention. "I'm not sure how they fit into this terrible bombing." He looked up from what he was reading and took the paper from Alfred's hands and looked it over.  
"You remember this Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, hard to forget it, it was awful. An ex-husband tracked down his ex-wife and their young daughter. Tried to kill them both but thankfully was arrested before he could. Poor pair must have been traumatised, they were put into witness protection and moved. It was a lifetime ago." Alfred finished and then remembered something. "Actually I remember reading something about this just a few days ago." Alfred went over to the pile of usually unread newspapers he brought down for Bruce every few days. He rifled through them until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah yes." He handed the paper to Bruce.  
"I can save big on PPI?" Bruce joked.  
"Hilarious master Bruce." Alfred took the paper from his hands and pointed to the left-hand column. "The father died in prison about a week ago. Oh murdered, oh dear." Alfred said, without much concern. But Bruce sighed and didn't look happy with Alfred's sleuthing.

"No good sir?" Alfred asked. Well that was his sidekick and detective dream dashed.  
"I was hoping there might be another reason she was in Gordon's phone. Maybe even somehow linked to the bombing. Looks like a dead end. I'll keep looking." Bruce abandoned the papers he was looking through and decided to go back through Gordon's phone.

"Shall I bring some food sir? Or are you going to be existing on caffeine only?" Alfred asked as he picked up the already empty coffee cup.  
"Food would be greatly appreciated Alfred, I'm starving." Bruce said, looking forward to an actual meal that wasn't microwaved. But his phone buzzed noisily on the desk, and he already heard Alfred sighing. "I'll make that to go then sir." He said already leaving. Bruce chuckled at his exasperated Butler. He composed himself and answered the phone.

"Hello Bruce Wayne." He greeted.  
"Mr Wayne, the commissioner is awake and asking for you. He is also being a problematic patient, get down here before I sedate him." He recognised to voice as Linda, the older nurse from the hospital.  
"Tell him I'm on my way." Bruce said hanging up and heading up the stairs. He was nearly as quick coming down them than he was getting up again. Alfred was ready at the front door, keys and a couple of energy bars in hand.

"I didn't even bother to park it." Alfred said sourly.  
"I'm sorry Alfred, duty calls." Bruce apologised.  
"Can duty call after supper?" Alfred quipped. "Be careful Master Bruce." He said more seriously. Bruce smiled at him. "Aren't I always?" Bruce hoped in the car and was already speeding down the driveway.  
"Dressing up as a giant bat and jumping off buildings. Yes very safe." Alfred said to himself as he went back into the manor.

Bruce hoped Gordon would be able to shed more light on what happened at the bus station, or why he was even there in the first place. Coincidence or planned? Bruce zoomed through the traffic, probably racking up an impressive amount of speeding tickets and traffic violations along the way, which was per usual.

He hopped out of the car as soon as he parked up and he already knew where to go. No need to flirt the information from another unsuspecting nurse. He glided past all the people filling the hallways. The more patients that come in from the explosion the more people filling the hallways seemed to double. Bruce went straight into the room as Linda was reinserting a needle into Gordons arm.

"Now don't rip this one out." She admonished to a sheepish looking commissioner.  
"How's the patient?" Bruce asked as he slipped in the room unnoticed.  
"Bruce!" Gordon said, bolting upright.  
"Commissioner Gordon!" The nurse snapped, pushing him back down. "Do try and not get him too excited Mr. Wayne, or you'll be put on this ward along with him." The nurse warned, and she turned back to Gordon. "And I'll handcuff you to that bed if you're not careful." She shot two stares at both men before she left the room. Bruce nodded and waited until she left the room to start speaking.

"Gordon-"Bruce began but was cut off.  
"I assume you took my phone." Gordon said giving Bruce a look. He just couldn't catch a break today.  
"Yes it was damaged in the blast. I'm fixing it for you." Bruce lied, Gordon wouldn't appreciate the snooping. "Don't worry Gordon you'll get it back soon. And the hospital have already notified your family, they'll be here soon." Bruce tried surprised they weren't already here.  
"They're at Mary's mothers for now, it's too dangerous in Gotham for them. But I need my phone Bruce." Gordon said agitated.

"I didn't bring it Gordon, who do you need to call?" Bruce asked.  
"Rory. I need to know if she's ok." Gordon said worry in his voice. "She was at the station, but the explosion happened before I could find her." Bruce felt as if he wasn't getting the full story.  
"Rory, she was why you were at the station?" He asked, knowing now there was more going on between Rory and Gordon than just the death of her father.

"Yes, can you have a look, or just ask at the desk whether she's been admitted. Or she might be here, totally fine." Gordon asked Bruce, his voice was tired, it was evident. Bruce nodded but he knew what was the most probable answer was. If she was at the station and caught in the explosion, it wouldn't be good news. He asked anyway to pacify Gordon, but no one named Rory or matching her description had come into the hospital. Although there was a lot of unclaimed bodies in the morgue… Bruce decided to leave that bit out. When Bruce went back into the room Gordon was putting on his socks.

"I hope your feet are just cold." Bruce warned.  
"Don't start with me Bruce." Gordon sighed, already having Linda's bedside manner forced upon on him.  
"You can't leave here Jim, you're in here for a reason."  
Gordon was about to start arguing when he winced in pain. Bruce took the clothes off the end of the bed and put them out of reach of Gordon.  
"Get back into bed." Bruce told him already lifting his legs back under the blanket.  
"I'm not a child!" Gordon protested but the pain stopped him doing much else.

"Look, you're no good to anyone like this. Rest and…" Bruce tried but Gordon wasn't having it.  
"No! I need to find Rory!" Gordon shouted, stunning Bruce who had rarely heard Gordon shout from anger. "She needs me Bruce, I told her I would protect her." Gordon's voice broke as tears began to slide down his dust stained cheeks. Bruce was slightly uncomfortable at the sudden show of emotion, but he sat down on the bed next to Gordon and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jim." He said. "She's gone." Gordon began to cry as the realisation sunk in. Rory was gone, no one would have survived the blast from inside the station. Gordon was far away but Rory would have been at the heart of the explosion, with only Gordon left to mourn her. Bruce stayed with Gordon until silence descended in the room.

"It was the Joker Bruce." Gordon said into the silence.  
"We can't know that for certain Jim." Bruce tried but he didn't know what Gordon knew. Gordon relayed the story Rory had told him and the threats he had seen with his own eyes.  
"So he was targeting her, because of her father?" Bruce asked piecing the newspaper article now to her.  
"We think so. Thought so. Catch this bastard Bruce." Gordon said, his voice dark.

(*Authors note*, in some versions of Batman Gordon knows Bruce is Batman, so I'm going with that story line. Gordon ain't no fool.)

"I will Gordon, don't worry. Just get better, you can help me when you've recovered." Bruce said but Gordon was staring out of the window, probably thinking about Rory, Bruce theorised. He would ask the nurse to check in on him, he would be having a hard time but Bruce had to catch the Joker now. Just because he killed Rory doesn't mean he doesn't have other targets, who knows what that mad man is thinking of. No one can ever truly work out the ravings and workings of his twisted mind. He just had to focus on catching him before he blows up another building. Hopefully this time he can shove him in Blackgate prison not Arkham, their security lately has been lax at best. He would have to look into that too. Batman's work will never truly be done.

Bruce informed the nurse Gordon just found out about a loss and asked her to keep an eye, make sure he ate and didn't try any late-night escapes. Then he got into his car, back to work, another sleepless night. He knew he would be thinking about Rory, she had left a lasting impression. Mainly of anger, but she had that spark. She didn't care who Bruce was, she told him exactly what she thought, no sugar coating because of his status. He liked that, he wanted strong personalities around him, not yes men who told him what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be challenged, debated with, and told when he was wrong.

She would have made a considerable contribution to Wayne enterprise, it was a shame she was gone. But at least he was a step closer to solving the bombing, well Gordon had. But now Bruce knew who to go after, and he wouldn't rest until the Joker was cuffed and locked up.

Rory, hopefully she's in a better place now…


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up slowly, why did my body feel so heavy? Did I drink last night?  
Wait I don't drink. This was like a hangover from hell itself though. I had a splitting headache, my mouth was dry and as soon as I sat up I felt like I would throw up. Why is the room spinning? At least it's dark, thank god for small mercies, I guess.  
Wait, where was I? Looking around the darkness nothing was familiar, I could hardly see anything in the darkened room but even the shapes were strange and foreign. What the hell happened last night? And where the hell was I?

I tried to solve the mystery by mentally retracing my steps. Ok so I remember going back to the hotel, I went up to the hotel room for the folder, but I wasn't there now. Oh no, wait, then that insane man, he shot himself, I still didn't understand why he did that. I thought he was going to shoot me.  
Then I went back to my room to call Gordon, he would know what to do. But something was wrong. What was wrong? The T.V, yes, the t.v was on, the news, oh god Gordon. The explosion. Was he ok? Was he even alive? Oh my god did he die looking for me? It was my fault, if Gordon's dead it was because of me.  
Wait there was something else. I remember a man? Yes, a man in my room, he came up behind me and, my hand flew to my neck and I could feel a small puncture wound. The fucker drugged me or dosed me with something and I fell asleep, well I guess I went unconscious is a more accurate description. My memory was fuzzy, but I remember a face? Or was it a brief glimpse of a nightmare? But thinking harder no I saw his face.

His. The Joker. There was no mistaking it. I had seen it in enough pictures, I couldn't forget even though I wanted to. So, he kidnapped me? What kind of sick game was this, why not just kill me in the hotel room? Would that would be too easy? He probably wanted to mess with my head before he severed it from my neck. Great. Can't even have an easy death, life must be a rough son of a bitch until the bitter end.

Talking of sons of bitches, this was a weird kidnapping. No ropes, no chains, I'm not restrained in any way. Not that I'm complaining, I'm all for this. It's dark but I can see a door, I could just walk to it. Get right up and leave? I got up a bit shakily as the room began to spin again. I took a couple of tentative steps but before I got much further, a voice sounded from the darkness in the room. There we go, there's the catch.

"Leaving so soon? I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice warned.  
I stopped in my tracks, listening to the warning, I couldn't place the voice except for right before I passed out. But that's not exactly strange, I think I would remember meeting an insane mass killing terrorist, that kind of thing doesn't just slip past your notice. I turned to the general direction of the voice, but it was so dark I couldn't see anyone. Did he see me or hear me? The thought made me uncomfortable.  
"And who are _you_ , I don't believe I've had the pleasure." I said trying to keep not only the fear but sarcasm out of my voice. Which, even though I'm pretty sure I'm already a dead woman walking, was difficult to do. My natural sass was nearly over powering, even in my final moments. No wonder I'll be dead soon.  
Silver lining, all the good die young. Although they weren't kidnapped by a psycho clown and were waiting to be butchered. The butcher, in question had been unusually quiet. Or maybe he was the strong silent type, I don't know.  
I waited for a response and was surprised when it came from right beside my ear.  
"You know I gave you one hell of a drug. Was beginning to think sleeping beauty was never going to wake up." I jumped back and his laugh after sent chills down my spine, and not the good kind.  
"Well thankfully you didn't have to kiss me to break the drug induced sleep. Small mercies and all that." I was past scared now, I was calm, a stupid calm. A calm that was speeding up the knife across my jugular vein, no doubt.  
"How do you know I didn't?" The voice said back, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Just in case, wouldn't want cooties, now would I? He laughed when I did that, so he could see me then.

"You not going to tell me who you are? If you're going to kill me I should at least know who you are." I said, not in a joking mood. I just wanted him to tell me who he was and what the hell he wanted. I already had my suspicions.  
"Who am I? You've been in Gotham long enough Rory. You know my name." The voice still sounded close, but was moving away. I didn't like that he knew my name.  
"The Joker?" I ventured. Suddenly light flooded the room. I covered my eyes, but not before I was temporarily blinded.  
"Give the girl a prize." He yelled. I opened my eyes again and blinked them to get used to the light.

And there he was, smiling.  
The joker.

He looked familiar, but I had been pouring over newspapers and reports about him. He looked the same as his pictures, only they couldn't get across the absolute terror of seeing him in front of you. His face was still covered in his face paint mask. The white was patchy in places, flaked off in others, his eyes were circled in black like the eye sockets of a skeleton, the blood red smile spanning his cheeks, and the raised ragged scars underneath the red like blood as if they were freshly cut. It was horrifying.  
"And what do you want from me?" I asked trying to look into his eyes, but my eyes kept drifting to the scars, how did he get them?  
"Don't see it yet?" He asked his head tilting, eyes locked on me. What does he mean, see what? "Don't worry, you will." He said mysteriously.  
I still didn't understand what he meant, what was I missing here? I was pulled out of my thoughts when he took a step towards me, I took one back too matching his. He smirked at my reaction and then he walked over to where I had heard his voice before. I could see now that there was light in the room, that there was a chair sitting there. Had he been watching me while I was knocked out? That's creepy, but what else would I really expect from him?  
What was this sick game he wanted to play with me? Neither of us spoke and the silence stretched, we just stared at each other, neither moving like statues.  
"You used to be so chatty." He said suddenly breaking the silence.  
I raised an eyebrow at him in response. "That implies we've met before." I said watching him.  
"We have." He said simply.  
"I think I would remember." I folded my arms as I looked at him again. Has he mistaken me for someone else?  
"You sound so sure." He leaned back in his chair, watching me with a smirk.  
"No offense, Joker." His smirk only grew as he watched my confusion. "But you're not someone one could easily forget." I was wracking my brain for meeting anyone strange, but no one stood out to me.

"People change, you should know that Ror." The use of Jacks nickname for me, sent my body rigid.  
"What did you just call me?" I asked warily, wondering if I had misheard him.  
"I called you Ror." Jacks name for me, how did he know that? He seemed to know a lot of Jacks and I's secrets. They were in the cards too.  
"How do you know that name?" I asked, my voice and hands shaking.  
"Look at me Ror." He said getting up and walking towards me, my surprise kept me rooted to where I stood. "Look at me!" He urged gripping my shoulders.  
I wanted to run but I made myself look into his eyes. And then I saw it. Those eyes. Those eyes are the same I had stared into a million times before. They were Jacks. All I could hear was his heavy breathing as he stood an inch away from me. His eyes searched mine.  
"Do you see it now?" He asked, his voice calmer.

"Jack?" I asked, my voice quiet and shaking.  
"Hey Ror." His lips curved into a small smile. He went to take a step back, but I grabbed onto his sleeve. He looked down to my hand and back into my eyes surprised.  
"Jack." I said, my voice stronger now. I pulled him towards me and hugged him. He instantly stiffened but I don't care. He's alive, Jacks alive. I don't even care how this was, he's alive that's all that matters, doesn't it? His arms wrapped around me and for a second I pretended I had never left, that this was always how it was meant to be between us. I hugged him tighter to me and he did the same. I wanted to hold on and never let him go. I could feel tears starting to fall and I pressed my face into his chest, crying.  
I finally pulled away from him and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.  
"I thought you were dead." I said my voice quiet.  
"I'm not." He took a couple of steps away from me.  
"I can see that." I said finally letting myself look over him. I could see my old Jack in there now. His tall lanky body. His hair, although dyed green, had the blonde roots and curl his hair had all those years ago. His eyes still the captivating green they had always been. But the scars, if I had not been staring so intently at them I might have seen the resemblance to Jack sooner.  
But what the hell happened while I was gone?

"I have so many questions." I said still trying to come to grips with the minefield that was my mind right now. The revelation that the Joker was actually was Jack made me happy, but it was tinged with all the things I had learned about the Joker. It was hard to believe Jack would do those things.  
"Ask away." He said as he sat back down in his chair. But where do I even start? I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.  
I decided to start with things I knew for certain.  
"You, you had my father killed?" I asked tentatively.  
"He was a problem, I took care of the problem." He answered simply, getting comfortable in his chair once more.  
"Why after all these years? Why now?" I asked confused.  
"What was the one thing keeping you from coming back to Gotham? I killed him. Here you are. Problem solved." He smiled but his voice had no humour.

"You killed him yourself?" Gordon had told me as much, but I wanted to hear it from him. Could Jack really kill someone so easily?  
"With my own two hands." His held up his two hands as if to illustrate.  
"You killed him, so I would come back?" I asked looking to his eyes, but he wouldn't meet mine.  
"Also, he just really pissed me off." I nearly laughed at his comment, but stopped myself.  
"Can't say I was sad to see him dead. I was kind of happy actually." My mind flashed back to the graveyard after burring my father, and finding Jacks name on one of the gravestones.  
"Nice gravestone." I said seriously, thinking of the pain that ripped in my heart when I thought he was dead.

"You really shouldn't have visited it so often." He took a knife out of his trousers and began to turn the blade in his hands.  
"Is that how you found me? You were following me?" I asked connecting the dots.  
"You made it too easy. I've been keeping tabs on you since you came back to Gotham Ror." He answered still not looking at my eyes.  
"And the cards? Those were you too." I took a couple of steps closer to him, but his eyes never left his knife, twirling it in his hands.  
"Couldn't help myself." He said with mischief in his voice, his 'jokes' over the years had gotten cruel. Much too cruel. But that hardly surprised me looking at him, a lot has happened since we were kids.  
"Do you know how scared I was?" I asked him. "I was terrified Jack." But the smile was still on his face while tears filled my eyes.  
"You need to learn to take a joke Ror. You used to be more fun." He chuckled as if this was all a big joke to him. Was it? Was all this a joke that I just didn't get?  
"The bomb?" I asked, and I heard his knife snap shut. My eyes flicked up to him and he was very still in his chair. The smile had gone.

"Jack?" I ventured but he remained unmoving as if a statue.  
"I've had enough of your questions." He suddenly stood up and went for the door.  
"Jack." I tried to his retreating back. But he didn't stop, he opened the door and slammed it shut.  
In the silence I could hear a lock sliding and I cursed at him. I went over to the door and banged on it.  
"Jack!" I yelled, giving the door a couple of whacks but was met with silence. "Jack!"  
"FUCK!" I screamed in frustration kicking the door which only left me with a sore foot.

I turned back from the door, frustrated. I inspected the room now that there was light, it was no better than I had previously thought. A plain room with not much of anything in it. There was the chair that Jack had been sitting on which I was sorely tempted to kick if my foot didn't hurt so much. A small table with another chair lay near it. There was a boarded-up window which let in some rays of early morning sunshine, I tried to look through, but I couldn't see much. I also gave them a pull, but they were really nailed into the frame.  
There was a small blanket folded next to my suit case, I took it in my hands and it was soft, and thankfully it seemed new. It didn't have any strong smells, so I decided I might as well use it. The room was bare, and I was cold, so I swung the blanket around my shoulders and slumped down next to my case. I was suddenly very tired. I laid down my case and used it as an uncomfortable cushion, I worried I wouldn't be able to sleep but I was soon lost to my own dreams.

They were filled with Jack and me, all the moments we had shared in our past. I wish I could have stayed in those dreams forever, where Jack was still Jack and the Joker was just a card in a deck. A joke.  
Simpler times, happier times, times that would never be again.

A past forgotten…


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't sleep well. I don't know whether it was the yelling on the streets outside the building, the uncomfortable bed I had made myself on the floor, or the fact Jack wasn't dead but was a mass murdering psychopath who dressed like a clown and fights a giant vigilante bat…  
Really can't put my finger on it.  
I sat up and rubbed my back, I know I've slept in my fair share of uncomfortable hotel's, but they at least had a mattress. Most of the time. Sighing I took the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders, why did it have to be so god damn cold? I was looking around the room for the source of the draft when the door opened, and Jack came sauntering in.

"Sleep well?" He asked walking over to the table. He was holding a small plastic bag which he placed on the table. He was in a remarkably better mood.  
"It was fine." I lied as I watched him.  
"Good." He removed two sandwiches and a bottle of water from the bag which he then scrunched up and threw over his shoulder. "Thought you might be hungry." He gestured to the chair next to him as he sat down. "Come. Sit. Eat."  
I wanted to stay where I was but I walked over, my stomach leading my legs. I really was hungry. I sat down carefully and cautiously took one of the sandwiches. It was in a pack like you get in gas stations. I held it in my hands for a couple of seconds. Wondering if it was poisoned.  
"Come on its peanut butter and jelly, you're favourite." He said watching me turn it over in my hands. I opened the pack, and took a small bite. He smiled when I did and relaxed in his chair watching me eat. I really was starving, and I soon finished it and even ate the other sandwich he had brought me. I was drinking the water, but he had sat in silence watching me eat, hadn't said a word and I began to fidget, hating the silence. I decided I might as well talk if he wasn't going to.  
"Thank you, for the food." I said as I sat back in my chair, he nodded and smiled. Silent again. I put the bottle of water back down and unsure of how he would react decided to ask him questions I still had.

"The bomb. Was it you?" I asked, an image of Gordon flashed in my mind, squeezing my heart. I waited for Jack to storm out again or do something. But he didn't, he didn't even comment on the quick change of topic.  
"How could it have been me?" He said innocently. "I was with you. Remember?"  
I bristled, yeah, I remember a needle being stuck in my neck. How could I forget?  
"I remember." I answered, leaving out what I really wanted to say. He rested one of his feet on his knee, looking relaxed for someone who had just been accused of blowing up a hundred or so people.  
"Was it one of your men?" I persisted.  
"How would I know?" He shrugged. "I'm not their keeper."  
"Was it on your orders?" I guessed the wording was important for some reason, and he gave me thumbs up.  
"She got it. I did tell them to make an impression, but they went a bit overboard with the C4." He cackled as I shook my head at him. Trying hard to see my Jack.  
"All that, why? To kill me?" I asked in disbelief.  
Suddenly the laughing stopped, and he looked right into my eyes. "If I wanted you dead Rory, you wouldn't be sitting here." I couldn't look away as he kept his eyes locked on me. "I knew you weren't there. I was removing the option of running away from you." He relaxed again, and I could finally look away.  
How did he know I was planning to run that day? Was I running around with 'flight risk' tattooed on me? I hardly even knew what I was doing.

My mind went back to hotel and then to the man in the stairwell. His message for me.  
'He knew you would come, he knew every move you would make.'  
"The man at the hotel, the one with a message? That you too?" The image was still in my head, his dead crumpled body and that terrifying smile on his face would be haunting my nightmares for a while. Jack, the Joker, was inspecting his nails even though his entire hand was covered in dirt and greasepaint.  
"Ah so you met Gary. Yeah, I sent him. Isn't he just a scream?" He smirked to himself, but I wasn't in the mood for smiles.  
"Did you also to tell him to shoot himself in his temple right in front of me?" The blood on the wall flashing in my head.  
"Yeah. He had run out of his use. Was starting to go a little loopy." With his finger he drew circles around one side of his head crossing his eyes.  
"So, you sent him to me, armed with a gun?" I sat forward in my chair, not appreciating the fact Jack wasn't taking this seriously. "He could have killed me."  
"But he didn't." Jack shrugged his shoulders.  
"But he could have." I tried to get him to look at me, but he was staring at his hand. "Jack."  
"Don't call me that." His voice was cold now.  
"Why not? It's your name." I asked confused.  
"Jacks dead." His eyes snapped to mine. "And he isn't coming back."  
I looked away and sighed. It was hard seeing Jack act this way. I didn't know where my old Jack was, but he had to be in there somewhere. He had to be. People don't just disappear. But then a thought hit me. That's exactly what I had done, all those years ago, I had disappeared.

"We all change Rory." He said, seemingly reading the guilt on my face.  
"I've known you since we were kids, where is that Jack?" My voice slightly cracking as I remembered the kids we once were.  
"I've told you. He's dead." His voice didn't give away any emotion, just like his face.  
"No, he isn't, he can't be. Bring that Jack back to me." I felt tears beginning to burn my eyes and I hugged the blanket closer to me.  
"Can't bring back the dead Rory. Oh sorry. Is it Anna now?" I brushed at my eyes, mad at the tears that threatened to break through.  
"Don't, Jack." I began my heart aching.  
"Is Rory even your real name?" His feet swung up onto the table as he watched me.  
"You know it is." I stood up from my chair, tired of this conversation, only I had nowhere to run to.  
"How am I supposed to know? You're so good at lying and disappearing." I heard his chair scrape from under him, I turned but he was already going to the door.  
"Jack, don't leave me in here. Jack!" I tried to shout but he had already closed the door. I was too tired to scream and shout. I just sighed and sat back down, cradling my head in my hands, tears in my eyes.

"I don't know what was worse Jack. Finding you dead, or finding you like this." I let the tears fall. It was too much for me to take in. Jack had stalked me, terrorised me, drugged me, kidnapped me and locked me up in some run down, abandoned building. He was a stranger to me now, this Joker had completely taken over my Jack. Jack would never have done any of this to me. I didn't know if my Jack was even still in there, I don't know how to get him back to me.

I spent the rest of the morning inspecting my room for the foreseeable future. It was like an old apartment; the wallpaper was brown and peeling from the walls and looked like it would have been fashionable in the 70s. But that was a very strange time, everyone was high and it was all free love, all the hippy stuff.  
The floors carpet was worn down until it was as hard as concrete, even lifting in the edges of the room. I toyed with the idea of ripping it up for something to do but I didn't want to know what was under it. Better to live in ignorance I think. The walls were flaking away in some places, damp spreading out from corners over the walls and ceilings. I could smell it as well, along with some other unidentifiable smells, which I had no desire to try and figure out. The window was boarded up and I couldn't see anything of use through it. I thought about screaming but if we were in the narrows which I would bet we were. It would get lost in the other cries for help. This part of town you have to look out for number one, if anyone could hear me, they would ignore it. Safer for them that way. No one wants to be a rat.

I was opening drawers and cupboards looking for something, anything but they were all bare and empty. I did find a bathroom, but it looked questionable and I decided to avoid it until needs forced me. I was pacing the room, just trying to pass the time, not knowing if Jack would come back or not. Did I even want him to? I didn't know the answer myself. I didn't know which Jack would walk through the door.  
I went over to my case, intending to change my clothes but a box caught my eye. Intrigued I dug it out and opened it up. It was the taser Gordon gave me. Thinking of him made tears spring to my eyes, but I couldn't think of him right now. I can grieve when I get out of here. If I ever did.  
I took out the taser and looked it over. I had read the manual with Gordon, so I knew _how_ to use it theoretically. But I still hadn't actually fired it. I was debating whether to put it back or keep it out. I mean this is Jack, Jack wouldn't hurt me, I didn't need to defend myself from him…  
Did I?  
After a few minutes I was going to put it back but then I heard someone coming to the door and I made a snap decision and put it in the back-waist band of my jeans, covering the handle sticking out with my jumper, glad for the over-sized knit jumper I was wearing, if I was in a tight top we would have an issue. A minute passed before the door opened.

Jack walked in looking at me suspiciously.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he stood by the door.  
"Nothing." I said trying to act casual. "Just checking all my stuff is there." I gestured to the bag and stepped away from it.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I hummed and shoved my hands in my pockets to stop them fidgeting.  
"Yeah, yeah. Erm where's my, my, phone?" I mumbled, it was a long shot he even had it, but he wasn't stupid enough to even think about giving it to me. He gave me another look and reached into his pocket.  
"You mean this?" He said dangling it in front of him.  
"Can I have it back?" I asked walking over to him and holding out my hand. But he just smiled and dropped it back in his pocket.  
"Why? So you can ring the good old commissioner?" He asked shaking his head. "He would only ruin the party. God rest his soul." He added watching me. My hands balled into fists as he said that. My grief still raw. I knew why he said it, he wanted a reaction from me, but I stopped myself. Though I could feel the taser in my waist band like a hot coal, burning my skin begging me to use it.  
"Did you know he was going to be at the bus station?" I asked my voice tight.  
"How could I…" He began but I cut him off.  
"Don't lie to me Jack. Do not lie." I warned him, my anger barely holding in.  
"I might have." He admitted staring into my eyes. It took all my will power to not reach up and wipe the smirk off his face.

I just closed my eyes and turned around, I didn't want to even look at him.  
"It's not funny Jack." I managed to say through gritted teeth.  
"I know. I'm, I'm sorry." I was surprised as I turned back around. "C'mon Ror. I don't want us to fight. I have a gift for you." The door creaked open as he opened it. "Wanna see?" He gestured to the dark hallway. I was still angry, but I was intrigued too. The opportunity to actually leave this room seemed too good to be true. I gave Jack a long look, wondering if he would all of sudden slam to door in my face and laugh at his 'joke'. But I crossed the threshold and he came up behind me closing the door. He took my hand in his and began to lead me down the darkened hallway.

And you know the old saying.  
Curiosity killed the cat.  
I just hoped I didn't meet the same fate.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack began to lead me down a hallway, it was as derelict as the room I was staying in. Run down and abandoned, my aesthetic these days… apparently. I could tell it was an apartment building, hotel rooms don't usually have kitchens, definitely not ones built in the 70s either.

But the building had definitely seen better days. Or at least I hoped it had. I looked down at mine and Jacks intertwined hands, when he first took it I wanted to rip it away. But now, it felt like old times, all the times Jack would lead me somewhere he always took my hand as he showed me the way, keeping me safe. It felt as though he had never let go, like there was a reason they fit together so well. Two puzzles pieces fitting together so perfectly that you don't need to see the whole picture to know these two belong next to each other.

But I can't think like that. We've been apart. We've both changed. We aren't the same people we were back then. No matter how much I wished we were.  
I had to keep my guard up with this new version of Jack.

"What's this gift?" I asked dreading what he had in store for me.  
"It'll ruin the surprise if I tell you." Typical Jack response. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you trust me Rory?" He asked, and I was rocketed back to when we were kids and he asked me the same question. But my answer had changed. I said nothing and didn't answer him.

"You know I don't like surprises." I said instead, choosing the safest path. If he noticed I hadn't answered his question he didn't show it. My mind did think back to when Jack surprised me with a birthday party in the treehouse. He skipped school and put up little paper decorations he had made, picked some flowers and put them up, even bought a little cupcake with a candle on top. It was so sweet, and it definitely was a surprise seeing as it wasn't my birthday. He got the dates mixed up and was a month early. He still let me blow out the candle though. I smiled a little at the memory, and then looked to the man in front of me. Hoping the boy who loved me was still in there. Somewhere.

"I know you don't like surprises, but you'll like this one." He assured me, but I wasn't filled with faith.  
I huffed as he kept leading me, this hallway felt like it never ended. Finally, we stopped at the end of the hallway and he let go of my hand. Jack stepped behind me and held my shoulders when I went to turn around.

"I need to cover your eyes." He said, and I groaned this didn't feel like it was going to end well.  
"I already don't like this." I confessed but he kept a tight hold on me. His hands then left my shoulders and covered my eyes, he stepped closer to me and his chest pressed against my back. I was happy he was covering my face because I was blushing like a stupid school girl.  
"Go forward." He whispered in my ear, so close that I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I was thankful for the thick sweater covering my arms.

I pushed open the door and took some tentative steps inside, cautious of where I stood. But Jack was behind me still urging me forward, a few steps at a time. He stopped suddenly, and I halted too.

"Jack?" I asked still feeling him behind me.  
"Keep your eyes closed." He instructed as he removed his hands. I nodded and kept them closed but wanted to peek so badly. I then felt him take my hand and press something cold and heavy into it. I took hold of it, but I couldn't tell what it was.  
"Ok Ror. Open your eyes." His voice was excited, and I cautiously open my eyes. Taking in the scene before me. I don't know what I was expecting honestly, but I didn't expect to see three men gagged and bound on the floor in front of me. And I certainly didn't expect a gun to be in my hand. I stepped back in shock and looked to Jack.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled as I stood speechless. "Do you like it?" He asked clearly happy with himself. But I was baffled what was this? I didn't 'get it'. What 'it' was.  
"What? What is this?" I asked, wanting to drop the gun, the weight unfamiliar and foreign in my hands. Especially with the implication of what he wanted me to do with it.  
"My gift to you Rory. Revenge." I was confused for a second but looking closer at the men I seen who they were. Ryan and his two friends from the alley. I was shocked as the pain I felt after they were through with me, felt like it was tearing through my body all over again. I remembered it clearly enough. Some of my injuries still healing.  
I hadn't recognized them at first but past the black eyes, cuts and bruises, I could tell it was them now. They were looking at me with pleading eyes, they looked terrified. I wondered if I had looked at them with the same eyes. Did they see how scared I was, the pain I was in? As they held me up and kept punching me over and over again?

"Remember Ror, that night in the alley?" Jack was beside me know, following my eyes to the men in front of me. "Remember what they did to you? Remember what they did to me?" His voice was low, so low I was the only one who could hear it. He was the devil on my shoulder, my angel long gone. Jack stepped behind me and lifted my arm, pointing the gun right at Ryan. He screamed behind the gag as he did and tried to move away but I didn't resist Jack moving me.  
"All you have to do is pull the trigger." His voice was sweet and encouraging. "Don't worry if you miss, there's plenty bullets, enough for each of them." He removed his hand from my arm and my finger played with the trigger, I could do it. My finger is right there, right on the trigger and Ryan was perfectly placed in the line of fire.

I should do it.

I almost did it.

But I didn't.

I lowered my arm and sighed turning to Jack who looked at me, surprised.  
"Not like this Jack. Believe me, I want to empty this entire clip into his face. For what he did to me, to you, to us." I looked to Jacks scars, vivid against his white skin. "But what good would it do? It won't erase what happened." I looked back to the men who were watching me and Jack. Feeling sorrier for them than hatred right now. They looked like scared children.  
"It'll make you feel better." Jack said beside me, I turned and could see him smirking, like he used to do when he was trying to convince me to skip school or ditch my homework. But this was a little more serious than playing truant.

"It'll make me as bad as them." I shook my head at Jack. "And I won't stoop to their level." I hand the gun back to Jack and he takes it from me. "I won't do it." I turn to leave, leaving the mumbles of Ryan and his buddies thanking me from their gags.  
But then I hear Jacks voice.  
"I'll stoop." I turn as he fires three shots in rapid succession. I stood rooted to my spot, shocked. The two men were dead, and Ryan was screaming, bleeding from his leg.  
"J…" I tried to yell but the gun shots sounded again. Ryan was dead now, a bullet straight through his eye, but Jack was shooting him again and again in the face as he laid dead in a growing pool of blood. I ran back over to Jack and grabbed his arm.  
"What are you doing!?" I yelled as he kept shooting until all the bullets were gone. He shook of my hand off his arm and threw the gun down onto the ground, as the blood crept under it.

"What you wanted to do Rory." He turned to me and the look on his face made me step back but he stayed close to me.  
"You're weak Rory. You've always been weak. Can't deal out some justice when it gets messy. Too scared to get some blood on your hands. He held up his blood splattered hands as if to show his point, I flinched away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I could see now the blood had sprayed onto his face, little red specks against the bone white painted skin.

"Those men there," he pointed to the now dead bodies and I felt sick looking at them "beat you black and blue and you were going to let them get away with it?! Let them get away with what they did to me!? Hell, even your own father nearly slit your throat and you ran away. He was living it up in jail Rory, having a fucking grand time. And you still carry each and every one of the scars he gave to you." His grip on my arm was so tight I couldn't pull free from him. Even as I tried he kept yelling.

"Why am I the one always cleaning up your mess Rory!? Stand up for yourself!" He let go of my arm and pushed me backwards slightly. I stumbled not expecting it and he shoved me again harder. "Fight back Rory! For once in your life, FIGHT BACK!" He screamed and without thinking I pulled the taser out of my waist band and aimed it at him. I didn't warn him or wait for him to react I just pulled the trigger. How's this for fighting back.  
His body went rigid for a second as he doubled over. I didn't move but then I heard it. Low at first. He was laughing.

"Ohh, it tickles." He sprang back up and I pulled the trigger again sending more shocks through the wire into the prongs which I could see in his chest. He just kept laughing as I held the trigger down. He grabbed the wires and ripped the prongs from his body. I dropped the taser, it's one shot that I hoped I would never need, gone. I ran for the door, but Jack was quicker, as I pulled it open he slammed it shut again. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, forcing me back onto the door.

I waited for him to do something. Yell scream kick punch. Something. Anything.  
But he just stood in front of me as we both caught our breath.  
I shook my head as I looked at him. "Why did you want me back in Gotham Jack?" I asked breathlessly. Staring into his eyes, as he looked back into mine with a small grin.

"Isn't it obvious Ror? I missed you."


	23. Chapter 23

Jack dragged me back down the hallway he had led me down just a short while ago. He had a tight hold on my arm and I tried to squirm away from him.  
"Let me go!" I yelled digging my heels into the floor and pulling my arm. But he didn't let up, just pulled me harder. I growled in frustration as he dragged me back to that room.

"I'll never forgive you for this Jack!" I screamed as I fought against him.  
"Good, then you'll never forget it." He growled, and I wanted to tear his bloody arms off!  
He finally got me through the door and flung me inside, making me stumble and end up on my ass. I hit the floor with a thud and Jack left the room. I screamed at the door. Angry at the door that kept me in here. I got back up and rubbed my poor tailbone. Then surprised Jack came back in the room. But he was holding a length of rope in one hand and dragged a chair over to the middle of the room with the other.  
"Sit down." He ordered pointing to the chair as he set it down. But I backed away from him shaking my head.  
"No fucking way." I wasn't going to sit down nicely so he could tie me up. This isn't fifty shades of grey. I didn't sign up for no bondage shit. Well I didn't sign up for any of this.

"Sit down or I'll make you." I could hear him gritting his teeth, he wasn't used to asking twice since I've been gone.  
"Good luck." I didn't even realise I said it until I seen Jacks face darken. I swear that was just a knee jerk reaction. He put the rope down and then started walking toward me. I regretted everything that led up to right now. I realised there was nowhere to run in the square room. I still tried though. I ran to the door and Jack grabbed me easily lifting me off the ground in his arms. I tried to twist away, but Jack wasn't letting me move an inch, he shoved me hard on the chair and held me easily with one hand.

He unfurled the rope and wrapped it around my arms and the chair easily. This isn't his first time, I thought darkly. Wondering if he was going to kill me for a second. But he wouldn't. Would he? No. But I wasn't sure as he methodically spun the rope around me not letting any emotion show as he did. I tried to kick out when he got to my legs, but he grabbed my ankle and looked into my eyes. Not saying a word. But I stopped and let him carry on, his eyes warning me. As soon as he was finished I began to test the rope, pulling on it and wriggling my wrists and ankles.  
"I'll be back." He got up and instantly left the room leaving no room for argument.

"JACK!" I screamed. "You have to be kidding me." I cursed like a sailor, I didn't even know I knew that many curse words. I don't know how long it was until he came back but he seemed in a better mood when did. I however was not.

"Don't bother trying to get out of that. It's parachute cording, it was made to be tough." As he spoke again my hands momentarily stopped. But I kept trying to free myself. I heard him sigh from across the room, a muttered 'Typical.' As he watched me struggle.  
"You know Rory, if you behaved yourself, we wouldn't be in this situation." I could feel his eyes staring at me, but I didn't meet his eyes or respond. He carried on as I twisted my sore wrists back and forth.  
"I mean what kind of person shoots a taser at someone?" His voice held humour again, but I wasn't laughing. "What kind of person does that Rory?" He asked. And I found my voice.

"The kind who just watched you murder three people in cold blood." I responded finally meeting Jacks eyes across the room.  
"They weren't innocent men Rory. You know that." He took a seat and dragged it across the floor, sitting down right in front of me. "They were terrible people and they got what they deserved." He was uncomfortably close as he spoke to me.  
"Maybe they did." I admitted. "But that is not for you to decide Jack." I tried but he only laughed.  
"Who else would punish them if not me?" He cast his arms around the empty room. "It was justice Rory, now I realise why Batman does what he does, makes you feel so… superior." Jack mused, slicking his hair back.

"You're not judge and jury Jack." I was desperately trying to get him see but he thought it was all a big joke smiling.  
"No." He said the smile still wide on his face. "But I am the executioner." His voice became serious. "Anyone could tell you those men were guilty Rory." His smile dropped. "You would know that if you had stayed."

I looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't leave willingly Jack, I was taken away." I said remembering that night, holding onto him, beating on the car windows until my knuckles were bruised feeling so empty without him, so scared without him by my side.  
"But you stayed away. You didn't come back." His voice was low and so was his gaze. It broke my heart.  
"Jack, I tried to come back. I ran away so many times. Even if I had made it back, what would we have done? We wouldn't have been safe." I had stopped trying to get out of the bonds, my wrists sore and red from struggling.  
"I would have protected us." He said quietly but fiercely.

"We were kids Jack. It was too dangerous." I tried my voice cracking.  
"I would have done anything for you Rory." His voice was so small and quiet, I could barely hear him.  
"I didn't want you to do something stupid Jack." I said but he shook his head.  
"And that kept you away for ten years?" His voice became harder.

"No Jack. I wanted to come back, but my mum got sick and then, then she died. I didn't know what to do. I sent you letters, so many letters, but I guess you never got them." I remembered every letter I wrote Jack always hoping for a reply, but none ever came.  
"I got them." He surprised me when he said that, so much so that I was silent for a minute processing his answer.  
"You got my letters?" I asked, and he nodded. "With my new address and phone number?" I clarified, hoping I was mistaken. He nodded again, and I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it didn't do much good. It never really did. "And you're mad at me?!" I asked loudly. "I reached out to you, you're the one who never came to me." My chest ached with the rejection I felt. I always thought Jack never got my letters or else he would have come to get me, but he got every single one. "You couldn't have picked up a fucking telephone?"  
"You looked happy in your new life." His voice was angry but so was I.

"Happy? Happy? I was miserable! I lost you, my best friend, the love of my life. I was far from happy Jack." My voice grew quiet as my chest hurt. "Then mum died, and I didn't know what to do. I lost everyone. Everyone I ever cared about. You know she got clean, after we left?" He sighed and nodded his head again.

"I heard you speaking at her funeral." He was chewing the inside of his cheek, the tell-tale sign he was uncomfortable.  
"Why didn't you stay, talk to me, reach out?" I asked the pain evident in my voice.  
"It was too late, we had both changed by then." He reached up to his face and touched the lines of his scars. "One of us more than the other." He suddenly got up, I thought he was about to leave but he didn't, he stood still for a minute.

"Your scars Jack?" I asked but he turned his back to me. "That doesn't matter to me Jack. You know that. How many times did we compare our scars to each other?" He was quiet, he began walking and I was about to call out to him, beg him not to leave again, but he went into the small beaten up kitchen, not to the door. He reached into a cupboard and pulled a bottle of whiskey and two cups from another one. Where did they materialise from?  
"Only drink my dad wouldn't touch. He fucking hated the Irish." He narrowed his eyes and chugged back a drink from the bottle. "I like it though, tastes like gasoline." He poured a cup and tipped it towards me. "I would offer you a cup, but you seem a little tied up right now." He smirked and left the cups on the table forgotten, but the bottle in his hand. He sat back down in the chair opposite me.

"What does it matter now Rory? That life is long gone." He took a lengthy drink from the bottle.  
"It doesn't have to be." I said quietly surprising myself.  
"What? We go back to being two stupid kids in love? Pick up where we left off? Move in together, live happily ever after?" His voice had a mocking tone to it. He laughed and leaned forward, his face only inches from mine. The whiskey strong on his breath, his eyes staring into mine and I couldn't look away. I held my breath as his lips hovered so close to mine, If I just leaned forward a little... It reminded me of all the times we had done this before, just looking into each other's eyes until one of us caved in and kissed the other. But just when I was remembering the sensation of his lips on mine he spoke, bringing me out of the past and into the present.

"Don't be stupid Rory." He leaned away from me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "You should have never come back to Gotham Ror. You should have stayed well away where you were safe. But now you're back, I'll not let you leave a second time." Jacks voice was dark, his tone sinister.  
"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't to bury my dad." I was clenching my fists trying to keep calm, but Jacks words had hurt me, as I guess they were intended to.  
"Poor little Rory. Came to bury one nightmare and dug up another. You have the worst luck." He mocked me, a cruel grin on his face.

"Well at least I wasn't stupid enough to join the fucking mob!" I yelled, shocked at how loud I was, but at least the grin was off Jacks face.  
"Oh, here we go." He rolled his eyes and took another drink of whiskey.  
"Yes Jack, here we fucking go. What amount of money was worth your life, huh? Come on Jack, give me a number. How much were they paying you to risk your life for?" My voice was getting louder, angrier.  
"I'm done with this conversation." He sighed, his voice calmer than mine. But it was my turn to be angry now.  
"You're not done. We will never be done, Jack. So, answer the fucking question. What amount of money was worth your life?" I yelled again, and he finally erupted.

"I was saving it for us! I wanted to go get you, bring you home to me! That's what was worth my life. Ours. Our life together." His stood up so quickly his chair fell over, he began to pace in front of me, kicking the chair so it crashed into the wall, chipping more of the paint off the wall. We were both silent as his confession hung in the air between us. He had cared. That's why he joined up, to bring me back to him.

"That's why Ryan had to die." He voice was a whisper, but it seemed so loud in the quiet. "He took away my last chance to have a life with you. He left me for dead, and turned me into what I am now. Turned me into this!" He finished, and tears began to drip down my face.

"I'm sorry…" I tried but Jack interrupted me.  
"You know what he did don't you?" He asked, leaning down his hands on the arms of the chair. "I know you do because I heard him tell you." I was confused for a second with Jack so close, but then I remembered the night Ryan and his friends jumped me.  
"Here's a refresher Rory." He grabbed my face and forced me to look at his face, tracing his scars with his tongue. "First, he did this to my face, sticks a knife in my mouth and cuts it open while he laughs and tell me to smile more. The pain was unlike anything I've ever felt before, there was so much blood. He let me bleed at his feet, kicking me while he watched me writhe in pain, then he dragged me to the end of the pier, shot me in the back and kicked me off the end. To drown or sink, I'm not sure but unfortunately, I don't die easily. I dragged myself out, dug out the bullet with my nails and had to stich up my own mouth, couldn't go to a hospital. That's why it looks a little uneven." He was staring into my eyes as tears ran silently down my cheeks.  
"You still think he deserved to live? Deserved to live a privileged life, killing whoever he wanted? Ruining any life, he wanted?" He lifted my chin and I felt a thumb run over the cut still on my cheek.

"I was proud of you that night. Fighting back. It was just like old times. My old Ror. Picking fights you couldn't win, I wanted to jump in, but it wasn't time." He stood back and picked up his whiskey bottle taking a long drink.  
"I thought you wanted revenge like I did." He smiled bitterly, but I didn't know what to say. "That's why I offered the gun to you. To kill him, for what he did to you, to me, to us." He barked a humourless laugh. "But you just couldn't pull the trigger when it came down to it. Still a weak little girl, scared of the world and everyone in it."

"Jack…" My voice broke on a sob.  
"Jacks dead!" He screamed throwing the empty bottle of whiskey against a wall. "He's DEAD!" He screamed again, and I flinched screwing my eyes shut, a reaction I couldn't stop.  
"Jack died on that pier." His voice was quieter now. I opened my eyes and he was standing in front of me, staring at the floor.  
"Stop wasting your time chasing ghosts." He then left the room and this time I didn't want to even try and stop him. I wanted him to go. The door slammed closed and I let myself cry.

For the first time in my life, I was scared of Jack. Maybe he has changed too much, is my jack really dead? I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.  
Someone came in, who knows how long later and untied my hands. Not saying a single word to me. I put up no fight and let him cut the cord. As soon as I was free, and he left the room I went into the furthest corner from the door and curled up into a tight ball. Letting the exhaustion finally take over. The little sleep I did get was plagued by nightmares.

But what was worse? The monsters in my head, or the ones outside the door.  
Jack…  
or the Joker, was right.

I should have never come back.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Jack didn't come. I watched the rays of sun that filtered through the boards brighten and darken. It had been hours since I had seen anyone. For a blissful moment I had imagined he had simply forgotten about me. Just a painful piece of his past forgotten in a room. The door was still locked though. Did I really want to die in an apartment building? An abandoned one at that? The thought didn't seem so bad. It would mean an end to the pain. And I had so much pain. Everyone I ever loved was dead. My mother had died a slow painful death as her body shut down and her other organs followed suit. My father bled out on a dirty prison floor. Gordon was blown up as he searched for me. And Jack. Like he said himself. Jack died on that pier, alone, in pain and calling my name.

But I couldn't believe it. My jack wasn't dead. How could he be? I refuse to accept it. I was forced to say goodbye and leave jack once, I wouldn't do it again.  
I would reach Jack, even if I had to fight him every day for the rest of time. I will get my Jack, what else could I do?

As I thought of Jack the door kept opening, but I was too tired to move, so I just watched it with little interest. A hand would quickly leave some food and shoot back out. I guess they thought I would try and escape, but I didn't want to do anything. Except melt into the floor and live there. But even that sounded tiresome.  
The food kept being left by the door, but my depressed mood would let me move an inch. My stomach for once let me be, not tempted by the offerings by the door. Soon it would be its own little feast, but I stayed put. Staring at nothing.

I spent the next day exactly the same. Sitting in the corner, hugging my knees and staring at the wall. Hearing the door opening and closing but paying no attention to it.

Soon it was dark outside again as another day passed and the door opened again but this time someone came in.  
"Hunger strike?" Jack asked stepping over the small pile. He bent down and picked up a pack of chips. "No reason for us both to be hungry." He said as he walked around the room, making his way through his packet of chips. Noisily chewing but I blocked him out. I didn't even want to look at him right now.

"Not feeling even, a little peckish?" He knelt down in front of me and waved the chips under my nose. I kept staring at the wall, not reacting to him. He sighed and tossed the chips to the side. He sat down next to me; letting his long legs stretch out in front of him and resting the back of his head on the wall. His side touched mine but there was nowhere for me to move, I was stuck in the corner.

"You have shed a thousand skins to become the person you are today." Jacks voice was barely above a whisper next to me. "And if you ever feel over whelmed by the many people you once were, remember your bones have grown, but what makes them has never changed." He finished the poem. Memories it held played in my mind. Almost making me smile thinking of the life Jack and I had, before it all crumbled around us.

"A thousand versions of you." I said, and he closed his eyes, humming a response.  
"I wish we could go back Rory. To how it was." He admitted keeping his eyes closed. "I was a better person when I was with you. I always wanted to be better, to make you proud to be with me." His lips curved into a smile but there was sadness behind it. "That's why I stayed away. You wouldn't be proud of me, of what I had become. How could I expect you to be with me?" He pulled up his legs and rested his arms on his knees, looking more like the boy I once knew.

"I wanted to leave you alone. Let you live a life without me. But I kept watch over you, I couldn't stay away. I just wanted to be close to you, keep you safe. Then I heard your father was up for an appeal, some of my contacts told me he would most likely be released, time served good behaviour all that." He shook his head as I listened in shock, he was going to be let out?

"I couldn't hold my rage. The thought of him free, allowed to live a life after he had destroyed ours. I wasn't going to let him have one, what if he had found you, hurt you? He needed to die." I could feel Jacks body tense up next to me. "I honestly didn't know whether you would come back to Gotham or not for his funeral. But then there you were. Back in Gotham. Back home." His voice was thick with emotion, this was the most he had said to me since bringing me here. He was opening up, no Joker, just Jack.

"I kept following you, seeing you go to all our old hideaways. It was painful seeing you in all the places we used to go together, seeing you at the treehouse, watching you cry at my grave. I tried to make you leave, push you away. I never wanted you to see me like this. But then I couldn't let you go. I knew you could have a chance, at a normal life, a happy life even. But it killed me to think of you happy without me." Jacks honesty hit me hard. I had no idea he felt this way, or he felt anything about me. We sat in silence as I thought over what he said. Wrestling a battle inside, I believed what he told me. But his actions, can I forgive those? I don't know.

I felt Jack moving beside me and he stood up walking over to the door. He bent down and picked up a small bag and then walked back over to me. He knelt down and placed the pack next to me.

"I won't force you to eat. But please, try." He nudged it over to me, but I made no move to pick it up. His hand rested on my knee and he gave it a small squeeze. "I have something to show you, if you feel up to it. But only if you want to. There's a small bathroom next door if you want to shower. I'll leave the door unlocked." He bent over and kissed my forehead, I wasn't expecting it and sat shell shocked for a minute. He left the room and as I listened the lock wasn't touched. He was letting me, not be free, but not locking me away? I stayed where I had been for a while, but the thought of a hot shower, being clean. The thought made me realise how dirty I actually was. And if Jack was willing to try with me, to tell me how he had felt. Then maybe I can try too.

I picked myself up and getting some fresh clothes, I went to the door. I almost didn't try it, thinking it might be another trick and it would be locked all along. But I turned the handle and it clicked open when I pushed. I peeked down the hallway, but no one was there. I quickly ran into the next door down the hallway though just in case. And sure enough, there was a bathroom. Not nearly as gross as I thought it would be either. It was actually kind of nice. It was no claw tub bath tub, but still nice.

There was a shower in one corner and next to that a sink and a toilet. It put my clothes down next to the shower and turned it on. It was cold at first, but it soon heated up. There was soap and shampoo already in there, the same brand I used when I was younger. All I had to do was get in. As soon as I stepped in and felt the last few days wash away. As I scrubbed away with the soap I was hit with memories I had forgotten, just the smell taking me back. Thinking that I couldn't believe Jack remembered the poem, I had forgotten all about it but now, it was back in my head.  
'…your bones have grown, but makes them has never changed." Jack may be different now, he has shed a thousand skins, but he's still the boy I loved. Deep down. He isn't lost to me, I just need to find him.

I stepped out of the shower when the steam started to make me woozy. I dried myself off and put on my fresh clothes. I already felt like the old me. Looking in the mirror I looked a lot better too. Not so homeless looking now. I even combed my hair when I went back into the room and ate some of the food that had been left for me. I was going to dry my hair, but I didn't trust any of the sockets to not electrocute me, so I just tied up my wet hair. That at least wouldn't kill me.

A little while passed and Jack reappeared, when he seen me up and clean he smiled and I gave him one back.  
"There's the Rory I know." He walked over to me but stayed a few feet away, giving me some space.  
"I feel better." I smoothed out my clothes. "More like myself." He nodded, and I remembered what he had said before.

"You wanted to show me something?" I asked.  
"You feel up to it?" I was about to say yes but I hesitated.  
"It's not another 'surprise' is it? Like before?" I was nervous there was more people he wanted to murder. But he shook his head.  
"Nothing like that. Would you feel better if I told you first?" I considered his offer and nodded. I wasn't kidding before, I hate surprises.  
"Ok we're going to the roof. The view is amazing. That's all. No shocks, no surprises, just a view." He held his hands up. "No tricks up my sleeve."  
"You're not going to throw me off, are you?" I laughed, and he smirked in response.  
"I promise." Jack held his hand out to me. I threaded my hand in his and he led me out the room.  
Hopefully he was telling the truth, and there were no surprises awaiting me.

Gordons p.o.v

"I've had enough of this damn hospital!" Gordon was trying to get out of his bed while weary nurses tried to stop him.  
"Mr. Gordon, please!" One cried trying to move his legs back under the bed cover. "You need rest!" She tried again.

"I've had enough rest!" He yelled and that's when Bruce walked in. The scene was quite comical to Bruce, but he was the only one in the room who thought so. He had slipped in silently but decided to announce his arrival.  
"Can I offer any help?" He asked trying to keep the grin off his face. The nurses stepped away form Gordon and began to smooth out their hair and fix their scrubs.  
"Mr. Wayne." The blushed in unison.

"Ladies." Bruce grinned as he turned his eyes back to Jim who shook his head.  
"I'm trying to tell them to let me out. I've had enough rest and have work to do." Gordon huffed, and the nurses turned back to him as if they had forgotten he was even there.

"These beautiful young ladies are the professionals Jim." Bruce flirted, and the two ladies blushed at his compliments.  
"Bruce." Gordon warned, his moustache twitching.  
"Ladies, could we have just one moment?" Bruce asked as he opened the door for them. The filed out with fluttering eyelashes. As soon as the door closed, Bruce dropped the smile and walked back over to Gordon who was watching him with obvious disapproval.

"What?" Bruce asked looking at his friend.  
"You shouldn't do that." Gordon swung his legs out of the bed and Bruce brought over his clothes.  
"Do what?" Bruce feigned innocence as he handed Jim his socks. Gordon snatched them from Bruce.  
"I can dress myself, I'm not an invalid. And you know exactly what." Jim gestured to the door. "You just get me discharged." Huffing as he began to dress himself.  
Bruce smiled at his old friend, glad he was back to his usual grumpy self. "I'll do my best." Bruce left the room and Gordon sighed taking a moment for himself. He wanted out of this hospital, so he could at least do something, anything. He had let Rory down, the least he could do is make sure she had justice. He would bring the Joker down. Permanently if needed.

Bruce came back in, interrupting Gordons thoughts. He shrugged on his jacket and turned to Bruce.  
"Ready?" Gordon asked.  
"You're a free man." Bruce handed over the papers to Gordon.  
"Thank you, Bruce." Jim held out his hand and Bruce shook it.  
"Let's get to work." Bruce led the way and walked Jim out of the hospital. They were headed to the Bat cave to try and find out where the Joker was hiding and what he was planning next.  
Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Rory p.o.v

Jack was leading me through a hallway once again until we reached a stair well. When he opened the door, I hesitated as the images of the man shooting himself flooded my mind and froze my feet. Jack felt me stop and looked back at me confused.

"Rory?" He asked tugging on my hand slightly.  
"Sorry." I apologised trying to shake the memory and smile. "Come on let's go." I urged him on and Jack nodded leading me up the staircase. As we got closer to the top door it began to look familiar for some reason. Jack opened the door and as soon as I looked at the view it came back to me. The first hideout Jack showed me. Jacks hand left mine as he looked around sheepishly. A look I hadn't seen in so long.

"Remember?" He asked, and I nodded, amazed.  
"It's been a while." I laughed taking it all in. "How is this building still standing?" I was sure it had been condemned the first time we had come here, why hadn't it been knocked down?  
"A long time since we've been here. Short stack." Jack smiled using one of his old names he used to call me.  
"No one's called me short stack for years." I groaned.

"Well, maybe not to your face." Jack teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Oh, I see how it is." I laughed standing next to Jack. "I'm not so short anymore you know." I tried to stand as tall as I good next to his gangly frame.  
He looked down at me. "Would you like a stool, so you can say that to my face?" He bent down a little making me laugh even more. I flung my arms around his shoulders and stood up on my tip toes.

"Finally! I am the tallest!" I squealed and then realised how close our faces were. I stopped laughing and looked into Jacks eyes, it was so familiar, it felt right. Jacks hands had wrapped around my waist and rested on the small of my back. We stood, both a little surprised, looking at each other. Neither of us wanting to make the first move, but not wanting to move either.  
Jack laughed a little nervously. "Doe's this take you back too?" He asked referring to how we stood together.  
"It sure does." I nodded.

Jack leaned in as if to kiss me but just as my eyes closed and his lips were just centimetres from mine, he took a step back out of my embrace. I was a little confused as he walked over to the edge.  
"What a view." He took a seat on the edge and cast his legs over to side. I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"This is still dangerous." I looked over the edge and gulped a little. Long way to fall.  
He laughed as I let my feet hang next to him.  
"You always did worry." He leaned back, facing the stars. "It's the best seat in the house Ror."

I followed his eyes and looked up at the stars with him. They were beautiful. We sat in silence for a while, just watching Gotham and the sky. Both lost in our own thoughts.  
"It was hard. After you left." Jack said suddenly surprising me. He carried on. "Everywhere reminded me of you. All our hideouts, your house, the school. I kept expecting for you to be there, for you to come up behind me and jump on my back." He gave little laugh. "Sometimes, I would turn to say something to you, or reach for your hand until I remembered you weren't there anymore." His eyes were cast out over Gotham.

"I'm here now." I reached for his hand and he held it, no protest. "It must have been hard." I whispered. I realised he was the one left behind, constantly reliving memories with me, just like I had since coming back to Gotham. His heart constantly breaking.  
"Why the mob Jack? You could have been anything you wanted." I knew it wasn't his favourite topic of conversation, but we had to talk about it sometime.  
"It wasn't a smart decision, but it was fast money from not a lot of work." He shrugged his shoulders. "Seemed smart at the time."

"You were so smart." I began until he jumped in.  
"I'm still smart." He joked which made me smile.  
"You're still so smart." I said which made him chuckle beside me. "Why don't you use that big brain of yours?" I asked poking him in the side.  
"To do what?" He sighed. "It's too late for all that. I've done too much." My smile faded as he spoke, and I agreed silently. From the little I had read there was a lot of history, a lot of terrible things. The city wouldn't forgive as quickly as I had. Even if I was struggling to forget. But Jack and I had history, a past.

"I'll never be able to have a normal life, not after everything." He took away his hand and folded them behind his head as he laid down. "I'm just trying to live my life as best I can, with the card dealt to me."  
"Why not leave?" I asked following suit and staring up at the night sky. "Just leave Gotham, start again somewhere else where no one knows you?"  
He barked a short laugh. "I'm pretty easy to spot Ror."  
I sat up and looked down at him. "Well if you got rid of the make-up, wore some normal clothes." He sat up too.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked looking down. He was wearing purple trousers and shirt which was covered with small hexagons. His jacket was absent, but he had on a green waist goat which was fastened.  
I raised an eyebrow at him as I gave him a once over.  
"You serious?" I asked, and he laughed. "And the green hair will have to go." I ran my hand through the green tinged locks. "You had such beautiful blonde hair, what the hell possessed you to dye it green?" I smiled removing my hand and he looked at me sadly.

"I had to reinvent myself." His eyes moved away from me and back to Gotham's skyline. "I couldn't be Jack Napier anymore. I needed to be taken seriously. People needed to be afraid of me." He sighed and looked back at me. "And then you came back."  
"At your invitation." I tried to smile.  
"Yeah, I guess I brought it on myself." He gave me a little smile in return. "What am I going to do with you Rory?"  
"I have no idea." I answered shifting closer to Jack and threaded my arm through his. He gave me a confused glance and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's so you don't fall off." I leaned my head on his shoulder and I could feel him shake his head. "Sure." He said quietly.  
"If I did leave Rory. Left all this behind." He didn't look at me as he spoke. "Would you leave with me?" His voice was so quiet I barely heard him. I held onto his arm tighter.  
"Of course I would Jack." I answered. "Just you and me, right? Against the world." He leant his head against mine and nodded.  
"You're right." We lapsed into silence after that. Both just holding onto each other for an hour or so, watching Gotham pass beneath our feet.

But then reality came for us all too soon. The door to the roof opened suddenly and Jack shot up turning around on his feet. A man I had never seen before was standing there.  
"What is it?" Jack asked clearly irritated.  
"Batman Boss. He's sniffing around." The man said, trying to catch his breath from the stairs no doubt.  
"How close is he?" Jack walked closer to the man leaving me at the edge.  
"Pauli just called it in. He's about 7 or 8 blocks away from here." The man quickly glanced at me and then looked back to the Joker not saying anything.  
"Ok. Get everything ready." He shooed the man off and then Jack turned back to me. "Sorry I have to cut our evening short."  
I stood up and dusted off my clothes. "Where are you going?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Have to deal with some business." He hurried me along with a hand. "Come on, come on." I reached him, and he guided me to the door.  
"Well, when will you be back?" I kept on even as he pushed me through the door and to the stairs.  
"Later." He answered shortly, and I huffed in disappointment.  
"Now, now don't be a sourpuss." He said as I pouted.  
"I don't want to go back to that room." I complained when we reached the hallway.  
"What's wrong with it?" He asked but I stopped in my tracks ready to launch into the long list. But he rolled his eyes when I opened my mouth and he up his hands to silence me.  
"Ok, ok. You had to do this now. You can stay in the other room." He took my hand and began to pull me along.

"What other room?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. Was it as terrible as the other, worse? But I shook my head to myself, it couldn't be worse.  
"You'll see." He answered mysteriously passing the room I had been in. I could tell by the big lock. A couple of doors down he opened one and pushed me through.  
"See you later." He called, going to shut the door but I stopped him with a hand.  
"Jack, wait." I said quickly and without second guessing myself, gave him a short kiss. He looked shocked for a second and then looking at me pulled me in for another one. This one was longer, more passionate and I almost melted into his arms. He was still an excellent kisser. He pulled away and I smiled at him.  
"Be safe." I whispered.

"I will." He replied giving me small smile back. I closed the door without saying anything else. I was blushing furiously. It's been a long time since I kissed someone like that. But it had felt right. and I acted without thinking about it. He had too, deepening the kiss, he still could give me goose bumps. I heard his footsteps eventually walking away and I let go of the handle, not realising I had been gripping it until I let go.

I hoped he headed my advice…  
But this is Jack… Did he ever?


	25. Chapter 25

I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked around where I was. The room was nice, it looked like the other in terms on shape. But it was actually liveable conditions. The walls were clean, and the floor was intact. But looking at the bed I realised this room wasn't made for me, it was already being used. The covers were all over the bed, pillows flung on the floor.

I picked up one and bringing it closer I could smell one of the only smells I could never forget, Jack. I laughed and tossed the pillow onto the bed. Smiling as I looked around the rest of the room, there was a small wardrobe with clothes either tossed in or hung up unevenly. I folded and corrected the clothes, my cleaning instincts kicking in. It was all the clothes I had seen him wearing, everything was either purple or green. After hanging up everything and folding the rest I came across a pair of black sweatpants. So, he did have some comfy clothes. Knew it.

This is what he used to live in when we were together, these or jeans and whatever top he could find. I remember doing his washing more than times than I could count. He could fix an engine but not figure out how to work a washing machine. Most men were the same, give them a machine and all they know is how to take it apart but not actually get it to work. I smiled remembering trying to teach him, washing liquid goes in here. Push these buttons to change the setting, that's how long it washes for. He gave up when I told him he needed to separate colours.

From then on, I did the washing and he fixed stuff. We co-existed very well. It was like we had already moved in together, he basically lived at my old home. But it would have been nice to do it for real, live together, just us. I think we could have done it, we wouldn't be the old cliché and grow to hate each other. Not us. We were different, we were the exception. Everyone thinks that, but we really were. We were so much stronger together, we loved each other. Not just the easy parts either, I loved every part of him, even the bad parts. Even when it was hard, and I wanted to scream and cry, I still loved him. I never stopped, even after I left. Jack has always been in my heart. He still is.

I moved to the bed pulling the covers and piling the pillows back up neatly. Jack could be so messy sometimes. I sat on the bed and laid down, exhausted suddenly. When I opened my eyes again it was darker outside but not much. I couldn't have slept for very long.

I could remember having a million pillows when I moved, the bed always felt so empty without Jack in it. Sometimes I could fool myself that he was there, lying with me still. In the middle of the night I would reach out for him and be met with a cold pillow, those moments really broke my heart. It felt like I lost him every night. I wanted him there with me, to hold me and tell me it would be alright. But it wasn't. I don't know if I would get my Jack back, he was opening up and reliving all these memories with me, but was it really him? Or was he playing the part he thought I wanted him too?

Was I?

It was all too complicated, too much history that I couldn't just forget, but having him so close but still so far was tearing me in two. I grabbed one of the pillows and screamed into it. It made me feel better, but only slightly. I needed to stop over thinking everything so much.

The room was pretty bare, except for the wardrobe and the bed, it also didn't have a kitchen like the other did. It was as though the walls were taken out and it was made into one giant space. It was spacious but had nothing on the wall. Only the furniture making it look like anyone actually lived in here. I went to the window intending to pull the curtain back. But when I got to it and realised it was actually open, I paused. I could get out, if I wanted to… Did I want to?  
It would be so easy, just open it the rest of the way, use the bed sheets as a rope ladder to get down to the fire escapes and climb down. Back on the streets and then… do what?

Who could I call? I had no one. Gordon was gone and my bridges here were burned a long time ago. I had nowhere to turn, but Gordon had said, who knows who the Joker knows in the force. Who's to say I don't run away to be brought right back, run right into the claws of someone on Jokers payroll? Could I really abandon Jack all over again?

This time it really would be my fault, I would have done it to him. Willingly. But could I stay? I was brought here against my will and kept here under lock and key until now. Jack had to know he couldn't expect me to be ok with it. I might have been gone for a long time, but he knew me, better than anyone else in the entire world. He knew I wouldn't be ok with this.

I was at the window for a long time before I noticed activity down on the street. A white van screeched up onto the pavement and came to an abrupt stop outside the building. I watched with interest, what the hell was going on? The doors to the back of the van burst open and a group of men jumped out carrying something.

I couldn't really tell but they looked like they were wearing clown masks. Was it Jack? What were they carrying? I could hear banging and soon I could hear them inside the building. I went over to the door and opened it, they were already in the hallway heading my way, I went back into the room and they soon filed in. I was confused but then they laid down what they had been carrying on the bed. It was…  
***I'm so cruel…***

Batman's p.o.v

It had only been 24 hours since Bruce took Gordon back to his mansion with him. He haggled with the head nurse to release him into his care, but he soon wished he could return him. To say he was a difficult patient was more than apt. He wouldn't stay in the room Alfred has set up for him, he had to be wrestled away from the Bat computer to eat or drink. His road to recovery was getting off to a rocky start.

Bruce was out most of the time trying to find clues to the Jokers whereabouts or shaking down some of his informants who were being less than forthcoming as of late. Alfred was the one who dealt with Gordon most of the time, but he was finding it hard to try and control a man only a few years younger than himself. With Bruce he had been taking care of him since he was a child and had that respect children usually have for older people. Gordon had none of that.  
Bruce felt bad for Alfred, especially since he wasn't there a lot to help but he couldn't just leave Gordon in that hospital. But even leaving was difficult with Gordon hot on his heels.

"Gordon, I'm going out."  
"Where, what are you going to do? I'll come."  
"No Gordon, I need to do this alone."  
"Why can't I come? I can help."  
"Gordon, I need you to rest up."  
"Now you listen here…"  
Was usually the dialogue every time Bruce left, even when he was going out as Batman Gordon wanted to tag along. Alfred suggested the Robin suit might fit him, but no one found that funny except Alfred. Ok, Bruce found it a little funny.

He didn't say it to Gordon but even at full capacity he would only slow Bruce down. He wasn't a young spry detective he had once been. Even though his youth was lost he did have years of experience and sharp instincts, but Batman couldn't use those when facing a hail storm of bullets or jumping roof top to roof top. And Gordon wasn't fit to be moving around anyway. It's why he was released into Bruce's care on the condition he wouldn't move about too much. But Gordon thought he knew better than any nurse or doctor.

Bruce was thinking about this as he stood on the rooftop overlooking the narrows. He came here to try and find some of the Jokers men. But they were proving elusive tonight. Ever since that bombing it's like Joker and all of his men have vanished. Not a peep out them since that night. No follow up explosions, no videos sent to the press.

Nothing. It was worrying to say the least. Not because the city wasn't being terrorized they were glad for the breather, but the silence worried Batman more than anything. It was the calm before the storm. Or more accurately it's when your babysitting a misbehaving child and then realise they haven't made a noise in a while. And then you have to search for them to find out what trouble they have gotten into now. That's what Batman was doing. Finding the bratty child before he set the house on fire or killed the neighbour's cat. He didn't even want to think what the Joker was planning to be quiet for so long, but he had no doubt he would soon find out.

As he brooded on the roof he heard the door behind him slam open. Soon men wearing clown masks soon filed out and finally the Joker appeared. A sawed-off shotgun hung lazily in his hand by his side. His men all had guns pointed right at Bruce. But he kept his gaze on the Joker, he was the wild card. Batman turned fully around and stood to his full height.

"Joker." He said gruffly, he took in the Jokers appearance. He looked the same as always.  
"Batsy. It's been a while." Joker lifted the shotgun and rested it on his shoulder and smiled at Batman. "Did you miss me?" His smile was wide, and Batman inwardly winced as the scars stretched. No matter how many times or how closely he seen them, he never got used to them.  
"The bus station. Your work?" He asked, ignoring the Joker's remark.  
"Me?" He asked feigning innocence. "How could you accuse me?"

"Is that a yes?" Batman pressed, the men around the Joker shifting uncomfortably as Bruce could see from his peripheral vision.  
"You're no fun anymore." Joker snickered and levelled the shotgun at Bruce. "Let's spice things up." He fired a shot and Bruce had to fling himself behind an air vent to dodge it. "Sic him boys!" Joker yelled followed by a shrieking laugh.  
Thuds of boots soon closed in and Batman waited until they got closer to start hand to hand combat with them. They have him out gunned but not out skilled. They think having a gun in their hand will help them win, but as Bruce had proved time and time again, a thug with bullets is no match for him.

As soon as one clown mask came around the corner Batman grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into the one coming around next. As they struggled to get back up, Batman grabbed a gun that was about to fire into his back and aimed the shot away from him and snapping the wrist holding it. The man screamed out in pain and Bruce threw the gun off the roof and swiftly kicked the man into an oncoming thug. He didn't have any weapons with him and internally cursed as himself for not bringing anything, a batarang would come in handy right about now.

One of the men had gotten back up and lunged at Batman with a knife, he narrowly dodged it and getting the man in a headlock, realised another was close with a gun. He managed to duck under him and dropped the man in the headlock onto concrete. He tackled the shooter and swiftly knocked him out with one punch. Soon swinging his foot under another legs to send him falling to the floor.  
Joker viewed with amusement as he watched Batman fight his men. They were only cannon fodder, there was always more men. Either drawn by the money or by Joker's message, they came to him in droves. He had more than he knew what to do with. There was some that were too valuable to him to send into the Bats fist, he kept them close or had them in safe places, ready to jump back into the game when Joker wanted them. But for now, he was happy to get his kicks watching some lackeys.

"Hands up Joker!" Joker turned in amusement to the voice that sounded behind him. Slightly surprised since Batman was still occupied, and he didn't think there was another Bat boy wonder waiting in the wings. But when he seen who the voice belonged to, he broke into an amused laugh.  
"Why commissioner! I thought you were dead!" Joker laughed slapping his knee. "You old dog you."

"Nice try Joker, but I don't die easily. You won't get away with what you did to Rory." Gordon gritted his teeth as he watched the clown with hatred and took a step closer.  
"Rory who?" Joker smiled knowing full well who he was talking about but the fire in Gordons eyes that flared up when he said that was too good to pass up on. Anyway, she was his Rory.  
"Hands up now." Gordon yelled.  
The Joker smiled wider and brought his hands up over his head, playing along with the charade for now. Trying hard not to laugh too much.  
"I'll remember that whole, not dying easy for the next time Jimbo." Jack smiled.  
"There won't be a next time Joker. Now drop the shotgun!" Gordon came closer and waited for the shot gun to hit the floor before he got any closer. "You're going away for a long time." Gordon grabbed onto the Jokers hands and was about to cuff him before Joker broke out of his grasp and in one swift movement grabbed his shot gun off the floor and danced out of the commissioners reach.

"Nice try Commish." Joker laughed as he pointed the shotgun at Gordons chest. "Let's see if this finishes you off." He laughed as he fired the gun but was quickly knocked to the ground. Looking up he seen Batman was on top of him.  
"I always thought of you more as a bottom Batsy." Joker laughed and punched the cowl that hovered above him. He soon got on top of Batman and rained punches down on him. He must have been injured fighting his men as he wasn't defending himself very well. But as Joker thought that Batman soon got his fight back and toppled the Joker off and away from him. Getting to their feet Jack could see Gordon aiming at him so he stepped to the side, using Batman as a shield.

"Joker, come quietly or this won't end well for you." Batman growled as he hobbled slightly. Someone must have cut his ankle, or he twisted it. Joker watched him amused.  
"That doesn't sound like something I would do." He quipped as he began to walk away, happy to go back to Rory and leave Batman wondering where he disappeared to for another week or so. They were far enough away from where he was keeping her that Batman wouldn't be able to find it. A condemned building in a stack of them. You couldn't find a road in the narrows with at least 5 identical ones lining the roads.

"How about we take a rain check?" Joker smiled, soon at the doorway to the roof. But now he was back in Gordons line of fire. He looked at the commissioner only slightly relieved he was alive, so Rory would be happy, but altogether rather hoping he had died, or at least was maimed. Just as he thought this he could see Gordon turning the safety off. He won't shoot, Joker thought, just as the bullet whizzed past Batman and hit the Joker right in the gut. Or maybe he will.  
Joker fell against the door as the bullet embedded into his whatever organ was there. Joker didn't know anatomy as well as he knew bombs. He didn't know who was more shocked, himself or Batman.

Bruce looked back at Gordon who wouldn't meet his eyes, but rather stared at the Joker, gun still at the ready and aimed. Joker laughed as he watched Gordon.  
"I see you two don't follow the same ethics code." Joker laughed even as the blood spread beneath his shirt. As Batman was about to step forward two of the Jokers thugs rushed past him and began to shoot toward Bruce and Gordon. Batman leapt over to Jim and shielded him, the bullets not able to get past his cape, as it was designed to withstand them. Under gun fire his men managed to get Joker out and away before Bruce let Gordon up.

"What the hell were you thinking Jim!" Bruce stood up and looked over the roof to the street below where the van was already speeding away.  
"I wasn't!" Gordon yelled back running a shaking hand through his hair. "I wanted to do anything, something!"  
Bruce looked with sympathy at the older man, he knew what it was like to be powerless but that didn't excuse what he just did.

"We don't kill Jim. It makes us no better than them." Bruce lowered his voice, shouting at Jim wouldn't accomplish anything. He could tell he was shaken from what he had done, in all his years in the force Gordon hadn't shot anyone unless it was him or them situation. He was one of the good guys. But even the good guys had people they loved. Bruce stepped back over to Jim and took the gun that was in his hand, hanging limply by his side. Gordon let him take it, not putting up a fuss.

Bruce took the bullets out of the barrel and stowed them away in his pockets. He could dispose of them later, and handed the gun back to Jim.  
"Let's get back." Bruce began to walk away, and Jim followed silently. He would have to call it a night. Joker was injured but that never meant he was out of the game. The joker had been shot, stabbed and bruised more than Bruce had ever seen one man take, he always managed to jump back somehow. He wondered who had more scars, him or Joker. He didn't feel like comparing.

"How did you get here anyway?" Bruce asked as he got down to the street and didn't see any of his cars.  
"I took a taxi. I asked him to wait for me down here." Gordon looked up and down the street. "I paid him extra." And for the first time that night Bruce laughed.  
"Are you surprised he left?" He motioned for Jim to follow him. "Good thing I have the Batmobile. Or you would be walking."  
"Oh, never mind. It was money out of your wallet any way." Gordon gave a small smile and Bruce had to laugh again. "I'll pay you back." Gordon added but Bruce shook his head.  
"No you won't." He laughed, and Jim laughed along.  
"Yeah, you're right there. Think of it as compensation for all those times you would disappear mid-conversation." Gordon quipped, and Bruce held up his hands.  
"Sometimes you talk too much." They both smiled and walked to the Batmobile. Gordon took a little time to get in. It was certainly a young man's car. As they drove back to the mansion Gordon kept tutting at Bruce when he ran a red light or went over the speed limit. Kept telling Bruce if only he had his ticket book with him. But shut up when Bruce joked if he wanted to walk.

When they arrived back going through the Batcave, Alfred was waiting there with a face like thunder. Bruce was just happy it wasn't aimed at him.  
"Commissioner." Alfred said as they got out of the Batmobile and walked down the slope towards him.  
"Alfred." Jim coughed and had the good grace to look sheepish.  
"And where have you been?" He asked now looking at both of them and Bruce held up his hands walking past Alfred.

"I had no part in it." Bruce told him, excusing himself from the conversation to change into his normal clothes, Batman was done for the night. As he changed he could hear Alfred lecturing Jim about his condition, going out and how he wasn't so young and dumb anymore. He waited until it was done until he emerged in his black sweatpants.  
They all looked at each other in turn and Alfred was the one to break the silence.

"Dinner is ready." He began to walk away and Bruce stopped him.  
"Actually, Alfred we were…" But he didn't get to finish when Alfred turned back around.  
"Dinner is ready." He repeated, and Bruce nodded. Motioning to Gordon to follow him.  
It wasn't wise to challenge Alfred, he was sometimes scarier than Batman.


	26. Chapter 26

Back to Rory.

The men moved, and I could see what they were carrying. It was Jack. I rushed over and could see he was bleeding from his right side.  
"What the hell happened?" I asked as I un-buttoned his shirt, moving on mostly auto pilot, but no one said anything.  
"One of you better answer me." I told them as I inspected Jacks wound. It was a single round puncture that looked like a bullet shot. A big man then stepped from the group surrounding us. He had a shaved head and a big beard, looked more at home in a biker gang than one of the Jokers men.

"He was shot by someone with the Batman. We hadn't seen him." He looked at Jack or I guess Joker to him. "Boss gonna be alright?" He asked, and I didn't know how to answer him honestly.  
"We need a doctor." I sidestepped his question. I took off Jacks green vest I had been looking at just hours before. I folded it and began to apply pressure to his wound, it would be ruined but he had more.  
"He said to bring him to you." The man said once again, shrugging his shoulders. "We do what he tells us to."  
I shook my head looking down at Jack, he obviously lost enough blood to go unconscious, I was out of my depth here.

"I'm only a bloody vet!" I said exasperated. "Apply pressure." I urged him to come forward. He took the vest uncertainly and I pressed his hands down. "Keep that there, don't press any harder or any less." He nodded uncertainly and concentrated. I turned back to the other men as I wiped my bloody hands on my top. I pointed to one my hands still stained crimson.  
"You." His eyes darted to me and looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he pointed to himself hesitating.

"Yes. You. Go to the room with the big lock on it. Bring in the suitcase in there, I need my first aid kit." He nodded and ran off, hopefully complying with the task. I pointed to another. "You, get me clean water." He looked at me but stayed still. "Now!" I yelled, and he tripped back at my sudden outburst and ran off to get hot water. "Rest of you out. I don't need an audience." To my surprise they all listened and left. I thought it would be harder than that. I turned back to the man who was applying the pressure to the wound as I had asked him to.

"Is there really no one to call?" I asked rolling up my sleeves. "You must have some back-alley doctor or something." I didn't how it all worked, I was going off mostly gangster movies I had seen. Which wasn't many.  
"There is, and we usually call him. But Joker said he wanted you." The man turned his eyes to me and raised his eyebrows. "I didn't even know you were here."  
"Well I've been locked up in a room." I realised how weird that sounded and changed the subject back to Jack. "I can stitch him up tonight. But it won't be pretty." The two men who had fetched my things and the water set them down next to me and left just as quickly.

"It doesn't have to be pretty." He said when they had left and closed the door. "None of his are." I followed his eyes and looked at Jack bare chest. There were scars everywhere. Some were white and silver, old and healed. But some were more recent, some even still healing and adorned with black and blue bruising. Jesus Jack. I shook my head and focused on what I needed to do.  
"What's your name?" I asked as I washed my hands in the bowl of water.

"Ritchie." He answered looking confused.  
"Ok Ritchie. You're going to be my assistant." I got out my first aid kit from my bag and took out the long tweezers and tried not to puke at what I was about to do.  
"I need to get the bullet out." I pushed the waist coat to the side and slipped the tweezers into the broken skin. I gagged a little and Ritchie unfazed gave me a worried look.  
"You have done this before, right?" He asked, and I laughed nervously.

"Of course, but his name was Mr. Snuggles, and he was a black Labrador. Humans anatomy is a little different." I squirmed as I pushed the tweezers deeper until I hit metal, then I began extracting the bullet. As Ritchie watched me he began to fidget.  
"Maybe we should call the doctor after all." He tried but I shook my head.  
"Too late now." I pulled out the tweezers and the bullet. "Got it." I held it up triumphantly and then dropped it onto a piece of gauze. I'll throw it at Jacks forehead when he wakes up. I just hope he does. I dipped a piece of cloth into the bowl and handed it to Ritchie.  
"Can you clean up the blood please?" He took the cloth and began right away, he wasn't fussed about the blood or gore here, made me think he had been around it quite a bit.

I prepared the needle and stitch, unfortunately this was too severe for the glue to handle, it does have it limitations.  
"Ready?" I asked as I turned back around. He nodded and stepped away. I took a deep breath to calm myself and almost slapped myself.  
"Fuck!" I yelled and Ritchie looked over concerned.  
"What? What is it?" He asked looking to Jack.

"I need to wash the wound out, I need some antiseptic." I mentally berated myself, that was medical 101. Ritchie stepped around me and began routing around the first aid kit.  
"There is none." He was taking everything out but couldn't find it.  
"Shit." I cursed. "Get me vodka or some spirit." He ran out quickly and as I waited I looked at Jack. He was so pale everywhere, even under the paint. You better live through this Jack, I thought to myself. I put my hand on his forehead and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"Don't die on me. Don't you dare." I whispered. Soon Ritchie came back with a bottle of vodka in hand, the cap already off. Ritchie looked to me for what to do.

"Pour it over the wound, not too much just enough to wash it out." As he did Jack shifted slightly, it would hurt like a bitch. It wasn't a perfect solution but what was? As Ritchie took the bottle away I snatched it quickly and took a quick swig. I handed it back with a "To steady my nerves." He nodded and put the bottle on the table.  
"This is gonna suck." I warned.

I took the needle and began to sew the ripped skin back together. I felt nauseous doing it, it's why I never became a full-time vet, every time I went into the surgery room I felt ill. But never thought I would be sewing up Jack, not in this lifetime at least. I was early finished when Jack began to squirm.  
"Hold him Ritchie." I warned the needle still in Jacks skin. Ritchie had just been watching me work but he was quick into action and held Jack down as I tried to finish as quickly as possible.  
"Come on Jack, not long." I mumbled as I worked. He had begun to thrash as I tied it off and cut the thread. Jack had stopped then, his breathing shallow but still breathing. I packed away the needle and thread and took out a piece of gauze and bandages.

"Can you sit him up?" I directed Ritchie and putting the gauze over the wound, I wrapped the bandages around Jacks torso to secure it. I also went to the wardrobe and took out a now neatly folded vest. I took off his ruined and blood-soaked shirt off his arms and put the vest over his head. Ritchie laid him back down and stood to the side.  
"Do you need anything else?" He asked me as I stroked the side of Jacks face.  
"No, he should be ok." I said distracted but then thought. "Actually, call the doctor and get him to come around in the morning. He might need antibiotics or something." Ritchie nodded and left the room silently. After the door closed I sighed loudly and let out a shaky breath.

"Jack Napier, when you wake up there'll be hell to pay." I chastised.  
"Well I won't wake up then." I was surprised by the response and looked to his face, he was watching me with a small smirk.  
"How long have you been awake?" I put a hand on my hip and raised my eyebrows.  
"Not long." He tried to sit up and hissed in pain. "That hurts." He lifted his hand to probe it and I slapped it away.  
"No touching. Doctors orders." I scrapped the hair out of my face and sighed looking to Jack.  
"Oh, Doctor Rory is it?" He teased but I ignored his attempt at joking.  
"Why didn't you go to an actual doctor?" I asked but he shrugged his shoulders and laid back down.  
"I have you." He answered, making me roll my eyes.  
"I'm a vet." I tried but he closed his eyes.  
"And I'm tired." He yawned and made him comfortable. "Wake me up when the doctor comes."

He rolled his head to the side and I smiled a little. So, he had been awake for that part. I shook my head at him, he was truly impossible.  
"Jack Napier, you'll be the death of me." I sighed and let him sleep.  
I began to tidy up after my impromptu surgery and I soon heard small snores from Jack. I piled his bloodied shirt and mine in a corner by the door and got a fresh shirt out for me to wear. I washed my equipment in the small bowl of water and put them back in my kit. I then picked up the bowl and went to the door but stopped. I'm allowed to leave the room, right? No lock.

I decided to test my theory and stepped out, but a man was standing there right outside the room. He took the bowl from me wordlessly and motioned for me to go back into the room. I nearly laughed, did this mean I would have to get permission to pee too? I went back into the room too tired to argue with it. But I didn't know what to do with myself. I went back over to Jack and pulled his shoes off, if he going to bed he might as well take his shoes off. As I did he wriggled a little and mumbled something. I pulled the cover and covered him with it, pulling it right up to his shoulders. I was about to step away when he took my hand.

"Stay with me." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.  
"I'm not going anywhere." I replied still holding onto his hand. I gave it a squeeze and went to move away but he kept tight hold of me. I looked down at him and his eyes were open slightly. He didn't say anything but pulled me onto the bed.  
I let him and soon I was lying next to him. He put an arm around my shoulders and leant his head down to kiss the top of my head. I put my head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. It was like being flung back into the past.  
"I've missed this." He was stroking lazy circles on my arm.  
"Me too." I had to work hard to stop the tears. I hadn't realised just how much I missed it until he was next to me. I never wanted to sleep alone ever again. I felt safe, truly safe which I hadn't felt for a long, long time. This safe only Jack could make me feel.

We lay in silence and both fell asleep. The next thing I knew there was a soft knocking at the door. I looked at Jack, but he was fast asleep. I got up wearily and went to the door. Rubbing my eyes and yawning as the knocking continued. When I opened it, Ritchie was standing there with a short fat man by his side. I looked between them confused.

"The doctor, for the Joker?" Ritchie explained, and I instantly opened the door fully.  
"Yes, sorry. Come in." I stepped back and let them both in the room. Ritchie closed it after himself and stayed back while the doctor and I walked up to the bed. Jack had woken up and was sitting, waiting. The small doctor didn't seem too put off though and mostly ignored the stares.  
"Mr. J." He greeted which made me pull a face. Until I remembered he wasn't Jack to anyone else. Just to me. The man put his bag up on the bed and gave me a quick look but said nothing.  
"I'll need to see the wound." He stepped back, and I got the hint and went to Jack.  
"I'll help you." I took the hem of his shirt and began to lift it off him.

"If you wanted me naked Ror, all you had to do is ask." His voice was quiet so only I could hear him, and I tried to keep the smile off my face.  
"Not the time or the place Jack." I mumbled back, I could feel a small blush creep up onto my cheeks. He gave a short laugh and let my pull the vest off. I began to unravel the bandages when he made another remark in his low voice.

"At least buy me dinner first, I'm a classy man you know." I tried my best to frown at him, but my smile kept breaking through. When I peeled back the gauze I grimaced at the ugly stitching.  
"You do this yourself?" The doctor asked as he peered at the stitches, directing his question to Jack.  
"It was my in-house doctor." Jack pointed to me and I tried to smile at the small doctor.  
" _You_ have a medical licence?" He was obviously dubious looking at my hack job.  
"Well a vet's licence…" I trailed off and backed away, so the doctor could examine Jack.

"You Wanna take a walk Rory?" Jack asked as the doctor began poking and prodding him. I nodded my head mutely and he motioned to Ritchie. "Go with her." And just like that we were dismissed out of the room. I had no idea why Jack wanted me out of the room, but I wanted out of that room to stretch my legs, see a little more of where I was. I began to walk down the hallway not really going anywhere in particular.

I turned back to Ritchie, desperate for someone else to talk to.  
"So, Ritchie, don't take this the wrong way." I began as I fell into step beside him. "But why are you here?" I wanted to ask ever since I seen him. He didn't really look the part of insane follower of the Joker, neither did his behaviour or demeanour fit in with the others. He was weirdly, the odd one out here. He looked at me for a long moment before he answered.  
"Honestly I don't know. Sometimes leads you in a direction you wouldn't think it would." His eyes had the look of someone with a story behind them, but before I got to ask a sound came from downstairs. It sounded like glass smashing and instantly Ritchie turned back to the noise.  
"Fucking hell. Wait here." He jogged back down the corridor to the stair well and left my sight. I looked around where I was, but it looked like the other hallways. Just doors on either side.

I was about to turn back around and walk to the room when a door knob caught my eye. It was identical to the rest, but there were marks on it. White marks, just like the paint smeared on Jacks hands. I peered down the hallway but seeing no one I turned the door handle and to my surprise it opened without resistance. I glanced again down the hallway, but I was alone. I snuck into the room and let the door click behind me. There was, thankfully, no one in the room with me. But one wall drew me towards it. The wall was a puzzle of screens. Looking more carefully I could see there were camera feeds. I stared at them, confused. Why did Jack need cameras?

I took a closer look at one and could see it was the one of the room I had been in, I hadn't even seen the camera. There was more of different rooms and hallways. One was the room Jack was in now, it was a live feed and I could see him talking to the doctor but couldn't hear it. I took out a seat and rolled up to the desk, trying to find a volume button. Turning a dial, I began to hear their voice.  
"…who is the girl?" I just caught the end of the doctor's sentence.

Jack didn't answer to question just took a pill bottle from the doctor's podgy hands and rattled it.  
"How long will these last me?" He asked holding a piece of gauze to his wound.  
"Depends if you swallow them like tic tac's. One every few hours should do, and they'll last you at least a week. If you need more, you know how to contact me." The doctor closed his bag and pointed to Jacks hand holding the gauze. "I can rebandage that." But Jack shook his head.  
"It's fine." Jack shoved the bottle underneath his pillow and laid back down. "Ritchie will pay you." He dismissed the doctor with a wave of his hand and he took the hint and left the room. I turned away from the monitors ready to leave but then I seen a video with my name on it.  
'Rory.'

Curiosity got the better of me and I quickly slid the tape into the VCR. It began to play in a video at the bottom right of the screens. It was a recording of one of the feeds, namely the one in the room I was in when Jack first brought me here. It was already been played so I re-winded it slightly. It was a recording of me taking the tazer out of my case. I watched as I slid it into my waist band and put my jumper over it. And a few minutes later Jack coming into the room. Had he watched me take the taser out and decided not to say anything? He had obviously seen because he recorded it. My mind went back to a few days ago and looking back he was treating me with suspicion. Why did he let me have a weapon that I could use on him, hell I did use it on him.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts, it seemed the longer I was with Jack the less answers I got, just more and more questions. I could hear someone shouting my name. And realised it was Jack on the monitor.

I slid out of the chair and slipped back out of the door, just as the door clicked closed Ritchie came back into the hallway.  
"Sorry I was so long; the guys get rowdy when the boss is out of commission." He shook his head and I tried to look as innocent as I could.  
"No problem." I smiled at him and tried to not sound so guilty.  
"The doctors gone, I just paid him. I think the boss will want you back now." Ritchie began to walk to the room again and I trailed after him. Giving one last look to the room. He can bet his crazy ass I'm going to ask him about that.

When we got back to the room, Ritchie just opened the door for me and then closed it, not coming in. I walked over to the bed to Jack who was still holding the gauze to his side.  
"I'll need wrapping please Doc." Jack sat up a little and I grabbed the bandages I had used before seeing as they were still clean.  
"Still not a doctor. What did he say?" I asked as I straightened the bandages out.  
"You did a good job. Says he couldn't have done better himself." I peeled back the gauze and looked at the stitching.

"You shouldn't have let me do them. Do you remember Miss Inkle? She said my sewing was an abomination." I smiled at the memory of my wonky stiches. Jacks chuckled a little.  
"They weren't that bad." He tried but his smile gave him away.  
"Oh no she was right, they were abominations." I laughed with him. "But who thought she should be in charge of moulding the young minds of tomorrow. She was a bitch." I swapped the gauze out and put a fresh piece on. "Hold that." I instructed, and Jack held it. I began to wrap the bandages again. It was easier when he was unconscious, but now I was very aware of how close I had to be to him to wrap them tightly.

"There we go." I stuck the bandage down and checked it to see if it was right. "Comfortable?" I asked as I helped him lay back down.  
"Apart from the hole in my side? Peachy." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yes, apart from that. Who shot you anyway? Batman?" I brought a chair to the side of the bed to sit down in.

"Batman doesn't use guns." Jack moved so he could see me.  
"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows as I stretched my legs out. "Does he have like powers? Like Superman?" I may be out of the loop on Gotham, but everyone knew Superman.  
Jack shook his head again. "No, he is just a man. But he has a lot of toys." Jacks lipped his lips as he stared out of the window. "I would like to know where he gets them all from."  
"Gadgets?" I clarified, and Jack nodded. "Like what?"  
"Oh he had his Batarang, his Bat bombs-" I held up a hand.

"I already see the theme. Just normal things with bat incorporated in?" Jack nodded, and I laughed.  
"How creative." I sighed and folded my legs.  
"So, who shot you?" I asked again after clearing up that Batman apparently doesn't carry a gun.  
"No idea." Jack smiled but I looked at him suspiciously. He knew, I could tell by his face.  
"Really?" I asked sitting up and sitting forward. "No clue?"  
"None." He looked away and I could tell, he couldn't look me in the eyes for long when he used to lie. But if he didn't want to tell me, I didn't want to push it. Maybe it's better if I don't know.

"Ok. What were the doctor's orders?" I asked getting up from my chair, tired of sitting and changing the subject.  
"Nothing, he said I was fine." Again, Jack looked away. I reached under his pillow and brought out the pill bottle.  
"So, what are these?" I shook the bottle and Jack looked at me, evidently surprised.  
"How did you know…" He trailed off as he looked at me. "Where did you go?"  
"I found your room." I put the pill bottle on the bedside table and folded my arms over my chest. "Cameras, really?" I asked.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you." He tried but I laughed.  
"You had me locked up in a room. What was I going to do exactly?" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"That's why I had the cameras. I didn't know…" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I found the tape of me. You knew I had the taser. Why didn't you stop me?"  
"I wanted to see what you would do." He shrugged as he kept his eyes on me.  
"Guess I failed your little test." I sighed but then Jack surprised me when he spoke, his voice hard.  
"No, you passed. If you hadn't shot me with it, I would have killed you. The old Rory, my Rory, she would taze me." He finished matter of factly.

My mouth hung open a bit and I laughed despite his words.  
"Well now I'm glad I shot you!" I was shocked at what he had said but I had to remember my Jack was in there but so was the Joker. Taking my mind off the internal battle of Jack and the Joker I picked up the pill bottle.  
"So, take one every couple of hours to manage the pain." I read out and Jack nodded. "Sounds easy enough." I shrugged and shook one out of the bottle taking a quick look at it. It was a small white pill with tiny letters printed on. I dropped the pill into jack's hand and was about to get him a drink but he swallowed it easily.

"Did he say how long it will take you to recover?" I asked as I watched him.  
"He said I should take it easy but walking around will help." He swung his legs out of the bed and slid onto his feet. "Better get to walking." He raised his eyebrows at me when I was about to shoo him back into bed.

"Are you sure, you were shot? Shouldn't you be on bedrest for a while?" I questioned as I watched him carefully. Ready to shove him back onto the mattress.  
"Rory, if you wanted a round in the sack, just ask." He slid up next to me and I batted his shoulder.  
"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I joked, and he held up his hands.  
"You're the one trying to get me back into bed. Just so you can have your wicked way with me. Really Rory." He rolled his eyes dramatically as he made his way over to the wardrobe. "I'm not a piece of meat!" He mocked a cry as he disappeared behind the door. I laughed at him, feeling a small blush at his teasing. He reappeared a minute later, back in his purple suit ensemble.

"Ta-da!" He twirled, and I gave his suit a look of barely hidden disdain. He huffed when he seen me.  
"Why do you hate the suit?" He asked tugging on the lapels.  
"It's just so... so, purple." I had to stop my mouth from saying tacky.  
"What's wrong with purple?" He walked away from the wardrobe adjusting his suit as he walked.  
"You never used to like purple." I shrugged my shoulders as he got closer.  
"Things change." He said simply, I expected him to elaborate but he didn't, and I didn't either. We talked enough about the past. We had to leave it where it belonged, behind us. Forgotten...

"What are you going to do now?" I asked as he headed to the door and I trailed after him.  
"Rally the troops, of course." He walked out the door and didn't protest when I did too. He headed for the stairs, but I stayed a couple of steps behind him, just watching him. I hadn't seen him interact with his men. I wanted to watch for now.  
There was a large landing below a set of stairs where all his men were gathered, sitting on various broken chairs and sofas, some even perched on upturned buckets. They all stood and went silent when Jack walked into the room. Except now he wasn't Jack with them, with them he was the Joker, their boss.

"Men!" He called with all eyes trained on him. One face I knew was standing there. Ritchie gave me quick glance but then his eyes went back to Joker. It was so strange to see Jack in such a commanding position. He always preferred the company of one, me, and no one else. Never spoke up unless he was defending me, the strong silent type.  
But now with his men, his followers you could say. He was in charge, they all hung on his every word. Even I found myself listening intently.

"You all fucked up." As he spoke, his men stood still as statues, none daring the even breathe.  
"Who the fuck let a gun up on the roof, that wasn't in your hands?!" His voice grew louder as he looked at every face surrounding him.  
"Was anyone even watching the door?!" He spun around but no one spoke, no one dared. It was obvious as he kept talking he wasn't expecting an answer to his questions.

"If it happens again." He took out of gun of his pocket and flicked the safety off. "Heads will roll." He squeezed the trigger and three quick shots rang out. I watched for a body to hit the floor, but none did, only plaster from the ceiling above. I looked more closely, and all three shots had been fired above. "Don't let there be a next time." He stowed the gun back in his pocket and gave every face one last look. Then he walked back to me as I stood on the last stair. He put a hand on my waist and led me back up the stairs.

"You ok?" I asked, and he gave me a smile.  
"Now I have you I am."

…


	27. Chapter 27

Batman's p.o.v

"Is he still down there?" Bruce had just got back from spending the day at his office, playing Bruce Wayne, Gotham's favourite son. Mostly for show seeing as how Lucius Fox ran the show. He trusted the man completely and only went in to keep the board happy.

"He is always, down there, Master Bruce." Alfred took Bruce's jacket and folded it over his arm, with a practised ease of doing it a million times before. "I have left him to it." Alfred walked off before Bruce could respond. He sighed and made his way to the Batcave, no doubt would have to drag Gordon away from the super computer. He was obsessed with this case. Maybe it was because it was the Joker, maybe because Rory died in the explosion. Bruce didn't know. But he couldn't work with Gordon when he was like this. He was hardly sleeping, any meal he ate was down there and even when Bruce managed to get him to a table it would be littered with papers and pictures. He was driving himself and everyone around him to insanity.  
Bruce sighed as he got down the steps and seen Gordon at the computer. He turned in his seat when he heard Bruce.

"Bruce! Thank god you're here!" Gordon turned back to the computer and began pointing at the giant screen. "I've had an idea!" He began tapping away at the keyboard as Bruce watched, holding in a sigh. "We can track her phone." Gordon got up from the chair and nudged Bruce into it.  
"Do the thing." He prompted waving his hands at the keyboard. Unwillingly Bruce pulled up the Police location programme he was permanently 'borrowing'.  
"We'll have to talk about this." Gordon pointed to the Gotham Police Station emblem. "But for now." Bruce kept typing and pulled up the locater. Before Gordon took back control Bruce turned in his chair to face his friend.  
"Jim. This might not work." Bruce sighed as Gordon looked to the floor. "I know you're having a hard time accepting Rory's death. She was a great girl I'm sure. But she's gone Jim." Bruce got up from the chair and held it for Gordon. "If this will help you get some closure, then we'll do it."  
Gordon nodded and stepped forward sitting in the recently vacated chair. He entered Rory's number into the locater and silence descended on the men as they both watched the screen.

'Searching…'  
'Searching…'  
'Searching…'  
'Searching…'

Bruce sighed as he looked away from the screen.  
"What the?" Gordon murmured.  
"I told you Jim, it's useless…" Bruce tried but Gordon shot up from his chair.  
"Look at the screen Bruce!" Jim pointed, and Bruce's eyes shot up to the large screen, following Gordons hand. The red dot was creating a path to the phones location. Bruce and Gordon both watched it in stunned silence. It trailed a dotted line to the narrows and placed a flag at a street. Bruce entered the address onto his camera feed system and located the building. It was nothing but a condemned building in the middle of the narrows.

Gordon seen the address. "Why would Rory be in the narrows?" Gordon asked perplexed. "She was on a bus." He rubbed at his forehead trying to get his thoughts in order.  
"Maybe she lost her phone?" Bruce tried. "Maybe it was stolen?" But Gordon shook his head.  
"She called me, left me a message saying she was getting on a bus. She was at the station, with her phone." Gordon began to pace, and Bruce stared at the building, there was nothing special about it, why was her phone there?

"If her phone survived, maybe she did too?" Gordons eyes sparked as he looked at Bruce. A smile plastered on his face, but Bruce couldn't return it.  
"Gordon. You barely survived the blast and you were on the out skirts of the station. She was in the heart of that explosion." Gordon turned away waving off Bruce's explanation.  
"Then why is her phone working and there." He pointed at the screen. "She's there Bruce! Right there!" Gordon began to move about the space, collecting his jacket and gun.  
"Jim." Bruce took hold of the older mans arm stopping him.

"We have to go and save her. She could be hurt or in trouble." Gordon tried but Bruce held up a hand.  
"Tracking her phone won't lead us to her Jim. Her phone pinged on the tower near the station at the time of the explosion, she was there. Someone might have stolen her phone just before the explosion. Her phone might have somehow survived and was picked up in the debris, maybe someone picked it up and pocketed it. Rory is gone-" But Gordon jumped in.

"We don't know that!" Gordon sighed, his whole body seeming to crumple in on itself. "I have to know Bruce. Even if this leads us to a dead end. I need to know." Gordons eyes were downcast and Bruce sighed watching his friend looking so defeated and broken.  
"This might not lead you to the answers you want Jim, you know that, right?" Bruce put a hand on Gordons shoulder as he spoke.

"I know." Gordon nodded in response.  
"We'll check it out then. But first." Bruce pointed up the stairs. "Eat something." Gordon was about to argue but Bruce held up a hand stopping him.  
"You eat and then we'll go. That's the deal." Bruce raised his eyebrows at Gordon, daring him to argue back but Jim sighed and followed Bruce.

Sometimes Bruce felt like a babysitter but hopefully after seeing Rory wasn't with her phone and she really was gone. Maybe he'll snap out of this and go back to the old him. Bruce had a feeling Jim would never be able to come to peace with this case, this girl. There was too much pain there, and the Joker? He was the hardest criminal to bring to justice. And Bruce feared Gordon would never get it.

He led the older man up the stairs and after they were sat at the table Alfred served them dinner. Gordon fidgeted in his seat like a small child and by the time the meal was finished he was at the door to the Batcave calling for Bruce. When Bruce went to go Alfred took his arm for a minute.  
"Do you think it is wise to let him go with you? It could be dangerous." Alfred warned as they both watched Gordon pace by the door.

"I don't think I have much choice. Any way Gordon can handle himself, and it might help to put this case in the past where it belongs, forget about it." Alfred nodded and let go of Bruce.  
"Be careful master Bruce." Alfred called to his retreating back.

"Aren't I always?" Bruce called back cockily as he joined Gordon. They went into the Batcave and after Bruce changed, they went out into the night. The location was plugged into the GPS and hopefully they would find whoever took Rory's phone, or maybe a clue to where the Joker was. Right now, they were clutching at straws, but they had to find some sort of clue. Or at least Bruce hoped they would. For Gordons sanity at least.

Rory's p.o.v

"You're bleeding." I said simply, staring at the growing stain on his green shirt.  
"Well would you look at that." He said pressing his hand against it and inspecting the blood that ran onto his hand. I sighed and directed him to a chair.  
"Sit down." I walked over to my bag to get the first aid kit yet again, this thing was getting more use in the past few days than it had ever before.

"Do we really need to do this?" He whined, and I walked back over to him, staring him down.  
"It wasn't optional Jack Napier, sit down." He sighed loudly but sat down on the chair. I pulled up another as he shrugged off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. He raised his eyebrows at me while I watched him.

"Like what you see?" He teased, as I tried my best to keep the smile off my face.  
"You're a child." I muttered as he took his top off slowly. I decided to undo the bandages myself unless I wanted to stay here for the next few hours. I unwrapped them quickly and noticed there was a growing blood stain.

"If you hadn't got so riled up downstairs, this wouldn't be an issue." I admonished him as he watched me work. As I got to the gauze I could see the blood had soaked through. I took it off carefully and looked at the stitched-up wound. I poked it and Jack hissed in pain.  
"Sorry." I said distracted as I looked for the source of the bleeding. It looked like one of the stitches on the end had popped off and the wound was slightly open. I got out the glue I had used on myself a little while ago and applied it to Jacks cut. It slightly burned but Jack didn't show it.  
"Are you done?" He asked sounding bored.

"Jack, if you're going to keep me here, you can be damn sure I'm going to keep you alive to take care of me." When I looked up at his face he was looking down at me seriously.  
"I'll protect you Rory, you know that, right?" He said seriously.

"I know." I replied quietly, my eyes going back to his wound. I took out a clean piece of gauze and put it back on the stiches, just in case they opened again. I also took out some fresh bandages and wrapped him back up.  
"You're going to look like a mummy soon." I joked.  
"Pharaoh Jack?" He laughed, and I joined in. I didn't know if he realised but he called himself Jack, not Joker.

Thinking back to our school days and the projects we used to do, I went to the little lock box in my case. I brought it back over and put it on my lap.  
"Remember this?" I asked dusting it off. He looked at it for a few seconds.  
"I do, but I can't place where its from." He squinted as he chewed his cheeks, trying to think. I opened the box and began taking out some of the things to show Jack. One of the first was the old polaroid's, I scanned through them quickly and handed them to Jack. He took them tentatively and as he looked at them I could see a small smile on his face. He even laughed a little at some. I just watched him, wondering if he was feeling the same ache in his chest that I had felt the first time seeing them after so many years.

Once he leafed through them I handed him the old paper we had wrote together, he laughed a little when I handed it over.  
"Whose chicken scratch writing is this?" He teased knowing full well it was mine. I pouted at him but soon smiled.  
"Shut up." I defended as I handed him other things. Some of the drawings he did, taking care to leave out the ones of Ryan, even though they were drawings Jack done as a child I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Where did you find all this stuff?" He asked once he handed everything back to me.  
"In the old treehouse." I smiled as I remembered visiting it.  
"You not been to see it since we were there together?" I asked him.  
"It was a few years since I had been, but I did go. But it never felt the same without you." I nodded when he said that.  
"I felt the same way. Didn't feel right."

"Jack, after everything we've been through, you know right?" I asked playing with a loose thread in my jumper.  
He looked confused at me for a second. "Know what?"  
I hesitated and looked at the ground. "You know I still love you right?"  
For a second he didn't answer me, when the silence began to grow I was worried I had said too much. But then a felt a hand cup my cheek, lifting my eyes to his.  
"I love you too Ror. I never stopped." His voice was so quiet but full of sincerity.  
Jack and I were looking into each other eyes, the same brown ones I stared into and got lost in so many times before. As we leaned a little closer to each other, our lips nearly touching, the door suddenly burst open and in ran a very rattled looking Ritchie. I leapt back and almost stumbled off the chair.

"Oh my god hello!" I, for some reason, yelled, turning to cover my cheeks hiding my embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was acting like a child caught being naughty. Jacks laughed heartily and began to put his shirt back on.  
"What is it Ritch?" Jack asked, not as flustered as I was apparently.

"Sorry boss but it's the Bat." He looked between me and Jack. "He's headed here right now."  
Jack leapt up from his chair.  
"What?!" He asked. I spun around too looking at Ritchie.  
"How do you know he is heading here?" I asked coming up next to Jack in front of a nervous looking Ritchie.

"One of the boys down by the pier, said Batman paid him a visit and asked him about this address. He didn't say anything, course, but Batman seemed real interested in this building. Probably heading here right now" Ritchie was watching Jack as he took in the information.  
I could see Jacks eyes darting over the floor as he worked out a plan in his head, he nodded to Ritchie and motioned to the door.

"Everyone we got in Gotham get them here. Now." Jacks voice wasn't the same anymore it was deep and angry. I could see he was fuming and I didn't say anything. Knowing me and knowing my track record I would put my foot in my mouth and say the wrong thing. Ritchie ran back out of the door, and we could him shouting orders as the door closed and Jack and I stood in silence. He nodded to himself and then grabbed my hand.

"Ror." He began but I jumped in.  
"I can help?" I tried but he shook his head.  
"I need you stay in here." He looked into my eyes and took my face in his hands. "When I leave, you lock the door, you don't let anyone in that isn't me or Ritchie. Got it?" He shook me a little when I didn't reply.

"Got it." I whispered, fighting back tears. "Be safe Jack."  
He nodded and briefly brought his lips to mine. He pulled away too soon and left the room. He closed the door and I followed his orders, I locked the door and turned off the light. I didn't know how Batman knew where Jack was, but I hoped it wasn't like the last time they met. Jack was still recovering from that. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and tried to keep calm. It would be ok, wouldn't it?

I could hear his men shouting even with the door closed, they were in a frenzy and it only made me more worried. I went to the window and looked out. Looking for any sign of anything but I could only see a darkened Gotham outside. No cars on the road or people on the pavement just a deserted road. Why was everyone so worried, no one was even here?

But then I could hear it, a powerful engine getting louder and louder. Soon a sleek black car pulled up onto the curb outside. I was on a high floor, so I couldn't see their faces, but two men got out and one was wearing a cape. I gasped as I realised he was Batman.

I tried to see him better, but he was so far below. I was tempted to go out onto the fire escape to see him but that was stupid. Jack told me to stay put. Even though the light was off I stayed partially hidden behind the window frame, only peeking out. The men were standing next to the car not doing anything or at least anything I could see…

and that's when all hell broke loose…

***To be continued***


	28. Chapter 28

Gordons p.o.v

Bruce told him that it was useless to track Rory's phone, but now they had an address. It was at least something. And surely if Rory was dead her phone would have been destroyed too. Bruce didn't follow the same logic as Gordon, but Gordon had a feeling, if they didn't find Rory or her phone they would at least find something.  
"He said he didn't know anything about the address." Gordon was shocked out of his thoughts when Bruce got back into the car.

"He could be lying." Gordon suggested as Bruce started up his engine.  
"He is definitely lying. I mentioned the address and he began to stutter and sweat." Bruce pulled out of the alley and began to navigate the streets of Gotham at an alarming speed. "I don't know what is there Gordon, but there's something they don't want us seeing." Bruce admitted, and Gordon smiled proudly to himself. He was too good to say it, but god damn he told him so. A break in the case thanks to old commissioner Gordon. Gordon 1, Batman 0.

They were soon on the street of the address, Bruce pulled up right in front of it and shut off the car. He got out quickly and Gordon followed.  
"Should we not call for back-up?" Gordon asked as he eyed the building.  
"We should be fine." Bruce was looking at the abandoned building too. He didn't expect much to be here, maybe some of the Jokers men guarding some weapons, maybe some explosives. Just as he began to think it was going to be an easy night, they were assaulted with a shower of bullets.  
"Gordon get down!" Bruce yelled, he was closest to the building and jumped over the bonnet of this car to cover Gordon. Gordon pointed across the road to another building and they both ran for cover. As they got behind the pillars, momentarily safe Gordon picked up his cell phone.

"So that back-up?" Gordon asked breathless. Bruce just growled at Gordon, which he took as a yes.  
"Buller, this is commissioner Gordon! I need all available officers at my location. NOW!" He yelled over the bullets that were still firing. A couple well placed shots were whizzing right past their columns. Gordon was just thinking whoever these guys worked for, they obviously had more bullets than brain cells.

"How long Gordon?!" Bruce yelled over the gunfire.  
"Soon!" Gordon yelled back. Just the two of them was definitely a bad idea, they should have known better. But both were the type to do something and deal with the consequences later. Hopefully they live that long.  
Just as Gordon thought that the bullets all of a sudden stopped.

"Commissioner and The Bat!" Gordon could tell whose voice it was immediately. He nearly came out from behind the pillar, but Bruce stopped him holding up a hand and shaking his head.  
"How lovely to see you again! And so soon!" The Joker laughed heartily. Gordon poked his head around the corner ever so slightly. The Joker was on the top of the Batmobile while his men surrounded him on both sides. He was missing his signature purple jacket and instead was wearing his waist coat and shirt. Gun holster belt around his shoulders, two silver guns hanging lazily and a sawed off shot gun in his right hand, hanging lazily.

"Why don't you come out and say hello!" Joker fired a shot right near Gordons head, making Gordon retreat back behind the pillar. He began to cackle.  
Gordon could see Batman gritting his teeth, wanting to go and end this but even Batman couldn't get through that many men. The Bat suit did have its limits, and so did Bruce. Then Gordon could hear in the distance sirens. Finally!

"There's always someone crashing the party. Light em up boys!" Joker yelled and cackled when his men started firing again. He even fired off some shots himself before he went back into the building. So, they had found the Jokers actual hangout, but why did he have Rory's phone? How were the two connected? Just as Gordon was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together, the police were beginning to push the Jokers men back and into the building. Gordon and Batman were able to get out from behind the pillars they were taking cover behind and behind the police line.

"Commissioner, and Batman?" Buller greeted them, his obvious distaste for Batman clear. "I thought you were still in hospital commissioner?" Buller was making small talk like a shoot out wasn't happening not 15 feet away.  
"I'm fine, how many officers we got?" Gordon asked.  
"10 patrol cars and one swat van." Buller said looking around.  
"That's not enough." Gordon said as he took out his own gun and checked the bullets he had. He held a hand out to Buller who handed Gordon a pack.

"We have more on the way." Buller got his own gun out of his patrol car and cocked the shotgun.  
"Wanna wait for the cavalry?" He asked and as Gordon turned to Batman to ask him, he was surprised to see he wasn't there.  
"Where did he go?" Gordon asked turning around looking for him. Buller just pointed up ward and Gordon could see Batman scaling the fire escape as they spoke.  
"No waiting." Gordon said as he went with Buller to join his fellow officers, shooting at the Jokers men.

Rory.

I kept listening to the guns outside, they never seemed to stop. I had been standing in the middle of the room but then I heard the firing stop suddenly, I made my way over to the window and looked out. Jack was standing on top of the black car that had pulled up a little while ago. I couldn't hear what he was saying clearly, and I only knew it was him because of his clothes and green hair. Then a noise in the distance made me turn my head. Was that sirens? I soon could see the blue and red lights flashing in the dark road and soon the bullets started again. Jack fired a couple of shots before he retreated into the building. I stepped away from the window and went to the door ready to open it for Jack. I didn't even know if he would come straight for me, but I wanted to be anywhere but this building right now.

As I waited by the door I heard a noise from the fire escape outside. I stayed perfectly still in the darkened room as I heard it get closer and closer. Then there was a black figure by the window, it peered in and I could see from the light behind it the silhouette of a bat like figure. I stayed as still as a statue as he loomed outside, I prayed he would keep going but he tested the window, as it slid under his hands he began to slid it all the way open. I began shaking as I watched him, then a knock on the door and Jacks voice. "It's me." I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, Jack caught me quickly in his arms and then I ran behind him, pointing back into the room. Batman had begun to climb through the window but stopped at the sudden noise. Jack quickly undid his gun holster and started firing at the open window. The Batman held up his cape as shield and quickly retreated back onto the fire escape.

Jack made a move to run after him but I held onto his arm. He seemed to suddenly remember I was with him. With a final look to the window he slammed the door shut and taking my hand began to lead me through the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sprinted through the hallways until we got to the stairs.  
"Rooftop, we have a chopper waiting for us." Jack slammed the door open and dragging me behind him began running up the stairs, I tried to keep up the best I could. Why didn't I take more cardio classes?! But then I thought a chopper? There hadn't been one up there a few days ago?  
"When the hell did you get a helicopter?" I yelled over the thud of our shoes against concrete. He looked back smiling as he kept running.

"Always have an ace up your sleeve Ror." He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. Jack did always have an extra trick or two. We had only got a few floors up when a door slammed open from a few stairs down. We heard a practical stampede of boots and looking down we could see black vests making their way up. Jack growled and dragged me faster than before. I sprinted to keep up and soon we were on the rooftop. I looked over the roof but couldn't see anything. There was no helicopter here.

"Jack?" I asked but felt a tug on my hand, he pulled me to the right side of the roof and over on the building next to us was a helicopter. I could see Ritchie standing with a gun next to it motioning for us. And then I see the seven feet jump to get to the next roof. I stopped short as Jack stood on the edge.

"I can't jump that!" I yelled looking at the drop. It was a long way down.  
"You have to Ror." He pulled on my hand until I was standing on the edge with him. "I'll jump first ok, then you just jump to me." He let go of my hand and without another word leapt over and landed with ease on the other roof. I stared at the floor which I felt like it was about to get more acquainted with real soon.

"Come on Ror!" Jack yelled holding his hands out to me. "Just look at me, I'll catch you! I promise!" I hesitated, scared half to death of the height. Then the door to the roof slammed open and men came swarming out onto the roof. Most of them went to the front but some could see me standing on the edge and began yelling at me.

"Get down!" They yelled swinging flashlights and guns toward me. I looked into Jacks eyes and suddenly he was the boy I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Come on Ror, don't you trust me?"

I knew the answer, I had always known.

Of course I do Jack.

Suddenly my feet were pushing me off the edge and my hands were reaching out to Jack. I felt weightless as I soared through the air, the noise behind me had dimmed and all I thought about was falling into Jacks arms. My foot landed on the edge of the rooftop and Jacks hands flew out and grabbed onto mine. I felt my other foot not quite landing and I was falling back before Jack wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto the roof.

"Falling for me again?" He asked a smirk on his face as I gripped onto him. I was finally on the roof still in Jacks arms when I heard a sudden yell.  
"Do not fire!" I recognised that voice, was that Gordon? I was about to turn around when there was a gunshot.

Jacks white face was suddenly speckled with red. What was that? Was that, was that blood? Whose blood was it, wait, was it. Mine?  
My hand went to my chest and came away red, slick with blood. I looked down at my hand, and back up to Jacks face. His smile fell as he watched me.  
"Rory?" Jack still had his arms wrapped around me as he looked at my bloodied hands.

"I didn't mean to! I thought it was the Joker!" Metal hitting concrete rang out behind us, someone shouting. Suddenly I could feel the pain in my chest and my legs buckled from beneath me, Jacks arms tried to keep me up, but he fell with me to the floor.  
"Rory, Rory no!" Jack gripped onto my shoulders.  
"Jack." My voice was weak as pain engulfed me.

"You can't die Rory." His voice cracked as he held onto me tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't do this without you." He pleaded, but I couldn't do anything.  
"I'm so sorry Jack." He shook his head.  
"Don't apologise Ror, you're going to be fine. We can fix this." He nodded his head as if to convince me.

"After all this time, I still don't know how to say goodbye to you Jack." I raised my hand to his face and wiped away a tear. He held onto me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I was late." I managed to say as sobs wracked Jacks body. He hunched over me holding me to him.  
"None of that matters now. None of it. I love you Ror."  
"I love you too."

But it did matter.  
Because I was leaving Jack all over again.  
He is always the one left behind.  
The one picking up all the pieces.  
Having to lose me all over, and just like before he was powerless, there was nothing he could do. While I just fade away, the pain would be over soon, but Jacks was just beginning.

A shadow loomed over us, it was Batman.  
"Let the paramedics help her Joker." His voice was soft, softer than I imagined.  
"You stay away from her!" Jack yelled holding on to me as if I was the last port in the storm.  
"Let them help her." Jacks hands held onto me tightly, but he was dragged away. I could hear him screaming my name as he tried to hold onto me. History repeating itself all over again. Taken away from each other, but this time I really wouldn't be coming back.

"Rory." I heard from above me.  
"Jim." I smiled at my old friend as he kneeled beside me.  
"Don't be afraid Rory." He whispered as he brushed the hair out of my face and held my hand in his. His hands were so warm. A paramedic came over to me, but I didn't feel anything now, it was like I was numb. My pain was gone, I just wanted to sleep. A memory floated into my mind as the world slipped away.

"What do you think happens when you die Rory?"  
"What do you mean Jack?"  
"Do you believe in heaven? Do you believe in hell?"  
"Someone once told me the definition of hell: The last day you have on earth. The person you become will meet the person you _could have_ become."

That is what I seen, the life Jack and I could have had.

Our first house painting the walls wild colours and complaining about how small it was, but loving the small space because it was ours.

Getting married in a small registry office in a white dress and a too big tux, but having the biggest smile on our faces than anyone there.

Having fights that lasted hours as we screamed at each other but making up minutes later, kissing each other as we apologised.

Jack rushing me to the hospital every time I felt a twinge as we waited for our first baby.

Him holding our tiny little love in his hands and telling me he has never loved me more.

Living in our little house filled with children we loved with all our hearts.

Growing old together and falling more in love with each other with every passing day.

Holding each-others hand when our time was finally up.

A time we filled with laughter, some tears, but a love our children would talk about, say that's what anyone could ever want in life, someone to love them like we loved each other, the dream.

And that's what it was. A dream.  
The person I became, met the person I could have become.  
She stood in front of me, old and smiling. Her hand holding Jacks. She wasn't scared, she wasn't in pain. She was happy, with the man she loved.  
And I stood there, bleeding and in pain. No Jack beside me. Crying and terrified. Jack screaming my name as tears rolled down both our faces.  
The life I could have had. The person I could have become.  
And it really was my own hell, it broke my heart.

This is how its ends between me and Jack.  
In pain, tears and blood-soaked screams.  
Maybe this is how it was always meant to end.  
The only way it could end.  
I closed my eyes.

And then,

well,

then there was nothing…

Bruce watched in horror as the paramedic shook her head, Gordon nodded solemnly and pulled the white sheet over Rory's face. The Joker screamed and pulled against him, shouting her name over and over again, fighting to get back to her. But it was useless. When he finally managed to drag Joker away, his screams only grew louder. Filled with grief, unspeakably soul wrenching grief.

Every officer there was happy to see the Joker in custody, but the sight of an innocent bystander, a girl caught in the crossfire, was enough to sober their celebrations.  
They had won over the Joker that night, but to a few, they had lost so much more. The cost too high to pay.

Rory was gone.

Who knew the monster would cry for a girl, a girl he barely knew anymore.

Who knew the wolf would mourn little red riding hood?

The girl from his past.

The memory of their love.

The what if.

The could have been.

Their past.

Their future.

Now it was all gone.

Dead.

"Just you and me Ror, against the world."

A past forgotten.

 __Fin…?


	29. The end?

I have had some mixed reviews about the ending of this story. Some of you liked it, some of you did not haha.  
The plan was to end things here. At first.

In fact the second chapter of this story I wrote was actually the ending. It changed over time but the overall ending where Rory dies was always where I wanted the story to go. It, of course, would be lovely to have the Joker and Rory run away together and start over. But it would be impossible.

But as I began writing and getting to know Rory, I didn't want to let her go.

I thought she deserved more.

So...

I will be continuing this story.

And you are welcome to read it or not. Some people in the reviews have liked the ending and are happy with it left there. But some people have shown interest in this continuing. I will be publishing the stories under a new title, which i haven't decided on. Ideas are welcome.

If you want to be notified when this story goes up have author alert on and you'll get an email.

But yes, I have a little spark of an idea of where I want this story to go, but I've not decided yet.  
It might be a little while until i post anything for the new story, but keep your eyes peeled.

Sarin x


	30. Chapter 30

The new story is up. It is called 'A future uncertain.'

I'm not entirely happy with the title, it may change, suggestions welcome.

But the first chapter is up and reviews as always are greatly appreciated. Please share your thoughts.

Also, as i said, you are welcome to read it, or if you are happy with the ending to leave it there. I just felt there was more story to tell and couldn't help myself. I hope if you do read it, you'll enjoy it as much as this 'A past forgotten.'

I'm updating here, just in case someone added the story to their alert list, but would be unaware for a sequel.

So, that is that. Hope to hear from you all soon.

Sarin x


End file.
